Requiem for a Werelove
by Zazaone
Summary: 1976 : deux Serpentards, des Maraudeurs, une école... Pourquoi devient on Mangemort ? Pour de sombres secrets de famille enfouis, par amitié, fraternité, ou par amour ? Et si tout était lié ? Les réponses sont toutes dans le passé...[ fic slash SSRL]
1. Cause toujours ! oct76

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
Rating : M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic romance slash principalement, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.

Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement ma bêta readeuse pour cette fic, Louve26 (allez lire ses fics !) qui s'est engagée courageusement dans cette longue aventure (et très nombreuses corrections !).

C'est ma deuxième fic longue, la première en slash…. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques, j'en suis friande !

Et comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, ma p'tite citation, indice sur le chapitre….  
_Si pas comprendre, Inutile expliquer, Si comprendre Pas nécessaire expliquer.__  
_**Maitre Kawashi**

SSlr...

**1- Oct 76 - Cause toujours !**

« Foutu Serpentard ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! Ça va pas t'écorcher la gueule ! Elle ne peut pas l'être plus que maintenant ! Il s'en est déjà chargé. Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être dans les vaps.

Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas te jeter dans mes bras pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé ta putain de p'tite vie merdique de Serpentard… et tant mieux, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'approches de trop près de moi. Pas d'attouchements contre nature entre nous… Ni d'ailleurs avec n'importe qui ! Mais tu pourrais quand même desserrer les mâchoires pour me dire un simple merci.

Moi non plus je ne m'en sors pas indemne dans cette histoire. Je préfèrerais mille fois… que dis-je, un milliard de fois être avec les copains au dortoir plutôt que bloqué à l'infirmerie avec toi.

Mais pourquoi tu as écouté Sirius ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant, et pour cause ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir depuis le premier jour que vous avez mis les pieds à Poudlard, il y a maintenant six ans. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer…  
Alors pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? Faut vraiment que tu sois givré ou qu'il ait trouvé une idée suffisamment tordue pour te couillonner à ce point. »

La forme allongée sous les draps du lit voisin ne bougea pas. Seule la régulière montée et descente des couvertures indiquait que l'autre élève était bien vivant. Une partie de son visage disparaissait sous les bandages. Son bras droit, posé sur le lit, portait une attelle, attendant que la potion de Poussoss accomplisse sa tâche pendant la nuit. Ses yeux étaient clos. Mais les paupières trop fermement serrées indiquaient l'absence de sommeil. Le refus obstiné de dialogue.

Pourtant il écoutait. Oh oui ! Il écoutait ! Ses lèvres fines se serraient bien malgré lui à certaines paroles. Mais même les injures ne parvinrent pas à le sortir de son mutisme. Il refusait de répondre. Et s'il ne pouvait refuser d'entendre, il pouvait simuler son incapacité à entendre. Il ne lui ferait pas cette joie. Il ne lui ferait pas cet honneur. Pas question.

Il lui devait la vie et l'accepter était déjà beaucoup trop difficile. L'un de ses pires ennemis venait de lui sauver la vie… Pourquoi ? Il le devinait bien. Pas par altruisme, c'était sûr. S'il avait pu le laisser crever sans que Lupin en subisse les conséquences, il était certain que Potter n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas applaudi au spectacle. Ou pousser l'autre… l'animal… Rem…Non ! Lupin.

Non, il cherchait juste à protéger l'infâme secret de son copain en venant à son secours…  
Lupin un loup-garou… Ses absences régulières auraient dû l'avertir. Il aurait dû l'avertir…  
Le directeur avait accepté un loup-garou au mépris de la sécurité des élèves ! C'était inouï. Inacceptable. Il devait avertir son directeur de maison, le conseil d'administration… Ils réagiraient !  
Peut-être…

Il ne se berçait d'aucune illusion.

N'empêche que, maintenant, il devait la vie à Potter. Saloperie !  
Une dette sorcier. Un devoir de sang.  
Merde.

- Ne fais pas semblant. Je vois bien que tu es évei…

- Je vois que vous ne dormez toujours pas Mr Potter, l'interrompit l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la chambre dortoir réservée aux élèves. Cessez votre bavardage, vous allez finir par réveiller Mr Snape. Il est plus gravement touché que vous et à besoin de repos pour se rétablir.

– gnourusejf cermu cerh mhmggrrrr…

- Avalez-moi cette potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve Mr Potter au lieu de ronchonner. Je ne veux pas vous voir éveillé la prochaine fois que je passerai contrôler que tout va bien.

– Si tout va bien, pas besoin de contrôler Madame.

– Je vois que votre sens de l'humour est de retour, signe de prompt rétablissement. Vous pourrez sans aucun doute assister à vos cours de ….

– Par Merlin, James, tu es entier ! interrompit Sirius Black pénétrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Tu n'as rien de grave au moins ? Tu nous as foutu une de ces frousses !

– Que faites-vous ici Mr Black ? Messieurs Black devrais-je plutôt dire. L'heure de l'extinction des feux est dépassée depuis longtemps. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

– Je suis venu voir mon ami, Madame.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Regulus Black, élève de quatrième année, qui avait suivi son frère jusqu'ici.

– Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné toute seule, reprit Mme Pomfresh.

Elle haussa les épaules, hochant la tête en signe d'évidence. Seuls peut-être quelques élèves de première année tout fraîchement émoulus à Poudlard pouvaient ignorer que Sirius s'inquiétait pour son poteau Jamie. Son jeune frère Regulus, lui, collait aux basques de Severus Snape depuis trois ans déjà, juste une année après son arrivée… L'élève solitaire avait fini par accepter cette ombre d'un nouveau genre… Si de plus, l'autre Black pouvait y gagner quelques aigreurs d'estomac…

- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune des deux frères en voyant le nombre et la taille des pansements recouvrant son ami.

– Non, juste quelques égratignures, railla Potter. Il avait trop envie de tester son nouveau costume de momie pour Halloween.

– Pas besoin, il donne déjà l'impression d'être en croque-mitaine tout au long de l'année, renchérit Sirius.

– Ou en chauve-souris chevelue graisseuse !

Si la mâchoire de Severus se contracta un bref instant, il conserva son mutisme et son apparente inconscience. Seul James se douta qu'il n'en perdait pas une syllabe. Devant cette passivité, il anticipait le plaisir de poursuivre les provocations avec l'aide de Sirius pour le forcer à réagir. Mais Regulus intervint le premier.

– Foutez-lui la paix ! Ah ! Ils sont beaux les Maraudeurs ! Se mettre à deux pour s'en prendre à un blessé inconscient sur son lit. Ça c'est le courage des Gryffondors ! Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il a ! Si ça se trouve, il est dans le coma… il risque de mourir !

- Du calme Mr Black, l'arrêta l'infirmière le voyant devenir hystérique. Votre ami est certes, sérieusement touché. Mais …

- Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

James et Sirius se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Personne ne le remarqua. Pas plus que le léger rictus déformant à peine les lèvres de Severus.

– Ceci n'est pas votre affaire ce soir. Je vous conseille d'aller rapidement vous coucher tous deux avant qu'un préfet ou un professeur ne découvre votre escapade. Vous demanderez tout ceci à votre ami demain, Mr Black. En fin d'après-midi, s'il est réveillé, il sera suffisamment remis pour recevoir votre visite. En attendant, du balai !

A contrecœur, les deux frères se résignèrent à rebrousser chemin.

– Bon bin, à demain James, lança Sirius tout en toisant Regulus. Je dois ramener la marmaille dans son lit et le border.

– Non, Mr Black.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école venait d'entrer. Son habituel air bienveillant avait déserté ses traits. Son regard sévère immobilisa Sirius Black bien plus sûrement qu'une douzaine d'élèves de Serpentard. Le jeune homme blêmit. Il ne pensait pas devoir s'expliquer si rapidement.

– Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Vous avez quelques éclaircissements à me fournir sur ces évènements.

Sous les regards étonnés de l'infirmière et de son frère, Sirius ne songea pas un seul instant à discuter cet ordre. Perdant toute sa superbe, il suivit le directeur tête basse en tâchant de ne pas trop traîner des pieds. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il se sentait déjà en grande partie responsable. Il était déjà bourrelé de remords. Non, pas d'avoir envoyé Snivellus dans ce piège dont il avait refusé d'imaginer les conséquences. Mais d'avoir utilisé Remus, ou plutôt son double poilu, contre son gré. Maintenant, en plus, il était anxieux, terrifié à l'idée d'un renvoi, de son renvoi. D'être réexpédié sans autre formalité chez ses parents… dans sa foutue famille.

Autant crever.

Regulus le regarda sortir, un sourire mauvais en coin. Puis il lui emboîta le pas, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la forme immobile alitée.

Dès le jupon de Mme Pomfresh disparu derrière la porte de communication, James ne put attendre davantage.

– Espèce de pourriture ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si Sirius est renvoyé, je te fais la peau…

Et sans attendre le lendemain et la décision directoriale pour tenir parole, il quitta son lit et se précipita sur Severus les poings en avant.

– Comme à ton habitude, tu espères régler les problèmes par la force. Avec ou sans baguette. Je frappe donc je suis. J'agresse donc j'existe. Quelle chance pour moi que Mme Pomfresh ait jugé utile de garder avec elle ta baguette. Mais je t'en prie, frappe, frappe donc puisque tu crois que ça va aider Black ! Je suis certain qu'un passage à tabac est la meilleure preuve de la bienveillance des Maraudeurs. Après l'assassin par hybride interposé, voici la brute aux poings d'abord et au cerveau après. Une fameuse bande ! Le directeur va être particulièrement sensible à ton éloquence gestuelle. Mais vas-y frappe, cogne, achève le travail de tes copains. Achève-moi ! L'idole des Gryffondors, l'idole des sixième année, l'idole du Quidditch ! Te crois-tu, tout comme ton copain, au-dessus des règles de cette école ? Si c'est le cas, ne te gêne pas, ne te retiens pas, frappe-moi. Et quel courage ! Cette fois-ci tu es seul pour accomplir cet exploit : tabasser seul un gars qui a un bras cassé. Cogne ! Frappe ! Ce ne sera qu'une fois de plus !

Heureusement pour lui, James comprit que ce serait également une fois de trop. Il s'abstint, relâcha les bandages de Snape qu'il avait agrippé pour mieux lui régler son compte. Il contempla sa main, hagard, comme si elle avait été touchée par la potion la plus répugnante jamais préparée.

La colère est parfois révélatrice de nos travers les plus sombres. James Potter n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui-même.

Si Severus était sorti au bon moment de son mutisme, il y retourna malheureusement, un poil trop tard… Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, ricanant et triomphant :

- Vous avez voulu tous quatre vous débarrasser de moi. En fin de compte, c'est de vous que Poudlard sera soulagé. De Black et de Lupin car tu ne crois pas que….

James réfrénait son emportement depuis trop longtemps. C'était la provocation de trop.

L'inconscience de Severus Snape n'eut plus rien d'artificielle lorsque le poing du Gryffondor atteint sa destination.

SSlr...

- Ah ! Vous ouvrez enfin les yeux, Mr Snape. Cette bonne nuit de sommeil a dû vous faire le plus grand bien. Je vous ai laissé dormir tout votre saoul. J'ai conservé votre petit déjeuner, poursuivit Pomfresh en tapotant assiette et mug discrètement avec sa baguette. Une douce et odorante vapeur s'échappa rapidement du thé et des œufs au bacon. J'ai ajouté une grande cuillérée de gelée royale pour sucrer et parfumer votre boisson, reprit-elle. Elle vous fera le plus grand bien.

– J'espère que vous avez pensé à la camomille pour lui, marmonna Severus en se frottant sa mâchoire encore douloureuse, ou à la ciguë.

– Ne soyez pas grognon et mangez au lieu de parler. Vous en avez autant besoin que votre camarade de sommeil. Je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas le déranger. Je crois pouvoir vous faire confiance, finit-elle avec assurance, désignant le lit juste en face des leurs.

Remus Lupin y était alité. En apercevant ses nombreuses estafilades, on devinait que la nuit avait été rude. Les deux élèves, eux, le savaient sans les voir.

Il dormait. Son léger ronflement en attestait.

L'esprit et les souvenirs de Severus remontèrent des limbes du sommeil. Il aurait préféré y en laisser quelques-uns. Les gargouillements de son estomac vinrent ajouter leur mélodie à ses sombres pensées. Les besoins vitaux reprenaient le dessus. Les soins et potions de l'infirmière ayant joué leur rôle durant la nuit, il put ainsi déjeuner à son aise. Severus songea qu'il aurait détesté que Potter soit obligé de lui couper son bacon. Qui sait ce dont il aurait été capable, un couteau en main, si proche de lui…

Il tâcha de manger sans engouffrer. Afficher un certain détachement était une façon de montrer son mépris pour les Gryffondors et tous ces évènements. Il prit donc le temps de déguster. Il s'interrompit pour permettre à la bienveillante infirmière de passer une pommade cicatrisante sur les dernières plaies visibles.

Tout en tournant légèrement le dos au "contenu" du lit voisin. Pour lui, il était vide…

Celui d'en face également.

Soins et repas achevés, il s'allongea à nouveau sur les conseils de Mme Pomfresh. Il était "l'innocente victime" de cette ignoble machination. Il comptait bien préserver et faire valoir son statut. Il trouverait bien le moyen et le moment pour faire payer à Potter son dernier méfait. Il savait être patient. Très patient. Plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait…

Le dernier à l'avoir frappé jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance, celui là…. Mais il préféra diriger ses réflexions vers des sujets moins sensibles. Moins culpabilisants également.

Quant à Lupin…

Le sommeil ne désirant pas le reprendre sous son aile, il s'occupa contemplant le plafond, le regard vide. James, qui l'observait d'un œil, crut qu'il somnolait ou rêvassait. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de connaître le sujet de ses rêveries… trop …snivelliennes…

En fait, à chaque fois que le temps devenait son ennemi, Severus avait pris pour habitude de se réciter la liste des ingrédients composants les potions qu'il connaissait. Il en connaissait tant ! Il commença par celles apprises en première année et poursuivit… Quand il eut fini avec celles de septième année qu'il avait déjà potassées, seul, l'année dernière, il prit un instant, ferma les yeux durant trois secondes, expira lentement avant de poursuivre par celles contenues dans le grimoire vert de sa mère…

Le temps passa ainsi très vite, fort heureusement. Sans avoir ni à s'occuper de son voisin, ni à lui répondre. Ni l'un ni l'autre, pour des raisons différentes, ne souhaitaient troubler le sommeil du lycanthrope.

Parfait.

D'autant plus que, peu de temps avant midi, Mme Pomfresh vint le délivrer de la présence de Potter. Suffisamment rétabli pour elle, il pouvait prendre son repas dans la grande salle avant de retourner à ses cours.

Elle préférait garder encore Severus qu'elle ne jugea pas assez remis… A son grand dam. Il était déçu d'avoir manqué le cours de potions avec Slughorn ce matin. Rien d'irréparable, il maîtrisait déjà le programme avec brio. Le prof était le seul à ne pas vouloir le reconnaître.

Mais il était particulièrement contrarié d'être absent à celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, son point faible. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait plus d'aide désormais.

Pas question qu'il continue… avec lui, ou plutôt, avec ça.

C'était une mauvaise idée…

En fait, pensa-t-il avant que la sieste ne l'emporte enfin, ç'avait toujours été une TRES mauvaise idée…

Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil….

SSlr...

Severus Snape ne retrouva ses esprits que bien plus tard. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons à travers les hautes fenêtres. L'éclat déclinant de l'astre attira moins son attention que celui mordoré du regard de Lupin. Il était réveillé. Sans doute depuis un certain temps déjà. Assis dans son lit, les bras entourant ses jambes repliés, il observait Severus.  
Sans bouger.  
Comme le fauve qu'il était.

Mais son teint cireux, les cernes sous ses yeux et les fines lignes rosâtres couturant ses traits laissaient apparaître un fauve qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- Réveillé ? Bien dormi ? demanda courtoisement Remus.

_La bonne blague ! _pensa Severus, _il n'a rien trouvé de plus neutre ni de plus évident ! Non, abruti ! Je dors les yeux ouverts._ Mais il s'abstint de la moindre réponse. Ne faisant rien non plus pour fuir le regard de son vis à vis. Il se redressa, cherchant une position plus confortable. Une guerre des nerfs allait commencer. Il y était prêt.

– Je vous ai vus, James et toi ce matin, en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Le timbre de sa voix devenait plus hésitant. Vous vous êtes encore bagarrés, c'est ça ? Ça a mal tourné ?

- Tu te fous de moi !

– Mais… Non ? Je t'assure ! Pas du tout. Je n'étais pas là hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

– Tu n'étais pas là …?

- J'ai été appelé chez moi pour des problèmes… familiaux… urgents.

– Tu veux me faire croire que c'est ta petite famille aimante qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin. Je ne m'appelle pas Pettigrow, moi !

- Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est en rentrant ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. Je suis passé trop près de la Forêt Interdite et j'y ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, expliqua Lupin.

Son teint blême ne fit rien pour masquer la rougeur qui marbrait son visage en proférant cet énorme mensonge.

– C'est flatteur pour moi… persifla Severus.

Remus ne réagit pas.

Décidément, aucun talent dans le mensonge, put constater le Serpentard expérimenté. Il aurait bien besoin de quelques cours de l'Occlumencie. Severus avait commencé l'étude de cet art subtil de la dissimulation depuis près d'un an, seul. Juste avec des livres. Lupin aurait pu lui être utile pour progresser dans ce domaine également. Mais le souvenir des dernières vingt-quatre heures effaça tout projet. Tout sourire naissant également.

– Peut-on te demander ce que tu faisais dans la Forêt Interdite ? Il y a d'autres chemins pour rentrer à Poudlard que de se promener dans les bois. Et qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Il faisait encore sombre. J'étais parti chercher des _Convolvulus viola_.

– Tu viens de me dire que tu revenais de chez toi.

– Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Mais en rentrant, comme je savais que j'avais besoin de _Convolvulus_, j'ai pensé que ce serait pas plus mal de les cueillir en passant.

– De les cueillir en passant ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

– De les cueillir en passant lorsque tu en verrais ?

- Bin, oui. C'est tout à fait ça. Tu as compris.

– J'ai surtout compris que tu me prends encore pour un abruti de première. Tu m'as pourtant répété que je pouvais te faire confiance. J'ai vu. Merci de la leçon. Je n'oublierai pas.

Et sur ses paroles énigmatiques pour Lupin, Severus s'allongea à nouveau et se tourna, signifiant la fin de l'échange.

D'aimable au réveil de Snape, Remus était passé ensuite par des états divers : embarrassé, confus, rougissant, pour finir le cerveau …lent !

Que voulait dire Severus ?  
Ou plutôt, que ne disait-il pas ?  
Pourquoi ces paroles incompréhensibles comme "C'est pas flatteur pour moi…" ?  
Qu'avait-il vu ?

Instaurer un climat d'entente et de confiance entre eux deux avait été une épreuve de longue haleine pour Remus. Tous ses efforts pour rester serein sous les pluies de sarcasmes du sombre grincheux n'avaient pas été vains. Le porc-épic social couchait désormais ses piquants en sa présence. Parfois. Enfin, quand ils étaient seuls ensemble. Car si James ou Sirius pointaient le bout de leur nez…

Nom d'un ptit loupiot aux abois, il en aurait le cœur net ! Dusse-t-il lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

– Severus…

Pas de réponse. Pas le moindre mouvement. Ce dernier appliquait la méthode qui avait si bien fonctionné avec Potter.

– Severus… Tu fais la gueule ? Pourquoi ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Mutisme total et exploration visuelle du haut plafond.

– Severus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. Je ne te comprends pas. C'est à cause de James ? Dis-moi, explique-moi s'il te plaît…

_Ne pas comprendre ? Mais il se fout complètement de moi avec ses airs compatissants et attendrissants. On lui donnerait sa première baguette sans précaution. Et dire que j'ai cru moi aussi, à ses airs calmes et doux… Severus, tu t'es fait avoir… tu deviens mou, _pensait-il. Il était partagé entre la rage face à la mauvaise foi manifeste de Lupin et une certaine tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement. Il ne put fouiller plus avant ses pensées. Une présence venait de sauter sur son lit.

Remus n'était fait pas du même bois que James. Il comprit en trois tentatives que de simples mots, aussi attentionnés soient-ils, ne suffiraient pas à obtenir le moindre éclaircissement de cette tête d'hippogriffe mal léchée. Severus le découvrit assis en tailleur au bout de son lit, pâle dans son ample chemise de nuit blanche d'hôpital. Surpris et embarrassé, il ne fut feindre d'ignorer davantage sa présence.

– Severus, sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, reprit patiemment Remus. Les séances de rattrapage se passent plutôt bien. Tu sais que je n'ai rien dit aux autres. Je fais très attention à chaque fois. Je pense qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

– Que tu crois ! ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer le Serpentard.

– Je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance, Severus.

– Comme lorsque tu prêtant chercher des _Convolvulus viola_ dans la Forêt Interdite sans doute ?

- Euh… oui, je v..

– Des _Convolvulus_, appelées aussi Belles de Jour ! Et toi, tu les cherches quand il fait encore nuit ? Qui plus est, elles ne fleurissent qu'en été ! Et je dois te faire confiance ? Fous le camp de mon lit, Lupin.

– Sever...

– Et je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Seuls mes amis ont ce droit. Fous le camp !

- Je partirai, oui, mais pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu m'en veux tant.

Un son qui devait être le plus proche pour Severus d'un éclat de rire, un ricanement guttural s'échappa de sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il le croire crédule à ce point ? Il planta son regard dans les prunelles de son envahisseur. Il ne connaissait que fort peu la _Legilimencie_, le pendant noir de l'_Occlumencie_. Mais c'était pourtant le moment idéal pour faire son premier essai. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de planter son regard dans celui de Lupin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir engloutir ceux de son vis à vis. Un pli de concentration barra son front.

Remus cilla, surpris. Une sensation désagréable effleurait l'orée de ses pensées. Mais c'était à cet instant, le cadet de ses soucis. Toutes ses réflexions étaient tournées vers la recherche d'une solution à cet épineux problème : comment retrouver la confiance de Severus sans rien lui dévoiler de son "petit problème mensuel" ? Petit problème mensuel, voilà qu'il parlait comme une fille… Il en aurait bien ri.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Severus riait…

Remus se serait bien frotté les yeux, se serait bien donné une claque pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était…. Incroyable ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu ou entendu le Serpentard simplement rire. Sans ricaner. Sans se moquer. Un rire clair. Il resta la bouche ouverte à le contempler.

– Comme une fille ! Tu n'es pas croyable ! Ton… comment l'appelles-tu déjà ton soi-disant problème familial ?… Ton petit problème mensuel ! Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Comme les filles, tu as toi aussi, un net problème de pilosité…

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha, atteignant l'ouverture "stupeur totale". Mais que venait-il de dire ? Comment… comment avait-il deviné ? Quand ? Severus ne pouvait quand même pas lire dans ses pensées…. Enfin, pas qu'il sache ! C'était pourtant ses propres mots ! Et à voir le rictus railleur barrant le visage du brun, il était bien obligé d'en convenir. Un "comment ?" tournait en boucle dans son cerveau… jusque dans son regard, au grand amusement du Serpentard.

– Alors, on donne sa langue au loup, l'hybride ?

C'était manifestement le tour de Remus de devenir muet. Mais involontairement : il était tout bonnement incapable de répondre à cette insulte.

Severus s'allongea à nouveau, intimant rageusement :

– Bouge-toi de mon lit, Lupin.

Ce dernier, face à l'âpreté de ces quelques mots, parvint à déglutir et à parler.

– Tu sais ?

- Fine déduction, les animaux ont peut-être une forme d'intelligence après tout, railla l'autre.

– Comment sais-tu ?

- Un mot de plus ! Tu accrois tes performances. Encore un petit effort et tu arriveras bientôt à baver une phrase complète.

– Bon sang ! Severus ! Comment as-tu appris pour… pour moi ?

L'éclat dansant dans les yeux de Lupin dissuada Severus de poursuivre dans ce sens. Ou de retourner à sa position de repli mutique préférée. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant son cynisme.

– Grâce à ton grand copain.

Mais Remus Lupin dut patienter pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle ne vint pas de la bouche de Severus.

Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée. Le sort d'_Impassabilité_ lancé derrière lui n'avait pas trente-six mille significations. Une discussion aussi importante que confidentielle allait se dérouler. Les deux élèves furent subitement inquiets.

Severus se sentait souvent mal à l'aise en présence du directeur. Surtout lors des entretiens particuliers. Particulièrement depuis la mort de son père. Le vieil homme donnait tellement l'impression de tout savoir, d'être informé des moindres faits, des moindres détails. Severus s'était senti enfin libre en devenant orphelin. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'une nouvelle figure paternelle remplace la première . Même si celle qu'offrait Dumbledore était un million de fois plus bienveillante.

Remus, lui, craignait qu'avec la découverte de son secret, le directeur ne soit contraint de le chasser de l'école, de Poudlard, le seul lieu où il arrivait à se sentir presque comme les autres.

Ils blêmirent tous deux sous le coup de leurs sombres pensées respectives. Ils ne devinaient pas ce qui pouvait amuser le directeur. Ce dernier s'était mis à sourire comme s'il retenait un pouffement moqueur…

Ils ne se voyaient pas : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se tenant sur le même lit, en pleine discussion, certes animée, et dans une tenue qui aurait pu passer pour compromettante aux yeux de certains. Mais Albus savait que ces deux là étaient d'une autre trempe. Chacun combattait son démon intérieur à sa façon. Il avait subodoré leur alliance et s'en était réjoui. Les observer à cet instant, combatifs et sincères tout à la fois lui réchauffait le cœur et allumait des étincelles dans ses prunelles. La démarche qu'il allait pourtant entreprendre auprès de Severus risquait de mettre à mal leur amitié naissante et encore vacillante.

Mais il le devait.  
Pour le bien des deux.  
Et d'autres encore, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

– Mr Snape, j'ai des informations à vous donner et un service à vous demander… Non, non, Mr Lupin, vous pouvez rester. Ce que je vais dire vous concerne tout autant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter voyant Remus faire mine de se retirer. Mais tout d'abord, êtes-vous rétablis tous deux ?

- Je vais beaucoup mieux Mr le Directeur, mais je suis certain que vous le savez déjà. Vous avez certainement posé cette question à Mme Pomfresh.

– Votre perspicacité vous honore mon garçon. Je venais vous apprendre que Mr Black est renvoyé pour une semaine.

Deux cris fusèrent en même temps.

– Non !

- C'est tout ?

- Mr Lupin, votre ami étant responsable de la présence de Severus en cette infirmerie, il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'incident aurait pu avoir une issue infiniment moins heureuse sans la présence courageuse de Mr Potter.

Severus fulmina littéralement à ces mots. Remus, lui, comprenait de moins en moins. Dumbledore s'en aperçut.

– Votre ami a-t-il pris le temps de vous narrer sa mésaventure ? demanda-t-il au Gryffondor.

– Il… il vient juste de se réveiller et ce midi, c'est moi qui dormais. Il n'a pas eu le temps.

Albus apprécia à sa juste valeur l'alibi que Remus venait de fournir au ronchon personnage. Ce dernier lui lançait des mauvais sorts avec les yeux depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. Il devrait apprendre à mieux contenir son mécontentement, songea-t-il avant de reprendre.

– Il me faut donc palier ce manque car vous jouez un rôle dans cet incident. Votre ami Sirius a risqué la vie de Mr Snape dans une plaisanterie d'un goût fort douteux. Il lui a enseigné comment vous empruntiez chaque mois le passage du Saule Cogneur. Tout en sachant qu'il rencontrerait le loup-garou et non vous. Heureusement pour tous, il s'en est vanté auprès de Mr Potter qui a tout de suite compris le danger et s'est porté au secours de Mr Snape. Cependant, vous veniez de vous découvrir l'un l'autre et votre accolade n'était rien moins que chaleureuse. Nous avons d'ailleurs récupéré votre baguette mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Severus, elle n'a subi aucun dommage grâce à Merlin.

Remus était livide. Son regard passait alternativement du directeur à Severus. Ce dernier savait, connaissait son secret et de la pire façon qui soit. Il avait rencontré son double, son moi lunaire et sanguinaire. C'est lui qui l'avait blessé ainsi… Il aurait pu le tuer. Sans James.

– Mr Snape, j'ai un service à vous demander. Vous savez garder des secrets… n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

Ce fut au tour de Snape de devenir livide. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait guère de différence avec son teint habituel. Le changement passa inaperçu, aux yeux de Remus. A quels secrets faisait-il allusion ? Quand même pas à…?

- Vous souhaitez que je garde le silence sur la tentative de meurtre dont je suis la victime? Je pense que trop de personnes sont déjà au courant. Vous devriez plutôt demander à certains Gryffondors qui n'ont pas l'habitude, eux, de tenir leur langue.

– Non, mon garçon. Je parle de Remus et de son problème. Je crois sincèrement que nul ne trouverait de bénéfice à dévoiler son secret.

Severus devait-il se sentir alarmer par ces paroles ? S'agissait-il d'une menace voilée ? Cet homme maniait beaucoup trop les insinuations pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il tenta malgré tout une dernière carte.

– Que faites-vous de la sécurité des élèves de cette école ?

- Depuis son arrivée au sein de cet établissement, à chaque pleine lune Mr Lupin a été isolé de tout être humain. En dehors de cette école comme vous avez pu le constater par vous même. Hormis cette période, vous ne courrez aucun risque à le fréquenter, comme, encore une fois, vous avez pu le vérifier. Sauf avec la préparation de certaines potions…. Une fâcheuse tendance à l'explosion… C'est pourquoi je fus ravi d'apprendre que vous l'aidiez à combler ses lacunes dans cette matière.  
_  
__Putain, cet homme en savait beaucoup trop !_  
_Comment avait-il découvert ça aussi ?_  
_Le lycanthrope avait sans doute laissé traîner ses poils partout_, pensa Severus avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

– Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit pas sortir des murs de la Cabane Hurlante et de cette infirmerie. Je suis navré que ce regrettable incident ait eu lieu. Mais il est de ma responsabilité d'en réduire les conséquences négatives, ajouta Dumbledore qui ne quittait pas Snape des yeux.

– Pour Black aussi ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Il ne digérait pas la sanction réduite dont avait écopé son persécuteur.

– Oui, pour Mr Black également. Mais son renvoi d'une semaine est une punition plus importante que vous ne l'imaginez. Sur ce point, je souhaiterais simplement que vous m'accordiez votre confiance.

– Certainement et le jour où par mégarde, une goutte de poison mortel s'égarera dans son verre, je n'aurai que deux semaines de renvoi. Ce ne sera que justice ; une semaine pour une tentative de meurtre échouée, deux pour une tentative réussie, railla effrontément Severus. La colère lui avait fait perdre toute mesure.

– Mon garçon, je comprends votre colère. Mais elle est mauvaise conseillère. Ne vous laissez pas emporter par vos sentiments. Dans quelques temps, avec du recul, vous comprendrez ma décision et qui sait, l'approuverez.

_Jamais._

Le directeur observa les deux jeunes hommes et leur adressa ces dernières paroles avant de partir :

- Mr Lupin, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous mortifier pour cet incident. Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que la bûche dans l'âtre de brûler. Mr Snape, j'espère que vous poursuivrez votre entraînement avec Mr Lupin. Il a besoin de vos conseils avisés en potions. Et vous, d'apprendre le calme et le contrôle nécessaire que nous enseignent l'art de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous fais confiance.

Un long silence succéda au départ de Dumbledore pendant lequel Remus regagna son lit, abasourdi. Ils s'épièrent à nouveau, immobiles, Remus espérant une parole de Severus, celui-ci n'aspirant qu'au silence.

– Je suis désolé, articula finalement Remus.

– C'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

– Je ne peux pas contrôler le loup-garou. Je n'ai même aucun souvenir de ce qu'il peut faire à chaque fois.

– J'avais remarqué.

– C'est pour ça que tu trouvais mes paroles peu flatteuses pour toi ! Je comprends maintenant.

- ?.?.?.?.

– Je t'avais dit que mes griffures et autres blessures étaient dues à une mauvaise rencontre près de la Forêt Interdite. Je ne savais pas que James et toi en étiez responsables, expliqua Remus, un sourire retrouvé flottant aux coins des lèvres.

– Je me suis défendu. Tu aurais préféré que je me laisse dévorer ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius a pu te persuader… Comment as-tu pu faire confiance ?

– Je t'ai bien fait confiance. Tu vois ce que ça m'a rapporté !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Tu comprends ?

C'était le cas mais Severus ne se l'avoua même pas à lui-même.

- Dis-moi, reprit Remus après un silence gêné, on va suivre le conseil de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?

- Cause toujours, marmonna Severus. Il empoigna les couvertures et s'en recouvrit la tête en s'allongeant à nouveau.

La discussion était close.

Pas "l'incident"….

…

….

….  
_à suivre avec… La santé, toujours la santé !_

…

….

SSlr...

J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura plu…  
J'ai fait comme le petit Poucet, j'ai commencé à semer mes petits cailloux. Je voudrais arriver à vous surprendre un peu dans cette fic ; j'ai monté quelques théories. Quelques réponses aux questions et mystères semés par JKR…

Si vous saviez avec quelle impatience j'attends vos reviews !  
Ne me laissez pas tomber !


	2. La santé, toujours la santé ! oct76

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating**: M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic slash en grande partie, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre tiens à remercier très chaleureusement ma bêta readeuse pour cette fic, Louve26.

C'est ma deuxième fic longue, la première en slash…. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques, j'en suis friande !

Et comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Comparer, n'est pour l'ignorant qu'un moyen commode de se dispenser de juger._**Goethe**

**SSlr...**

**2- Oct 76 - La santé, toujours la santé…**

"Debout Messieurs ! Le jour se lève ! Votre petit déjeuner est prêt à être avalé et vos amis vous attendent ! Voici les vêtements qu'ils ont apportés hier soir. Ceux que vous portiez en arrivant ici seront bons à alimenter le feu, je pense. Vous êtes attendus impatiemment », babilla Pomfresh en réveillant ses deux patients.

Ils étaient maintenant suffisamment rétablis pour reprendre leurs activités scolaires. La perspective du début de week-end aurait dû les réjouir. Pourtant, maugréant contre l'heure matinale, ils se levèrent plus qu'à moitié ensommeillés et déjeunèrent en s'ignorant mutuellement. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la veille. Sous-vêtements passés en premier par pudeur, Severus s'empêtra un peu en quittant sa longue chemise de nuit d'infirmerie. Ses gestes étaient rendus malhabiles par la raideur de son épaule encore endolorie.

– Jolie estafilade mais j'ai déjà fait mieux, commenta Remus en apercevant le dos du Serpentard. Il était ragaillardi par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son mordant était de retour.

– Je m'en passerais bien. Tente de battre ton record sur quelqu'un d'autre le mois prochain, répondit Severus, les cheveux emmêlés surgissant de la masse d'étoffe blanche. Et regarde ailleurs !

- MÔsieur est pudique. N'y vois aucun signe d'intérêt de ma part. Je voulais juste vérifier les dégâts causés par mon loup, rétorqua-t-il en quittant à son tour son vêtement de nuit sans aucune pudeur. Trop habitué à ce lieu, à y montrer son corps ou plus exactement les blessures qui le parsèment.

– En tout cas, c'est quand même plus impressionnant que la ridicule trace rosée à peine perceptible que je vois dans ton dos, ricana Severus après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

– Celle-là ? Oh, elle date de plusieurs mois déjà. Il restait un vieux clou à moitié caché dans un coin de mur de la Cabane. Dumbledore et McGonagall l'avaient oublié. Mon loup a tendance à se tapir sans aucune douceur dans les recoins. Surtout quand il m'envahit, acheva froidement Remus.

Il se tourna pour attraper caleçon et pantalon posés au pied de son lit. Severus écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le patchwork de cicatrices couturant le torse et les épaules du lycanthrope. Il se souvint que, même aux heures les plus chaudes du mois de juin, il n'avait jamais aperçu Lupin dénudé. Pas même torse nu. De nombreux élèves ne montraient pas autant de pudeur, surtout pour piquer une tête dans le lac. Il se rappelait les avoir vus, lui et ses amis en fin de cinquième année, nageant après une journée particulièrement caniculaire, dans une anse reculée. Il était le seul à garder sa chemise en plus de son caleçon. L'étoffe trempée collée contre sa peau n'avait pas laissé deviner toutes ces marques.

Remus découvrit le regard fixe de Severus ainsi que son trouble.

– Je ne peux pas le maîtriser et les transformations se font rarement en douceur, jeta-t-il.

– Tu veux que je te plaigne ? grogna le sombre râleur sortant de ses réflexions.

- Non, mais c'est quand même autre chose que ta ridicule estafilade. Et en quantité je te bats aussi !

- J'applaudirais bien à cette victoire et à la maturité de tels propos, mais le bras que tu m'as broyé et l'épaule que tu m'as démise m'en empêchent encore.

– Pfuuuu ! Piètre excuse ! Depuis quand les potions de Mme Pomfresh ne sont-elles plus efficaces ? Je suis sûr que si on te présentait un chaudron avec une potion expérimentale à réaliser par un touillage énergique de quatre heures, tu ne sentirais plus aucune douleur. Trouve mieux !

– Lâche-moi ! D'abord, si ses remèdes sont si efficaces, pourquoi as-tu encore cette mine de déterré ? rétorqua Severus.

– Quand mois après mois tu auras un être dominant qui te pompera toute ton énergie sans que tu puisses avoir le choix, on en reparlera. Je n'ai cette sale gueule que les lendemains de pleine lune. Pas en permanence, comme d'autres.

Il est vrai que, malgré ses airs de bravache typiquement des Gryffondors, Remus avait très mauvaise mine. Avant qu'il ait achevé de se vêtir, Snape aperçut une ancienne plaie plus importante, plus laide, la chair comme déchiquetée, au creux de l'épaule.

– Tu arrives même à te mordre la clavicule ? Souple le loupiot ! se moqua-t-il encore.

- Non, répondit Remus la mine sombre. Toute moquerie était maintenant éteinte dans son regard. Ce n'est pas moi.

– Et alors ? Le roi des cicatrices ne veut plus se vanter de ses blessures menstruelles ?

Remus lui tourna le dos. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Je donne ma langue au loup. Alors, c'est quoi ? insista Severus.

Remus atteignit la porte sans une parole, sans se retourner. Il posa la main sur la poignée.

– C'est ça défile-toi !

L'autre interrompit son geste, ne se retournant pas pour autant.

– Non, c'est un autre loup-garou qui l'a faite. J'avais cinq ans.

Et sur cette simple explication il sortit, laissant le Serpentard digérer cette révélation

.SSlr...

- Tiens Regulus, le voilà ton grand copain. Il est vivant, tu vois. Et entier. Mais s'il avait perdu de son pif, personne ne l'aurait regretté. Tu vas pouvoir cesser de pleurnicher comme une gonzesse.

– Ta gueule Bertham, occupe-toi plutôt de finir notre devoir d'astronomie, grogna le jeune Black se levant prestement pour accueillir Severus.

Il fut le seul dans la salle des Serpentards à montrer un quelconque empressement. Ou le moindre plaisir au retour de Severus Snape après ces deux jours passés à l'infirmerie. S'étaient-ils même inquiétés de son absence ?

– Pas trop tôt ! lança Rabastan Lestrange. La prochaine fois, tâche de te faire coincer par les Maraudeurs un autre jour que la veille d'un cours de potions. Surtout le cours obligatoire pour tous.

– Ouais, ça nous évitera d'avoir à supporter l'écoute des éloges gerbantes du vieux Slugh envers ton ancienne copine sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor. A croire qu'il voulait la draguer, expliqua Eldred Worpel un grand et massif jeune homme roux.

– Y'en avait que pour elle ! Elle a réussi à faire gagner cinquante-quatre points à sa maison en un seul cours. Tu te rends compte ? Cinquante-quatre points ! Ces fumiers sont repassés devant nous.

– Et toi tu te la coulais douce à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps là.

– C'est pas vrai !

Malgré sa différence d'âge et de gabarit, Regulus n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'interposer entre son ami et ce déluge de reproches. Tous plus injustifiés les uns que les autres. Il était offusqué par leur mépris.

– Se la couler douce ? Vraiment n'importe quoi ! On voit bien que vous ne l'avez pas vu avec tous ses bandages. Si vous croyez que Pomfresh l'aurait gardé si sa santé n'était pas en jeu ! En plus il devait supporter la présence de Potter !

- Oh mon pauvre chouchou ! se moqua Nott prenant un air stupide de demoiselle en détresse. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à tant de haine ? Seul, perdu, abandonné, incompris dans l'univers impitoyable de l'infirmerie ! Que de dangers ! Quel courage ! Mon héros !

Regulus serra les poings et fit un demi-tour rapide pour suivre son ami. Il n'était pas de taille face aux élèves de sixième année. Severus, quant à lui, s'installa tout simplement à l'une des tables d'étude de la salle commune, ayant pris soin d'attraper au passage son sac de cours traînant dans un coin. Il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sa technique favorite : le mutisme, l'absence de réactions. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait découvert que c'était son plus sûr moyen de protection. Mieux que les jérémiades, les pleurs ou même les cris et les suppliques.

L'indifférence.

Rien ne semblait jamais le toucher.  
Ni personne. Sauf Lily.  
Avant.

D'autant plus qu'il ne craignait rien de plus que quelques insultes. Sans grande finesse la plupart du temps. Tout au moins depuis l'année dernière. Depuis un certain retour des vacances de Noël.

De plus les autres avaient découvert qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Severus était le meilleur élève de sa classe dans de nombreuses disciplines. La lutte pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons était féroce. Un pourvoyeur en points tel que lui devait être épargné. Jusqu'à un certain point toutefois…

Mais cette position ne datait que de l'année dernière. Ainsi, d'année en année, Severus avait vu son statut au sein de la maison des Serpentards évoluer peu à peu. Mais pas au point d'être la mascotte de ce troupeau de xénophobes ! Salazar l'en protège ! Maintenant qu'Evans l'avait laissé tomber, seul Regulus lui portait quelque affection. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il était le deuxième.  
Hormis sa mère.

SSlr...

- Salut les gars !

- Regardez ! Remus est là ! cria Peter Pettigrow se précipitant vers son camarade et ami.

– Merci Peter, de nous avoir prévenus. On ne s'en était pas rendu compte. C'est vrai, dès fois qu'on soit sourd en plus d'être aveugle, se moqua Sirius.

– Et merci de ruiner tous les efforts qu'on fait pour que ses absences passent le plus inaperçues possible, ajouta dans un murmure James à ses amis regroupés autour du revenant. Si quelqu'un n'était pas au courant maintenant c'est trop t…

- Tiens, c'est Remus ! Ça fait bien… deux jours que je ne t'avais pas vu. Je me disais aussi, plus que trois Maraudeurs, y'a un strangulot sous le calamar. Où étais-tu ? demanda Margaret Lear la pire des commères de tout Poudlard.

– J'ai été appelé d'urgence par ma famille, mais ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, ce n'était pas grave, répondit-il. Cette excuse ne devait pas être trop souvent utilisée s'il voulait qu'elle reste crédible.

– Mais je croyais que tu n'avais presque plus de famille, s'étonna Margaret.

– Oui, mais j'ai encore ma mère et justement, elle n'était pas bien.

– Et elle t'a laissé revenir à Poudlard au début du week-end sans te garder près d'elle ?

- Oui parce qu'une vieille tante éloignée qui ne peut pas me souffrir venait prendre le relais auprès d'elle, expliqua in petto Remus, bénissant Merlin et son imagination pour ses explications.

– Tu n'as pas l'air trop en forme toi-même…

- Arf, tu sais, les soucis, la fatigue du voyage…

Margaret sembla suffisamment satisfaite par les réponses de Lupin. Elle se tourna vers son amie Jill Prewett et entama une palpitante conversation sur le dernier défilé de mode organisé par Mme Guipure vu dans Cosmowitch.

Les Maraudeurs respirèrent de soulagement. Peter était même devenu rouge à force de retenir son souffle lors de l'échange. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Remus s'était retrouvé sous ce feu croisé de questions. Il avait mis son secret en péril et se sentit très soulagé lorsque les deux péronnelles s'éloignèrent.

Pour une courte durée.

– Peter, tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie, feint de s'étonner Remus. Tu as été le seul.

– C'est pas ma faute. Je t'assure Remus, c'est pas ma faute ! Si j'avais su, je serai venu, tout de suite même. Mais tu te souviens qu'en métamorphose je n'avais pas réussi à faire apparaître complètement un stangulot dans mon aquarium. Il lui manquait ses tentacules. J'avais demandé de l'aide à Sirius. Alors McGonagall m'avait collé en retenue. J'étais pas là !

– C'est vrai, témoigna Sirius, il n'y avait que James.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Lupin bon prince. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pu bavarder avec James. Tant qu'il a été à l'infirmerie, j'ai dormi tout le temps. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était déjà parti.

– Et quand je suis venu le voir, ajouta Sirius, la présence de Snivelus nous a empêchés de discuter comme nous voulions. Lui, malheureusement ne dormait pas.

– Je lui aurais bien fourni un p'tit somnifère manuel, mais comme je l'avais déjà fait la veille, j'ai pas voulu envenimer la situation. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en rajouter avec lui.

Tous les quatre devinrent silencieux et sombres. Ils savaient à quoi James venait de faire allusion. Le renvoi d'une semaine de Sirius.  
Son renvoi dans sa famille.  
Son renvoi … et les craintes pour son retour.

– Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de la bile pour moi, les potes, leur demanda Sirius gravement. C'est juste une petite semaine. Ils ne pourront rien me faire de vraiment méchant. Même si Dumbledore m'a passé un bon savon, il m'a également laissé entendre qu'il s'assurerait personnellement de mon retour à Poudlard. De l'état dans lequel je serai aussi. Il paraît qu'il va l'indiquer dans sa lettre à ce qui me sert de parents. Donc, on en parle plus. Je pars demain. C'est pas une raison pour se gâcher notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi.

– Puisque c'est toi qui as foutu le merdier, c'est toi qui payes la tournée de bièraubeurre, l'avertit James.

– La première d'accord, mais la deuxième c'est toi. Depuis que je me suis cassé de chez mes vieux, tu sais très bien que je ne roule pas sur l'or. Si tu me forces à payer la deuxième tournée, je vais être encore obligé de te taper du fric. Autant que tu offres toi-même ton coup, lui rétorqua son ami.

– Doucement les gars. Je ne pense pas que rentrer ce soir pintés, arrangera les problèmes de Sirius, les avertit Remus.

– Rho ! Il va mieux not' Mus ! C'est sûr et certain ! s'esclaffa Sirius en attrapant son ami par les épaules. Le préfet est de retour lui aussi. Tu peux le laisser coucouche panier pour cet après-midi, Mumus. On veut juste notre poteau, pas le flic de McGo avec nous, merci.

– Cesse de m'appeler par ce surnom complètement débile et aussi de me décoiffer, reprit-il tandis que Sirius avait entrepris de réaliser sur sa tignasse un shampoing à sec de sa large main. Elle s'y attarda.

- Rrrhhhooo ! Il veut rester beau le Remus ! Tu veux plaire à qui ? Il n'y avait que l'affreux Snivelus avec toi. C'est pas pour lui tout de même !

Tous se mirent à rire, certes en forçant un peu le ton, mais ils n'allaient pas gâcher cette bonne humeur retrouvée après tant de soucis passés… et à venir.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu vous dire, le graisseux et toi ? demanda soudain Peter.

– Et surtout, comment tu as fait pour répondre aux questions qu'il a dû te poser ? s'inquiéta davantage James.

– Je crois que le mieux serait d'attendre que nous soyons loin de ces murs et de certaines oreilles pour en discuter, vous ne trouvez pas ? appuya Remus en désignant du menton Margaret et son amie Jill qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres.

– Tu as tout à fait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On se jette ? proposa Sirius en se levant.

Et sans attendre la réponse des autres, il se dirigea vers la porte et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

SSlr...

- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Regulus ? râla Severus. Tu ne pouvais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?

Depuis son retour parmi les siens, Severus s'était procuré les notes des cours qu'il avait manqués. Le torchon prêté par Lestrange était sensé représenté celui de potions. Le Serpentard en ricana. Il était certain que ce prétentieux Sang-Pur devait bénéficier de cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances. Ses notes étaient le reflet de son incommensurable bêtise. Presque aussi gonflée que sa prétention. Confondre des œufs de Serpencendre et des œufs de Doxy ! Seul un élève de première année en était encore capable. Et encore, un pas doué…

Malgré tout, à travers la jungle d'âneries accumulées sur le parchemin, il réussit à comprendre le sujet du cours. Aidé de son vieux livre annoté qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais, il put combler les très nombreux vides. Les potions étaient non seulement sa matière favorite, celle où il excellait, mais également une véritable passion. Lupin ne s'était pas trompé en prétendant que rien ne l'empêcherait de participer à l'élaboration d'une potion expérimentale s'il en avait l'occasion.  
Rien.  
Ni personne.

Mais Regulus n'avait cessé de l'importuner, lui posant maintes questions.  
Et comment allait sa santé….  
Et si c'était lui qui avait blessé Potter ? …  
Et si l'avait bien dérouillé ? ….  
Et qu'est-ce que lui avaient fait les Maraudeurs ? ….  
Et s'ils s'y étaient mis à deux, à trois ou à quatre pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ? Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils aient dû être plusieurs pour réussir à battre son ami, son idole…  
Et pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ?  
Et toutes sortes de questions.  
A n'en plus finir !

Severus aurait presque eu une pensée compatissante envers Sirius. Supporter un tel frère ! Ce dernier était passé en mode mitraillette à questions. Ce qui était acceptable de la part d'un très jeune enfant découvrant tout de la vie et du monde qui l'entoure, devenait plus que lassant de la part d'un adolescent boutonneux. Aussi amical soit-il.

Si le rattrapage du cours de potions avait été expédié en un clin d'œil, il n'en était pas de même pour celui du vendredi après-midi : les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Depuis cinq ans déjà Dumbledore avait rendu cette discipline obligatoire jusqu'en septième année comprise. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Dès la cinquième année, les cours théoriques avaient peu à peu cédé la place à la pratique. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas particulièrement cette matière Severus, en élève studieux, avait eu à cœur d'étudier les manuels indiqués par ses professeurs pour obtenir leurs éloges.  
A défaut, de bonnes notes.

Comme à son habitude, il ne s'était pas limité dans ses lectures. Combien de fois Marcus Wilkes avait ricané, lui proposant de lui apporter matelas et couvertures dans la bibliothèque ! A bien réfléchir, Severus aurait préféré mille fois la compagnie de vieux grimoires à celle de ses condisciples. Mais jamais la nouvelle bibliothécaire, Miss Pince, ne lui aurait accordé cette faveur. Elle défendait son antre comme d'autres leur virginité…. Dans son cas, sans doute les deux.

La pratique des DCFM était facilitée certes par la lecture d'ouvrages y faisant référence, mais elle ne suffisait pas. Il fallait de l'entraînement et ce quelque chose de plus que certains appellent un don. Si Severus en avait un indéniable pour les potions, il n'en était pas de même dans les attaques et défenses magiques. Dès les premières démonstrations face à un épouvantard, il avait mesuré la difficulté de la tâche. Se rendre compte que Potter, lui, n'en avait aucune n'avait en rien calmé sa rancœur. _Riddikulus_… C'est lui qui l'avait été !

Son père, dont les méchants chuchotèrent qu'il en était la vivante caricature, apparut à la place de l'épouvantard. Il lui hurla les insanités qu'il avait supportées durant tant d'années. Le professeur avait dû s'interposer entre l'épouvantard incarnant Tobias et l'élève qui s'affaissait peu à peu, perdant de sa morgue pour se recroqueviller peu à peu vers le sol.

Une pensée amusante pour le ridiculiser et le chasser ?  
Fallait-il en avoir vécue une !  
Il n'en avait aucune.

Depuis, il y avait remédié. Ce fut au tour de l'épouvantard de se ratatiner sur le sol, avant de se tordre dans d'apparentes douleurs et de s'immobiliser définitivement.

Cette fois, les autres ne rirent pas. Depuis son retour des vacances de Noël, l'année passée, Severus avait changé. Le statut de victime n'était plus pour lui.

En fait, les sorts offensifs lui posaient beaucoup moins de difficultés. Quel plaisir de pouvoir désarmer, stupéfixer, ses pires ennemis ! Avec l'assentiment et parfois les félicitations du professeur. Car les cours obligatoires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient communs aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. Tout comme ceux de potions.

Cette année, la maîtrise du _Patronus_ était au programme. Malgré tous ses efforts, seul un mince nuage de vapeur argentée s'échappait de sa baguette. Celui de Potter prenait déjà forme. On reconnaissait vaguement un équidé ou tout autre animal de forme similaire. Celui de Black était indubitablement canin ; celui de Pettigrow… bof… il y avait de quoi douter… Un hérisson peut-être ?

Lupin avait étonné toute la classe en produisant, dès le deuxième cours, un superbe loup gris foncé, d'une sombre couleur acier, aux yeux d'ambre. Il n'avait maintenu cette forme que deux secondes, mais elles furent magiques. Si le professeur Scrimgeour n'en parut pas étonné, toute la classe retint son souffle devant la beauté de l'apparition. Lupin sembla être parmi les plus surpris.

Severus savait pourquoi depuis deux jours.  
Il savait d'où venait cette forme animale ou plutôt, hybride.  
Le loup-garou.

Le _Patronus_ était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder et sympathique que son double de chair, de griffes et de crocs. L'élève frémit à ce souvenir.

- Tu m'écoutes Severus ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

– Difficile avec toi, ronchonna ce dernier.

Il lui était pourtant reconnaissant de l'avoir tiré de ses pensées désagréables.

– Ça a l'air drôlement compliqué ton cours de Défense. De quoi ça parle au juste ? enchaîna aussitôt la mitraillette à questions humaine.

– D'un sortilège d'_Apparition_. C'est à l'épreuve des A.S.P.I.C.S.

– Et McGonagall vous le fait bosser dès cette année ? Mais c'est au programme de l'année prochaine ! C'est trop dur pour vous !

- Nous sommes certainement une classe exceptionnelle, se moqua Severus. Mais surtout, elle veut nous préparer progressivement. En début d'année, nous devions faire apparaître des objets placés soit dans une autre pièce, soit sous un simple voile de confusion.

– Wouaha ! Balaise ! Tu pourras me montrer ?

- Non, plutôt fastoche, répondit-il. Il ne tenant pas à perdre l'admiration de Regulus qui devait ignorer que, sans l'aide de Lupin, il ne serait pas encore certain de maîtriser ce sort. Je te montrerais si tu me laisses travailler tranquille.

– Tu m'apprendras ? McGo m'a dit la semaine dernière que j'étais doué. Comme tous les Black. Tu m'apprendras, dis ?

- Si tu me laisses le temps de finir ! s'énerva-t-il devant l'insistance de son admirateur. Je dois comprendre comment faire apparaître un être vivant. C'était le cours d'hier.

– C'est beaucoup plus difficile ?

- Je te le dirai lorsque j'aurai essayé. Vas-tu me laisser maintenant ?

Posant, plume, livre et repoussant son parchemin, il s'était tourné vers Regulus, le regardant posément. Sa voix s'était adoucie pour cette dernière demande. Si l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent l'agaçait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier malgré tout. Qui se souciait de lui maintenant dans cette école ? Qui venait lui tenir compagnie, s'inquiéter de sa santé ? Qui le questionnait sur ses journées, ses joies, ses peines (qu'il reniait énergiquement) ? Qui prenait le temps, parfois, de se confier à lui ? Plus Lily Evans en tout cas.

Alors que sa seule véritable amie venait de lui tourner définitivement le dos, jamais Severus n'aurait cru se sentir encore plus seul au monde après la mort de son dernier parent, son père. La satisfaction avait rapidement fait place aux remords, puis à la solitude. Seul le directeur avait montré quelque compassion. Mais Severus se méfiait de lui… Que savait-il au juste ?

Regulus était là, à la façon d'un chien fidèle quémandant une caresse.  
Geste qu'il ne devait, lui non plus, pas recevoir souvent.  
Etait-il un ami pour autant ? Certes pas.

Peu à peu les pensées de Severus le menèrent à l'autre élève. L'ébauche de relation amicale avait tourné court. Dommage. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Il n'avait besoin de personne.  
D'un Gryffondor encore moins !  
Pire, un Maraudeur.  
Qui l'eut cru ?

A cause de Slughorn.  
Pour favoriser une fois de plus sa chouchoute, la rouquine, il avait perturbé les groupes de travail. Il s'était retrouvé obligé de partager son chaudron avec Lupin. Travailler avec un des Maraudeurs, quelle idée ! Evidemment, tout s'était passé de travers et ce fut l'unique fois en six longues années de scolarité que son chaudron explosa. Quelle humiliation !

Slughorn en avait rajouté, retirant des points à Severus aussi facilement qu'il en ajoutait à Evans, ajoutant une pierre de plus au mur de rancœur que le Serpentard dressait entre son ancienne amie et lui. Lupin et lui avaient été conviés à une variante du Slugh Club : les Slugh Retenues. S'il pouvait inverser les rôles enseignant/élève ne serait-ce qu'une heure, ils verraient tous ! Et dire que c'était son directeur de maison !

Pourquoi avait-il écouté Lupin, son bavardage, ses idées, ses propositions pendant les retenues ?  
Pourquoi ?  
En tout cas, le lycanthrope s'était bien fichu de lui…

SSlr...

- Le dernier arrivé à Poudlard range le dortoir ! cria James en s'élançant en direction de l'école. Il venait d'apercevoir Lily Evans partant dans cette direction.

– Mais non ! C'est pas juste ! Je dois encore passer chez Zonko moi, pleurnicha Peter songeant à toutes les chaussettes sales et puantes traînant dans tous les coins. Tu le savais pourtant très bien. Tu l'as fait exprès.

Mais James et ses hormones étaient bien loin de ses amis. Physiquement et mentalement.

– T'inquiète, le rassura Sirius, je suis certain que Remus acceptera de t'aider. N'est-ce pas Mumus ?

- Ggrrrr… mes affaires à moi, elles sont rangées au moins. Pas comme les tiennes. Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide. Ça doit bien faire dix fois que je te le demande rien qu'aujourd'hui !

- Hihihihi ! ricana Queudver qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer d'autrui. Et toi, Patmol, tu ne m'aideras pas ? minauda-t-il, l'œil larmoyant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aimerais Peter…J'ai ma malle à préparer.

Toute gaieté envolée, les trois amis marchèrent en silence dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se vidait lentement en cette fin d'après-midi. Arrivés devant le magasin de farces et attrapes, Peter dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, bafouillant à moitié pour s'excuser de les laisser avant de se précipiter dans la "succursale des Maraudeurs".

Les deux Gryffondors, traînant des pieds, les poings enfouis dans les poches de leur cape pour mieux la tenir serrée contre eux, se décidèrent à rentrer eux aussi. L'air de cette fin d'après-midi du mois d'octobre révélait les premiers frimas de l'automne. Ils avaient froid. La folle ambiance autour de quelques verres de bièraubeurre s'était rapidement envolée, la dernière goutte avalée. La chaleur du pub était loin. Seule restait celle de l'amitié. Ils en avaient tous deux bien besoin.

L'un comme l'autre avaient craint ce moment, ce tête à tête. Des excuses à formuler, des explications à donner, des dénégations à soutenir de part et d'autre… Comment les exprimer ?

C'est pourquoi ils avançaient, plongés dans leurs pensées, sans échanger un mot ni un regard. Le silence devint rapidement trop pesant.

– Je voudrais m'excuser mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, tenta pitoyablement Sirius.

– Tu viens de commencer alors continue, répondit Remus ne faisant rien pour une fois, pour faciliter la tâche à son ami. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait plus qu'il n'osait même se l'avouer. Cette rancœur inavouée le poussait dans des remarques acerbes dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Tout au moins, pas avec Patmol.

– Je n'aurais pas dû.

– C'est évident.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

– C'est justement ce que j'aimerais comprendre. Fais un effort je t'en prie. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça. Après le rôle que tu m'as fait tenir.

L'âpreté des dernières paroles retint l'attention de Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Tu t'es servi de moi, de mon loup. Tu t'es servi de nous pour tenter de te débarrasser de Severus. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais qui ne rêve de se débarrasser de l'ignoble graisseux ! Du Serpentard le plus infect ! Même ceux de sa maison nous remercieraient ! A part mon frère... Il passe son temps à nous suivre, nous épier, nous espionner. Il nous jette des sorts dès que l'occasion se présente. Et depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, éluda Remus.

– Je ne détourne rien du tout. Je crois même que je suis au cœur de ce foutu problème. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois plus les choses de la même façon que nous. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Tu as changé.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Changer, je le fais tous les mois et contre mon gré. Par contre, depuis que je suis devenu préfet, je ne peux plus voir toutes nos blagues de potaches de la même façon qu'auparavant.

– Mais ça fait déjà un an que tu l'es ! Ce n'est plus une nouveauté. Et encore moins une explication. Car ce n'est que depuis quelques semaines que j'ai noté une différence.

– Tu es juste un peu long à la détente.

– C'est un coup bas, ça, Remus. Je ne m'appelle pas Peter moi. D'ailleurs, tu ne prends pas un air constipé pour n'importe quel canular. Juste certains. Pourquoi ceux-là Lunard, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est à toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui prétends que je ne suis plus le même, répondit-il sobrement.

Il ne tenta même pas de mentir à son ami. Il reprit :

- Profites-en pour m'expliquer en prime, pourquoi tu as voulu que je devienne un meurtrier.

– Je crois que tu n'as plus participé à une seule blague contre Snivelus depuis le début de l'année.

– Sirius, ce n'est pas moi qui aie bassement utilisé un de mes copains. Réponds-moi. Je t'en prie.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses du mal… enfin, pas trop. Juste lui faire peur. Qu'il arrête de nous coller comme il le fait. Qu'il voit que d'emmerder les Maraudeurs pouvait être dangereux aussi.

– Bon sang ! Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que mon loup est incontrôlable ! Tu le sais même mieux que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu alors que depuis un an, Peter, James et toi l'accompagnez mois après mois. Vous savez de quoi il est capable ! Surtout toi. Tu es celui que j'ai blessé le plus et même si vous ne me l'avez pas dit, je crois que sans la présence de James, plus d'une fois j'aurais pu te tuer.

Remus s'était encore rembruni. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses craintes, de ses doutes à qui que ce soit. Pas même à ses meilleurs amis. Pas même à ceux qui avaient enfreint les règles du monde magique pour l'aider à supporter son calvaire. Contre son gré ils avaient pris des risques excessifs pour apprendre seuls à maîtriser la transformation en _Animagus_. Sirius, le meilleur de la bande en métamorphose, avait mis toutes ses qualités au service de ses amis. Surtout auprès de Peter. McGonagall avait raison. Les Blacks étaient doués dans cette matière.

Et Sirius avait une puissante motivation.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de les dissuader d'une telle folie en vain ? Beaucoup trop pour se les rappeler toutes.

Frappé par les propos de son ami, Sirius s'était tu.  
Confus, il se trouvait pitoyable une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à se montrer digne de l'amitié de ses amis, de la confiance de Remus.  
Il s'en voulait. S'il avait pu changer le passé…  
Et pour couronner le tout, c'est lui qui balançait des reproches ! Lui, le fautif. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?  
Quand il voulait qu'on l'apprécie, qu'on l'aime, il faisait toujours tout foirer. Il avait commencé avec sa famille. Même avec son petit frère il n'avait pas su s'y prendre. Regulus suivait maintenant ce salopard de Snape. Il devait l'influencer, le manipuler avec toutes ses idées répugnantes de Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il lui avait pu dire, toutes ses mises en garde, tout ce qu'il avait tenté, tout sans exception n'avait servi qu'à le braquer contre lui.  
Sa mère serait ravie.  
Au moins une de contente….

Et voilà que maintenant il recommençait avec Remus ! Il se serait collé des baffes ! Il ne commettrait pas une fois de plus les mêmes erreurs. Il pouvait encore sauver l'amitié de Remus et il ferait tout pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. De lui. Tant pis s'il devait s'humilier. De toute façon, Remus avait raison : c'était entièrement de sa faute.

– OK. Je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand chose, mais je te présente toutes mes excuses. J'ai vraiment agi comme un connard de première. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de ma truffe. Je n'ai pas volé ma punition. Je…

– Non ! l'interrompit brutalement son ami, stoppant net. Il l'agrippa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter lui aussi, à se tourner et à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu as été irresponsable. C'est tout. Tu ne mérites pas une telle punition.

– Ce n'est qu'une semaine. J'ai quand même failli tuer ce bon vieux Snivellus.

– Il n'a rien, il est bien vivant et certainement déterminé à nous faire payer cette mésaventure. Mais toi…

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait exprimer ses craintes à haute voix. Son ami les connaissait mieux que lui. Son rôle était de le rassurer et non le tracasser avec ses angoisses personnelles. Sirius le devança.

– T'inquiète ! Moi aussi je suis vivant et je compte bien le rester. Si Dumbledore veille sur moi, que veux-tu qu'il puisse m'arriver ? ajouta-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

– Oui, bien sûr, rien du tout, confirma Remus qui n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Le directeur ne résiderait pas douze square Grimmauld avec son ami, pour le protéger. Son nom avait quelque influence mais celui des Black également.

– Faut pas pousser Mumus. N'exagère pas si tu veux que je te crois.

Le sourire perçait dans sa voix. Remus vit avec plaisir le gris des yeux de son ami traversé de pétillements malicieux. La bonne humeur, ou tout au moins sa façade, était de retour. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lâcha le bras de son ami avant de repartir en direction de l'école et grogna. Plus pour la forme :

- Encore ce surnom débile !

- Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme d'embêter Snivellus. C'est plus fort que moi. D'ailleurs, cette bonne vieille pourriture serpentarde, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas encore craché le morceau à tous ses sympathiques petits camarades ?

- Dumbledore lui a demandé de se taire.

– Et depuis quand il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil ? Mon œil ouais… Je me demande ce qu'il manigance encore…

Remus haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait totalement. Pourtant, il y avait longuement réfléchi. Même si par chance, Severus acceptait de renouveler leur entre aide, il était plus qu'improbable qu'il accepte de répondre à ses questions. Trop heureux quand il cessait de dénigrer ses efforts ou de se moquer de son travail ! Quand ils ne se querellaient pas parce que le Serpentard ne trouvait pas ses explications en DCFM assez claires… Remus se trouva un fond de masochisme pour apprécier autant des séances qui s'avéraient, la plupart du temps, si pénibles à vivre. Ses progrès en potions ne justifiaient pas tout.

L'amabilité, la patiente et la bonne foi n'avaient jamais appartenu au trio de tête des qualités de Severus. C'étaient plutôt les siennes bien qu'il n'en soit pas conscient.

– Nous le verrons lorsqu'il nous le fera savoir, plaisanta Remus.

– Je crois que je ne vais pas aimer particulièrement cela, grommela l'autre. Il ne nous préviendra pas et je mettrais mon museau à couper que la surprise, quelle qu'elle soit, sera très désagréable. Presque autant que la joyeuse semaine de vacances forcées qui m'attend. Tu as pu survivre sous l'avalanche de questions qu'il a dû te poser ?

- Il ne m'en a pas posé.

– Comment ça ? J'arrive pas à le croire. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris l'essentiel : je suis un loup-garou. Mais toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il t'écoute ?

- Tu crois pas que tu as assez de raisons comme ça de m'en vouloir ? C'est que je tiens à ma santé moi, tenta Sirius sur le mode humoristique.

– La santé ! Toujours la santé ! Que veux-tu que je te fasse mon pauv' Patmol ? demanda Remus entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

– Bin, faut pas fâcher un loup-garou, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Il pourrait me bouffer.

– Je ne mords qu'une fois par mois. Toi par contre…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de recevoir une magistrale claque dans le dos. Il en avait trébuché manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long. Mais sa seule réaction fut d'éclater de rire. A ce moment Sirius comprit qu'il était pardonné. Leur amitié avait repris le dessus. Il pourrait affronter ses parents dès le lendemain, la conscience plus légère.

**SSlr...**

Et voilà d'un deuxième chapitre… Il vous a plu ?  
Une envie de me laisser une p'tite review n'est-ce pas ?  
A vot' bon cœur M'sieurs Dames…


	3. Ecoute moi ! nov76

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating**: M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic slash, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.

Merci à **Louve26** pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon é ma p'tite citation….  
_L'incertitude est l'essence même de l'aventure amoureuse.__  
_Oscar Wilde

**SSlr...**

**3- Nov 76 - Ecoute-moi !**

- Et que faut-il préparer à l'avance ?

- Pas mal d'ingrédients. Tu t'en souviens ou il faut que je marque tout au tableau ?

- Note le plutôt pendant que je finis de broyer les feuilles d'armoise. C'est quoi déjà le nom exact que nous a donné Dumbledore ?

- Lupin, tu pourrais faire fonctionner ce qui te sert de cerveau ! Mais j'oubliais, tu l'as laissé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Trois fois que je te le répète : de l'Artemisia Vulgaris.

– Mais c'est pas un truc de nana ça ? Il me semble que Slughorn nous avait fait préparer des potions pour Mme Pomfresh. Il y en avait justement une à base d'armoise pour les trucs des filles. Tu t'en souviens pas Snape ?

- Si. C'est pour réguler leur cycle. Comme toi. Egalement pour diminuer les syndromes prémenstruels dont elles souffrent. Tu espères qu'elle va agir sur ta pousse de poils ? Ou des crocs ? Et fais attention au dosage au lieu de faire la gueule.

– Si tu te foutais un peu moins de moi j'arriverais certainement mieux à me concentrer sur ce qu'il y a à faire. Tu es sûr qu'elle est efficace cette potion au moins ?

- Dumbledore l'assure.

– Mais toi, tu la connais ?

– Lu une fois son nom.

– Et ?

- Et tu vas louper une potion de plus si tu continues à me questionner comme cela, stupide Gryffondor. Regarde plutôt ce que tu fais et laisse-moi copier tranquillement la liste détaillée des ingrédients et leur quantité, puisque tu n'es pas capable de la mémoriser.

– Tu te doutes bien que je serais absôôôôlument nââââvré de te faire perdre ton temps mais au pire, on la recommencera, non ?

- Lupin, écoute-moi bien ; j'ai deux choses à te dire. Et d'un, il faut près de trois jours pour confectionner ce remède. Nous n'aurons donc pas le temps de le recommencer. De deux, si tu doses trop un ingrédient ou pas assez un autre, la seule manifestation d'erreur sera ta mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Remarque, bon débarras. Et je ne suis là que parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé expressément. C'était un ordre. Rien d'autre.

Snape se retourna pour poursuivre sa copie, prenant bien soin de traduire en langage plus vulgaire le nom des différentes substances pour que Lupin ne se trompe pas. Au lieu de _ranunculaceae ou radix solanaceae, _il lui indiqua plus simplement _aconitum napellus _et _racine d'atropa bella-donna_.  
Remus allait répliquer qu'avec l'ordre de Dumbledore, ça faisait trois choses et non deux quand il vit les noms inscrits au tableau.

– De l'aconite napel et de la belladone ? C'est vachement dangereux en effet. Tu es sûr de toi au moins ?

- Autant que je le puis avec une potion presque expérimentale. Peu de sorciers arrivent à la préparer sans commettre d'erreurs. Dumbledore a peut-être décidé de se débarrasser d'un problème sans se salir les mains, ricana Snape se tournant vers Lupin pour le narguer.

– Quoique tu dises, je n'arriverai pas à le croire.

– Grand bien te fasse.

– En parlant de bien, tu crois vraiment que cette potion m'évitera en partie la transformation ? Et quelle partie exactement ? Physique ou mentale ? Qu'est-ce que tu as lu exactement dessus ?

- Rien de plus que ce que nous a dit Dumbledore. Et pour la dernière fois Lupin, malaxe, broie et tais-toi !

SSlr...

Deux jours auparavant en entrant dans le bureau directorial, Remus avait été une fois de plus émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il y pénétrait, loin de là. Dès la première année, dès le premier jour même de son entrée à l'école de Poudlard il avait eu cet honneur. Le professeur qui venait juste de devenir sa directrice de maison l'y avait conduit à peine ses bagages posés dans son dortoir, juste après la répartition et le repas. Là, un homme qu'il jugea d'un âge canonique, le directeur comme il venait de le découvrir, l'informa avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de simplicité des "précautions" mises en place pour son "léger problème".

Cet évènement était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il en gardait un souvenir ému. Pour la première fois un adulte lui parlait de sa lycanthropie sans dégoût comme la plupart des gens, ni dramatisation comme ma mère. Le vieil homme semblait parler d'un traitement préventif contre le rhume des foins. Il s'était senti considéré comme un être humain et non plus comme un loup garou.

Il y avait été convoqué quelques fois encore, pour des farces particulièrement pendables des Maraudeurs. L'accueil directorial avait été moins charmant.

Il y retourna également pour apprendre la mort subite de son père. Ce souvenir ne saurait être effacé, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Il désirait tant prouver à son père que son "mal" ne l'empêcherait pas de mener une vie presque comme les autres. C'était une question de persévérance et d'organisation pensait-il. Mais la vie, ainsi que la mort, le lui avaient interdit. Jusqu'aux derniers instants son père s'était senti coupable. Il n'y était pourtant pour rien. Un malheureux concours de circonstances…

La réminiscence de ses souvenirs ne prit qu'une seconde, juste un flash. Il était observé. Par le directeur bien entendu, arborant son air le plus affable pour accueillir le jeune homme. Il lui indiqua d'ailleurs un siège sur lequel prendre place. Mais également par un autre élève qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, son regard sombre chargé de lourds reproches. Severus Snape était déjà là, assis, raide comme un balai sur la chaise côtoyant la sienne. Remus vit ses longs doigts pâles posés sagement sur ses cuisses se crisper nerveusement lorsqu'il s'installa près de lui.

Depuis bientôt un mois ils s'étaient consciencieusement évités, malgré les longues heures communes en potions et en botanique. Tous les jours.

Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il convoqué en même temps que Severus ? L"incident", avait-il cru comprendre, était clos. La victime avait tenu sa langue, Sirius était parti une semaine et, fort heureusement, était revenu. Le cycle copains, études, transformation avait recommencé. La vie avait repris son cours.

Que faisaient-ils là tous trois ? Severus n'avait-il pas commis un impair avec ses pairs ? Mais non voyons, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient en vacances depuis lundi et hormis deux élèves de septième année de Serdaigle restés à l'école pour profiter de la bibliothèque, ils étaient les seuls étudiants présents. Severus n'avait plus de famille depuis le décès de son père. Tout au moins, plus de famille désirant le recevoir.

Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de passer ses vacances de la Toussaint au sein de l'établissement. Pas d'autres choix malgré l'invitation des parents de James. Leur maison allait bientôt ressembler à une auberge de jeunesse s'ils hébergeaient tous les copains de leur fils. Déjà qu'ils avaient presque adopté Sirius depuis l'été dernier, depuis sa fuite. Heureusement, sa mère travaillant à Ste Mangouste, elle l'avait remis rapidement sur pied.

– Jeunes gens, je vous ai conviés dans mon bureau pour vous entretenir d'une découverte très intéressante pour vous deux. Mr Snape, tout me porte à croire que vous avez entendu parler de Mr Damocles Belby-Scones.

– Sans doute Monsieur. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

– Miss Pince a remarqué que vous ne manquiez aucune des parutions de Potions et Magie. N'avez-vous pas lu l'article présentant la dernière grande découverte de magicament ?

- La potion Tue-Loup…

La voix de Snape n'avait été qu'un souffle et son regard semblait soudain parti dans l'étude éperdue et contemplative de ses chaussures. Pour sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Comment aurait-il pu oublier une telle nouvelle ! Surtout en la découvrant peu de temps après sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Peu de temps après que Lupin… enfin, le loup garou… Il avait dévoré l'article, le lisant et le relisant encore et encore, mémorisant chacune des informations. Damocles Belby-Scones, chercheur, ancien élève de Poudlard lui aussi, et maintenant Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe…

– Tout à fait mon garçon. J'étais certain que cette découverte ne vous avait pas échappé. Et vous Mr Lupin ?

- Je … euh … je … non.

Bouleversé, il était complètement bouleversé, n'arrivant pas à articuler les quatre mots d'une phrase aussi simple que : "Non, Monsieur le Directeur." Un remède… Un remède contre son loup. On lui avait tellement répété depuis si longtemps que personne ne pouvait rien changer à sa condition qu'il n'osait y croire. .. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop beau.

– Je comprends votre étonnement mon garçon. Ecoutez-moi. La potion Tue-Loup, malgré la très grande avancée dans ce domaine, n'est pas LA solution. Vous subirez moins les inconvénients de la transformation mais votre isolement demeurera indispensable. J'en suis désolé, ajouta Dumbledore.

La déception de Remus était à la hauteur de son trop court espoir. Le directeur et sa compassion n'arrangeaient rien. Il préfèrerait, et de loin, une réplique cynique de Severus sur sa naïveté, sa crédulité.

Le directeur observait les deux loustics en face de lui. L'un avait les poings crispés dans le creux formé par ses deux jambes jointes, le regard fixe. L'autre, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux embués retenait manifestement ses larmes.

Ah ! Ces deux là ! Combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour dépasser leur stupide rivalité de maisons ? Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour découvrir leurs similitudes et leur complémentarité ? Ils avaient tant à s'offrir. C'était déjà incroyable, pour tout dire miraculeux que Severus ait accepté l'offre de Remus. Par malchance, Sirius avait tout gâché. Mais à y bien penser, la malchance… ou la chance n'avaient strictement rien à voir là dedans.

Tout gâché ? Après tout, peut-être pas à les voir ainsi. Et par Merlin, s'ils avaient besoin d'un sérieux coup de pouce, il allait leur prêter main forte, foi de Godric !

Trop pris par leurs pensées, les deux élèves ne virent pas le regard du vieux sorcier s'emplir de malice, signe incontestable d'idées saugrenues au potentiel dangereux.

– Messieurs, ayant rendu quelques menus services à Damocles à sa sortie de Poudlard, il m'était redevable. Vous apprendrez avec plaisir qu'il n'a fait aucune difficulté pour me confier la recette détaillée de ce remède : liste des ingrédients et démarches pas à pas. J'ai cependant dû m'engager à ne laisser le parchemin entre nulles autres mains que les miennes. Mr Snape, seriez-vous capable de la mémoriser ?

- Par Merlin, bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt le Serpentard.

– Mais, avant de vous en laisser l'opportunité, vous devez m'accorder une promesse.

– Monsieur ?

Severus avait recouvré sa réserve. Qu'attendait encore ce vieux toqué ? La dernière promesse qu'il lui avait extorqué, son silence sur Sirius et surtout, sur Lupin, avait été extrêmement frustrante à tenir. En serait-il encore de même ? Il attendit tâchant de masquer de son mieux son impatience et ses craintes.

– Le professeur Slughorn a consenti à vous laisser l'usage de la salle de classe et de la réserve. La nouveauté de cette préparation, aussi attrayante soit-elle, ne doit pas vous en faire oublier son but.

– Puis-je vous demander d'être plus clair Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi.

– Je souhaite que vous prépariez cette potion mon garçon…

- J'en avais bien l'intention ! … avec votre accord bien entendu, se reprit-il rapidement.

-… et, poursuivit Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était, que vous en fassiez usage.

– Mais je n'en ai pas besoin !

Décidément, l'attrait de pouvoir jouer à l'apprenti sorcier avait retiré à Snape ses qualités de réflexion. Deux fois de suite il avait parlé avant de réfléchir… Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes. C'est avec l'ombre d'un sourire de connivence dédié à son directeur que Remus le renseigna :

- Je crois que le directeur pensait à moi, Severus.

Snape en resta coi. Il en oublia de le reprendre sur l'usage de son prénom. Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises.

– De plus, mon garçon, je souhaiterai que vous profitiez de cette expérience pour former Mr Lupin à la préparation de cette potion. Je ne sais si vous y parviendrez. Mais il a le plus grand besoin d'aide pour poursuivre ses progrès dans cette délicate matière. Vos leçons lui apportaient beaucoup et il est fort dommage que vous y ayez mis un terme. Je vous prie donc de reprendre cette saine entre aide. ..Ou je devrais garder ce parchemin roulé.

Pour mieux contraindre le jeune homme, il tenait l'objet de son désir dans sa main, le montrant ostensiblement. Severus était partagé entre la colère et la frustration. Encore une fois, ce vieux bougre de directeur le manipulait, le menant là où il voulait qu'il aille. Foutremerlin, il faudrait bien que cela cesse un jour ! Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être la marionnette de ce vieux fou.

Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Dumbledore, lisant à livre ouvert dans son regard, savait que la partie était gagnée. Son coup de main avait fonctionné, même s'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un coup de pied dans le fondement pour l'un des deux !

SSlr...

Remus observait Severus occupé à débiter en tétraèdres l'un des ingrédients. Il était fasciné. Quelle dextérité, quelle précision malgré la rapidité, quelle maîtrise de l'outil et des gestes ! Ses mains pâles et nerveuses, ses longs doigts fins le fascinaient. Son visage aux sourcils froncés par l'attention indiquait toute sa concentration dans cette tâche délicate. Il avait noué sur sa nuque ses longs cheveux sombres afin que par inadvertance, aucun d'entre eux ne chut dans le chaudron durant la délicate préparation. Pourquoi ne se coiffait-il pas ainsi tous les jours ? se demanda Remus. Il était presque beau. Le teint demeurait pâle, le nez busqué, les lèvres minces serrées ébauchaient un rictus déplaisant et sa mine était toujours aussi peu avenante. Mais son regard, ses grands yeux ténébreux dégagés des mèches filasses adoucissaient son visage.

- Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer Lupin, tu pourras penser à baisser le feu sous ton chaudron. Je sais que je suis fascinant mais regarde plutôt ce que tu es sensé faire.

– Ok, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu ! Tu vois que tout va bien. La potion bouillonne tranquillement et je remue en faisant alternativement des huit dans les sens indiqués puis des ronds, au rythme que tu m'as dit.

– Sauf qu'en rêvassant, tu as oublié deux séquences ! Et le léger frémissement demandé est passé aux gros bouillons. Mais après tout, si tu tiens tellement à la louper…. Je ne te savais pas suicidaire.

– Ce ne sont pas ces quelques secondes de rêverie qui vont changer grand chose.

- Tu as pourtant une certaine réputation pour les explosions accidentelles en cours. A quoi sont-elles dues, à ton avis, si ce n'est à ton inattention ? Inattention dans le dosage, dans la force du feu, dans les durées. Avec toi, le choix est vaste !

- Tu sais très bien que c'était avant que tu m'aides. Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. J'avais eu une très bonne idée d'ailleurs en te demandant cet échange lors de notre retenue.

– A d'autres….

SSlr...

"_Messieurs, puisque votre coopération n'est bonne qu'à provoquer des catastrophes, je vous convie tous deux ce soir à vingt heure trente en ce même lieu. Vous nettoierez ensemble le résultat de votre mésentente. Et sans magie. Vous confierez votre baguette à Mr Piccot avant de venir. Vous récurerez chaudrons, murs et plafonds, enfin tout ce qui est souillé par votre maladresse. Dix points de moins à chacune de vos maisons ainsi que deux rouleaux de parchemin sur l'analyse de vos erreurs et les solutions pour y remédier. A me rendre la semaine prochaine .Allez, vous pouvez rejoindre vos condisciples pour le cours suivant."_

C'était sur ces quelques mots que tout avait débuté.

Le professeur Slughorn, prétentieux professeur de potions d'après l'un de ses élèves, avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'associer un représentant de chaque maison pour former de nouveaux groupes. Les changements permettaient d'affiner les apprentissages selon ses dires. Foutre de troll, d'après Severus. Tout avait été combiné pour que cette rancunière plus têtue qu'une buse de Lily Evans puisse échapper aux ardeurs et aux hormones d'un Potter toujours aussi crétin avec elle. Elle avait dû se plaindre de lui au vieux Slugh à la fin du cours précédent. N'ayant rien à refuser à sa petite chouchoute, il avait permuté certains élèves. Evans avait été associée à Barnabus Cuffe, un des rares Serpentards fréquentables, même aux yeux de Severus. Favoritisme ! Si le gros Slugh l'avait choisi à la place de Cuffe, que d'étincelles ils auraient fait ensemble ! Enfin, depuis le regrettable incident de l'année dernière et le « doux » caractère de Lily, les étincelles auraient sans doute ressemblé à celles produites par Lupin en présence d'un chaudron : explosives.

Mais quelle idée de lui adjoindre un des quatre fouteurs de merde de Gryffondor ! Certes, il avait échappé au pire. Nul ne sait lequel des deux aurait survécu si le prof avait eu la ridicule idée de l'associer à Potter ou à Black. Une chose est sûre, le cours de potions aurait davantage ressemblé à un cours de duel. Mais de là à se réjouir de devoir "collaborer" comme avait osé le prétendre ce prof avec Lupin !

Autant de chance que de voir un jour naître un syndicat pour aider les elfes de maison exploités !

Sur ces pensées réjouissantes et tout en grommelant, Severus avait tenté de passer le moins désagréablement possible l'heure et demie de cours commun obligatoire. Par chance, c'était un cours simple, non un double. C'était compter sans la maladresse de Lupin. Severus ne comprenait pas que ce dernier ait choisi l'étude des potions dans ses matières principales. Il y était si maladroit ! Il se demandait également comment il avait obtenu un résultat suffisant aux B.U.S.E. pour pouvoir intégrer cette classe. Slughorn n'avait pas pour habitude de s'encombrer de poids morts, surtout s'ils n'avaient ni renom, ni compte en banque. Ce qui, d'après la garde-robe de Lupin, devait être exactement son cas.

Il oubliait sciemment la sienne, qui était en tout point comparable. Toujours est-il que par manque de collaboration, chacun veillant scrupuleusement à éviter l'autre (surtout Severus), ce qui devait arriver arriva. La potion explosa. Severus eut beau tempêter, crier à l'injustice, à l'impossibilité flagrante de travailler avec ce connard, rien n'y fit. Retenue il devait y avoir, retenue il y eut.

A vingt heure trente donc, deux élèves se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur classe de potions avec un entrain fort bien dissimulé. Remus prit l'initiative de frapper pour signaler leur présence sans demander l'avis de quiconque. Le professeur leur ouvrit, les laissant entrer. En apercevant sa tenue d'apparat, Severus pensa qu'ils échapperaient au moins à sa présence.

– Jeunes gens, une réunion de la plus grande importance m'attend. Vous allez donc rester seuls. Sachez qu'une fois sorti, la porte sera close par un puissant sort. Elle le restera jusqu'à mon retour prévu pour minuit. Je ne vous conseille pas de perdre votre temps à essayer de vous échapper. Récurez plutôt. Avez-vous remis votre baguette à Mr Picott comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

– Fort bien. A tout à l'heure donc.

La porte claqua sur lui, telle celle d'un tombeau. Le lieu était guère mieux éclairé. Seule une torche rougeoyait légèrement. Rapidement Lupin s'en saisit profitant des dernières braises pour embraser les autres.

– Alors Snape, on s'étripe ou on nettoie ? lança-t-il en voyant la lueur rien moins qu'avenante dans le regard du Serpentard.

– Une seule retenue en ta compagnie me suffit amplement. On nettoie d'abord, je t'étriperai une autre fois.

Un long silence succéda à ce bref échange. Seuls les bruits de frottements, de raclements, quelques grognements et même quelques grossièretés troublèrent le calme.

Tout à coup, comme un épouvantard sortant de son placard Remus se redressa, interrompant son travail pour s'adresser à Severus avec réserve.

– J'ai une idée.

– Voilà quelque chose de totalement nouveau ! J'aurais préféré que tu fasses fonctionner ce qu'il te reste de matière grise avant l'explosion. J'aurais évité ma première retenue de l'année.

- Commence pas. C'est juste une idée qui pourrait nous avancer tous les deux.

– Si c'est pour finir de récurer plus rapidement, je suis preneur. Même si je dois supporter encore ta compagnie jusqu'à minuit sans rien faire.

– Dis-moi, tu sembles avoir quelques difficultés en DCFM…

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Ça n'te regarde pas !

- … et moi j'en ai en potions, poursuivit tranquillement Remus. Par contre, je crois pouvoir dire que ton point fort est l'étude des potions et le mien justement les DCFM.

– Où veux-tu en venir Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, toi et tes copains ?

- Tu dis toi-même qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de faire mijoter quoi que ce soit : risque d'explosion.

– Mouaif, trop bien placé pour le savoir. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Quelle idée tordue vas-tu me sortir ?

- … et les sorts d'_Apparition_ te posent toujours des problèmes, reprit imperturbablement Lupin. Même Peter y arrive mieux que toi. Et je ne parle pas de ton _Patronus_…

– Et toi ! A quand remonte ta dernière potion qui ne fut pas une erreur à l'état liquide ? S'il est un sort que l'on peut travailler sans réserve avec toi, c'est _Evanesco_ ! Quand Slughorn nous donne à préparer des potions pour renouveler le stock de Mme Pomfresh, il n'a jamais conservé le contenu de ton chaudron. Trop risqué pour les malades.

Lupin prit le parti d'en rire. Snape avait tout à fait raison. Nul besoin d'aggraver leur état avec ses pitoyables remèdes, qui ne méritaient même pas ce nom. Il avait pourtant terriblement besoin d'apprendre à préparer les baumes les plus simples, ceux de cicatrisation entre autres. Il en avait une forte consommation personnelle. Mais ça, Snape n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

– Snape, je te propose un marché. Donnant donnant. J'ai besoin d'aide pour apprendre à préparer correctement les potions. Tu as besoin d'aide pour maîtriser des sorts de défenses de niveau supérieur. Je t'aide. Tu m'aides. c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

– Tu te fous de moi ! Il est où, le piège ?

- Le piège ? Quel piège ? C'est un arrangement parfaitement honnête.

– Depuis quand un Gryffondor se met-il à aider un Serpentard ? Et crois-tu qu'un Serpentard ait la moindre envie d'aider une raclure de Gryffondor telle que toi !

- Garde tes insultes. Si tu ne veux pas. Tant pis. Mais pense aux points que tes progrès auraient fait gagner à ta maison. Pense à tes résultats aux examens de fin d'année, ajouta-t-il voyant le rictus accueillant son premier argument.

Il avait fait mouche.

– Je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire.

– "On" ?

- Ouais, tes copains seront les premiers à se foutre de toi et de ton idée. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas leur aide, à eux plutôt qu'à moi ?

- J'y ai pensé mais aucun n'a pris Potions en matière principale. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un de compétent.

Severus fut flatté malgré lui par ces propos. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient spontanées. Serait-il sincère ? Le doute commençait à se former dans son esprit.

– Et pourquoi n'as tu pas demandé à Evans ? Elle est presque aussi bonne que moi et elle est de ta maison. Vous êtes préfets tous les deux. Vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

– Pour avoir James sur le dos en permanence ? Dès qu'il le peut, il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Pas moyen de travailler tranquillement ensemble.

– Et pourquoi le ferait-il moins avec nous ?

Remus sursauta. _Nous… Avec nous_… Comme c'était étrange venant de la bouche de Snape… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir.

– Il n'est pas amoureux de toi que je sache. Il ne te colle pas en permanence non plus.

– Déjà trop pour ma santé. Qui te dit qu'il nous laissera travailler en paix quand il saura ?

Encore ce "_nous_"…

- Mais qui te dit que je lui raconterai quoi que ce soit ?

- Comment ? Tu le ferais en cachette de tes copains ? Vous vous faites des cachotteries entre _Maraudeurs_ ? Ce n'est plus à la vie à la mort entre vous ?

Il avait craché ce surnom avec dégoût en toisant son interlocuteur. Il masquait très bien son impatience. Pendant ce bref échange, il avait pris le temps de penser à tous les avantages possibles offerts par cette surprenante proposition. Si ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût de plus, que de bénéfices possibles ! Mais non, décidément non. Jusqu'à présent, les Maraudeurs s'étaient montrés incapables d'élaborer un canular aussi subtil. Et Lupin était de loin le moins insupportable du quatuor. D'ailleurs, depuis la rentrée scolaire, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de lui ; sans doute son statut de préfet lui donnait-il un peu de réserve. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant des trois autres : quelle plaie !

- La ferme Snape. Je ne te parle pas de ce que tu fais avec le frère de Sirius. Ne me parle pas de mes amis. Il n'est question que de travail. Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne leur en parlerai pas plus que tu n'iras t'en vanter auprès des autres Serpentards. Je me trompe ?

- Et tu la vois comment au juste, ton… entre aide ?

- Nous avons jusqu'à minuit pour décider de où, quand et comment. Si tu es d'accord sur le principe bien sûr.

– Ecoute-moi. Si jamais je découvre que vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi, tes p'tits copains et toi, je n'aurai pas trop de toute la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard pour vous, pour TE le faire payer au centuple. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Parfaitement. Et quand je me tue à te répéter qu'il n'y a aucun piège, que c'est mon idée et que tu es le seul au courant, quels sont les mots que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre Snape ?

- Il reste moins d'une heure pour se mettre d'accord. Tu préfères continuer à me vanner ou nous cherchons des réponses à tes où, quand, comment ?

_Encore ce "nous"…_

SSlr...

– PPFFUU tu auras beau dire, je vois bien que la préparation de la potion se passe bien. Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais confié cette responsabilité s'il n'avait pas toute confiance en tes capacités. Je suis certain de ne rien risquer.

– Dumbledore, Dumbledore… Tu lui fais décidément bien confiance. Une confiance aveugle même. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'œuvre en ce moment. Cette absence de méfiance m'étonne. Depuis quand un Gryffondor pourrait-il croire un Serpentard ? Demande à tes copains et tu verras leur réaction ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me fais confiance.

Severus s'était tourné vers lui, le fixant intensément. Cette question l'intriguait au plus haut point. Certes, il n'avait pas dénoncé la condition de Remus. Certes, il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. Mais il venait à s'interroger : était-ce là les seuls motifs de Lupin ?

Sous l'insistance du Serpentard, Remus se troubla. Il rougit légèrement et partit dans la contemplation effrénée du mélange en train de cuire.

– Tu crois que la couleur et la consistance sont bonnes ? questionna-t-il.

– Laisse-moi voir… Oui, meilleure que ta piètre tentative pour changer de sujet en tout cas. Lupin, pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ?

Il resta un long moment sans répondre, tournant minutieusement la potion, surveillant le feu comme si de rien n'était. Severus avait cessé de couper, trancher et l'observait, mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail, attendant patiemment. Quelle réponse apporter ? se demandait Remus. L'évidence ressemblait à une demi vérité. Tant de non dit se cachaient derrière. Il en avait l'intuition. Des doutes ? Oh, il en avait en pagaille ! Mais pas à propos de l'élève attendant, non. A propos de lui-même. Pour tout dire, il n'était plus très sûr de son propre jugement. Mais ça, pas question de le lui avouer. Severus ne pourrait jamais le comprendre… Remus ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

– Tu n'as rien dit aux autres, finit-il par articuler.

– Je n'avais pas le choix.

– A cause de Dumbledore ? Parce que tu lui avais promis ?

- Ouais…

- Pourquoi tu lui as promis ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Pas plus que toi la raison pour laquelle je te fais confiance. Je te crois parfaitement capable de respecter ta parole envers le directeur tout en t'arrangeant pour laisser, par mégarde, échapper l'information. De façon complètement fortuite bien entendu.

– Ne me donne pas des idées et ne détourne pas la conversation encore, même si cette fois la tentative est plus fine. Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ?

- Je t'ai donné ma réponse.

– Un peu léger. Je suis certain qu'il y a une autre chose. Je le sens.

– Pour le flair, ce serait plutôt mon rayon que le tien. Mais tu es trop méfiant. C'est très simple : tu as gardé mon secret. De plus, j'accorde toujours ma confiance à mes amis.

– Je ne suis pas ton ami !

Une goutte de sang. Un simple sursaut avait suffi et Severus s'était légèrement entaillé. Remus regarda les marques rouges sur la table puis "son ami" occupé à sucer son index ; sans oublier de tourner encore et toujours la potion ! Quatre huit dans un sens, deux dans l'autre et un simple rond pour finir. Quatre huit dans un sens, deux yeux noirs qui lui reprochaient une maladresse et un simple rond dans une bouche. Rompre cette vision. Vite.

– Nous sommes presque les seuls en vacances à l'école, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, nous nous aidons. Comme appelles-tu ce genre de relation sinon de l'amitié ? reprit Remus.

- Pas une passion torride en tout cas. Mais de là à parler d'amitié… Quant à moi, il m'en faut plus, affirma doctement le Serpentard en enduisant son entaille de baume cicatrisant trouvé sur l'étagère.

– Que veux-tu de plus ? L'amitié n'a pas besoin de grandes démonstrations ni de serments pour exister. Nul besoin de se couper et d'échanger nos sangs.

– Tu dis ça pour moi ? Ne te fous pas de moi. Je te rappelle que mon sang, tu as failli y goûter plutôt deux fois qu'une. _L'amitié n'a pas besoin de grandes démonstrations_ ! On ne le croirait pas à vous voir, toi et ta bande d'idiots. Il n'y avait qu'à vous observer au bal d'Halloween. Comme si tu ne t'y étais pas payé ma tête… Belle leçon d'amitié ma foi. Belle trollerie mouais.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Remus.

– Tu me crois naïf à ce point ? J'ai bien compris le message de ton déguisement, va.

– Mon déguisement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? James voulait à toute fin que nous prenions le thème de l'Egypte antique parce que Lily devait être en Osiris. Il était en pharaon, Peter en dieu Ra, Sirius en Anubis et moi en momie. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Une fois de plus, Severus stoppa son travail délicat pour observer son "élève". Ses yeux ambrés semblaient refléter la plus parfaite innocence et ses joues rosissaient sous le contact visuel. Malgré son envie Severus ne put lire en lui. Il s'était détourné trop rapidement.

– Tes bandages. Aucune allusion ? Tu en es certain ? insista Snape.

– Allusion à quoi ?

Remus commençait à s'énerver. Après Severus et ses ordres, (coupe-moi cela comme ceci, touille cette potion comme cela) c'était le tour de Severus et ses questions : pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? Et maintenant, pourquoi étais-tu déguisé ainsi ? Mais à quel jeu jouait-il ? Le magicament subissait sa hargne à coup de spatule.

– Eh doucement ! s'alarma Snape. Passe tes nerfs sur autre chose. Je n'ai pas travaillé dessus depuis deux après-midi entiers pour la voir gâchée par ta crise de nerfs.

– Je les passe sur quoi ? Ou sur qui ? Sur toi par exemple ? Très bonne idée. Allons-y. Dis-moi clairement ce que tu reproches à mon costume d'Halloween au lieu de jouer aux devinettes. Tu es encore moins clair que les instructions pour cette foutue potion !

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas une allusion à l'état dans lequel tu m'avais mis à la dernière pleine lune ! Tu as vu ma tête à l'infirmerie, ou plutôt ce qu'on arrivait à apercevoir entre deux bandages Lupin ! Des bandages ! Tu te fous encore de ma gueule en disant que c'était le pur hasard !

_Merde_… fut la seule pensée un tant soit peu logique qui traversa le cerveau de Remus. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais pas du tout ! A ce bal ils avaient rigolé tous les quatre du choix de Sirius qui aurait pu aussi bien lui convenir, du jeu de mots autour du déguisement de Peter, des prétentions de James, bref de tout sauf de Severus. Pas un seul instant. Et pourtant, on pouvait faire confiance à Sirius et à James pour ne pas louper une occasion de ridiculiser Snivellus.

Le Serpentard remarqua son désarroi. Ainsi que la spatule prête à couler dans le fond du chaudron, glissant lentement des doigts de Remus. En trois enjambées il se trouva au niveau de l'apprenti et attrapa l'ustensile au moment où il tombait des doigts de l'élève abasourdi. Pour y parvenir il se tenait contre le chaudron au risque de se brûler, contre Remus au risque de le toucher. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

– Ecoute-moi. C'était vraiment le pur hasard. Crois-moi.

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les raisons de leur choix. Il aurait dévoilé leur condition d'_Animagus_ non déclaré. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en songeant aux conséquences de cette plaisanterie parfaitement innocente pour une fois. Il allait devoir faire une croix sur cette collaboration si laborieusement réinstaurée par le directeur. Faire une croix également sur la potion _Tue-Loup_… tout au moins, pour cette fois. Et dans l'espoir que Dumbledore puisse s'en procurer d'ici le mois prochain. . Il osa finalement se tourner vers Severus pour le dévisager, espérant deviner son état d'esprit. Mais à sa déception, il lui tournait le dos, regagnant son ouvrage. Ses épaules n'étaient guère démonstratives. Son être tout entier ne le fut pas davantage lorsqu'il saisit son couteau et reprit sa coupe. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux.

On n'entendait plus que les bloblotements dans le chaudron et le heurt de la lame sur la planche à découper. Réguliers, monotones.

Singulièrement, Severus initia la reprise du dialogue.

– Si tu as tellement confiance en moi, tu peux me répondre sans crainte.

Son ton était parfaitement neutre, ni froid, ni cynique. Sans chaleur non plus. Cette parfaite neutralité tracassait Remus. Il était conscient du danger. S'il ne répondait pas ou à côté, il perdait tout le bénéfice de ses efforts pour amadouer le Serpentard. S'il ébruitait certains faits, il ne détruisait pas son amitié naissante, mais il portait par contre un terrible préjudice à ses amis.

– J'essaierai, répondit-il sobrement, attendant sa question avec appréhension.

Cinq séquences de spatule plus tard, son appréhension se transformait en crainte. Severus le faisait mariner, lui aussi. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il l'obtint finalement.

– Je ne m'explique toujours pas la mansuétude de Dumbledore envers Black. Renvoyé seulement une semaine ! Presque un cadeau pour plus d'un. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai bien vu sa réaction même s'il jouait au bravache. J'ai bien vu la tienne aussi lorsque le directeur me l'a annoncée à l'infirmerie.

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

Ses craintes étaient fondées. Severus voulait des informations qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler. Si le Serpentard avait donné sa parole au directeur, James, Peter et lui l'avait donné à leur ami. Ne pas ébruiter sa situation. Sirius ne voulait pas être plaint ; encore moins considéré comme un martyr. Les demi mots allaient décidément être la règle de ce dialogue.

– Tu as certainement remarqué qu'il a fait un détour par la case infirmerie à son retour.

– Je l'ai vaguement entendu dire.

– Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi ! Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Même ton ombre miniature a écopé d'une retenue pour avoir jeté un sort de _Mutisme_ à Aubrey qui ne cessait de le harceler pour savoir ce qu'avait son frère.

– Je n'étais pas présent.

– Et tu étais sourd pendant cette période ? Et stupide en prime ?

- Lupin !

Si les rires saillaient dans la voix de Remus, Severus ne put lui, contenir sa colère.

– Lupin, reprit-il en tentant d'effacer la hargne dans sa voix, pour la dernière fois, quand vas-tu arrêter de te foutre de moi. Et de détourner par tous les moyens les questions que je te pose depuis le début. Tu prétends m'apprendre ce que sont l'amitié et la confiance. Au lieu d'en parler, mets-les en œuvre ou casse-toi.

Remus se mordillait la lèvre et avait le plus grand mal à poursuivre son inlassable touillage de potion sans commettre d'erreurs. Il y avait tant en jeu. Le regard étincelant de rage contenue, d'attente et… d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il se lança prudemment.

– Je ne sais pas ce que Regulus a pu te raconter, mais…

- Rien. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé… A lui.

– Pourtant vous êtes amis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Severus semblait presque gêné de cet aveu. Pourquoi ? Voilà un sujet de plus de questionnement pour le Gryffondor. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ce mystère. Snape avait repris l'offensive.

– Mais tu es encore en train de digresser.

– Normal, tu m'as interrompu. Donc, si Regulus ne t'a jamais parlé de sa famille, ce qui est très étonnant quand même, sache que tout n'est pas rose au pays des Black.

– Elle est bonne celle-là ! Rengaine tes blagues à deux noises et sois plus clair.

– Si Sirius a séjourné à l'infirmerie, et plus longtemps que toi, c'est parce que ses "chers" parents ont tenu à le punir à leur façon. Une…. certaine rancœur existe entre eux. Sa mère surtout. Elle avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui. Mais ne m'en demande pas davantage. Sirius a horreur de parler de ça. Et s'il apprenait que je suis en train d'en discuter avec toi… Si tu veux en savoir plus, il te faudra questionner Regulus. Il sera certainement ravi de te répondre.

– Lui ? Assurément. Un psymage est venu de Sainte Mangouste durant cette période. Etait-ce pour lui ?

- Tu disais que tu n'étais au courant de rien ! Sirius a refusé de le rencontrer. Revenons à la potion veux-tu ?

- Sommes-nous là pour autre chose Lupin ? Mais puisque tu veux en revenir à la potion, tu peux éteindre le feu et arrêter de la tourner. Tu aurais d'ailleurs pu cesser depuis dix minutes déjà.

– Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- J'étais sûr que de cette manière, tu resterais à moins d'un mètre du chaudron. Mais à propos de ce dernier, il va falloir songer à le transporter ailleurs.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Pourquoi, pourquoi, toujours pourquoi ! railla Snape. Décidément, tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche !

- Alors là, j'aurais tout entendu ! C'est vraiment digne d'un cracmol se foutant d'un moldu. Au passage, rien n'empêche sa seigneurie de m'indiquer les causes de ce déménagement culinaire.

– La potion _Tue loup_ nécessite une surveillance régulière. De plus, dans la deuxième phase de sa préparation, il faut ajouter toutes les deux heures une pincée de poudre de pierre de lune suivie de quatre séquences à la spatule. Slughorn tient à récupérer sa salle de classe. Il doit y préparer les cours pour la reprise de lundi. Il faut que la potion soit prête pour toi vendredi après-midi au plus tard. Nous sommes mercredi. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. C'est bien ça ?

Remus ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Son air renfrogné et triste à la fois parlait pour lui. La pleine lune aurait bien lieu dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Il n'aurait jamais été suffisamment rétabli pour retourner à l'école dans le Poudlard Express de dimanche. C'est pourquoi il avait dû décliner l'offre généreuse de la mère de son ami James. Elle était très accueillante mais de là à rajouter à la tribu un lycanthrope en pleine transformation ! L'hospitalité avait des limites. Celle de Poudlard avait l'avantage d'être équipée.

– Il faut donc un lieu où nous pourrons nous rendre toi comme moi sans être particulièrement remarqué par les deux autres, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Je serais étonné que tu acceptes mon invitation à séjourner chez les Gryffondors pas plus que tu ne désires faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie des Serpentard. Que dirais-tu de la salle de bain des préfets ? Ce n'est pas à côté mais suffisamment à l'écart également.

– Je fais comment pour y pénétrer ? Je ne suis pas préfet moi.

– Ne râle pas encore pour rien. Je te l'indiquerai…. la confiance, souviens-toi…. La confiance… Ça marche pour toi ?

- Non, ça lévite…..

D'un _Locomotorbarda_ bien appliqué, Severus s'apprêtait à quitter le cachot, suivi par les ustensiles lévitant derrière lui, bien alignés.

SSlr...

Les plops réguliers des gouttes s'échappant des robinets rythmaient les crépitements discrets du feu, doucement, hypnotiques, assoupissants. A tel point que Remus somnolait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il avait bien ajouté la pincée de poudre de pierre de lune, il avait méthodiquement mélangé comme Severus lui avait enseigné. Il avait préféré rester plus longtemps pour vérifier que la potion prenait bien la teinte légèrement plus soutenue due à l'adjonction du dernier ingrédient. Mais c'était son deuxième "tour de garde" cette nuit. La tension de l'après-midi et celle de l'approche de la pleine lune étaient défavorables à sa vigilance. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur, avant de se laisser glisser vers le sol pour soulager la fatigue de ses jambes. C'est là que le sommeil l'avait cueilli.

En entrant, Severus découvrit un Lupin assis, jambes écartées, tête ballottant mollement sur l'épaule. Il s'approcha silencieusement, s'agenouilla après avoir vérifié que tout allait pour le mieux du côté du chaudron, et se pencha lentement vers lui.

– Lupin ! Debout ! La potion débordeeeeuuhh ! hurla-t-il à son oreille.

– QUOOOIIIIIII ?.?.?.?

Quel bond ! Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé être capable d'une telle détente ! Son loup sans doute, mais sa forme humaine, certes pas. Abasourdi quelques secondes, il secouait ses neurones en tout sens pour tenter de retrouver l'ordre et la logique des évènements depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il fut interrompu par un bruit affolant, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux grincements d'une porte dont les gonds n'auraient pas été huilés depuis fort longtemps…. Mais une porte fantôme pensa-t-il à l'audition des ricanements produits. Ce son n'était en rien onirique. Pourtant le rêve se poursuivait. Severus riait ?.! Il voyait plus ou moins nettement son visage, les brumes du sommeil passant furtivement devant ses yeux, troublaient sa vue. Pourtant, aucun doute possible ; en juxtaposant sa vision et son audition, une seule solution s'offrait à lui : Severus était en train de rire. Que ce soit pour se foutre de lui n'avait aucune importance. Quelle… découverte ! Oui, découverte… Et cette vue l'emplit de joie.

En voyant le sourire illuminer les yeux du Gryffondor, Severus se calma. Que lui-même se réjouisse de la situation était une chose, qu'il en rit en était une autre, mais qu'un Gryffondor y prenne plaisir, ça , non ! Son orgueil tout serpentard en prenait ombrage.

– Mais elle va très bien la potion, ronchonna Remus après avoir vérifié. Son ton manquait de conviction.

– Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… Tu as intérêt que la préparation soit correcte, Lupin. Mais de là à la surveiller en permanence, tu fais du zèle.

– Pas trop efficace les yeux fermés.

– Prends une douche pour te réveiller. Nous sommes dans une salle de bain après tout et certains robinets sont placés tellement en hauteur que l'eau doit former une cascade.

– Tu n'étais jamais venu ici avant ce soir ?

- Non, je ne suis pas préfet je te rappelle. Et "on" ne m'a pas fait cet honneur.

– Erreur rattrapée. La potion _Tue-Loup _vaut bien cette visite. En effet, ces robinets sont réservés à la préparation du bain moussant. Tu peux y ajouter le parfum que tu désires.

– Tu n'espères pas que je te remercie ! Parfum ? Pratique pour cacher tes odeurs animales ….

– Je serais ravi de t'envoyer une vanne bien ajustée mais, sans vouloir froisser ta susceptibilité, je crois que tu oublies la raison de ta visite. L'heure est en train de passer …Tic tac tic tac….

– Foutremerlin ! Commence à mélanger pendant que j'ajoute la pincée.

Remus ne prit pas le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever et de saisir la spatule. Il refusa d'écouter les crampes de ses membres endoloris au contact de la pierre froide et entreprit la séquence des huit et des ronds, toujours les mêmes. Mais ses muscles gourds rendaient ses mouvements maladroits.

Severus, occupé à saupoudrer délicatement la pierre de lune à la surface du liquide à ses côtés, grogna de sa maladresse.

– Bon sang, triple troll ! Pas comme ça ! Tu vas la faire tourner !

- Je croyais justement qu'il fallait TOURNER la spatule dans le chaudron Severus, rétorqua Remus ingénument.

– Il faut vraiment tout te montrer cent fois ! Je ne suis pas étonné qu'aucune maison n'ait voulu de toi hormis Gryffondor. Même pour Poufsouffle tu n'es pas assez bon. Seul Gryffondor pouvait t'accepter, déclara-t-il sans préciser pourquoi.

Mais Remus avait compris. Il connaissait le mépris du Serpentard pour cette maison. Il nota également qu'il avait omis de le reprendre sur l'usage abusif et non autorisé de son prénom. Mais ses pensées logiques s'interrompirent subitement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus venait de se coller à lui afin de lui saisir les mains. La spatule était un modèle particulier : bois de bankirai provenant de la forêt la plus profonde de Malaisie, taillée les soirs sans lune uniquement, et ne mesurant pas moins de un yard zéro et un inch. Pas plus non plus. Il fallait la saisir à deux mains pour parvenir à la manipuler correctement.

C'est pourquoi les mains de Severus recouvrirent celles de Remus.  
C'est pourquoi les mains de Severus annihilèrent toute pensée logique chez Remus.  
C'est pourquoi ses joues prirent une délicate nuance rosée.  
C'est pourquoi son cerveau ne put saisir le message que ses oreilles entendaient.  
Message provenant de la bouche de Severus.  
Bouche si proche de son oreille.  
Oreille sentant le souffle de la bouche…

S'en fut trop. D'un mouvement sec d'épaule, Remus se dégagea de cette promiscuité troublante. Beaucoup trop troublante. Dans sa précipitation, il en lâcha la spatule. Heureusement, avec un réflexe digne de l'attrapeur vedette de Poudlard, Severus la saisit à temps.

– Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Remus.

Il se troubla encore davantage comprenant qu'il venait d'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix sa pensée. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui…

– J'allais justement te poser la question Lupin. Quel sombral te pique ?

Son ton était neutre, presque froid et ses traits inexpressifs n'apprirent rien à Remus qui s'était reculé pour l'observer sans être vu. Ses gestes presque mécaniques poursuivaient méticuleusement la fin de la dernière séquence. Il ne montrait aucun trouble, aucune émotion.

Le lycanthrope se passa la main sur la nuque, la massant furtivement. Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant. Toute pensée logique ou sensée lui paraissait impossible quand il se souvenait de… ça. Il n'osait mettre un nom à cette scène. Ni à son trouble, ni à son émotion. Ce devait être la fatigue. C'était ça… la fatigue. Rien d'autre.

– Ça va Lupin ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle.

Severus s'était tourné vers lui. Rapidement, il se détourna pour poser la spatule sur le support réservé à cet effet. Il n'insista pas et s'assit au bord de la baignoire, plus justement désigné par bassin eu égard à sa taille. Il regarda longuement l'eau avant d'expliquer à Remus :

- J'ai relu les différents articles sur les effets de la potion. D'après les essais qui ont eu lieu, il semblerait qu'elle n'évite pas la transformation, ou très peu.

Seul un sombre grognement accueillit dans son dos cette nouvelle si peu réjouissante.

– Par contre, le lycanthrope semble garder une partie de son esprit, poursuivit-il.

– Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrompit Remus. Il s'asseyait non loin de lui, tout en gardant ses distances.

– Je veux dire que ton corps se transformera presque autant qu'avant, mais que tu devrais garder la maîtrise de tes pensées. Dans des conditions neutres.

– Des conditions neutres ?

- Exactement.

– Bon sang ! Sois plus clair, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !

- Je ne joue pas Remus, je cherche mes mots.

_Remus_…. Il l'avait appelé _Remus_. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour entendre la réponse de celui qui venait de l'appeler ainsi.

- … paraître que, mis face à des situations réflexes pour le loup comme l'odeur ou la vue du sang, l'esprit humain cède à nouveau la place à l'animal.

– Merde.

– Comme tu le dis. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester sous mesures de protection.

– Quelle délicatesse dans les termes ! Mesures de protection ! Tu veux dire enfermé comme une bête dans cette putain de Cabane pourrie !

- Non, Cabane Hurlante, pas Cabane pourrie…

- Crétin ! Je le sais ! C'est pas elle qui hurle ! C'est moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, de te transformer ! Tu ne sais ce que c'est de sentir sa raison partir et ses os craquer ! Tu ne sais ce que sais de savoir que tu as des milliers de terminaisons nerveuses qui amènent toutes le même message dans ton cerveau : la douleur. Cette foutue, cette saloperie de douleur à hurler. Tu as tellement mal que tu voudrais vomir ton propre corps. Tu as tellement mal que tu veux mourir. A chaque fois. Ma mémoire ne garde que l'empreinte de la douleur humaine. Pas celle du loup. Mon corps, lui, par contre… Tu as vu….

La plaisanterie de Severus n'avait pas obtenu l'attente désirée : détendre l'atmosphère. Bien au contraire. Remus avait craché les mots de son mal, celui qui l'habitait mois après mois, qui prenait possession de son corps, de son âme, de sa vie. Pourtant, Severus poursuivit son explication jusqu'au bout.

– J'ai également une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle à t'apporter.

– Vas-y. Au point où j'en suis…

- Comme ton esprit restera en grande partie humain, tu vas conserver tes sensations et tes souvenirs. Même ceux de la douleur. Désolé.

– Etre humain, c'est souffrir… Belle moralité ! grinça-t-il. Pourtant, je ne suis pas étonné. Tu n'aurais pas une petite nouvelle sympa pour changer ? Autre chose de gentiment positif.

– Si. Tu devrais moins te blesser. C'est le loup en toi qui cherchait à chasser sa souffrance à coups de griffes et de crocs. Tu garderas normalement un certain contrôle.

– Dans des conditions neutres.

– Oui, dans des conditions neutres que le directeur se fera un point d'honneur de te fournir. Tu le connais. Tu lui fais confiance.

– Merci de me le rappeler Severus. Et merci pour l'aide, la potion… même si tu y prends ton pied.

– Ya pas de quoi Re…Lupin. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Un rire éclatant comme un aboiement retentit.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! expliqua Remus entre deux éclats. Mais dis-moi, continua-t-il en se calmant, tu comptes en faire ton métier plus tard, après Poudlard. Tu es vraiment doué dans cette matière.

– Il faut suivre des études supérieures et trouver un Maître de Recherches pour compléter sa formation, articula Severus.

Remus avait nettement ressenti l'amertume de son ami. Il s'en étonna et prit le temps de tourner sa question afin de ne pas le blesser.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait contrecarrer de si beaux projets ? Tu es fait pour eux.

– Ta naïveté me ferait bien sourire Lupin, mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai les lèvres gercées.

– Ma naïveté ?

- Je crois que nous sommes logés à la même enseigne, répondit-il en le balayant du regard de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. As-tu des projets d'avenir Lupin ou es-tu, toi aussi, bloqué par les mêmes raisons que moi ?

- Des projets d'avenir ? Que la prochaine pleine lune se passe le moins mal possible. Quel autre projet veux-tu que j'ai ? Je ne crois pas que la lycanthropie soit un problème que nous ayons en commun.

– Non, c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas à celui-là.

– Alors, quel est ton problème Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de poursuivre tes études ?

- Une des plus vieilles raisons du monde : l'argent. Ou plutôt son manque, pour ne pas dire son absence.

– Mais les bourses, ça existe ! Tu dois en avoir une pour être à Poudlard.

– L'école dispose de fonds réservés à cet usage. Les études supérieures un peu mais moins. Mais le Maître de Recherches, lui, en réclame pour te prendre comme disciple.

– C'est dégueulasse. Et tu ne peux pas en trouver un qui te prendrait pour ton talent ? Dumbledore ne pourrait pas en toucher deux mots à Slughorn par exemple ?

- Slughorn ? Cette baudruche gonflée d'air et de son importance ? Et tu appelles ça un Maître ? Dans peu de temps, j'en saurai autant que lui. Bientôt plus. Non.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui te reste ?

- Etre l'obscur préparateur de quelconques potions dans le fond de l'échoppe d'un quelconque apothicaire ou charlatan. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Rien. Qui vois-tu embaucher un loup-garou ? Absent trois jours par mois. Mal foutu la semaine avant et celle après les pleines lunes. Hors service la moitié du temps.

– T'exagère à peine.

– Tu as à moitié raison : à peine est juste. T'exagère est faux par contre.

– A ce point ?

- Presque.

- Merde.

– Comme tu dis mon vieux, comme tu dis.

– Ecoute-moi Lupin. Il n'y a pas de raisons : des améliorations peuvent être apportées à cette potion, te permettant d'avoir une vie presque normale.

– Ouais…. Même que c'est toi qui les trouveras quand tu seras devenu un grand chercheur dans ce domaine.

– Assez de trolleries pour ce soir Lupin, dit Severus en se levant. Tu restes si tu veux mais moi, je vais me coucher.

SSlr...

_Un chapitre "un peu" long…Mais je voulais tellement faire le tour du point de vue de Remus et de l'historique. J'ai même réduit la fin, supprimant le lendemain et l'entraînement autour du Patronus. C'est là que devait se passer le dialogue autour de leur avenir…Mais 2 à 5 pages de plus étaient à prévoir. Décidément beaucoup trop long… J'essaye d'avoir une chronologie d'un mois différent par chapitre. Donc, le prochain se déroulera durant le mois de décembre avec un peu plus d'actions, et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Son titre est : Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas._

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et toute ma gratitude pour une petite review...( message subliminable...)


	4. Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas dec76

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating** : **M ou NC-17** Attention ceci est une fic principalement **slash**, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.  
Merci à **Louve26**pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.

Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_La violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence_. (Nda : à aimer aussi dans le cas de Severus…)  
**Isaac Asimov**

* * *

**4- Déc 76 - Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas**.

Du duvet.  
Des myriades de petits points blancs, cotonneux, duveteux et délicatement ciselés.  
Il neigeait encore.  
Mais pour la première fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines, le soleil s'était invité entre deux gros nuages gris. Tous ces flocons voltigeant à travers les rais lumineux rendaient l'atmosphère presque irréelle. L'impression s'ancra davantage lorsque les élèves, attirés par ce beau temps si désespérément attendu, aperçurent le décor féerique s'offrant à leurs yeux :  
Poudlard emmitouflé sous une épaisse couverture de neige.  
Gargouilles et sculptures perdaient tout relief si ce n'est toute présence. La tour d'astronomie avait gommé le mordant de ses créneaux et seule une grosse écharpe frileuse ceignait son fait. Nulle fenêtre n'était épargnée : les chiens-assis arboraient une superbe paire de moustaches neigeuses . Les panaches gris des cheminées étaient les seules indices de vie dans cette grande demeure semblant comme assoupie.

Une rafale de vent et le spectacle s'évanouit derrière le rideau glacé. Une autre rafale chassa les derniers nuages et quelques bonnets. Le soleil prit enfin possession du ciel, découvrant aux yeux de tous et de toutes le paysage d'hiver ouatiné invitant aux jeux et aux rires.

Peter rentra sa langue dans sa bouche. Plus aucun flocon à déguster. Il rejoignit en se dandinant ses deux amis qui avaient déjà tracé un chemin pour lui dans l'épais tapis. Vingt-cinq inches de neige. Il n'était pas tombé moins de soixante centimètres d'une épaisse neige moelleuse et craquant sous les pas comme un petit gâteau sec. Un vrai appel à l'enfance. On pouvait compter sur James et Sirius pour y répondre sans attendre. Peter les avait suivis, comme d'habitude. James, lui, pistait Lily comme d'habitude également.

Et tout ce petit train de Gryffondors largement emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes et les chauds bonnets et écharpes rayés des couleurs vives de leur maison, se suivaient dans le même sillon. Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Lily et ses amies Jill et Margareth attaquaient la construction d'une Grosse Dame des neiges. Les garçons, un peu plus loin, échangeaient les premières boules d'une bataille.

En ce vendredi après-midi du mois de décembre, ces quelques élèves avaient déjà terminé les cours de la semaine. Pas Remus dont ceux de botanique le retenaient dans des serres disparues elles aussi, sous un épais manteau neigeux. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir étudier dans la demi clarté ? L'hibernation des végétaux sans nul doute. L'imagination du nouveau professeur de botanique avait franchi très rapidement la porte de son domaine : les serres. Emplie de la spontanéité propre à ses débuts dans l'enseignement, les élèves pouvaient compter sur elle pour bousculer l'ordre établi des cours poussifs. Elle savait saisir toutes les occasions passant à sa portée. Les élèves sortaient parfois avec du terreau jusqu'aux cheveux, les végétaux n'étant pas toujours disposés à répondre à leurs manipulations. Plus d'un avaient rendu visite à l'infirmerie également, le professeur Chourave leur ayant démontré par la mise en situation que les plantes n'étaient pas toujours aussi inoffensives qu'on pouvait bien le penser.

Remus aimait l'atmosphère presque tropicale régnant dans la serre des plantes exotiques. Cette moiteur, ces odeurs de terres chaudes et humides étaient comme un cocon pour la partie animale de son esprit. Un succédané de nature. S'il excellait en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il adorait également la botanique et le calme nécessaire à sa pratique. Le professeur Chourave avait pris rapidement sous son aile cet élève doué et taciturne. Elle avait toujours un faible pour les plantes défraîchies à retaper… sauf ce Severus Snape. Trop Serpentard, terrain trop acide.

Elle reprit à l'ordre plusieurs élèves. Attirés par les cris et les rires extérieurs, ils tentaient d'ouvrir l'un des panneaux pour repousser la neige et parvenir à regarder dehors. Mais à quoi pensaient-ils donc ? Pas au courant d'air glacé qu'ils auraient laissé pénétrer dans une serre abritant de frileuses plantes tropicales en tout cas.

Ils manquaient pourtant un sympathique spectacle. Des élèves de tout âge et de toute maison s'étaient attroupés dans le grand champ de neige situé près du chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard.  
Une grande bataille de boules de neige se préparait. Pas la petite bataille. Non, une bataille organisée, préparée. Trois camps différents se mettaient en place. D'un côté les Gryffondors, initiateurs de ce projet. Juste en face, bien entendu, l'ennemi héréditaire, les Serpentards qui avaient finalement accepté les règles proposées dont l'essentielle : pas de magie ! Hormis quelques sorts préalables pour se réchauffer pour éviter un séjour à l'infirmerie. Les participants avaient accepté confier leur baguette aux préfets présents.

Pour former le troisième angle de cette figure, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles s'étaient alliés. Ils en avaient l'habitude. En outre, ils étaient moins nombreux car la plupart de leurs condisciples étaient encore en classe. .

Lors de discussions parfois assez échauffées, il avait été décidé que durant les trente premières minutes chaque camp se préparerait à l'assaut. Des pyramides de boules prêtes à l'envoi s'élevaient parfois dissimulées derrière de massives murailles de neige défensives. Tous s'affairaient le plus rapidement possible : le temps était compté. Bien entendu, James Potter avait pris la direction des opérations du côté des rouges et or. Il distribuait les tâches comme Picott les retenues. Il se gonflait de sa propre importance. Lily n'était pas loin ; il devait briller à ses yeux bien qu'elle refusa obstinément de le gratifier d'un quelconque regard. Sirius lassé de sa voix de crécelle commandant à tour de gorge, finit par lui plonger la tête dans un tas de neige vierge afin de lui refroidir ses prétentions. Il fumait décidément trop de la théière.

Quand finalement James réussit à s'extraire de la neige et de la poigne ferme de son ami, il stoppa net les insultes qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Lily riait. Elle riait de lui en le désignant du doigt. Elle le regardait enfin ! Il sentit fondre neige et ressentiment à cette vision, sans tenir compte du ridicule de son aspect. Son bonnet était de guingois, à moitié rempli d'une neige qui s'accrochait à ses mèches folles. Ses lunettes tordues dont aucun des verres n'était placé devant ses yeux, le laissaient dans un monde rendu flou par sa vision de myope. Lily et ses amies n'en pouvaient plus ! Bel homme ma foi ! La béatitude provenant des rires de sa dulcinée s'évanouit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était également la cause de ceux de quelques Serpentards qui se foutaient ouvertement de lui.

Il allait se tourner vers Sirius pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Mais ce dernier s'éloignait déjà, lui criant entre deux éclats de rire qu'il partait chercher Remus à la sortie de son cours. Ils rejoindraient la bataille le plus rapidement possible.

Il n'était pas le seul combattant à avoir eu l'idée de grossir les troupes en allant chercher du renfort. Son frère l'avait devancé. Regulus était déjà à la bibliothèque, cherchant des yeux Severus.

– Je te trouve enfin ! Severus, laisse tomber tous tes bouquins et parchemins et suis moi en vitesse.

– Je ne peux pas, je travaille…

- Je m'en fous tu viens quand même. Y'a une bataille de boules de neige d'anthologie (1) qui se prépare dehors et il faut absolument que nous y participions. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça ! Lâche un peu tes bouquins ; ils ne vont pas s'envoler.

– C'est certain mais le travail ne se fera pas davantage. Binns attend pour ce lundi mes cinq rouleaux sur le Code International du Secret Magique de 1692.

– Cinq rouleaux ? Il demande cinq rouleaux en sixième année ? La vache ! Heureusement que pour nous, en cinquième année ce n'est que trois.

– Pour nous aussi. Mais tu le fais exprès de crier ainsi ? Parle moins fort. Miss Pince ne va pas tarder à se lever pour nous foutre dehors… et n'espère pas une seconde que je te suivrai pour ton stupide jeux parce que tu auras réussi à me faire virer de la bibliothèque, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus en voyant l'étincelle de malice dans le regard du jeune Black. Si c'est le cas, je m'enferme dans la salle commune jusqu'à l'heure du repas et je t'y séquestre avec moi. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de travailler un peu. Je suis sûr que tu as des devoirs en retard.

– Rho làlà ! Tu vas pas en faire une montagne de quelques petits malheureux devoirs !.!.! Au pire Aubrey me prêtera son parchemin pour que je recopie. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. A moins que tu ne me files un p'tit coup de main ? Surtout en potions, le vieux Slugh nous a refilé un de ces foutus…

- As-tu au moins lu le livre que je te conseillais pour rattraper ton retard dans cette matière ? l'interrompit son aîné, croisant doctement les bras.

– PPPFFUUU ! Parfait pour s'endormir ton bouquin. Un vrai somnifère sur papier. Dès le premier chapitre les ronflements sont garantis. A ne lire qu'avec un pot de thé aurait-il dû écrire dans les mises en garde. Et jamais après vingt-deux heures.

– Comment espères-tu faire des progrès si tu ne fais pas ton travail et que tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils ? lui demanda froidement Severus.

– Oh ça va ! T'es pas mon père !

- Sûrement pas ! Mais je te parle en grand frère de la maison de Serp…

- J'en ai plus de frère, l'interrompit brutalement Regulus.

– Ne raconte pas de trolleries. Parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Mais tel n'est pas le cas malheureusement. Pourquoi es-tu si virulent contre lui ?

La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide, les autres élèves préférant profiter du temps splendide et de la neige fraîche que des livres poussiéreux et de la mine revêche de leur gardienne. Severus avait repoussé plume, encrier et parchemins. Il savait que la présence surexcitée du jeune Serpentard l'empêcherait de travailler. Le chasser ne servirait à rien. Il était capable de se montrer plus tenace qu'un ciseburine parasitant un hippogriffe . Ou encore, il traînerait son air de reproche dans tous les coins de Poudlard, comme un martyr ses stigmates, pendant une semaine au moins. Mieux valait prendre le temps de l'écouter.

Plus que de l'écouter, le questionner. C'était la première fois que Severus posait ouvertement des questions sur la fratrie Black. Jusqu'à présent Regulus n'avait été qu'un "Serpentard" de compagnie, attachant distrayant et fidèle. Prêt à le réconforter dans ses soucis. Mais lui ne s'inquiétait jamais des siens. Il avait bien assez des siens !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question sur son frère, Sirius Black. Il attendait la réponse avec impatience…

– Mouaif, rien d'important.

– Rien d'important dis-tu… mais à cause de "ce rien d'important", vous vous évitez depuis plus de trois mois. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire pour être exact. Déjà les années précédentes ce n'était guère brillant : vous étiez comme chien et chat. Mais là !

– On n'est pas dans la même maison.

– Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

– Je ne voulais pas dire seulement ça.

– Alors parle plus clairement si tu veux que je te comprenne. Vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison et….?

- …et… il n'est plus mon frère.

– Aux dernières nouvelles il s'appelle toujours Sirius Black que je sache.

– Justement non. Il n'est plus un Black. Il a renié son nom. Il nous a déshonorés. Mère a dû le chasser.

Severus ne voyait toujours pas le visage de Regulus. Il lui tournait le dos afin de masquer ses émotions. Mais le ton de sa voix tendue et ses épaules raides indiquaient la tension qui l'habitait en évoquant son frère.

Snape était intrigué, très intrigué. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il venait à considérer le petit séjour de Sirius dans sa "chère famille" d'un tout autre œil. Il s'en réjouit. Black lui en avait trop fait voir pour qu'il ait la moindre pitié à son égard. Surtout depuis l'année dernière ! Encore plus depuis "l'incident" comment tout le monde se plaisait à nommer cette tentative de meurtre.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

- Je respecte vos secrets de famille, le rassura-t-il en n'en pensant pas un traître mot. Mais si l'envie de vouloir te confier est trop pressante, sache que je suis là et que je sais tenir ma langue. _Et utiliser à bon escient ce que j'apprends…_

- Merci Severus, répondit finalement Regulus d'une voix enrouée, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, au moins.

– Tu le sais… Alors, prouve-le.

– Je…. balbutia-t-il, ne sachant où Severus voulait en venir, ce qu'il attendait de lui.

– Si tu veux que je t'aide contre ton frère, ou ton ex-frère, parle-moi de lui, de ce qu'il t'a fait, de ce qu'il vous a fait.

- Et ça ne te dirait pas de justement coller une bonne raclée à coups de boules de neige à mon salaud d'ex-frère ? lui demanda-t-il reprenant du poil de la bête. Et à son grand copain le Potter ? Ne me dis pas le contraire ! Je le vois à ton regard. Imagine-le se recevant une boule bien serrée, bien dure en plein dans sa sale gueule… Ne me dis pas que le spectacle ne te tente pas. Je ne te croirais pas.

– C'est vrai que…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu restes planté là comme un balai dans son placard ? Et puis, ils ne sont pas les seuls de la bande. Il y a aussi Pettigrow. Celui là, il ne sera jamais assez rapide pour éviter tous les projectiles. Il va s'en bouffer de la boule !

- Et Lupin ?

- Quoi Lupin ?

- Tu as parlé de la bande à Potter. Lupin en fait partie.

– Ouais, mais je crois qu'il est encore en cours. Pour lui, c'est râpé pour cette fois. Il y aura toujours moyen de se rattraper un autre jour. Il n'est pas tout le temps avec les autres, on pourra le coincer, surtout si on s'y met à plusieurs. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes cours.

– Je sais.

– Comment t'as fait pour savoir ?

- Nous avons plusieurs options communes. Tu préfères que nous restions à parler cours et emplois du temps ou tu tiens à ta bataille ?

- Le dernier en bas est un hippogriffe trempé !

* * *

Bordé d'hermine ! Son manchon était bordé d'hermine ! Tout comme les bords de son ample capuche. Si cet article du dernier chic était parfaitement adapté aux intempéries, son raffinement seyait peu aux lieux scolastiques. Pourtant, rien ne dénotait dans cette gravure de mode semblant glisser sur la neige tant sa démarche était souple et élégante. Pas un craquement, pas un bruit à chacun de ses pas dans le blanc manteau neigeux. Y en aurait-il eu qu'ils seraient passés inaperçus parmi les ordres beuglés par les différents capitaines de chaque équipe, Potter en tête. Les cris stridents de Lily ne rajoutaient qu'une touche aiguë à l'ambiance sonore générale. James avait eu la très mauvaise idée de vouloir attirer son attention par une volée de boules de neige visant la grosse dame des neiges qu'elle avait patiemment édifiée avec ses amies. Plus de nez. Plus de chapeau. Lily n'avait pas attendu la disparition de ce dernier pour exprimer en des termes fleuris ce qu'elle pensait de l'attitude infantile de son soupirant obstiné et gaffeur. Elle perdit beaucoup de sa féminité en vociférant des "sombres abrutis" et "connards de première" à James et à son ombre, Peter.

En comparaison, la jeune fille au manchon luxueux et au teint de porcelaine semblait l'incarnation de la délicatesse toute féminine. Impression perdant de sa chaleur à la vision de ses yeux gris, aussi froids que le temps. L'ample cape que l'on devinait doublée de fourrure abritait une noblesse toute de raideur et de morgue. Elle n'accordait aucun regard aux jeux puérils des élèves. Sa mémoire bien sélective lui permettait d'occulter sa sortie diplômée de la maison de Salazar Serpentard seulement trois ans auparavant. Le diminutif jeté d'une voix qu'elle connaissait hélas, très bien, freina son avancée.

" Cissy ?"

Son hésitation fut extrêmement courte. Après la mémoire, l'audition sélective. Bien pratique.

Sirius Black, car c'était lui, venait d'émerger de l'entrée de Poudlard, suivi de près par Remus. Ils couraient pour rejoindre à temps leur camp avant le début des hostilités. En apercevant sa cousine face à lui, Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt ; mais que venait donc faire sa cousine, la très noble et surtout très prétentieuse Narcissa Black ici ? Emmitouflé dans sa cape râpée, gêné par les pans de sa capuche, Remus ne remarqua l'immobilisation de son ami que lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans. Ils churent tous deux et roulèrent dans la neige devenue dure après les nombreux passages. Les capes entortillées les empêchèrent de se dégager. C'est parvenu presque aux pieds de sa cousine que Sirius prit appui sur un coude, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa paume pour contempler vue du bas la jeune fille. Son bras passé négligemment autour du mollet de Remus et le reste des membres bien empêtrés avec ceux de son ami n'eurent pas la grâce de plaire à sa cousine.

Elle pinçait les lèvres de dédain au spectacle offert par un descendant mâle de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black. Après tout, il avait été renié par ses parents et n'appartenait donc plus à l'illustre lignée de grands sorciers, pensa-t-elle tentant de le contourner. Sirius et le tas de vêtements élimés se débattaient pour se dépêtrer et reprendre une position verticale.

" Comment vas-tu ma très honorable cousine et que nous valent la joie et l'avantage de ta venue au sein de cet illustre établissement ? railla Sirius.

Elle allait passer sans un mot, sans un geste, sans même un regard pour l'individu vautré à ses pieds.  
Ce dernier, trouvant que la situation horizontale dans la neige avait quelque intérêt, décida d'en faire profiter la pimbêche. Il saisit une de ses chevilles alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner et tira d'un coup sec. Un simple petit "Ah !" de surprise lui échappa alors qu'elle tombait sur Remus qui n'en demandait pas tant !

- Cesse immédiatement de faire l'enfant Sirius ! Et toi, lâche-moi !

Remus aurait volontiers obéi à cet ordre s'il avait pu s'y retrouver dans ces bras et jambes emmêlés. Pour les siens, pas de problème. Mais il n'allait quand même pas tâter pour savoir si d'après la corpulence, le membre testé appartenait à son ami ou à la cousine de ce dernier ! La capuche entortillée autour de sa tête ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient enfin…

- Cissy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec EUX ? s'exclama Regulus qui venait de surgir, sortant de l'école à son tour. Il était lui aussi suivi de près par son ami. Mais eux surent s'arrêter à temps.

– N'as-tu pas reçu la lettre de ta mère ? lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle époussetait ses vêtements précieux.

– Si, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qu'elle enverrait !

- Qu'elle enverrait pour quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

– Ça ne te regarde pas ! lui cracha son frère.

– Oh moi… ce que j'en disais… répliqua l'aîné, reculant prudemment devant le courroux de son cadet. Vos histoires, moins j'y suis mêlé, mieux je me porte !

- Alors fous le camp ! On t'a assez vu.

– Petit frère, grinça Sirius, je te laisse avec grand plaisir en compagnie de notre "chère" cousine. Elle a besoin d'aide pour épousseter sa cape. Ton valet personnel s'en chargera sans aucun doute, fit-il en désignant Severus.

– Laisse, ce n'est rien, intervint Narcissa auprès de Regulus s'apprêtant à lui venir en aide.

Snape, quant à lui, prenait bien garde à ne pas intervenir dans cet échange. Il fusilla du regard Sirius. Puis il se contenta d'observer Narcissa qui avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait aperçue, trois ans auparavant lors de la remise des diplômes. Encore plus femme, encore plus belle, encore plus froide du haut de sa blondeur et de sa noblesse. Il suivait simplement Regulus qui continuait de menacer son frère, avançant les poings crispés et le verbe hargneux. Décidément, la haine fraternelle était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Narcissa rebroussait également chemin, agrippant son jeune cousin par le bras, tentant de l'arrêter ou de le calmer, il ne savait pas trop.

Lupin, effaré, inutile, restait planté là, à regarder cette scène de famille…

Le ton montait dangereusement entre les deux frères et ce n'était pas l'arrivée de Potter venant à la rescousse de son ami qui allait apaiser la situation ! Nul ne sut vraiment ce qui fut dit, qui commença. En effet, au moment précis où les deux frères se saisirent l'un de l'autre, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Ludovic Verpey, hurla :

- Le temps est écoulé ! Tous à l'attaque !

Les boules se mirent à voler en tout sens, venant de toutes les directions. A force de se menacer, de reculer, la petite troupe se retrouvait à peu de choses près au centre du terrain prévu pour la bataille de boules de neige. Ils étaient une cible de choix. Pour les Gryffondors qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie contre les représentants de la maison de Serpentard. Mais également pour les Serpentards qui avaient, eux aussi trois ennemis à portée de tirs. Et tant pis si les jets imprécis atteignaient quelqu'un de leur maison. N'était-ce pas un jeu après tout ?

Les insultes de James s'interrompirent lorsqu'un projectile envoya valser ses lunettes dans la neige. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour les rechercher à tâtons. Les cris stridents de Narcissa cessèrent grâce au très joli tir de Jill Prewet. Elle n'en espérait pas autant ! Sa boule s'était logée dans la bouche de la blonde, refroidissant à double titre son ardeur. Severus et Remus avaient trop à faire pour se soucier de la mitraille. Chacun tentait de retenir son ami. Les deux frères Black, ignorant le tumulte général, en étaient venus aux mains. Bien que Remus tienne énergiquement son bras droit, le nez en sang de Regulus témoignait de l'efficacité du poing gauche de Sirius.

Severus ne s'impliquait pas autant. Placé derrière Regulus, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre serrant ses vêtements au niveau de la taille, il attendait que le jeune Black cesse de gesticuler comme un beau diable. Comme la situation semblait s'éterniser et qu'il venait déjà d'essuyer deux ou trois boules sans pouvoir se protéger, il songea même à lâcher tout simplement prise pour aller s'abriter. Que les Black s'expliquent entre eux ! Si Regulus pouvait en plus amocher son aîné, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Brusquement, Sirius parvenant à s'arracher des mains de son ami se jeta sur son frère, entraînant dans la chute les deux Serpentards.

Ce ne fut que mêlée de jambes fouettant la neige et de capes pour frapper ou se dégager, bras et mains repoussant ou agrippant, frappant, griffant. Les boules pouvaient bien voler ! Les coups en faisaient tout autant à tel point qu'ils ne ressentaient plus l'effet des premières.

De son côté, dès que James pensait avoir réussi à retrouver ses lunettes, une volée l'atteignait. Sa popularité ou, au contraire, son impopularité auprès des Serpentards le transformait en aimant à boules ! Le temps de dégager cheveux et bonnet tombé sur le bout du nez, la neige devant lui avait changé d'aspect. De nouveaux monticules s'étaient formés. Toute la recherche était à reprendre…

On n'entendait pas plus Narcissa qu'on ne voyait son visage. Elle avait empoigné à deux mains sa capuche, la rabattant le plus bas possible sur sa figure pour se protéger. Elle avançait maladroitement à l'aveuglette, tentant de fuir la zone de combat. Elle partait dans la direction où les tirs semblaient moins fournis. Mais comme tour à tour, chacune des maisons voulait montrer sa force et sa détermination à vaincre en redoublant d'effort, Narcissa était condamnée à tourner ridiculement en rond. A peine entendait-on un petit piaillement lorsqu'un projectile parvenait à franchir la barrière de sa capuche.

Soudain les Serpentards chargèrent, menés par Rabastan Lestrange. Entre la blonde poupée se prenant pour un derviche tourneur et la raclée que subissaient Regulus et Severus coincé sous lui, l'honneur de leur maison en prenait un sacré coup ! Il fallait absolument réagir ! Criant, zigzaguant pour éviter les boules, ils se précipitèrent à la rescousse.

Voyant cet assaut, les Gryffondors réagirent promptement. Pour eux, pas de zigzags. Ils coururent, courbant l'échine pour se protéger des tirs des Pousouffles et Serdaigles profitant de l'aubaine : de la cible à la en veux tu en voilà !

Bien entendu, au début les combattants ramassèrent bien quelques poignées de neige pour nourrir de force leurs adversaires… C'était de bonne guerre ! Des piaillements jaillissaient lorsqu'un élève parvenait à glisser un glaçon dans le cou de son adversaire. Ou des protestations étouffées quand une tête se retrouvait enfouie dans la neige. Mais très rapidement, les rares gloussements ou rires s'éteignirent. Remplacés par des grognements, des exclamations ou même des insultes. Le jeu tournait au règlement de compte ! Les baguettes bien à l'abri dans le sac de classe des préfets, les jeunes sorciers revenaient aux bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues ancestrales.

Les élèves ne participant pas à la mêlée, étonnés, virent Narcissa partir protégée par Lestrange et Nott. Certes, elle avait perdu de sa superbe : toute décoiffée, le visage rougie par la colère et le froid, les lèvres tordues par des insultes murmurées, elle n'avait plus grand chose d'admirable. Des bandes de fourrure maintenant mouillée, ébouriffée pendaient même lamentablement. Elle traînait dans son sillage son jeune cousin passablement amoché. Les sursauts de ce dernier pour se dégager prouvaient que l'envie d'en découdre était plus la forte. Mais il ne pouvait échapper à la poigne des deux gorilles les accompagnant. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'école, hors de portée.

Toujours au sein de la cohue, James avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver ses lunettes intactes. Il faisait payer leur perte à tout élève un peu trop vêtu de vert passant à sa portée. Sa myopie ne lui permettait pas de savoir sur qui il cognait.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait pu s'opposer à la fuite de Regulus. Sa rage n'en était pas diminuée pour autant. Il s'en prit donc au protecteur de son frère, à Severus. Ce dernier avait beau se débattre comme un beau diable, Sirius était plus lourd que lui, plus fort également et surtout, beaucoup plus en colère. Ils roulaient ensemble, l'un tentant de se dégager, l'autre essayant de frapper encore et encore. Severus avait bien tenté d'attraper sa baguette rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Mais le corps à corps lui retirait toute possibilité. L'issue du combat semblait sombre pour le Serpentard quand les deux ennemis sentirent une présence, un corps parvenant à s'immiscer entre eux deux. Cet inconscient, car seul un inconscient aurait osé s'interposer ainsi, tentait de les séparer malgré les coups pleuvant autour de lui et parfois, sur lui.

Sa présence n'était nullement agressive. Au contraire, protectrice. Ce corps, cette présence avait une voix, voix qui ne cessait de répéter :

"Sirius, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Arrête. Laisse-le. Il n'y est pour rien. Bon sang, Sirius ! Ecoute-moi. Je suis ton ami. Lâche-le. Laisse-le. Arrête de frapper…"

Malgré sa fureur, cette voix parvint à pénétrer l'entendement du Gryffondor. Il remarqua des mains qui, contrairement à celles de Snape, le maintenaient fermement mais sans violence, sans brutalité excessive. Peu à peu la conscience balaya les derniers restes de colère et il comprit.

Remus s'était interposé. Remus, était là, tout contre lui.

Severus profita de l'immobilité inespérée de son adversaire pour se dégager et reculer précipitamment. Il préférait laisser une distance de sécurité entre Black et lui. Essoufflé, haletant, il observait. Black ne quittait pas des yeux Lupin, l'air hagard. Mais que pouvait bien lui raconter le lycanthrope, se demanda Severus, tâchant d'éviter les autres combattants.

Le professeur McGonagall surgit de l'école. Même vue de loin, les pans de sa cape volant derrière elle indiquaient son énervement et sa colère. Les premiers élèves l'apercevant cessèrent immédiatement le combat, tentant de s'esquiver. Mais le concierge M. Picott qui avait suivi le professeur faisait bonne garde. Se redressant pour se grandir autant que son chapeau le lui permettait, Le professeur McGonagall s'immobilisa, attrapa sa baguette qu'elle dirigea vers sa propre gorge tandis qu'elle prononçait un sort de _Sonorus_.

" Cessez IMMEDIATEMENT de vous battre comme des moldus !"

Les élèves placés devant elle plaquèrent vivement leurs mains contre leurs oreilles… sauf ceux qui étaient plantés la tête la première dans la neige bien sûr. La plupart s'immobilisèrent en découvrant la directrice de Gryffondors. Cette enseignante était déjà connue de tous pour sa rigueur et sa sévérité. Quelques uns ignorèrent son ordre cependant. Ils apprirent à se méfier à l'avenir de ses colères…

Les _Petrificus Totalus_ fusèrent plus rapidement de sa baguette que les éclairs dans un ciel d'orage et les imprudents se retrouvèrent immobilisés, couchés dans la neige.

" Voilà qui refroidira vos ardeurs guerrières. Je vous somme de rester tous ici jusqu'à ce que M. Picott ait relevé le nom de chacun d'entre vous. Un tel comportement au sein de cette école est INADMISSIBLE ! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annulée. Vous serez tous consignés ce week-end dans vos salles communes respectives. Vos devoirs ne s'en trouveront que mieux. Et si, pas miracle, certains d'entre vous avaient terminé rapidement, je me charge de les pourvoir."

Tout en parlant, elle balayait du regard l'ensemble des élèves. Elle s'interrompit en apercevant une masse de cheveux cuivrés, ceux de Lily Evans. Un simple haussement de sourcil indiqua sa réprobation.

" Miss Evans, votre sérieux et vos responsabilités de préfet ne m'avait pas habituée à vous voir associée à de telles sottises. Je suis fort déçue."

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour sèchement et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant une préfète les joues en feu.

* * *

- Tu es en retard. Bon sang, Lupin ! Tu sais pourtant que nous n'avons que peu de temps pour mon entraînement ! Nous avons chacun un cours à quinze heures. Si en plus tu t'amuses à l'écourter, comment veux-tu que je progresse ?

- Tu préfèrerais que j'explique à mes potes que je dois les quitter plus tôt pour aller donner des cours de rattrapage à leur grand copain de Serpentard ? J'ai tout simplement attendu qu'ils partent à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

– Du coup, ils vont y arriver en retard.

– Depuis quand t'en soucies-tu ?

- Quand les phénix gèleront en enfer ! Tu as tout faux comme d'habitude. Je ne m'en soucie pas, je m'en réjouis. Connaissant Brûlepot, ta maison va écoper encore de points en moins grâce à eux.

– Ta bonté d'âme est toujours un sujet d'émerveillement pour moi, Severus.

– On se met au travail ou on sort la théière et les petits fours Lupin ?

- Nous sortons de table, alors va pour le travail ! Tu as cherché ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Cesse de prendre ce ton avec moi Lupin. Tu n'es pas un prof et ce n'est pas un cours de rattrapage comme tu le prétends. Tu es juste là pour m'aider…

- … en échange de ton aide en potions, oui, je sais. Tu te rappelles qui a eu cette géniale idée j'espère ? Ou il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- PPPFFFUUU ! Tu me désespères… Ça fait maintenant trois séances qu'on tourne en rond. Tant que tu n'auras pas un souvenir heureux convenable sur lequel te concentrer, tu ne parviendras pas à produire le moindre _Patronus_ correct.

– Ne juge pas la qualité de mes souvenirs, s'irrita davantage Severus. Oh ! Des souvenirs heureux, il en avait bien une petite douzaine dont quelques uns de qualité supérieure. Mais ils impliquaient tous sans exception de penser à une certaine rouquine. Le sombre élève se l'interdisait formellement depuis un an. Lily, c'était du passé. Fini. Terminé.

– Pour ce que j'en dis…Tu as bien dû vivre à un moment de ta vie des trucs heureux avec des amis, ta famille, tes parents… Je ne sais pas moi ! Cherche un peu ! commença à s'énerver Remus.

- La tête de tes copains quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'approvisionner chez Zonko samedi dernier, par exemple…. Ouais, pas mal.

– Salaud.

– Ah non ! J'ai mieux ! La tête de Potter quand il s'est mangé la gifle d'Evans, après la bataille. Pas mal ça, souffla Severus en ébauchant le quart d'un début de rictus souriant.

– Après tout, si ça te convient, soupira Lupin. Bon. Alors, tu fais le vide en toi, tu fermes les yeux. Voilà. Et tu….n'étais pas inscrit sur la liste de McGo ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Fais chier ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer si tu me sors ce genre de question débile ! Et quelle liste d'abord ?

- La liste qu'elle a fait passer dans toutes les maisons samedi pendant que nous étions consignés dans nos salles communes. La même que l'année dernière, la même que celle de l'année d'avant, la même que celle de l'année encore d…

- J'ai compris le sens général mais bon sang, Lupin, la version courte !

- La liste sur laquelle tu dois marquer ton nom quand tu restes à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle est arrivée en dernier à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas vu ton nom quand je me suis inscrit. Comment ça se fait ?

– Tu restes encore ici pour les vacances ? éluda Severus.

- Bin ouais, la pousse subite de poils dans le train, ça le fait pas trop. Etonnant que Dumbledore ne t'ait pas demandé de rester pour la potion… Tu crois que je vais quand même en avoir, cette fois-ci ? C'est quand même mieux quand je la prends.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Lupin. Le directeur m'a demandé de rentrer plus tôt justement pour cette raison. C'est toi que je dois remercier pour mes vacances écourtées.

– Y'a pas de quoi, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais tu vas où ? insista Remus.

– Ça te regarde ?

- Non, bien sûr… Juste pour savoir…

- Et moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est faire enfin un _Patronus_ correct.

– Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas… On reprend. Tu fermes les yeux, tu fais le vide dans ton esprit … Tu te souviens du visage de James et…

- De Potter ! Pas de James !.!.!

- Si tu veux, si tu veux, t'énerve pas et concentre-toi… le visage de J…Potter, insista ironiquement Remus. Maintenant, tu tends la baguette devant toi et tu articules distinctement et fort _Spero Patronum_. Vas-y.

Severus tendit lentement son bras tenant sa baguette devant lui, les yeux fermés pour conserver au maximum sa concentration. Les plis de ses paupières frémissaient sous l'effort. Il les souleva progressivement, visant d'un regard déterminé un point invisible à la droite de Lupin. Il desserra enfin ses mâchoires crispées pour articuler d'une voix forte :

« _Spero Patronum _! »

Un seconde… Deux secondes… Rien ne se passait. Les yeux de Snape commencèrent à s'assombrir, si c'était encore possible.

Trois secondes…

Un fil argenté.  
Seul un mince fil argenté apparut timidement au bout de sa baguette. Il s'étirait tout doucement dans l'air, semblant hésiter sur le chemin. Il s'épaissit légèrement mais, tel un cheveu fourchu, se fendit dans la longueur, s'emmêlant pour finir par se rétracter puis disparaître.

Dépité, Severus se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur l'une des chaises de cette ancienne salle de classe dont Dumbledore leur avait laissé l'usage pour les séances d'entraînement. Jambes écartées, coudes posés sur les genoux, il jouait avec sa baguette, cachant ses émotions derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

– Tu crois vraiment que mon _Patronus_ soit un lombric ? ricana-t-il.

– Mais non, voyons ! Il ne faut pas se décourager c'est tout.

– Pas se décourager ? Tu en as des bonnes ! Si c'est là toute l'aide que tu m'apportes, je ferais mieux de retourner à la bibliothèque chercher la réponse dans les livres.

– Si tu préfères, je ne te retiens pas. Mais je te signale que ton brin de _Patronus _était plus long que la dernière fois.

– Vraiment ? hésita Snape. Il n'était pas certain de la bonne foi de Lupin. Peut-être était-il en train de se foutre de lui. Encore une fois.

– Ouais ! Absolument !

- Et de combien à ton avis ?

- Bin, euuuhhh… au moins…

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Laisse tomber, le coupa le Serpentard. Comment cacher sa déception ? Il ne voulait en aucune façon montrer que lui, Severus Snape, le meilleur élève de Serpentard et sans ce foutu _Patronus_, de tout Poudlard, subissait échec après échec là où les détestés Gryffondors excellaient.

– C'est juste un problème d'inadéquation entre la puissance magique nécessaire pour développer un Patronus et la qualité de ton souvenir.

– Si par ce langage ampoulé tu veux dire que mon souvenir vaut que dalle, ne t'encombre pas de fioritures ainsi. J'ai compris.

Remus saisit un autre siège pour se placer à califourchon face à lui. Il laissa le silence s'installer, le temps de laisser à Severus la possibilité de faire le point, de se reprendre tout au moins.

– Le problème c'est ton souvenir.

– Je ne l'aurais pas deviné sans ton aide, persifla Severus.

– Tu n'as pas un souvenir plus heureux ? Quelque chose de sympa que tu as vécu avec tes copains de Serpentard…

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Même si vous vous faites la gueule maintenant, il y a Lily. Vous vous entendiez bien avant qu… avant. Tu dois…

- Je t'interdis de me parler d'Evans ! l'interrompit Severus crispant précipitamment ses poings.

– Il y a quand même Regulus, dévia Remus percevant la tension croissante de son vis-à-vis.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me suit partout que c'est un « copain » ! Il se prétend mon ami ; je n'ai jamais confirmé cette rumeur.

– Mais avant Poudlard, continua Remus sentant le sujet Black trop délicat, surtout avec l'œil poché qui ornait son visage … Tu en as bien eu ! A l'école ou dans ta famille. Un cousin… Je ne sais pas moi !

- En effet.

– Tu vois ! J'ai raison. Tout le monde a au moins un souvenir heureux de son enfance. Le plus dur était de t'en souvenir, annonça-t-il doctement.

Il était fier de lui. Fier d'avoir aidé son presque ami dans l'émergence d'un souvenir heureux.

Severus releva brusquement la tête pour regarder l'air bêtement satisfait du Gryffondor. A l'acidité de son regard, Remus comprit qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

– En effet, tu ne sais pas toi, l'éclaira-t-il. Tu n'as même aucune idée de ma vie.

– Je ne demande qu'à en savoir plus !

- Pour que tes copains et toi puissiez l'utiliser, me ridiculiser ? Tu me crois si naïf Lupin ? Comme si tu avais l'habitude toi, de partager tes secrets, ricana-t-il.

Le « problème » de Remus n'avait pas été évoqué depuis les vacances de la Toussaint. Ils avaient beau se rencontrer deux à trois fois par semaine secrètement pour aider l'autre, il n'avait été question que de potions et de _Patronus_. Il comprit qu'une fois de plus, Severus ne dirait rien, s'enfermerait davantage s'il ne faisait pas lui même le premier pas. Si c'était le seul moyen…

- Pardi, il suffit de me demander !

– Demander ? s'étonna un court instant Snape. Si c'est aussi simple, parle-moi un peu de la famille Black.

- Sur moi, je peux t'en dire beaucoup. Mais là…. Je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à eux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu réponds à une question par une autre question ? Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas. Tu es toujours aussi fuyant.

– Que veux-tu, c'est donnant donnant.

Jamais ils n'avaient retrouvé la brève complicité des dernières vacances. Severus avait érigé dédain et persiflage en barrières infranchissables. Plus d'une fois Remus avait eu envie de lui balancer sa spatule dans la figure. Ou mieux, lui plonger la tête dans le chaudron. Encore une fois, il avait pris sur lui, ravalant les répliques cinglantes lui montant aux lèvres. Leur entraide était trop bénéfique à tous deux. Même Slughorn malgré sa cécité pédagogique commençait à percevoir ses progrès. La diminution importante d'explosions pendant son cours n'y était sans doute pas étrangère. Pour Severus, c'était une autre affaire. Cette recherche de souvenir heureux le bloquait. Pourtant, l'enfance de Remus n'avait pas été tous les jours très rose comparée à celle de James. Surtout après la morsure. Il était certain que même Sirius avait bien une demi-douzaine de souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Et pourtant…

Mais que Severus n'en ait aucun… Il en était sidéré. Il ne mettait pas un seul instant en doute cette possibilité. Severus était trop avide de réaliser un _Patronus_ corporel pour s'amuser à de telles mesquineries. Non. Il fallait envisager la réalité telle qu'elle était : Severus n'avait AUCUN souvenir heureux de son enfance…  
Par Merlin !  
Remus en frémit…  
Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer.

Mais sous le regard interrogateur de l'objet de ses pensées, il reprit :

- Donc, je te donne des infos sur la famille Black si tu me dis pourquoi tu les veux tellement. Mais attention ! Sur la FAMILLE Black, pas spécialement sur Sirius. Pour ça, tu lui poses directement la question.

– Je ne pense pas qu'une fracture du nez soit la réponse souhaitée. Très peu pour moi. D'accord, donnant donnant. Je veux des renseignements sur les Black car c'est chez eux que je passe la première semaine de mes vacances.

– Chez les Black ?

- Soit Dumbledore a oublié de nous préciser qu'il y avait de l'écho dans cette salle, soit cette brillante remarque me dit que tu as enfin compris.

– Mais pourquoi ?

- Stop ! Donnant donnant. Ce sont tes propres mots. Je t'écoute. A ton tour.

Encore une fois, Remus dut sortir de sa stupeur. Il lui raconta les grands traits caractéristiques de cette famille de sorciers de sang pur, enfin, ce qu'il en connaissait d'après les remarques décousues de son ami. En prenant bien garde à ne jamais laisser filtrer d'informations compromettantes pour ce dernier. Il lui parla de Orion et Walburga, les parents, de la tante Eladora et de sa manie de décapiter les elfes de maison trop âgés, de la tante Araminta et de sa tentative de faire adopter la loi ouvrant le droit à la chasse aux moldus, et de l'oncle Alphart qui semblait être le seul parent sympathique.

– A toi maintenant. Je pense que la venue de Narcissa l'autre jour n'est pas étrangère à cette invitation. Raconte-moi.

Prenant le relais, Severus lui apprit, mais de façon extrêmement lapidaire, que Narcissa était venue porter la demande de sa tante. Elle avait remis au directeur un parchemin lui demandant l'autorisation d'héberger Severus pour les vacances. Regulus avait tellement parlé de son ami à ses parents qu'ils souhaitaient le rencontrer.

Il tut le fait que Narcissa et Regulus plaidèrent longuement avant d'obtenir la permission de Dumbledore. Après en avoir été fortement irrité, il s'interrogeait sur ses motifs… sans avoir trouvé d'explication.

– Qui sait, j'en reviendrai peut-être avec un souvenir heureux.

– Je te le souhaite.

Mais le doute rejaillissait si fort la voix de Remus, que Severus ne put qu'en ricaner… bientôt imité par le Gryffondor.

« Bon alors, on s'y remet ? Et sors ta règle Lupin. Je veux que tu mesures mon _Patronus_ cette fois… »

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivée à faire la bataille d'anthologie qu'on m'avait demandé, mais j'ai fait pour le mieux. Parler de neige quand il fait 30° dans la pièce où on tape sur le clavier, faut quand même avoir une bonne dose d'imagination par moment…

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai créé sur FeuFeuNet une communauté C2 : Sus à Severus Snape.  
Elle regroupe et propose des fics COMPLETE sur Sev' que nous avons aimé. Pour recevoir les mise à jour c'est très simple ; il suffit de cliquer sur Subscribe à la page d'accueil.

Sinon, le chapitre suivant s'appelle Et l'amour dans tout ça ? …Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a pas qu'une sorte d'amour. Si vous écrivez, vous connaissez l'angoisse de l'attente des commentaires… Je ne vous fais pas un dessin ; je suis nulle pour cela..

Mici de m'avoir lue et très gros zoubis.


	5. Et l'amour dans tous ça ? Noël76

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating** : **M** ou **NC-17** Attention ceci est une fic principalement **slash**, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous n'aimez pas, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic. Merci à **Louve26** pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.

Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal, et par ceux qui les regardent sans rien faire.__  
_**Albert Einstein**

* * *

**5- Vacances de Noël 76 Et l'amour dans tout ça ?**

" Je vous demande une minute d'attention s'il vous plaît."

Dumbledore se leva. Le tintement de son couteau sur son verre attira l'attention des convives. Le brouhaha des conversations s'éteignit peu à peu. Le directeur s'était exprimé comme s'il entamait son fameux discours de rentrée scolaire face à l'assemblée des élèves. Mais en cette fin de vacances de Noël, la poignée de personnes présentes arrivaient à peine à compléter les places d'une seule table.

Dumbledore aimait réunir tous ses convives sans distinction. Au grand déplaisir d'un certain Serpentard préférant la solitude. Ainsi employés, professeurs et élèves se côtoyaient autour des mets succulents préparés par les elfes de maison.

– Je suis ravi de voir en ce jour de fête tous ces visages amis épanouis autour de moi, commença-t-il…

- … Il n'a pas dû me regarder, marmonna Severus pour lui même.

Les postillons jaillissant de la bouche de Remus assis à ses côtés lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret. Ses sens étaient décuplés par l'approche de la pleine lune.

"… Pour fêter la fin de cette année et le début de la nouvelle. Avec un peu d'avance je vous souhaite à tous ainsi qu'à vos familles, tout le bonheur du monde, poursuivit-il."

Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour dévisager toutes et tous. L'air sombre du seul Serpentard ne lui échappa pas. Le bonheur familial ne trouvait que peu d'écho chez lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était orphelin…

- Cette année 1976 fut celle de Rocky, du Concorde mais également de la disparition d'Agatha Christie….

– C'est quoi ces trolleries ? marmonna Severus.

– Des trucs moldus, lui chuchota Remus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ! pesta le sombre personnage.

– Mais également, continua Dumbledore jetant un regard réprobateur aux deux élèves troublant son discours, une année d'épreuves. Le monde sorcier a pris conscience de l'ampleur du danger qui le guette, poursuivit-il, toute gaieté l'ayant déserté. Déjà les premiers attentats, les premiers meurtres. Nous devons tout craindre des années à venir.  
Bien protégés derrière les mus sécurisants de ce fier établissement, nous oublions trop facilement les difficultés du monde extérieur.  
Et pourtant, certains souffrent, meurent sous les coups d'une poignée de sorciers et sorcières menés par un… être. Celui-Qui-Se-Donne-Un-Titre-Pompeux-Que-L'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Utiliser, Voldemort (un frisson parcourut l'assistance) pour être plus précis bien que ce ne soit pas son vrai nom, n'est animé que par la soif du pouvoir. Le bien être commun n'a aucun intérêt, aucune sorte d'importance à ses yeux. Pas plus que la vie. Hormis la sienne. Ses partisans ne sont là que pour le servir…  
Le servir… - Le directeur sembla diriger son regard, ses paroles, ses pensées même vers Severus.- … s'asservir conviendrait mieux.  
L'asservissement le plus total est leur condition. Malgré les belles promesses, malgré les discours flatteurs et alléchants, la vie d'un Mangemort est tout autre.  
Servir et mourir, telle devrait être leur devise. Mourir en cas d'échec de la main même de leur maître ou de l'un de ses fidèles. Ou mourir de la main de ceux qui les combattent.  
Ayons confiance, reprit-il après quelques longues secondes d'un lourd silence, car certains se dressent contre ces criminels. Nos vaillants Aurors du Ministère aidés dans leur lutte par d'autres sorciers plus discrets.  
Chacun par son comportement, son attitude, peut les aider.  
Vous avez le choix.  
Nous avons toujours le choix."

Severus se sentait mal à l'aise sous l'insistance de son regard et de ses paroles. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Quel message tentait-il de lui faire passer ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre aux autres pour changer ! Il étouffait sous sa sollicitude envahissante. Il soutint effrontément le regard du directeur, veillant à conserver un visage impassible. Il ne pensa que tardivement à lever ses barrières mentales. Un sorcier d'un tel talent maîtrisait certainement l'art délicat de la Legilimencie. Severus devait s'en méfier. Le fin sourire étirant les lèvres de Dumbledore confirma ses doutes. Il rompit le contact visuel. Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Severus pencha pour l'affirmative en entendant la suite :

"L'entraide entre sorciers et sorcières de bonne volonté est la meilleure, la plus sure défense à opposer. Ne restez pas terrés dans votre coin. Nulle faute n'est trop grave pour échapper au pardon. Une main vous sera toujours tendue…"

Un violent brouhaha interrompit ses paroles. Certains les contestaient. Severus, lui, n'avait pas bougé, pas même cillé, présentant toujours le même masque.

"…en cas de réels remords bien entendu. Cette entraide prend d'ailleurs un tour charmant pour vous, jeunes gens : l'amour… Ah ! L'amour ! Les mariages sont florissants ces derniers temps. Je me réjouis à l'idée que Poudlard, non seulement apporte connaissances et éducation, mais également la découverte de l'âme sœur.  
Mais je ne vous ennuierai pas plus longtemps avec mes radotages de vieux bonhomme et ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les mets et les boissons servis soient plus digestes que ce trop long discours.  
Bon appétit et, encore une fois, bonne année à tous !"

Un bruyant tintamarre de réponses et de verres levés lui succéda. Les réactions étaient fort diverses. Ambrosius Flume et Honey Moxy, tous deux élèves à Poufsouffle, rosissaient en repensant aux dernières paroles du directeur. Le secret de leur idylle avait franchi depuis longtemps la porte de leur salle commune. Ils se retenaient à grand peine de se tenir par la main. Pire qu'un sort de Glue Perpétuelle, ricana Severus intérieurement. Il avait également remarqué la pâleur subite du professeur McGonagall. Elle s'était penchée rapidement en avant, dissimulant ses émotions sous l'ombre de son sempiternel chapeau pointu. Mais Severus avait distinctement vu sa main trembler tandis qu'elle levait son verre pour porter un toast en l'honneur de Dumbledore.

Lupin aussi avait rosi, partant dans la contemplation rêveuse de son assiette encore vide. Snape lui donna un coup de coude pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

– Tu ne trinques pas en l'honneur de ce discours ronflant ?

- Si, si, bien sûr, répondit Remus retrouvant ses esprits. Et toi ?

- Je n'apprécie pas l'alcool.

– Une petite coupe seulement. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

– Qu'en sais-tu, toi ? le toisa-t-il glacialement. Ah ! J'oubliais que vous, Gryffondors, Maraudeurs de surcroît, vous avez la descente facile. Les Trois Balais sont votre annexe et sa bièraubeurre votre nectar. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs votre comportement agressif.

– Ou notre humeur gaie, plutôt.

– Gaie pour qui ? Envers moi ? Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de le constater. L'alcoolisme est une plaie ! J'en connais plus les méfaits que d'hypothétiques bienfaits.

– On ne peut pas parler de ce que l'on ne connaît pas Snape.

– Qui te dit que je ne connais pas ? cracha-t-il.

– Je crois, moi, que tu te détendrais et profiterais nettement plus de la soirée si tu buvais un verre ou deux. Pas plus. L'alcoolisme est une plaie, un excès, d'accord. Mais, raisonnable comme tu es, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne saches pas t'arrêter à temps… ou bien… en serais-tu incapable ?

La violence de la diatribe anti-alcoolisme n'avait pas pris Remus au dépourvu. Après un court instant de stupeur, il avait décidé d'utiliser la fierté du Serpentard pour le convaincre. Tout ce temps passé ensemble leur avait permis de mieux se connaître.

Severus était conscient de la manipulation. Remus l'irritait au plus haut point ce soir. A cause de lui, il avait été obligé d'écourter son séjour pour rentrer dès le mercredi par le réseau de Cheminette. Mais était-ce vraiment un mal ?…

Depuis deux jours et une nuit, il était à nouveau obligé de supporter sa présence, préparation de la potion Tue-Loup oblige. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque pourtant fort conséquente des Black. Rien pour améliorer le magicament. Qui sait, s'il avait pu rester quelques jours de plus…

Pour ce repas qu'il n'envisageait qu'avec dépit, il avait pris soin de choisir la place la plus éloignée de tous. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne encore se coller à lui, imposant sa présence si importune ?

Et maintenant voilà qu'il voulait l'obliger à boire ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Entre la paix dans le monde du directeur et l'amit… la présence envahissante du Gryffondor, Severus enrageait.

Mais sa fierté avait été touchée, défiée même. Le fixant avec insistance, il leva son verre et avala cul sec son contenu. Sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il enfournait.

Le sourire déjà engageant de Remus s'élargit encore. Il avait réussi. Il vit avec amusement les efforts de son ami pour retenir ses quintes de toux. Ingurgiter cul sec un verre de FireWhisky lorsqu'on n'a jamais bu de sa vie n'est pas une preuve de courage mais de stupidité. Pourtant, l'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur envahissant la poitrine du lycanthrope à la vision du Serpentard pris en flagrant délit d'humanité.

– Tes vacances de Noël se sont bien passées Severus ? questionna Remus.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! marmonna-t-il en tentant maladroitement de dissimuler les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux ; l'Old Fire Whisky était particulièrement fort et l'emploi abusif de son prénom s'évanouissait dans les premières brumes de l'alcool.

– L'accueil a été bon ?

- Incomparable…

Les pensées de Severus le ramenèrent à son arrivée à la maison Black dix jours auparavant. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'aperçut pas que le professeur Flitwick, désireux de lui faire déguster son délicieux vin des Elfes, emplissait à nouveau son verre. Il le leva et le porta machinalement à ses lèvres…

* * *

- Maîtresse, le jeune maître et l'invité du jeune maître viennent d'arriver, coassa l'immonde petit être larmoyant venant d'ouvrir la porte.

– Fort bien Kreattur. Mène-les dans le petit salon.

Portant son sac de toile contenant ses maigres effets, Severus pénétra dans la surprenante maison de la très ancienne et très noble famille Black. Nullement intimidé par le mépris manifeste de l'elfe de maison, il suivit Regulus et son père, portant son regard à droite et à gauche. Passée la sombre entrée, Square Grimmaurd présentait un hall qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ce n'était qu'empilages de trophées du plus mauvais goût et d'ornements prétentieux. La palme était détenue sans conteste par l'alignement de têtes d'elfes empaillées. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas savoir la raison de cette décoration. Le petit salon où il pénétra tout en suivant Regulus, était plus accueillant. Il n'en était pas chaleureux pour autant : tous les sièges faisaient face à un sombre et massif bureau d'allure directoriale. La présence d'un plateau et de son service à thé, théière fumante, ne parvenait pas à égailler l'austérité des lieux. Mais ici, au moins, pas de décoration macabre. Pas de décoration du tout, d'ailleurs.

A leur entrée, la massive silhouette de Mme Black se leva pour les accueillir.  
Sans un mouvement de plus, sans une parole. Regulus avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et inclina la tête :

- Bonjour, Mère.

– Bonjour fils.

– Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Mère.

– Certes. Présentez-moi votre ami.

– Mère, voici Severus Snape. Severus, je te présente ma mère, Mme Black.

Quelle fierté contenait sa voix en prononçant ces deux derniers mots ! Sa mère ne semblait pa en faire grand cas, restant figée sur son siège comme une momie sur son trône, nota Severus. Même son propre père aurait mieux accueilli un invité. Même sa mère, malgré ses facultés réduites, avait montré plus de chaleur à ses retours à la maison.

– Severus est en sixième année, Mère. Il est l'élève le plus brillant de Serpentard, le meilleur en potions de toute l'école et c'est mon ami, le présenta-t-il fièrement.

– Fort bien, décréta Walburga Black. Nous attendrons le dîner pour en apprendre davantage sur vous… et faire plus amplement connaissance, ajouta-t-elle dans un sursaut, comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de son impolitesse. Kreattur va vous conduire à votre chambre.

C'était tout ? se demanda Severus, pas d'embrassades mère-fils, pas de questions sur sa santé, sur son voyage de retour ?  
Regulus se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, ne sachant comment attirer l'attention.

– Mère…

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? l'apostropha le dragon femelle semblant redécouvrir sa présence.

– J'aimerais… enfin, est-ce que… Serait-il possible que Severus occupât la chambre de Sirius ?

Enfin, décidé, Regulus avait débité sa demande d'un seul trait. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant la réponse avec anxiété. Qui de Severus ou de sa mère avait présenté le plus grand dégoût à l'audition de ce prénom honni ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Cette dernière s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur, le toisant tel un hippogriffe insulté. Severus avait tourné brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Lui, loger dans la chambre de Black ? Coucher dans le lit de Black ? Mais quelle trollerie avait donc traversé le cerveau de Regulus ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre avis sur la question :

- Je vous interdis de prononcer ce nom dans cette maison !

- Oui, Mère ; mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la désigner comme la chambre de "mon frère".

Il avait craché ces derniers mots.

– Vous n'avez plus de frère.

– Oui, Mère, je ne le sais que trop bien. C'est pourquoi je trouve que la chambre … inoccupée située à côté de la mienne pourrait parfaitement convenir à mon ami.

– J'avais donné des ordres pour préparer une de celles réservées aux invités…

- Mère ! Elles sont à l'étage au-dessus !

Regulus, tel un petit garçon, était prêt à trépigner de colère jusqu'à ce que sa mère cédât à son caprice. En le voyant, un peu de la chape de glace recouvrant la maîtresse de ce domaine sembla fondre. Oh, juste un peu !

" Si la préparation de la chambre de Si… de la chambre inoccupée pose le moindre problème, un lit peut simplement être ajouté dans la mienne ; il y a assez de place…"

Regulus aurait mieux fait de se taire. Cette idée ne sembla plaire, une fois de plus, ni à Severus, ni à Mme Black. Devoir supporter Regulus jours et nuits ? Voilà qui semblait difficile. Depuis son premier pas dans la maison de cette illustre famille, Severus regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté leur invitation. Mais Mme Black mère le devança une fois encore :

"Regulus Black ! Quand cesserez-vous de vous comporter comme un enfant ! Vous croyez-vous issu d'une famille indigne ? Ou pauvre ? Sachez que j'attends de vous, en digne héritier des Black, que vous vous conduisiez comme tel. Si votre demande de garder votre ami dans une chambre proche de la vôtre est tout à fait charmante, bien qu'enfantine, votre seconde idée est tout simplement infamante ! Si j'avais la faiblesse d'accepter, pouvez-vous imaginer les rumeurs dégradantes colportées sur vos mœurs ? L'honneur de toute la famille en serait entaché ! Quand cesserez-vous de privilégier votre plaisir au détriment de votre nom !"

La colère de cette femme était impressionnante, même aux yeux de Severus qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres. Tandis que Regulus semblait se recroqueviller sur place au fur et à mesure, Severus, lui, avait pâli puis rougi.

"_Les rumeurs dégradantes colportées sur vos mœurs…"_? Mais qu'osait-elle s'imaginer ? Que Regulus et lui puissent… soient…. ? Foutremerlin ! Il en bouillait de rage. Depuis deux années, nulle personne n'était parvenue à l'insulter ainsi sans en subir les conséquences. Il en vint à remercier mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir exigé d'écourter son séjour ici. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il approuva Sirius Black dans une de ses actions : avoir fui cette famille qu'il découvrait à peine. Le reste du séjour promettait d'être pénible; s'il arrivait à survivre au dîner ! Car en cet instant, il se promettait de ne pas faire plus d'efforts d'amabilité qu'il n'en recevrait. Qu'avait-il à faire d'être bien vu de cette famille qu'il exécrait déjà ! Plus que la sienne. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

* * *

Le dîner fut à la hauteur de sa désillusion.

Si Orion fut transparent, n'intervenant qu'en écho de sa femme, Walburga ne fut pas sans rappeler les Inquisiteurs dont Severus avait entendu parler en Histoire de la Magie. La salle à manger était aussi sinistre que le reste de la maison. La fortune des Black ne leur permettait-elle donc pas d'éclairer correctement les pièces ! A moins, songea Severus, qu'ils ne désirent pas que leurs invités découvrent l'insipidité des mets servis. On ne roulait pas sur l'or chez les Snape, loin s'en fallait. Mais les plats demeuraient plus attrayants qu'ici. Il suspectait Kreattur d'avoir intentionnellement présenté un repas désastreux pour l'inciter à décamper.

Durant la fin de l'après-midi, il avait pris possession de l'ancienne chambre de son ennemi. Activité qui lui avait apporté quelques satisfactions en découvrant un anneau scellé dans le mur. Il avait été visiblement utilisé. Son imagination lui souffla quelques sévices dont Sirius était la victime ; il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Ce ne fut pas le regard gêné de Regulus qui le détrompa. Décidément, il valait mieux avoir maman Black comme alliée que comme ennemie, surtout lorsqu'on était l'un de ses fils.

Cette exploration lui procura même un otage inattendu : un vieil ours en peluche borgne dont une des oreilles était toute mâchouillée (1), caché entre le sommier et le matelas. Severus le détailla en ricanant avant de le dissimuler dans son sac : butin de guerre.

Compensation appréciable à ce séjour, Orion Black lui proposa d'user de la bibliothèque et de son contenu à sa convenance. Et quelle bibliothèque ! Découvrant la pièce, Severus n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien hormis les rayonnages recouverts de livres décorant les quatre murs de la pièce. Tant et tant de livres ! Pas autant qu'à Poudlard, bien entendu, mais il avait déjà lu une bonne partie de ceux de son école. Seuls ceux de la Réserve demeuraient inaccessibles. Ici, nulle limite, nul interdit. Pourtant certains titres fleuraient clairement la magie noire :

_Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux et leurs utilisations _d' Edgar O'Bowlet ou encore _Grandeur de la Magie Noire_ de Jean Nonows et tant d'autres !

Englouti dans l'effeuillage, il en oublia l'heure du dîner jusqu'à ce que Regulus vienne le chercher.

* * *

Il put reposer sa fourchette après sa troisième tentative infructueuse pour avaler ce qui ressemblait fort à du veracrasse braisé. Mme Black lui fournit l'alibi d'une question :

- Mon cher Severus, commença-t-elle, la politesse devenant obséquieuse dans sa bouche, de quelle région êtes-vous originaire ?

- Le nord du Yorkshire, Madame.

– Jolie région, nota Orion Black à qui personne ne demandait son avis.

– Parlez-moi de vos parents, mon garçon.

– Par ma mère, je suis le dernier descendant de la famille Prince, annonça-t-il en premier, son visage restant parfaitement neutre.

– Les Prince ? Mais quelle grandeur ! s'extasia une Mme Black dont l'attitude fut subitement transformée. Une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses familles de Grande-Bretagne ! Je croyais la lignée éteinte. Quelle chance d'avoir l'héritier sous notre toit, à cette table. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit Regulus ? Nos deux familles doivent être les plus pures d'Angleterre si je ne me trompe….

Le bref éclair traversant les yeux sombres aurait dû alerter Walburga Black. Faire tant de simagrées…

- Vous vous trompez, Madame, la stoppa Severus, son visage affichant maintenant un rictus railleur.

– Qu'est-ce à dire ?

- Mon père, Tobias Snape, et il cracha ce nom comme à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait c'est à dire, le moins souvent possible, n'était qu'un simple contremaître moldu. Sans aucune noblesse.

Une cuillère tomba dans une assiette, éclaboussant la nappe de sauce. Celle de Mme Black. Severus soutint son regard sans émotion apparente. Elle lâcha prise la première, saisissant la clochette comme si elle voulait la broyer dans sa main, l'agita frénétiquement.

"Kreattur ! Kreattur !"

Elle ne criait pas. Elle glapissait. Le répugnant elfe de maison parut.

– Débarrasse immédiatement table et couverts. Je n'ai plus faim. Le repas est fini.

– Mère, protesta faiblement Regulus, j'ai encore faim, moi.

- Vous, siffla Walburga, vous feriez mieux de vous taire.

Sa voix proche du chuchotement inquiéta tant son fils qu'il en blêmit.

"Que faites-vous pour le renom de notre famille ? Vous n'avez pas été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch. L'"autre" si ! Vous ne brillez dans aucune matière ! L'"autre" si ! Ce… l'ami que vous ramenez à la maison n'est qu'un sang-mêlé ! Votre fr… l'"autre" au moins, a le bon goût de choisir le sien parmi l'une des plus anciennes familles de ce pays. Par Salazar, qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ! Hors de ma vue !" hurla-t-elle, passant ses nerfs sur son fils, sa victime habituelle.

Chaque insulte s'était imprimée en Severus. Il ne courba pas l'échine pour autant. Il se promit, qu'en son temps, il saurait les utiliser.  
Contre elle.

Au teint verdâtre et à la raideur de son ami, Severus comprit qu'il était encore plus touché que lui. C'était compréhensible. Il se promit également de le soutenir.

Le réveillon de Noël promettait d'être sympathique…

* * *

- Incomparable ? insista Remus incrédule, reposant la question pour la sixième fois au moins.

– C'est le mot exact, railla Severus dont les pensées avaient retrouvé le fil du moment présent.

– Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé pour toi.

– Qui le prétend ?

- Mais … Je… je ne comprends pas, tu disais…

- Comme d'habitude, tu ne comprends pas. Ne t'arrête pas à la surface des mots Lupin, pas plus qu'à l'apparence des potions. Par exemple, tu ressembles bien, toi, à un élève charmant. Pourtant tu es également un monstre sanguinaire et…

- Putain Snape ! Tu ne veux pas un sort d'_Amplificatum_ des fois que Slughorn ne t'ait pas bien entendu à l'autre bout de table, s'emporta Remus oubliant de relever le qualificatif "_charmant_". L'alcool libérait les paroles de Severus. Fallait-il encore que ce ne soit pas à tort et à travers.

– Et qui, à ton avis, prête attention à mes paroles ? Flume ? Trop occupé à visiter les amygdales de Moxy avec sa langue. McGonagall ? je parierais qu'elle est déjà au courant. Tout le monde se fout de ce que je peux dire..

– Mais non, Severus, mais non, voulut le réconforter Remus, lui tapotant maladroitement le dessus de sa main.

– Mais moi, j'écoute ce qui se dit ! reprit-il avec énergie, cessant de dodeliner mollement de la tête. D'ailleurs Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avec ton :"…_ça se soit bien passé POUR TOI…_" ? Insinuerais-tu que pour d'autres ce ne soit pas le cas ? Et comme tu ne connais pas trente-six mille élèves se rendant chez les Black, je te reposerai bien la question sur le "petit séjour" d'une semaine de ton pote Black auprès de sa chèèèèèère Môman. Mais rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le début de panique chez son ami, j'ai eu droit à un indice. J'occupais sa chambre, vois-tu.

– Un indice ? répéta Remus troublé par l'air mystérieux et, il faut bien le dire, légèrement enivré du Serpentard.

– Ouais…dans le mur.

– Dans le mur ?

- Ta conversation est palpitante ce soir Lupin quand on aime l'écho. Ce n'est pas le malheureux petit verre que j'ai avalé qui me fait entendre double que je sache.

– Surtout que c'est ta consommation qui a doublé, pas ton audition. En attendant, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– A quoi ?

- Bin, à ce qu'il y avait, répondit Remus dérouté.

– Où ça ?

- Bin… Mais voyons, dans le mur !

Le grincement de rire de Severus lui confirma qu'il s'était fichu de lui. Il ricanait tout en saisissant la bouteille de vin. Il versa à tous deux une généreuse rasade et prit le temps de l'avaler avant de répondre.

– Un anneau.

– Un anneau ?

- Ah non, Lupin ! Ne recommence pas, c'est même plus drôle. Et je t'interdis de répéter "_même plus drôle ?_", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

– J'y avais bien pensé mais, c'est quoi cet anneau dans le mur de la chambre de Sirius ?

- Un gros anneau métallique scellé dans le mur, loin du lit, loin de l'unique fenêtre. Un anneau ne présentant aucune trace de rouille. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais j'ai bien aimé la tête de Regulus lorsque je le lui ai montré. J'ai compris bien des choses et pourtant il n'a rien dit. Pas plus que toi…

- J'aurais du mal. J'ignorais son existence. Sirius n'en a jamais parlé et je n'ai jamais été invité chez les Black.

– Pas assez présentable j'imagine pour la gentille et sympathique Môman Black, ricana-t-il en sifflant un verre de plus.

– Certainement.

– N'aie aucun regret, y'a rien d'intéressant à part leur bibliothèque. Toute la famille est pourrie… jusqu'à la moelle.

Le Gryffondor fut atterré par cet échange. Pour Sirius surtout. Il se passa quelques instants de silence et une descente de vin dans un gosier snapien avant que Remus ne relance la conversation.

– Du coup, pas besoin de te demander si tu as réussi à te créer un souvenir heureux pendant ton séjour.

– Mouais….

– Tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair Severus ! Mouais… tu as trouvé un souvenir heureux ou mouais… tu n'as pas réussi à t'en créer un encore ?

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons Lupin ! Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Je te rappelle que je m'occupe de NOS oignons, SNAPE, insista lourdement Remus fâché par la rancœur perçue dans les reproches. Si TU ne progresses pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas MA faute, mais parce que MÔÔÔÔNSIEUR fait un blocage sur les moments gais de sa vie. Faudrait p'têt secouer un peu les souvenirs là-haut, appuya-t-il tapotant de son index le crâne d'un Severus en train de s'écrouler sur la table.

Ce dernier tenta de lui saisir la main mais ses gestes étaient devenus malhabiles : l'ivresse. Il dut se contenter de se redresser pour rétorquer ;

- Je m'occupe déjà de TA potion. J'peux pas tout faire…

- En tout cas tu ferais mieux de manger un peu. Tu n'as même pas touché à toute cette bonne nourriture cuisinée par les Elfes. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

– J'aime pô les elfes, ronchonna Severus. Ils savent pas tous cuisiner.

Une fois de plus, le train de ses souvenirs l'achemina une semaine plus tôt, à une autre fête, celle de Noël, à une autre assemblée, mais toujours le même lieu : 12 Square Grimmaurd….

* * *

- Je vous le dis : de nos jours, les elfes de maison ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, répéta pour la troisième fois tante Druella vivement encouragée par les hochements de tête de grand-père Arcturus. Ils ne valent plus rien. Regardez votre Kreattur, ma chère belle sœur, poursuivit-elle s'adressant à Walburga, pas moyen d'en obtenir le moindre travail satisfaisant. Croyez bien que je compatis. Comme c'est vexant d'être obligée de recevoir vos invités parmi la poussière et… quelques toiles d'araignées, insista-t-elle en passant son index le long du cadre du portrait de l'illustre Phineas Nigellus Black, ancien directeur de Poudlard.

– Je…, commença la mère de Regulus, les joues empourprées ; ce n'était pas parce que cette garce de Druella Rosier avait épousé son petit frère qu'elle pouvait lui donner des leçons sur la façon de tenir sa maison !

- Du temps de ma tante Elladora, la coupa grand-père Arcturus de sa voix chevrotante mais toujours autoritaire, jamais nous n'aurions supporté une telle infamie. Cet elfe aurait rejoint ses petits camarades, précisa-t-il désignant de sa canne au pommeau de cobra déployé, la rangée de têtes d'elfes empaillées.

– Cher Grand-Père, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est votre propre petit-fils Orion, mon époux, qui m'a interdit de poursuivre cette charmante coutume familiale ? Cœur trop sensible, sans doute, persifla Walburga vengeresse. Comment voulez-vous avoir la moindre autorité sur ces drôles ? Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état serait votre demeure ma chère Druella, si mon charmant frère Cygnus, votre époux, agissait de même. Pensez-vous ! Avec trois filles et un gendre à la maison… Oh ! Je suis absolument désolée, poursuivit-elle hypocritement, j'oubliais que vous n'avez pas su empêcher l'une de vos trois filles d'épouser un quelconque sang-de-bourbe. Vous n'en avez plus que deux ; aussi charmante l'une que l'autre cependant.

Bellatrix et Narcissa se sentirent obligées de répondre au compliment de leur tante par un sourire malgré l'air furieux de leur mère.

Ce n'était pas le premier pavé dans la mare de la soirée…  
La fête battait son plein, commérages et perfidies volaient bas.  
Ce réveillon de Noël était cependant des plus intéressants, pensa Severus. Placé dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle de réception de la maison Black, il avait décidé de s'instaurer ethnologue. "On" lui avait recommandé d'éviter tout contact avec les "autochtones", conseillé de se faire oublier. Ces ordres lui convenaient à ravir.

A la suite du mémorable premier souper, Mme Black aurait souhaité renvoyer séance tenante l'invité embarrassant de son fils à Poudlard. Mais Orion avait été chargé d'évaluer discrètement l'étendue de ses capacités dans l'art des potions. D'un tacite accord, Severus et elle firent tout leur possible pour s'éviter, à la grande joie des autres personnes du foyer. Regulus ne subissait plus ni le mépris, ni les reproches de celle qui lui tenait lieu de mère. Si elle le laissait profiter en paix de son ami, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il était cependant obligé de le partager. Avec son père d'abord ; ils passaient de longs moments à discuter et débattre de leur sujet de prédilection à tous deux : les potions. Lassé par des échanges auxquels il ne comprenait absolument rien, il les abandonnait souvent dans la bibliothèque ou dans le petit laboratoire privé de son père, aménagé dans une des caves. Orion et Severus étaient capables de discourir pendant des heures sur les différentes utilisations du sang de dragon Vert Gallois mis à sécher uniquement les nuits sans lune. Ou de mille autres sujets.

Regulus devait également abandonner un peu son ami pour lui laisser le temps d'assouvir sa passion des livres. La bibliothèque était devenue sa deuxième chambre. Severus semblait vouloir lire durant ces brèves vacances plus de livres que Regulus n'en avait lus lui-même en seize ans… ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Le jeune Black n'était pas jaloux de cette passion ; il la connaissait depuis longtemps et s'était même réjoui à l'idée de lui faire découvrir les trésors de sa bibliothèque. Mais comme il aurait aimé allumer la même lueur de passion dans le regard de Severus, celle qui l'habitait lorsqu'il parlait ingrédients, chaudrons, potions avec son père. Il se serait même contenté d'un pétillement de joie, pourvu qu'il en soit la cause.

Par dessus tout, il mourait d'envie d'embraser l'intérêt de son père comme était capable de le faire Severus. Mais il n'était pour lui que son gentil garçon, le cadet timoré de service. Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux des deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne pouvait cependant en vouloir à son père : il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir davantage à Severus, son seul ami, son frère de substitution depuis que l'autre l'avait laissé tomber. A Poudlard, Severus était là pour lui, l'aidant dans son travail. Ronchonnant certes, mais l'aidant. Et il avait été là après ce souper atroce, sachant endiguer le flot de ses larmes d'une simple pression de la main sur sa nuque et de ces six petits mots : "Je sais ce que c'est…". Sirius, lui, tout comme sa mère, savait tempêter, bagarrer, reprocher, ordonner, railler et parfois, rigoler.  
Mais compatir, rarement. Severus l'avait fait. A lui seul !  
Il était devenu en cet instant beaucoup plus qu'un meilleur ami.

Quand son père lui confia la mission de préparer Severus au repas de famille prévu pour le réveillon de Noël, Regulus faillit sauter au plafond de joie. Il se contenta du cou de son père pour le remercier de sa confiance, arrachant à ce dernier quelques rires. Il n'avait à aucun moment songé que l'étude de la famille Black et des différentes parentés compliquées et emmêlées puissent provoquer un tel enthousiasme. Divers membres seraient présents plus quelques invités et Severus, quoiqu'en retrait du fait de sa "condition inférieure", ne devait commettre aucun impair au cas où son avis serait sollicité.

Pour une fois, ce fut Regulus le professeur. Ce fut lui qui choisit le livre à étudier, "_Toujours pur : histoire d'une famille"_ écrit par un obscur arrière-arrière-grand-cousin au troisième degré, et aussi somnifère que "_L'histoire de Poudlard". _Ce fut lui également qui compléta l'ouvrage en racontant à son ami les annales familiales récentes, tous deux confortablement installés dans le grand sofa de la bibliothèque, bercés par la chaleur émanant du gros poêle recouvert de faïence de Delphes réchauffant cette pièce sans fenêtre ni cheminée.

Ainsi Severus avait reconnu et nommé mentalement toutes les personnes présentes, récitant les liens de parenté entre les interlocuteurs. Il observait les groupes d'affinités ou de pouvoir qui se faisaient et se défaisaient depuis le début de la soirée. D'un côté, trônant dans son fauteuil, le patriarche Arcturus Black, grand-père paternel de son ami. De l'autre côté, Abraxas Malfoy qu'il surnomma rapidement le Tonitruant. Il était accompagné de son fils Lucius. Il avait été tout d'abord étonné de leur présence. Mais les sorciers britanniques de sang-pur formaient un clan aussi restreint que fermé. Rien de surprenant qu'ils s'invitent pour les fêtes solennelles. Eux n'avaient pas été surpris de l'apercevoir…

Tout ce petit monde plus pur que pur griffait le vernis de la respectabilité à grands coups de langues plus acérées les unes que les autres. Severus était ravi de ne pas être obligé de rejoindre son ami dans l'arène des conversations.

- … j'étais outrée d'apprendre la dernière tentative de ce malotru de Ministre de la Magie !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous et mon cher Cygnus. Quelle idée de vouloir accorder l'égalité des droits à de telles créatures ! A-t-on idée !

- Votre tante a bien raison. J'ai appris il y a peu que Nevrus Wellintog serait en fait l'arrière-petit-fils d'un cracmol et d'une moldue. Avec de tels aïeux, pouvions-nous espérer mieux de sa part ? Je vous le demande mon gendre !

- Mieux que l'égalité des droits pour les loups-garous ? ricana Rodolphus Lestrange, je ne vois pas.

– Que diriez-vous de l'émancipation généralisée des elfes de maison ? s'esclaffa Bellatrix.

– Et dire que c'est à ce sombre abruti que nous devons aussi l'interdiction de l'élevage des dragons d'importation ! s'enflamma Abraxas Malfoy.

– Tout ceci est à vomir, s'énerva la cousine Araminta, et Severus crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait passer à l'acte. Quand je pense que cet imbécile est monté au créneau pour évincer ma proposition de loi visant à légaliser la chasse aux moldus… C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Les sorciers privilégiant les moldus tels les Weasley et Dumbledore sont vraiment la honte de notre société, conclut grand-père Arcturus. Mais je crois que certains parmi nous ont à s'entretenir en particulier quelques instants.

Il envoya un clin d'œil appuyé à sa petite fille Narcissa, rougissante.

Que se passait-il ?  
Severus chercha des yeux Regulus espérant une explication mais ne rencontra que la même lueur d'étonnement et d'incompréhension dans son regard. Le jeune Black tenta une manœuvre d'approche discrète vers sa cousine pour glaner quelques renseignements. La place était déjà occupée par un Lucius bombant le torse de suffisance et la couvant des yeux. La jeune fille baissait pudiquement la tête. En même temps, une petite troupe formée des parents de Regulus, suivis d'Abraxas Malfoy et des parents de Narcissa disparut dans le bureau d'Orion, porte hermétiquement close.

Observant davantage les regards enveloppants de Lucius sur la blonde jeune fille, sa main emprisonnant la sienne, les murmures chuchotés à son oreille, Severus devina le sujet de conversation de leurs parents : qu'avez-vous à m'offrir pour l'union de nos enfants ?  
Il souhaita à Narcissa d'éprouver quelques sentiments envers ce bellâtre de Malfoy car il était certain d'une chose : il n'était absolument pas question d'amour dans le marchandage des adultes.

L'accord fut sans doute aisé à trouver car les protagonistes ne tardèrent pas à sortir, leur visage affichant un air satisfait. Severus vit ses derniers doutes s'évanouir lorsqu'Abraxas appliqua une grande claque dans le dos de son fils, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers la pièce.

A ce moment là, l'horloge plus que centenaire sonna les douze coups de minuit : l'heure des cadeaux.

Les sourires s'élargirent. Une effervescence anima les convives. Plusieurs sortirent pour revenir les bras chargés, d'autres se contentèrent d'agiter leur baguette pour le même résultat. Tentant de se fondre dans la tapisserie contre laquelle il s'appuyait depuis le début de soirée, Severus les regarda avec amertume. Les Black étaient une des familles les moins chaleureuses qui lui fut donné de connaître. Pourtant, une trêve s'était instaurée pour fêter la Noël, avec échanges de présents, amabilités et bises. Il se renfrogna : ce semblant d'affection n'existait que dans quelques rares souvenirs de son enfance.

Il fut d'autant plus étonné de découvrir Regulus s'avançant vers lui, porteur d'un présent. Le premier depuis… si longtemps ? En fait, son dernier cadeau de Noël, un petit chaudron avec sa panoplie, remontait à son enfance, avant que sa mère ne soit…"malade". Trop ému pour remercier, il contint son impatience et défit l'emballage sans le déchirer sauvagement. Son péché mignon : un livre ; un livre ancien, une édition rare lui sembla-t-il. Un cadeau de valeur et, comme le laissait supposer le titre, parfaitement en accord avec ses goûts :"_Anthologie des potions anciennes et oubliées de l'époque médiévale : compositions et préparations"_ . Il le feuilleta brièvement…  
Par Merlin…  
Severus était plus habitué à masquer ses émotions qu'à les montrer. Il ne sut manifester sa joie par des mots. Seuls ses yeux gratifièrent Regulus de cette lueur d'émerveillement que son ami avait tant espérée. Orion qui approchait, en bénéficia également.

– Je suis heureux de constater que ce choix vous convient.

– J'ai aidé Père à choisir, précisa Regulus à son ami toujours muet.

– Je pense qu'il ne reste de par le monde que deux ou trois exemplaires de cet ouvrage. Prenez-en soin.

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur, put enfin articuler Severus d'une voix rauque.

– Je te conseillerais, intervint Lucius s'immisçant dans la conversation, de lui appliquer un sort de dissimulation avant ton retour à l'école. Pas seulement pour le protéger du vol. Il ne fait pas partie des livres autorisés à Poudlard. Ni ailleurs.

Une façon comme une autre d'expliquer que l'ouvrage traitait de magie noire. Severus n'était pas né du dernier crachin britannique. Dès la lecture du titre il avait eu des doutes. Feuilleter avait permis de les vérifier. Mais comment, et surtout pourquoi Lucius Malfoy connaissait-il la nature de son cadeau de Noël ?

Orion venait de convier ses invités à se restaurer et Severus suivit le mouvement général, attendant qu'on lui indique sa place. Il se trouva ainsi attablé entre Regulus et Narcissa. Kreattur ne s'était guère surpassé et les conversations alimentèrent davantage la soirée que les plats disposés en vrac.

– Comment se porte votre cousine Dorea, mon oncle ? s'enquit Lucrecia Black-Prewett.

– Je crains que ce ne soit son dernier Noël, se renfrogna Arcturus qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son grand âge. Il était bientôt le dernier de sa génération.

– Nous l'avions conviée, précisa Walburga, mais son état ne lui permet de supporter ni le transplanage ni le réseau de Cheminette.

– Comme c'est dommage ! ajouta Ignatius Prewett qui s'en moquait comme de son premier elfe, n'ayant jamais rencontré cette vieille cousine éloignée.

– Ne vous souciez pas, son fils Charlus Potter junior est auprès d'elle.

– Elle ne subira pas la vision de la déchéance du monde sorcier, soupira Araminta. Parfois, la mort est préférable.

– Pas nécessairement, chère Madame, intervint Abraxas Malfoy. Certains sorciers revendiquent au grand jour les droits des sorciers. Ils ne se cachent plus.

– Mais retournent vite dans l'ombre !

- Pour préparer leur ascension avec plus d'efficacité ma chère. Quand je vois les modus et leur société décadente, je suis convaincu qu'un groupe de sorciers déterminés et organisés peu changer le monde.

- Grindelwalt a pensé tout comme vous. Vous voyez le résultat. Le Code du Secret est plus que jamais en vigueur. De nouvelles restrictions de l'usage de notre noble art en présence de moldus sont instaurées tous les jours, regretta Ignatius.

– Grindelwalt était un illuminé ! décréta Arcturus.

– Mais Grand-Père, tous ne sont pas comme lui. Ce ministère pro-moldu est une abomination, s'enflamma Bellatrix. Rodolphus, quelques sorciers et sorcières résolus, poursuivit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle le père et le fils Malfoy, ont rencontré un mage puissant prêt à souffler le vent de la révolte.

– Tous des illuminés ! s'obstina grand-père Arcturus.

– Barty Croupton nous a même rejoints.

– Une tête brûlée lui aussi ! s'entêta Arcturus nullement intimidé par la morgue de Lucius.

– Mon beau-frère, le dernier fils Rosier, a rejoint l'organisation. Dites-vous de même pour lui ? Et pour Nott, Avery et Dolohov aussi ? le pressa Cygnus.

– Et Karkaroff et d'autres encore dont le nom doit être tu. Nous sommes nombreux, insista Abraxas. Nombre d'entre nous ne sont ni jeunes ni désoeuvrés.

– Les Mangemorts ? C'est ça ? Vous faites partie de cette organisation menée par Lor…

- Par Celui- Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé, en effet Regulus. Notre guide, notre conseiller et, d'ici peu notre chef de guerre !

- Mr Malfoy, loin de moi l'idée de médire de votre…. chef mais, que peut-il nous apporter à nous, sorciers et sorcières, en dehors de belles paroles, de vagues promesses et de quelques blagues anti-moldus ? se renseigna Lucrecia.

– Mais voyons ma sœur, s'indigna Orion, n'avez-vous donc pas compris que nous parlions de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ? N'avez-vous pas ouvert la Gazette des Sorciers ces derniers mois ? N'êtes-vous pas au courant des actions menées ?

Pendant quelques instants, seul le bruit des couverts fut audible. Tous songeaient à Vous-Savez-Qui. Certains semblaient inquiets. Ceux tels Bellatrix, son mari et Lucius se redressaient, fiers de leurs certitudes. Un groupe se contentait d'observer. Severus appartenait à ce dernier. Alors que les conversations reprenaient doucement, mais dans un mode plus mondain, le taciturne jeune homme se tourna vers sa voisine :

- Partages-tu les convictions de ton fiancé Narcissa ? questionna-t-il veillant à garder un ton neutre.

– Mon fiancé ! Quel fiancé ? s'empourpra la jeune fille.

– Tout le cérémonial de vos parents respectifs était suffisamment éloquent. De plus Lucius était particulièrement risible. J'aurais juré voir un paon déployer sa queue devant sa belle. Sans vouloir te choquer. L'affaire est bien conclue ?

- En effet, avoua-t-elle.

– Heureuse d'épouser un Mangemort ? La cérémonie est prévue pour quand ?

- Heureuse ? Sans doute, concéda-t-elle après une longue hésitation. J'aurais pu tomber plus mal que Lucius. Je crois que le mariage aura lieu cet été. La date n'est pas encore fixée. Nous avons le temps.

Narcissa semblait en veine de confidences. Tout au long de la soirée, Severus ne l'avait vu discuter pratiquement qu'avec ses parents ou Lucius. Sa cohorte d'amies frivoles ne l'accompagnait pas ce soir. Continuait-elle de les voir depuis sa sortie de Poudlard ? Sa morosité était telle qu'il semblait bien que non. Bellatrix, accaparée par son mari et leur nouveau gourou et son cousin, trop jeune, trop excité par les belles paroles de ces derniers n'étaient guère disponibles. Severus poursuivit donc :

- As-tu été consulté avant ?

- Avant quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Avant que ton union avec Lucius Malfoy soit conclue.

– Bien entendu ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Crois-tu que mes parents soient des sauvages vendant leur fille ?

L'idée l'avait effleuré…  
La fortune des Malfoy due à des placements astucieux pendant la seconde guerre mondiale était connue de tous. Tout comme la banqueroute de Cygnus Black, le père de Narcissa, parue à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers quelques mois auparavant. Le mariage entre un compte en banque sang-pur et la fille d'un des noms les plus prestigieux du monde sorcier britannique tombait pile poil au bon moment. La coïncidence était trop grossière.

– Puisque tu le dis. Donc, ce fut un coup de foudre réciproque lors d'une sympathique réunion de famille comme ce soir. Il a harcelé son père jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de parler au tien. C'est cela ?

- Tu es bête, pouffa-t-elle tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Tu oublies que je le connaissais déjà. Il est sorti de Poudlard une année avant moi.

– Je m'en souviens en effet. Vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble. Tu ne paraissais pas t'intéresser à lui.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps à l'épier pour en être certain. Il lui retourna donc sa question.

– Ai-je tort ?

- Vois-tu, expliqua-t-elle, chez les Black, le devoir des filles est de se marier, de fonder une famille et de s'occuper de leur foyer. Tel est leur avenir. Lucius est plutôt mieux que d'autres que Père et Mère m'avaient présentés. De plus, je le connais.

Elle avait détourné la tête et sa voix était basse, lasse.

– Allez-vous vous tutoyer ou vous vouvoyer ? demanda-t-il tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Vouvoiement obligatoire en public ou en présence d'autrui. Tu le sais Severus, tu résides chez mon oncle et ma tante depuis plusieurs jours, le sermonna-t-elle.

– Alors, le tutoiement pour l'intimité !

Narcissa se détourna, mettant fin au bavardage. Pour la détente de l'atmosphère, c'était loupé songea Severus. Un coup d'œil du côté de Regulus l'informa que son ami poursuivait sa discussion animée avec les pro-Mangemorts. Il paraissait enthousiaste, passionné même. Un autre coup d'œil vers les plats lui apprit qu'il devrait patienter avant de pouvoir feuilleter tout son soûl son cadeau de Noël.

Comme la vie était surprenante parfois ! Les deux seuls présents d'importance de sa jeune vie étaient deux livres. Qui plus est des livres de potions et pour tout dire, de potions interdites. De la magie noire.

Le sort de dissimulation dont bénéficiait le livre vert de sa mère, le présentait à autrui comme "_Le livre de la jungle"_ d'un moldu du nom de Kipling. Lorsqu'il était très jeune, sa mère lui avait souvent lu les aventures de Mowgli combattant Shere Khan le tigre et Kaa le serpent. Bientôt adulte, il appréciait l'humour de sa mère à travers son choix. Il décida que son nouveau livre apparaîtrait en tant que "_Christmas Carol"_ de Dickens. Encore un moldu. Regulus lui avait fait découvrir cet ouvrage.

Il pensait lire dès cette nuit son _Anthologie des potions anciennes et oubliées_ ; la nuit serait courte. Mais la lecture était plus attirante que le repos. Il se demandait s'il mettrait autant de temps pour en mémoriser le contenu qu'avec le livre vert….  
Pas sûr… Il était plus âgé et sa mémoire plus exercée mais le livre était un véritable pavé. Aurait-il la possibilité de tester certaines préparations comme pour le livre vert ? Il frémit à cette idée, au souvenir de son dernier "test", l'année dernière exactement, pour Noël.

Deux longues années avaient été nécessaires pour se procurer les ingrédients. Il avait très discrètement volés dans la réserve de Slughorn les plus chers et les plus rares d'entre eux, s'arrangeant à chaque fois pour détourner les soupçons sur d'autres. Le plus difficile encore avait été de la confectionner en cachette de son père bien qu'il lui facilitât la tâche par ses séjours fréquents et prolongés dans les pubs du voisinage.  
Son concentré de potion était prêt pour le vingt-quatre décembre.

Pour Noël, en guise de cadeau, Severus s'était offert la mort de son père.

La _Totus Rigor Mortis_ était délicate à préparer mais d'un usage aisé.  
Une aiguille enduite dépassant légèrement de la poignée de la porte.  
Une simple piqûre lorsqu'il revint en titubant du pub à minuit passé.  
Le médecin conclut plus tard à un tétanos non diagnostiqué foudroyant. Maladie rare mais hélas, fatale.

C'était le premier intérêt de la potion _Totus Rigor Mortis_, sa ressemblance avec la maladie.  
Le deuxième intérêt était l'ampleur et la durée du supplice.  
Severus assista au spectacle d'un bout à l'autre.

Tout d'abord, Tobias fut incapable de se mouvoir. Il agonit son fils de reproches, d'injures, vautré sur le carrelage.  
Severus se contenta d'attendre.

Ensuite, il ressentit des fourmillements dans tous ses membres. Tobias regarda son fils et exigea des explications.  
Severus se contenta de le narguer.

Puis, les fourmillements se transformèrent en crampes attaquant, nouant les muscles de chaque doigt, de chaque main, de chaque pied, lentement, systématiquement, douloureusement, très douloureusement. Tobias commença à crier.  
Severus se contenta de sourire.

L'un après l'autre, les crampes prirent possession de chaque muscle, remontant lentement le long des jambes, le long des bras, ne relâchant pas pour autant leurs étreintes précédentes. Le craquement sec d'un os cédant sous la tension retentissait parfois. Tobias supplia entre deux longs hurlements.  
Severus se contenta de lui rappeler les suppliques et les cris de sa mère. Et les siens.

Puis elles remontèrent le long des vertèbres, des clavicules, arquant le dos, déboîtant hanches et épaules. Tobias brailla, brisant ses cordes vocales après avoir crié pendant des heures.  
Severus se contenta de ricaner.

Enfin, elles attaquèrent les muscles de l'abdomen, du cou et de la face, déboîtant sa mâchoire, transformant le visage de son père en un hideux masque. Tobias vomit, couina, pleura, les cordes vocales brûlées par les acides.  
Severus se contenta d'approcher sa chaise pour mieux le contempler.

Finalement les crampes atteignirent les muscles de la cage thoracique, le cœur lui-même. Tobias expira dans une ultime plainte alors que le soleil se levait.  
Severus se contenta de rire…. Joyeux Noël Severus !

En y repensant attablé parmi les Black, Severus sentit de longs frissons glacés le parcourir.  
De joie et d'effroi…

* * *

FoutreMerlin , pensa Severus, mais… ?  
Il ne savait plus trop où il était ni quel jour annonçait le calendrier parlant de l'école. Son esprit était de retour à Poudlard pour ce réveillon du jour de l'An, mais à la façon puzzle. Le monde autour de lui, les personnes attablées, les conversations, tout se brouillait dans une valse lente. Tournant dans un sens puis deux temps de lentes hésitations, avant de tanguer dans l'autre. La réalité devenait floue, les certitudes… incertaines. Toute tentative de marche s'apparentait à celle dans un marécage : lourde, pesante et laborieuse.

Combien de verres avait-il sifflés ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'était même pas conscient de les avoir bus, accaparés par ses réminiscences. Il ne savait pas davantage qui les lui avait remplis. Il affichait cet air propre aux personnes entre deux vins, entre deux réalités, débarrassées de leurs inhibitions. Son verre, délicatement tenu en main, lévitait presque constamment entre ses lèvres et la table.

Severus était ivre. Ivre d'oubli, ivre d'abandon, ivre de toute retenue. Un doux sourire s'invitait en permanence sur ses lèves tandis que l'ivresse embrumait son regard. Régulièrement Remus tentait un commentaire, sollicitant son avis. La plupart du temps, seul un doux rire de gorge, parfois un peu niais, commentait ses propos. Il s'en réjouissait. Il avait rarement vu son ami aussi détendu et ouvert. Lui-même n'était pas de première fraîcheur.

– Severus, nous devons encore travailler demain sur la potion _Tue-Loup_. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Avoir les idées claires ?

- Bien sûûûûûûûrrr, Remus, t'inquiète pas. Je suis le plus fort en potions de toooouuuutttt Poudlard !

_Il l'avait à nouveau appelé Remus…._Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le mois d'octobre. Il regrettait que cette initiative ne soit due qu'au vin. C'était jusqu'à présent, la seule manifestation, preuve tangible d'un début d'amitié. Si on lui avait soutenu, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il en serait à rechercher l'amitié de Snivellus, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il aurait couru auprès de ses copains pour leur faire part de cette bonne blague. Ils auraient trinqué ensemble en se moquant de l'idylle entre une chauve-souris graisseuse et un loup-garou. Au lieu de cela, c'est avec Severus qu'il trinquait, au sens propre comme figuré.

– Tu veux que je te réveille pour ne pas louper l'étape suivante ?

- Mais t'en fais pas mon Remus ! ajouta l'autre goguenard. Tu sais bien que je me lève toujours aux aurores, loup-garou ou… hips !… pas ! C'est pas un verre de plus ou de moins qui va changer mes zabitudeuuuuhhh, affirma-t-il avant d'avaler cul sec un verre de plus du délicieux (mais traître) vin des Elfes. Fais-moi un peu confianceuuh.

Et sans plus de façons il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Remus, affirmant sa prise autour de son cou pour l'approcher de lui. Le lycanthrope n'en revenait pas d'une telle familiarité. C'était le monde à l'envers !

"Tu sais que pour toi je suis prêt à tout", gargouilla le Serpentard d'une voix pâteuse dans son oreille.

Remus cracha la bouchée de brioche qu'il était en train de manger. Avait-il bien entendu ? Tandis que ses joues viraient au rose vif et que son cœur loupait un battement, il tourna la tête maintenue par le bras de son ami pour le dévisager. Mais ils étaient si proches : le souffle de Severus emplit ses narines. Paroles d'ivrogne, il aurait dû le deviner.  
Quant à sa propre réaction, il l'attribua elle aussi à l'alcool.

La soirée était bien entamée, minuit sonné depuis longtemps. Severus avait échappé aux traditionnelles embrassades de Nouvel An grâce à un séjour fort à propos aux toilettes. A moins que Mimi Geignarde ne se soit occupée de lui…

- Prêt à tout ? Vraiment ? hasarda le Gryffondor.

– Bien sûr ! Raconte-moi les effets de la potion _Tue-Loup_. La dernière fois. Et puis la fois d'avant aussi, demanda Severus revenant à des données plus terre à terre.

– Et bin… tenta Remus tâchant de dégriser son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, c'est à dire que… je n'étais pas tout à fait un loup, enfin en comportement.

Etonnamment, il n'avait pas tenu compte de la proximité d'autres auditeurs totalement ignorants de son "problème". L'ivresse annihilait toute sa prudence habituelle.

– Tu es resté conscient ? insista Severus retrouvant un semblant de lucidité.

– Mouais, j'ai vu ma transformation… pour ce que ça a d'intéressant ! Je m'en serais bien passé. Tu peux me croire.

– A ce point ?

- Tout à fait ! Pas beau à voir et pas beau à vivre.

– A ce point ? répéta l'autre.

– Et plus encore ! Je ne te parle pas de la douleur. Ni des poils, ajouta-t-il dégrisé davantage par l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles.

– Faut vraiment … hips !… que je travaille là-d'ssus. Mais pas cette fois, désolé, s'excusa-t-il au grand étonnement de Remus. J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque des Black mais j'ai rien trouvé. Et pourtant, crois-moi quand j'te dis que ce sont pas les livres qui manquaient ! Mais j'ai pas eu assez de temps.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait auprès de quelqu'un de ne pas avoir réussi à faire mieux, à la connaissance de Remus….

– Mais la prochaine, promis ! Foi de Serpentard, foi de Prince ! S'il le faut, je retournerai chez les Black pour chercher ! Et pourtant, c'est pas d'la tarte de vivre chez eux, j't'assure… Mais j'te promets !

Promesse d'ivrogne, pensa Remus en l'observant. Tout en parlant, il avait réussi à remplir leur verre sans trop inonder la nappe déjà bien imbibée. Par contre, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour parvenir à trinquer pour sceller ce serment. Remus n'eut pas à maîtriser son sourire. Il ne décoinçait plus de son visage depuis son troisième verre.

Informations, serments et verres liquidés auraient pu se succéder jusqu'à ce l'un des deux ne se précipite aux toilettes ou ne roule sous la table, sans l'intervention du directeur. Profitant d'un moment d'accalmie, il se tourna vers les deux élèves.

" Jeunes gens, l'heure est venue et même passée depuis longtemps de vous mettre au lit. Mr Lupin, poursuivit-il interrompant dans l'œuf les protestations incompréhensibles d'un Snape refusant de lâcher sa nouvelle amie, la dive bouteille, je vous charge de reconduire votre ami à son dortoir. Il ne me semble pas en état de le faire seul. Vous en sentez-vous capable ?"

Remus secoua brièvement la tête avant d'acquiescer. Il aida son ami à se lever mais dut passer un bras par-dessous son épaule pour parvenir à le maintenir dans la position verticale. Les jambes de Severus étaient animées d'une vie propre qui tendait à l'amener en position horizontale.

Ce fut un Snape claironnant d'une voix de fausset que Remus traîna laborieusement hors de la Grande Salle.

"C'est à boire à Serpentaaaaaaaarrreuuuuhhhh !  
C'est à boire qu'il nous faut oh oh oho oooooooohhhh !.!.!.!"

La ligne droite est le plus court chemin c'est bien connu. Remus, cette nuit-là, parcourut le marathon du Serpentard. Si son état d'esprit avait été moins imbibé, il aurait pu décrire par le menu chacune des statues, chacun des portraits et des armures émaillant le chemin vers le cachot des verts et argent. Il visita tous les murs, zigzaguant entre chaque sous le poids de son ami ivre. La chaleur qu'il ressentait de son côté effaçait la douleur à chaque heurt contre mur, statue ou armure.

Arrivés au pied de l'entrée de la salle des Serpentards ou plutôt, après être passés trois fois devant avant que Severus ne parvienne à la reconnaître comme telle, Remus se trouva tout penaud. Mais quel était donc le mot de passe ?

Après quelques minutes de cogitations laborieuses, il réalisa que seul l'individu lui bavant sur l'épaule et ânonnant des paroles incompréhensibles était capable de le lui fournir. Il était dans de beaux draps ! Et pas question de retraverser la moitié de l'école pour le traîner jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors ! Remus ne s'en sentait pas la force malgré ses facultés décuplées par l'approche de la pleine lune. Il repoussa délicatement contre le mur son paquet humain. Ce dernier s'empressa de dégouliner jusqu'au sol tandis qu'il continuait à émettre des sons :

" En cours de potions..ons ! Oh qu'c'est long, qu'c'est long mais bon,  
En cours de potions…ons ! Vive les beaux litrons !"

- Sev', arrête tes conneries. C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

- Lepotdemasse ? couina un Severus définitivement parti pour un monde éthylique.

– Oui, le mot de passe pour entrer à Serpentard. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher.

– Mais veux pas mouuuaaaaa ! .!.! Veux pas dormirrreuuuhhh ! vagit-il.

– Chuuuuut, chut, tenta de le calmer le Gryffondor en s'accroupissant à son niveau et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait lui-même du mal à faire le point. C'est juste pour ouvrir la porte, le mot de passe, Sev'…

- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Sev', Mus'. Ma môman, elle m'appelait Sevy, tu sais, balbutia-t-il. C'est gentil Sevy. Appelle-moi Sevy pleeeeaaaaaasssseuuuhhh !

- Sevy, s'il te plaît, le mot de passe, tenta Remus.

– Le mot de passe ? Quel mot de passe ? Pourquoi tu veux le mot de passe d'abord toââââââ ? T'es pô de Serpentard !

- Pour t'aider à rentrer chez toi et à te coucher, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

– J'ai pu de chez moââââââ, vagit à nouveau Severus. Et veux pas dodoooooo !.!.!.!

Remus lâcha son ami dont la tête piqua en avant, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. Un ronron sonore ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Le Gryffondor en grande partie dégrisé par les difficultés rencontrées pensa s'arracher les cheveux de dépit ; ce n'était pas possible ! Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir en faire ? Déterminé, il le saisit à nouveau par les épaules, le secoua énergiquement plusieurs fois sans s'émouvoir lorsque son crâne heurta le mur, et finit même par lui coller deux paires de claques. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer, abandonnant Severus là à son sort, quand il l'entendit marmonner :

"Ça va pas Lupin… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

La bouche était encore pâteuse, le ton laborieux mais un semblant de lucidité traversait suffisamment ses paroles pour qu'il tente une dernière fois :

- Severus, quel est le mot de passe que je te fasse entrer ?

- "_Dignus est intrare"_ (2).

L'armure masquant l'entrée pivota enfin. Soufflant, râlant, tirant, portant mais avançant, Remus lesté de sa charge humaine pénétra dans l'ante des Serpentards, traversa leur salle commune, hissa marche après marche, laborieusement son ami jusqu'à son dortoir. Il avait déterminé l'étage songeant à une similitude dans l'organisation de leurs maisons. Il ne s'accorda qu'un bref répit pour retrouver son souffle et un peu de force pour traîner Severus jusqu'à la douche. Là, sans écouter ni les hurlements soudain très énergiques, ni les tentatives de dérobade, ni les éclaboussures l'atteignant, Remus le maintint sous une bonne et longue douche glacée. Qui n'a jamais vu une femelle hippogriffe siffler, crier et agiter ses ailes pour défendre ses œufs et son nid ne peut imaginer la difficulté de la tâche. Mais les efforts de Remus furent couronnés de succès. Severus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux tenus fermés depuis la Grande Salle. Son regard était encore flou indiquant une conscience imparfaite. Ce fut cependant sur ses deux pieds et dégoulinant qu'il parvint à suivre seul Remus pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Revenu au dortoir ce dernier ne savait plus trop quelle attitude tenir. Coucher un Severus trempé et furibard ? Il en avait de bonnes Dumbledore ! Comment s'y prendre ? Et d'abord, son lit, c'était lequel ?

Toutes ses hésitations, ses questions s'interrompirent net. Il crut d'abord que le Serpentard était encore en train de s'écrouler et qu'il devait le retenir pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute. Mais ce dernier le plaqua contre le montant du baldaquin le plus proche, l'entourant, lui, ses épaules et sa nuque de ses bras, de ses mains. Sans comprendre, sans avoir ni le temps ni le désir de réagir, il sentit le souffle puis les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Puis sa langue. Il ferma les yeux à son tour refusant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Refusant même de se comprendre lui-même lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre à ce baiser.

Sincèrement, profondément…

De soutien, ses bras et mains partagèrent l'étreinte.

Il laissa le temps se suspendre… temps trop bref.

Sans un mot, sans un signe, Severus s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit, le nez dans les couvertures et ses jambes pendant au dehors. Un ronflement particulièrement sonore retentit dans les secondes qui suivirent laissant Remus hagard.  
Il saisit les jambes de son ami… mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?… pour les reposer sur le lit avant de le couvrir du jeté de lit vert sombre. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il sortit du dortoir, s'enfuit de la salle commune, courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son lit et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.

Dormir.

Et l'amour dans tout ça ? lui souffla une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Severus.

Non.

Ne surtout pas se poser de questions.

Dormir.

Il serait bien assez temps demain…

* * *

(1) Pookie, le délicieux ours en peluche de Sirius inventé par Arcadiane dans sa fic _Chiche !_ Un très bon slash SS/SB (fic achevée)

(2) Traduction maison : Ceux qui sont dignes peuvent entrer….. Si je fais une erreur n'hésitez pas à me corriger (mais sans objet contendant).

Je me rends compte en me relisant que ma description de la mort lente de Tobias est fortement influencée dans son style par un One Shot culte de Lychee (et très angst aussi) qui s'appelle : 63 jours. Vous le trouverez dans mes favoris. Si vous avez aimé ce passage, courrez lire cet OS !

Ecrit en 6 jours…  
Le chapitre suivant s'appelle "Mourir". Ce sera le POV intérieur de Severus au lendemain matin…..  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long.  
Merci à vous de l'avoir lu….. et vous connaissez mon angoisse je crois….Alors PITIE !  
Gros zoubis


	6. Mourir Janv77

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating** : M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic principalement slash, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous n'aimez pas, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.

Merci à **Louve26** pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.

Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Ce n'est pas le doute qui rend fou : c'est la certitude._**  
**Friedrich Nietzsche

…

* * *

**6- Janv 77 - Mourir **

Quelle heure est –il ?  
Ouf ! Il n'est que huit heures. Je n'ai pas besoin de me lever tout de suite. Le feu sous le chaudron ne doit être éteint qu'à dix heures. Je baille encore … La nuit a été courte il me semble. Je me sens tout… embrumé, lourd de sommeil, la bouche pâteuse. Entortillé dans le couvre-lit, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un nid douillet. Mais malgré l'heure matinale pour des vacances, je n'ai pas envie de me rendormir.

Je me rallonge étirant mes longs bras au-dessus de ma tête, loin sur les oreillers moelleux, saisissant un montant du baldaquin pour m'étirer. Que ça fait du bien ! J'en ferme les yeux de bien être. J'en ronronnerais presque si, en ouvrant les yeux pour contempler le ciel de lit dans la ferme intention de tirer ma flemme le plus longtemps possible, j'ai une désagréable impression : le lit tangue. Surprenant ! Troublant… estomaquant.

Cette impression semble prendre sa source aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur de mon corps… Je pousse le couvre-lit tire-bouchonné m'indiquant une nuit agitée, pour en avoir le cœur net. La réalité me rattrape à la vitesse d'un sombral s'envolant toujours plus haut. Je ne suis pas mon lit ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le lit de Nott ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'enquêter davantage sur cette énigme. L'erreur interne vient de sonner le signal d'alarme. Le sombral n'est pas le seul à remonter, le contenu de mon estomac aussi ! Manquant de m'étaler en m'emmêlant sur ce fichu couvre-lit. J'arrive à atteindre les toilettes dans un style tenant plus de la nage en eau trouble que de la marche. Je ne sais si c'est la lunette des toilettes qui se lève pour m'accueillir ou si c'est moi qui me vautre dessus. Mais en tout cas, vu comme je l'entoure de mes bras, c'est le grand amour !

Je ne me suis pas spécialement régalé avec les plats d'hier soir. Mais je les ai davantage appréciés au dîner que ce matin en les voyant repasser dans l'autre sens. BLURP !

Après avoir rendu grâce… et bien d'autres choses encore… à mon nouvel ami en porcelaine, je parviens à me relever pour tituber jusqu'au lavabo. Me rincer la bouche est devenu vital, me passer un peu d'eau fraîche, plus que souhaitable. Je ne me sens pas assez assuré sur mes jambes pour me risquer seul sous la douche.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comme si j'avais l'habitude de partager ma douche avec qui que ce soit ! Mâle ou femelle ! J'ai de la fierté, moi ! Certes, de la pudeur aussi…Une évidence s'impose en apercevant ma tête dans le miroir surmontant le lavabo : à voir ma tête ce matin, personne n'aura envie de partager quoique ce soit avec moi. Pas plus une douche qu'un p'tit bis… par le trou du cul d'un Troll ! …. Mon haleine !

Pendant mon laborieux mais indispensable brossage de dents, j'ai le temps de repenser aux causes de ces "plaisirs" matinaux. Lupin… Si je le vois, je l'étripe ! Encore une fois, je m'aperçois que mon intelligence est encore anesthésiée par la cuite de la veille. Bien sûr que je vais voir Lupin ! Dans moins de deux heures pour être exact. Il viendra m'aider pour mettre son magicament en flacon. Puis, nous nous reverrons à midi pour la première dose et à seize heures pour la deuxième. Après, je laisse Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de lui, bon débarras et coucouche panier à la Cabane Hurlante. Quand je pense qu'à cause de lui j'ai dormi dans le lit de ce chacal puant de Nott !

Bois un verre ou deux qu'il disait, ça te détendra, tu profiteras mieux de la soirée. Pour la soirée… je ne sais pas… je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. J'ai fait des rêves étranges d'ailleurs. Etranges et dérangeants. Mais j'ai très bien profité de mon nouveau copain Jacob Delafon. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce qui était écrit sur les toilettes… Il faut dire que d'habitude, ce n'est pas mon nez qui se trouve à cet endroit.

Bref, Lupin, ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je vais lui démonter ses raisonnements imbéciles sur la consommation légère d'alcool. Bien heureux si je ne démonte que ses raisonnements. En attendant ce moment béni, j'échange mes vêtements puants la vinasse et le vomi pour une tenue plus décente. J'ai un estomac à reconstruire, un mal à l'arrière du crâne à faire passer et le petit déjeuner me semble tout indiqué dans mon cas. Même si l'appétit ne suit pas. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle débarrassée d'une partie de ses insupportables mièvreries telles que guirlandes, affiches rappelant le numéro de la nouvelle année pour les sous développés du bulbe qui l'ignoreraient et, pire que tout, ce piège à hormones en ébullition que sont les branches de gui flottant presque innocemment tous les six pas. Je peux enfin abandonner cette démarche de crabe de la veille. Son seul but était d'éviter de me retrouver dessous par inadvertance. Qui sait quelle femelle…ou autre, aurait eu l'idée de me sauter dessus. Déjà que Mimi dans les toilettes… Mieux vaut ne plus y penser. Mauvais souvenir. A ranger dans les oubliettes. Un de plus. Quel dommage qu'un Patronus ne se construise pas à l'aide du pire souvenir ! J'en ai à revendre.

L'odeur de l'earl grey encore frémissant dans les théières, les toasts tout chaud, la marmelade et, tentative de raffinement exotique, des coassants (1) au beurre m'émoustillent les papilles. Bien que l'heure ne soit plus exactement matinale, je suis seul dans cette immense pièce. Ma déglutition ferait presque écho. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un réveil tardif ou délicat il semblerait. Mais cette solitude me convient tout à fait. Un elfe diligent s'approche pour ramasser les miettes que j'ai laissées tomber. Je lui souris façon vampire, grognant en prime. Il sursaute et s'enfuit. Bon débarras !

Je veux être seul, tranquille, au calme. Je veux siroter paisiblement ma troisième tasse de thé afin de sortir de cette molle léthargie qui bloque mes souvenirs. En arrivant dans le lieu du crime, j'espérais que la mémoire me reviendrait. Mais rien, rien de rien. Enfin… rien d'intéressant. Je me souviens de la boule de feu explosant dans mon estomac en buvant peut-être un peu rapidement mon premier verre. Je me souviens d'avoir eu soif , parfois, souvent même. Mon verre, rarement vide, m'apaisait quelques instants. C'est donc comme cela qu'on devient alcoolique.  
Je me rappelle également des ricanements autour de moi. Je m'en moquais. Complètement ! Ils pouvaient tous dire ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne les écoutais pas ; je ne les entendais pas en fait. A part Rem…Lupin.

Lupin ! Voyons ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ce matin ? C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je bois ! Enfin, de l'alcool car une quatrième tasse de thé me tente bien. Je me sens tellement endormi qu'elle ne risque pas de m'énerver.

Par contre, celui qui arrive alors que je verse provoque un nouveau désagrément. Occupé à espérer qu'il ne vienne pas encore s'asseoir près de moi, je me brûle les doigts tenant la tasse en versant le thé à côté. Je crie à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

– Tu t'es fait mal ?

_Non sinistre abruti ça me chatouille ! Tu ne le vois pas ?__  
__–_Non, sinistre abruti ! Ça me chatouille ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ?

Tiens, je viens de me réveiller d'un seul coup ! J'ai même trouvé la méchanceté nécessaire pour lui dire à haute voix ce que je pense tout bas. Il n'y pas à dire : je vais beaucoup mieux.

– Désolé…

- Mouaif….

Il n'attend pas que je le remercie quand même ? Sans doute pas car il détourne les yeux tandis que je me suce le doigt pour diminuer la sensation de brûlure. Pourquoi rougit-il donc bêtement ? Je renonce à comprendre les réactions d'un Lupin pré-lunaire. C'est comme les filles, ça doit le travailler, lui changer son humeur. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, quelque chose. Une place peut-être ? Ce n'est pas ça qui manque et de ne pas l'avoir encore sur le dos me réjouirait au plus au point. Mais je n'ai pas cette chance.

Un silence s'installe. Trrrrèèèèsss bien ! Si son attitude m'étonne, son mutisme me convient pleinement. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin. Dumbledore nous rejoint, affublé d'un peignoir qui pourrait ruiner tous mes efforts pour conserver le dédain et le sérieux de mon apparence. Ne pouvait-il lui aussi, choisir une autre place ? La salle n'est-elle pas assez grande ? Aurais-je un tel aura que je les attire tous comme un troll les mouches ? Mais son vêtement n'est vraiment pas croyable. Si les autres élèves le voyaient dans cette tenue, il perdrait immédiatement toute autorité. Quoique…

Lupin pense comme moi manifestement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échanger un bref clin d'œil avec lui en lui désignant le plus discrètement possible le phénomène de foire qui s'assoit pesamment, baillant et se grattant le bas du dos. On aura tout vu !

Manifestement la pleine lune travaille lourdement Lupin. Le voilà reparti à piquer un fard du plus belle effet ; il s'harmoniserait presque avec la tenue rose bonbon du directeur. Avant que l'un des deux n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que pour y engouffrer boisson ou aliment, je m'éclipse rapidement. Un simple hochement de tête pour les saluer sera ma contribution obligatoire aux règles sociales.

Tout ragaillardi par ce délicieux petit déjeuner presque solitaire, je décide de retourner au dortoir le temps d'attraper mon nouveau livre. Rapidement je trouve une salle de classe restée ouverte dont une des fenêtres donne sur le parc et la Forêt Interdite. Je tire une table jusqu'à elle, m'y assoit et m'adosse contre le mur pour attendre l'heure d'extinction du chaudron de la plus agréable des façons qui soient : la solitude, une belle vue et un bon livre. Que Salazar emporte le reste !

* * *

Cher Severus.

C'est avec une grande joie que Narcissa et moi-même t'informons de notre mariage, le samedi 6 août. La cérémonie et les festivités se dérouleront en notre manoir du Wiltshire. Nous espérons pouvoir compter sur ta présence.

Lucius Malfoy.

Je ne suis pas étonné : associer Narcissa aux bans de son propre mariage sans la laisser signer ! Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir de nouveau la fenêtre pour laisser s'envoler le hibou grand-duc chargé de l'invitation, quand je vis qu'il tendait maintenant son autre patte. Etonné, je découvris roulé en un mince cylindre une missive attachée par un délicat ruban vert bordé d'un fil d'argent. Guère dans les habitudes de Lucius. Je le connaissais peu mais assez toutefois pour m'étonner de tels procédés. Je détachais cependant délicatement la lettre devant l'impatience du zélé postier ailé.

Avant même de l'ouvrir, un délicat parfum s'en échappa : lys et narcisse mêlés. J'en connaissais maintenant l'auteur. Mais ni le contenu, ni la cause. Jamais Narcissa n'avait daigné m'écrire jusqu'à présent. Lucius pas davantage. Ce dernier utilisait un ton amical pour m'inviter comme si j'étais de la famille ou de ses amis. Quelques souvenirs cuisants me rappelèrent que j'avais appartenu aussi au rang de ses victimes. Seuls les points que je fis gagner à ma maison dès la première année m'avaient valu la protection du blond Préfet en chef. Je ne l'avais pour ainsi dire jamais revu après sa sortie de Poudlard. Jusqu'à Noël. Il s'était montré très amical ; trop sans doute.

Que me voulait donc sa fiancée ? Je dépliais puis déroulais le fin papier prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer.

Cher Severus.

Tu dois être étonné de recevoir une lettre de ma part…_Elle lit dans mes pensées…._ Je le suis tout autant de l'écrire. …_Nous voilà bien partis, ma foi… _Cependant, lors du réveillon chez mon oncle et ma tante, tu m'as semblé particulièrement au fait de nos vies…_ avec le bourrage de crâne sur la Très noble et très Ancienne maison Black, le contraire eut été étonnant ! Et je lis la Gazette à la bibliothèque…_ Tu as pointé certains faits que je me plaisais à vouloir ignorer. … _Trop tard ma belle ! Je suis certain que des papiers ont été déjà signés. Il faut calmer les Gobelins de Gringott en leur faisant miroiter un beau mariage…_ Même si je le désirais, je ne puis reculer. Des engagements ont été pris…_Qu'est-ce que je disais !…_Mais Lucius ou un autre, qu'importe ! Je crois vraiment que je préfère encore Lucius. Il faut juste que… je me fasse à cette idée…_Quelle vibrante déclaration d'amour ! Pour un peu je la plaindrais presque ; mais non. Elle a accepté, choisi avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie. Car le divorce est moins bien toléré que l'homicide chez les grandes familles nobles…_

Lucius m'a appris qu'il songeait à te rencontrer. Dans un cadre plus calme cette fois-ci. J'ai compris également que mon oncle avait le souhait de t'inviter à nouveau aux prochaines vacances, au mois d'avril…_ C'est qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer de moi ! Son oncle désire m'inviter. Fort bien, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de sa bibliothèque ; mais sa tante, elle, qu'en pense-t-elle ? …_pendant que ma tante sera partie chez une de ses sœurs. …_Je me disais aussi !…_Mais n'espérez pas rester uniquement entre hommes ; je compte bien vous rendre visite. Profiter de mes derniers moments de liberté de jeune fille dans ma famille, voir mon cousin. Et toi.

Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. …_Mais tu ne m'embêtes aucunement Narcissa ; ta lettre est particulièrement instructive…_  
Pourrais-je encore t'écrire ?…_ Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais pour cela, je vais devoir te répondre…._ Et pourrais-tu, je te prie, ne pas ébruiter cette correspondance ? … _A qui en parler ?…_ Pas même à Regulus…. _Bien vu…_Je ne sais si ma famille la verrait d'un bon œil et ne désire pas le savoir…._Sage décision en effet…_

Narcissa.

* * *

Quand j'entre dans la salle de bain des préfets, Remus est déjà là, tournant en rond autour du chaudron comme un fauve en cage. Je ne suis pourtant en retard que de quelques minutes à peine. La lettre de Narcissa en est la cause. Il a une sale tête. Mal coiffé, les traits marqués, fatigué. L'approche de la pleine lune sans doute. Et l'alcool car, si ma mémoire récalcitrante veut bien sans donner la peine, je crois me souvenir ne pas avoir été le seul à boire. L'envie de l'étriper me tente à nouveau mais son air de loup battu me retient. Méfie-toi, mon vieux, tu te ramollies. Le manque de sommeil ne te convient pas. A lui non plus d'ailleurs, à supposer qu'il se soit couché aussi tard que moi. Il pourrait d'ailleurs éclairer ma baguette.

– Arrête de tourner autour ! Tes déplacements nuisent à la potion !

Il m'obéit un instant, surpris par mon arrivée. Je m'interroge sur ce qui occupe ses pensées à ce point. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

– Pas trop tôt !

- Comme si la ponctualité était ta qualité première, Lupin. Il t'est arrivé plus souvent qu'à moi d'être à retard à nos séances.

- Tu prétends que ce magicament ne supporte pas la moindre inexactitude. Je tiens à la vie, c'est tout.

– Alors cesse de t'agiter ainsi, on dirait un fauve en cage. Tu n'y es pas encore ; ce soir seulement. As-tu pensé à éteindre le feu Monseigneur de la Ponctualité réincarnée ?

- Tu le vois bien toi même. Aurais-tu oublié ton cerveau entre les draps en te levant ce matin ? Et je ne vois pas en quoi mes déplacements esquintent la potion. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de déplacer la force de Coriolis à moi tout seul.

Et il éclate de rire sur ce bon mot…. Sans doute un bon mot… mais, c'est quoi ou qui Coriolis ? (2) Je ne tiens nullement à lui montrer mon ignorance. Je note cette question dans un coin de mon cerveau afin de ne pas oublier d'en faire la recherche à la bibliothèque dès que possible. Il n'est pas dit que Lupin en saura plus que moi. Je lui rétorque un vague grognement, mi-acquiescement, mi-moquerie.

– Bon, Lupin, quand tu auras fini de tourner, on pourra mettre le concentré dans les flacons. Je pense qu'il y en a assez pour cette fois et le mois prochain.

– Elle peut se garder aussi longtemps ? Je croyais que non.

– Une petite amélioration personnelle.

– C'est quoi ?

- Tu es trop curieux Lupin. Je te le dirai si ça marche. Dans le cas contraire, quelle utilité de le savoir ? Aucune. Grâce à ce nouveau chaudron que Slughorn nous a prêté, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de venir nous en occuper hier soir pour les dernières séances de mélange. Formidable ce prototype de chaudron à touillage automatique. (4) Etant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais à cause de toi, tu aurais pu faire une croix sur ta potion Tue-Loup sans lui.

– A cause de moi ? Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je t'avais dit un VERRE ou deux, pas une bouteille ou deux ! Je ne t'ai versé que le premier ; pas un seul autre. Tu le faisais très bien tout seul, surtout avec le vin des Elfes que tu as apprécié tout particulièrement, grognant lorsque quelqu'un faisait mine d'approcher de la bouteille que tu te réservais.

Un flash me traverse l'esprit ; je me revois, bouteille dans une main, verre dans l'autre, la bouteille emplissant le verre, le verre m'emplissant d'hébétude. Le souvenir du parfum si caractéristique de cette boisson assaille mes papilles. Foutre de Troll ! Il a raison… Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le reconnaître. Mieux vaut changer de sujet. Attaquons.

– Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne devais guère être mieux que moi. Je n'aurais pas aimé remonter ta descente Lupin.

– J'étais conscient, moi !… Enfin, plus que toi. Tu ne sembles pas te souvenir de grand chose…

- Et alors ? Conscient peut-être, mais réfléchi et responsable de tes actes, sans doute pas.

Bon sang, pourquoi prend-il cet air gêné ? C'est à moi d'être embarrassé de ne rien me rappeler, pas à lui ! Pourtant il semble éviter mon regard. Impression qui se vérifie lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour aller chercher les récipients et ustensiles au lieu de prendre le temps de me répondre. Son air de reproche et sa rougeur ne m'échappent pas d'avantage avant qu'il me tourne le dos. Des reproches… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ! Encore un pourquoi ! Toujours des pourquoi ! Depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, de vivre dans une autre dimension. Je n'y comprends plus rien.  
Pourquoi (tiens, un de plus) Lupin m'évite-t-il ainsi lui qui me collait depuis mon retour, ce matin encore.  
Pourquoi (et je remets ça !) parle-t-il si peu, lui qui dans ses meilleurs jours, peut faire passer Regulus pour une Carmélite (3) ?  
Et surtout, que s'est-il passé !  
La rage bouillonne en moi plus sûrement que la potion hier dans le chaudron. Je serre les poings, ne voulant afficher qu'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Lupin me laisse largement le temps de recomposer mon visage. Même plus qu'il ne faut. Que fait-il donc, bougre de Troll ! Il ne faut pas une heure pour passer à l'eau froide une demi-douzaine de flacons !

- Sont-ils tellement sales ou cherches-tu à les dissoudre dans l'eau Lupin ?

- J'arrive, marmonne-t-il vaguement après un léger sursaut comme si je le surprenais dans ses pensées.

– Ne te donne pas la peine de tenter de les porter tous. Tu risques d'en briser un.

Je m'approche sans attendre sa réponse. Trois pas me suffisent pour être à ses côtés et saisir les récipients nettoyés. A mon contact, à peine un frôlement, il sursaute lâchant celui qu'il tenait en main. Par chance, il ne se casse pas. Que lui prend-il encore ? C'est moi qui d'habitude fuis ce type de "rapprochement", pas lui ! S'en est trop.  
Il se passe quelque chose.  
Ou bien il s'est passé quelque chose. Ce trouble, ces rougeurs, son regard : il me cache quelque chose.  
Il faut que je sache.

– Tu as le choix entre plusieurs options Lupin.

– Plusieurs options ? Mais tu as besoin d'aide pour verser la potion dans les flacons sans qu'elle ne touche un élément métallique ; difficile à transvaser. A force de réduire, elle est devenue aussi épaisse qu'un sirop.

– Je ne te parle pas d'elle.

– Mais de quoi alors bon sang, Severus ! Tu ne t'exprimes que par énigmes ! Pourrais-tu être un peu plus clair pour une fois ?

- Donnant, donnant ?

Reprenons ce petit jeu qu'il aime tant et lui délie si bien la langue. Les inconvénients seront plus pour lui que pour moi cette fois ci. Il marque cependant une hésitation avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Je le laisse commencer, signe de bonne foi. En fait, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va me demander. Je garde l'avantage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues depuis tout à l'heure et quelles sont les options ?

_Bingo…_

- Doucement Lupin, c'est deux demandes là. Une à la fois ! Je te parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je te parle de mes souvenirs malmenés par l'alcool comme tu le sais très bien.

Il se met à danser d'une jambe sur l'autre. S'il avait dix ans de moins, je mettrais cette agitation sur le dos d'une envie pressante. Aujourd'hui, il serait plutôt pressé de fuir ce type de questions. Tu as voulu jouer Lupin ; je ne vais pas te faire ce cadeau.  
_  
_- Et les options, hésite-t-il sans me regarder directement.

– Tu as le choix entre le chantage, le Veritaserum, la menace. A moins que tu n'optes pour la confiance qui t'est si chère et tu me racontes tout de toi-même.

Heureusement pour lui, à cet énoncé il n'était ni en train de boire, ni de manger. En crachant dans le chaudron dont nous nous étions à nouveau approchés, le magicament risquait de tourner. Il a cependant du mal à reprendre contenance. Sa rougeur a cédé la place à une pâleur peu engageante.

– Veritaserum… Que veux-tu me faire avouer ?

- Tu me caches donc plus d'une chose ? Intéressant…

Je me complais à le tourmenter.

– Toi-même, tu ne me dis pas tout, se défend-il. Je te répète ma question ou tu fais appel à ta mémoire qui bat de l'aile.

– Si tu crois t'en sortir par une pirouette ou une insulte Lupin, tu te fourres la spatule dans l'œil ! Je veux juste que tu me racontes ta version des faits sur la soirée d'hier.

– Hier seulement ? Je m'arrête donc à minuit.

– Ne te fous pas de moi Lupin. Alors ?

- Alors je ne suis pas certain que tu tiennes vraiment à savoir tout. Mais si je dois te résumer la situation, pour tout dire, tu étais complètement saoul, tronché, beurré comme un coing, Severus.

– Grrrmm, tu ne joues pas le jeu Lupin. Pas besoin de toi pour cette précieuse information. Et tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec un résumé.

– Le jeu ? Quel jeu ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

- Que j'oublie de laisser accidentellement échapper les flacons de potion en les portant à l'infirmerie par exemple, lui dis-je pour illustrer mon option menace.

– Je vois, se renfrogne-t-il. Tu étais tellement saoul que tes actes et paroles ont sorti Binns de sa torpeur habituelle.

– Non !

Ivre, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais à ce point ! Je dois montrer un peu trop mon ahurissement si j'en crois le glapissement de Lupin.

– Si ! Si ! Je confirme ! Tu sais que tu deviens bavard lorsque tu as bu ?

Par Merlin, qu'ai-je pu bien raconter ? Pourvu que…

- Ta visite chez les Black n'a pas été si désastreuse puisque tu as eu des réponses à tes questions sur Sirius. Leur bibliothèque semble t'avoir séduit également.

- Qu'ai-je raconté encore ?

Je prends un air amusé pour lui poser la question, comme si je connaissais déjà la réponse ou qu'elle n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour moi…. Méfions-nous, noyons le strangulot…

- Tu parlais également tout fort de mon problème….

Mon sourire ironique est compréhensible, mais le sien me surprend. Pourquoi se marre-t-il cet abruti ? Je ne savais pas qu'il désirait faire son coming out lycanthrope pour la nouvelle année. Il faut que je sache….

– Et ça te fait rire ?

- Personne n'y a prêté attention ! Et j'en ai fait autant plus tard dans la soirée. Je serais de mauvaise foi de te le reprocher.

– Et c'est tout ? Je n'ai rien dit de plus ?

RRHHHAAA ! Le pire est évité ! Rester zen, ne pas soupirer de soulagement surtout…

- Tu as chanté aussi…

ARRGHH ! Chanter ? Mais je chante aussi bien qu'un chat lorsqu'on lui marche sur la queue ! Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire d'autres ? Danser avec une élève. Je ne sais pas danser. Pire, avec un prof. Pire de pire, avec McGonagall ! Ou alors…pas un striptease, j'espère ! Avec ce regard amusé en face de moi, je peux craindre le pire. Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. J'ai horreur de le reconnaître mais, pour une fois, je crois qu'il a raison. Je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage. C'est clair. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des Trolls.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as chanté Severus ?

- Grrrrrr…

Ça devient grave, mon éloquence fout le camp. Je ne sais même plus répondre aux provocations de cet… de ce…. Par Merlin et Salazar, je vais mal.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel répertoire ! Bravo ! Mais quelques cours de chant me semblent nécessaires. Tu veux que je t'en donne ? Je ne suis plus à une leçon près avec toi. A moins que tu ne préfères Peeves. Même lui pourrait t'en remontrer. Je n'étais pas très frais moi-même, mais quand tu chantais à tue-tête en quittant la Grande Salle….

Je suis foutu. Tous les profs m'ont entendu. Jamais plus ils ne me prendront au sérieux. Ma réputation est bonne à jeter aux veracrasses. Jamais, jamais au grand jamais, il ne faut que les autres Serpentards entendent parler de cette soirée !  
Comme c'est un Gryffondor qui me la raconte et qui plus est, pas n'importe quel Gryffondor non, un Maraudeur, je suis certain d'une chose : d'ici peu, toute l'école jusqu'au calamar géant sera au courant de ma déchéance.

- …et dans les couloirs pendant que je te ramenais dans les quartiers de Serpentards pour te coucher, même Peeves n'a pas eu le courage de venir voir si c'était un élève en goguette ou une troupe de goules en furie !

Pire que tout : même Peeves a fui. Je crois que j'offre à ce moment même le plus parfait tableau du dépit et de la honte réunis en un seul corps. Je tente de cacher ma déconfiture derrière le rideau de mes cheveux.

Mais… Deux secondes…  
Je relève brusquement la tête, épiant Lupin. Ma figure a certainement changé d'expression car il s'arrête net, bouche entrouverte sur les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

– J'ai sans doute mal entendu Lupin. Pendant un court instant j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu m'avais ramené dans mon dortoir.

– C'est le cas, répondit-il sur un ton tout à coup nettement moins ironique et beaucoup plus défensif. Tu étais complètement ivre. Tu ne tenais qu'à peine sur tes jambes. Il a fallu que je te porte ou te traîne une partie du trajet.

– Depuis quand t'instaures-tu le preux chevalier secourant l'élève éméché ?

- Depuis que Dumbledore me le demande. Quand il veut obtenir quelque chose, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen de lui refuser.

Je grogne un acquiescement avant de poursuivre. Pas question que je le laisse s'en sortir à si bon compte.

– Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi à franchir la porte sans mot de passe. Dumbledore te l'avait indiqué ?

A cette question je le vois sourire à nouveau. Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer !

- Non, je n'avais pas pensé à le lui demander. C'est toi. Tu me l'as dit. Heureux de voir qu'aujourd'hui tu arrives à dire autre chose que pot de masse…

- Enfoiré !

- Et moi Lupin, enchanté. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Peeves ? Il n'y a aucun Serpentard en ce moment à l'école et Slughorn ne faisait pas attention à nous. Pourquoi j'inventerais une telle histoire tu peux me le dire ?

- Pour te rendre intéressant.

– C'est sûr que la lycanthropie c'est trop discret. Il fallait que je trouve mieux.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai refilé le mot de passe des quartiers de Serpentards à un Maraudeur… Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça ?

- _Dignus est intrare_. Tu es convaincu ? Je n'ai pas menti Severus.

Bougre de rejeton dégénéré de Troll, si je ne me sentais pas déjà infiniment ridicule, je me collerais des baffes. Moi, Severus Snape, qui hais les Gryffondors de toutes mes tripes, qui vomis les Maraudeurs par tous les pores de ma peau, j'ai refilé à l'un d'entre eux le mot de passe. Je suis bon à me jeter dans le chaudron. Je m'assoies ou plutôt, je me laisse glisser le dos contre le mur jusqu'au sol, cachant à nouveau mon visage derrière mes longues mèches sombres. J'entends la cause de tous mes maux se mettre à rire doucement. Ridicule, je sais que je le suis, mais a-t-il besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Severus. Je ne leur dirai rien.

– Je présume que par "leur" tu penses à tes chers amis, la bande de fouteurs de merde de Gryffondor. Et ça te fait rire ?

- Bien sûr que je pense à eux, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait rire.

- Ce serait trop te demander Lupin que de m'expliquer une fois de plus !

J'ai craché ces quelques mots. J'en ai maaaaaaaarrreeeeeuuuuhhh ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit moi ! Enfin, pas dans celui de Nott tout de même.

- Je me demandais juste si j'allais entendre comme hier soir un joli ronflement et être obligé de te secouer pour te réveiller. Tu avais la même posture. Seule une paire de claques et le choc contre le mur ont permis de te ranimer suffisamment.

– Je comprends d'où vient la légère bosse que je sens. As-tu d'autres horreurs à m'annoncer ?

Car là, vraiment, je touche le fond. Moi, Severus Snape j'ai refilé notre mot de passe juste à cause d'une paire de gifles et d'une bosse. Si les autres l'apprennent, je suis mort. Et ils vont l'apprendre. Je vais être obligé d'expliquer pourquoi nous devons changer de mot de passe à Slughorn ou à Dumbledore. Les autres vont s'interroger, poser des questions. Et quand ils sauront… je suis mort.

Toutes ces sombres réflexions tournent court quand je constate le retour du teint rubicond et de la gêne de Lupin alors qu'il me répond.

– N… non, rien d'autre.

Alors pourquoi fait-il cette tête-là ?… Toi, mon louloup, tu me caches quelque chose. Je saurais bien te faire cracher ton os.

– Lupin, les salades n'entrent pas dans la composition de la Potion Tue-Loup. Je ne pense pas qu'en ajouter permettra de l'améliorer.

Il me tourne délibérément le dos, commençant à emplir les fioles que nous avons finalement ramenées près du chaudron. Il se concentre sur chacun de ses gestes. Un peu trop concentré à mon avis pour être honnête. Cette tentative d'esquive ne lui servira à rien. Il crachera le morceau, foi de Serpentard !

- Lupin… LUPIN ! suis-je obligé de crier pour qu'il daigne regarder dans ma direction quand je lui parle. Que me caches-tu encore ? Et ne répète pas "rien" en rougissant comme une pucelle effarouchée à qui on aurait volé un baiser.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être plus rouge que rouge. Lupin me démontre pourtant que si. Ses yeux sont repartis à chercher une issue possible. On dirait ceux d'un fauve pris au piège. Grâce à Merlin, il prend le temps de poser la fiole pleine qu'il a en main avant de se tourner vers moi et de tenter de me regarder dans les yeux, sans succès.

– Severus, tu te souviens que je t'avais mis en garde, que tu n'aimerais certainement pas tout savoir. Je ne crois pas que ce que je t'aie appris t'ait plu. Et puis, personne n'en saura rien de toute façon.

– Crois-tu honnêtement que je vais me contenter de ces quelques paroles ?

- Tu ferais mieux.

Lupin doit sentir dans mon regard que je ne vais pas sagement me contenter de ses conseils. Même si je dois m'en mordre les doigts. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'annoncer de pire. Je risque déjà d'avoir tous les Serpentards à dos jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Même Regulus aura des difficultés à accepter que j'ai pu trinquer avec un Maraudeur, que je me sois enivré avec lui et que dans la foulée, je lui aie refilé le mot de passe de notre salle commune. Points gagnés ou pas, je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure… qui va s'éterniser jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Oh, je ne vais pas perdre des amis ! Juste des complices et des profiteurs.

Dire que ma fureur est à son comble est ridicule. Elle déborde par tous les pores de ma peau, exhalant cette odeur âcre due à la peur, mon angoisse s'y mêlant. Si Lupin a dit vrai, son odorat exacerbé par l'approche de la pleine lune le prévient du danger que je représente pour lui en cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je sens que je n'ai plus la moindre maîtrise de mes émotions et encore moins de mes actes.

– Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te souviennes réellement de rien, reprend-il prudemment. C'est pourtant mieux ainsi.

– Traite-moi de menteur pendant que tu y es ! Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça.

- Pas de vagues souvenirs ? Pas de vagues impressions…?

- RIEN ! Tu comprends ce mot R.I.E.N. !

- Même…

Il hésite le bougre. Jusqu'à mon grincement de dents, persuadant Lupin que ma patience a depuis longtemps disparu.

- Même pas que je t'ai passé sous la douche tout habillé ?

- Puisque je te dis que je ne….

Le grognement prévu à la fin de cette phrase s'étrangle au fond de ma gorge…

Je… Je commence à…  
Oh ! Juste quelques flashs ! Des souvenirs effleurent ma conscience, telles les vagues lors du ressac. Le monde qui tanguait autour de moi, chacun de mes pieds buttant dans chacune des marches montant au dortoir tandis que Lupin me soutient, me porte sans doute. Et l'eau froide, glacée même. Je me suis débattu… enfin je crois…

Le grondement prévu s'échappe maintenant. Je sens un rictus se former au coin de mes lèvres. Si je ne me retenais pas, je crois bien que je sourirais. Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Que je souris à celui qui a dû prendre un plaisir pervers à me voir dans cet état, à me manipuler, pour finalement me faire subir ce dernier supplice ! Jamais de la vie. Pourtant, en comblant par l'imagination ce que ma mémoire ne me restitue que par bribes, je dois bien m'avouer que l'épisode n'a pas dû manquer de piquant. Plus d'un se serait réjoui du spectacle. Si je n'étais pas comme une chiffe molle entre ses pattes, je l'ai certainement frappé en me débattant.

- Je me suis laissé faire ?

- Pas particulièrement, me répond-il en glapissant légèrement. J'ai des marques sur les bras. Tu te défendais bien pour quelqu'un arrivant à peine à se tenir sur ses pieds quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai dû t'en faire aussi. Désolé.

– Tu as plutôt intérêt !

Mon estomac et mon crâne m'ont trop absorbé ce matin pour que je prête attention à l'état de mes membres, même en me changeant. Je retrousse donc mes manches pour regarder. Quelques vilaines marques recouvrent le haut de mes bras. Après avoir posé ma cape au sol, je retire mon pull et détache les premiers boutons de ma chemise, écartant le col pour apercevoir mes épaules. Elles ne valent pas mieux. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Voilà qui dépasse mon entendement.

Lupin s'est prudemment reculé pendant mon inspection. Il fait bien. Ma hargne, distraite par le souvenir burlesque de la douche, revient au galop. Je ne prends ni le temps de réfléchir à son air penaud, gêné et inquiet tout à la fois, ni au feu de ses joues. Après tout, il a de quoi se sentir coupable. Je ne fais ni une ni deux. Lorsque je l'attrape par l'encolure de son pull pour l'entraîner jusqu'au bord du bassin qui tient lieu de baignoire aux préfets, il prend conscience de la colère qui m'a envahi.

– Regarde un peu ça Lupin, c'est la preuve de ton aide soi-disant amicale !

Je lui braille mes reproches dans les oreilles tandis qu'il chancèle sur le bord, fermement maintenu par ma poigne. De l'autre main j'écarte ma chemise à nouveau pour lui fourrer sous le nez la preuve de sa brutalité.

– Ne dis pas que tu n'y as pas pris plaisir ! Je ne te croirais pas.

– De toute façon tu ne me crois jamais ! Alors cette fois-ci ou une autre… Et pas la peine de me menacer. Selon toi j'y ai pris plaisir ? Alors je suis complètement maso car, regarde, toi aussi, ce que m'a rapporté mon soi-disant amusement.

Sans faire aucun cas ni de mon poing qui le maintient en équilibre précaire, ni de mon encolure dénudée sous son nez, il déboutonne à son tour un des poignets de sa chemise, retrousse sa manche au-dessus de son coude et me colle son bras juste sous le nez.

– En effet, tu parles d'une partie de rigolade toi ! Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux vérifier, j'en ai autant de l'autre côté !

Je le découvre, si près de mon visage que j'en loucherai presque. Son bras est marbré de griffures. Avant que ma compréhension n'est frayée son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, il ajoute effaçant tout doute possible :

– Ne crois pas qu'elles proviennent de mon dernier séjour dans la Cabane Hurlante. Grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, elles ont largement le temps de disparaître en un mois. Non, c'est bien toi qui m'as griffé ainsi. En fait, tu m'as donné une pâle révision de la soirée qui m'attend, finit-il en ricanant, tout proche de moi.

Je réalise enfin la vérité. Les bras m'en tombent. Au sens propre.  
Sans prêter attention à son instabilité, je le relâche.

Les évènements et gestes instinctifs s'enchaînent en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Il a certainement reculé très légèrement son pied car je le vois perdre son peu d'équilibre, brasser l'air de ses bras et s'incliner en arrière, prêt à chuter sur la rangée de robinets surplombant l'eau. Je ne réfléchis pas. Mes gestes sont de simples réflexes. Mon bras descendu qui l'agrippait si énergiquement quelques secondes auparavant a juste le temps de s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour interrompre sa chute en le plaquant contre moi. Le plongeon est évité.

Le plongeon dans l'eau est évité. Pas celui dans mes souvenirs.

Une première vague m'assaille, reliant passé et présent. Lupin, tout contre moi comme à cet instant. Mes deux bras autour de lui. Les siens en faisant autant.

Je m'écarte précipitamment, le repousse. Violemment.  
A son regard, je comprends que c'est à mon tour de rougir. Je sens le feu embraser mes joues.

– Oh noooooon… proteste-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux suppliants, la bouche entrouverte...

Sa bouche...  
Que veut-il me cacher ?  
Sa bouche…  
Une deuxième vague…  
Mon rêve, cette nuit…  
Ce rêve, ou cauchemar, si troublant…  
C'était …  
Sa bouche…

- !

Je crois que j'ai hurlé.  
Je crois que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Oh Merlin !  
NON !

Ce n'était PAS un rêve !  
Lupin !  
J'ai embrassé Lupin !  
Je veux mourir.  
J'ai embrassé Lupin…  
C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu faire cela !

- PUTAIN ! MAIS DIS-MOI QUE J'AI PAS FAIT ÇA !

J'ai encore hurlé. Je lui ai braillé dessus.  
Les souvenirs que j'aie tellement attendus me dévoilent maintenant, vagues après vagues, actes et sensations tout à la fois. Si, par hasard, j'ai le moindre doute sur mon équilibre mental, il me suffit d'observer la tête de Lupin pour comprendre.  
Pour tout comprendre.  
Et plus encore.

J'ai embrassé Lupin et je veux mourir !

Ce n'est même pas lui qui a commencé.  
Il ne m'a pas allumé, pas même provoqué, encore moins forcé.  
J'ai embrassé Lupin…  
Non, j'ai fourré ma langue dans la bouche de Lupin. Je lui ai roulé une pelle monumentale.  
Et je l'ai peloté.

JE VEUX MOURIR !

Il ne dit rien.  
Il est pâle.

– MAIS PUTAIN ! PAAAAAAARLE ! DIS QUELque chose…

Dire quoi ?  
Qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé ?  
Je le sais déjà…putains de souvenirs à la coooooon !  
Qu'il est désolé ? Qu'il regrette ?  
Je le vois, je ne suis pas aveugle.  
Mais pas autant que moi.  
Non, pas autant que moi !

Et il ne dit toujours rien. Il reste planté là, devant moi, raide comme un piquet. Pâle, confus, troublé, impuissant et muet.

Nous restons de longues secondes à nous dévisager l'un l'autre.  
Sans rien faire.  
Sans bouger.  
Des secondes qui durent une éternité…

Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir…

Et le pire de tout, encore embusqué dans un repli obscur de ma mémoire avinée s'impose enfin à moi, tel un coup de grâce. La dernière vague.

J'ai aimé cela.

C'en est trop.  
Je saisis le premier objet sous ma main, un flacon de potion Tue-Loup, le balance de toutes mes forces en direction de Lupin. Je n'attends pas de savoir si j'ai atteint ma cible.  
Je tourne les talons alors que le récipient se brise contre le mur.  
Loupé.

Comme tout le reste.

Et je sors.  
Je m'enfuis.

Je veux mourir…

MOURIR

…

…

* * *

(1) les coassants : viennoiseries préférées des _frogers_ (surnom donné aux Français pour leur "habitude" de manger des cuisses de grenouilles) et de Sev !  
(2) allez sur Wikipédia et tapez dans la recherche Force de Coriolis, vous en aurez l'explication…trop longue à mettre ici !  
(3) congrégation religieuse faisant vœu de silence… mot utilisé par Tobias contre Eileen.  
(4) J'avais pris comme appui pour le chap précédent et celui-ci que Sev et Mus n'avaient pas besoin d'aller tourner la potion comme indiqué dans le chap3. Tout ça grâce au chaudron magique à touillage automatique inventé par Gaspard Shingleton… Mais renseignement pris, ce Gaspard est né en 1959…. Il a l'âge de Severus, je le mets d'ailleurs élève à Serdaigle ! D'où, chaudron EXPERIMENTAL seulement….

Voilà…..  
Vous comprenez le titre de ce chapitre maintenant.  
Le prochain est un chapitre en parti "miroir" de celui-ci. Il s'appelle "Un sourire de toi_"__ et est tellement long que je l'ai coupé en trois parties. Pourquoi miroir ? Car une grande partie du chap est du POV intérieur de Remus. Et nous resterons encore au mois de janvier : du 03 au 09 pour être précise….. niark niark niark_

Mici encore mille fois de m'avoir lue et très gros zoubis à vous… et une p'tite review à moi ?


	7. Un sourire de toi 1 Janv77

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE **

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating**: **M** ou **NC-17** Attention ceci est une fic principalement **slash**, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous n'aimez pas, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.

Merci à **Louve26** pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.  
Et cette fois-ci, une dédicace anniversaire à **Ezilda**...  
Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur.__  
_**Albert Camus**

…

* * *

**7- Janv 77 - Un sourire de toi. (1°partie)**

Le Poudlard Express est en avance de quelques minutes. Il ralentit, emplissant les derniers instants du jour mourant de crissements stridents et de vapeur suffocante. Dans une dernière vibration, dans un dernier soupir le monstre d'acier s'immobilise devant nous. Sa vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Aussitôt ses portières s'ouvrent, claquant de toute part. Des grappes d'élèves s'échappent de ses entrailles, fuyant la cohue, traînant leur malle. Tous se regroupent autour du directeur de leur maison venu les accueillir sous l'œil vigilant des préfets : Lily fait bonne garde. Pas de traînards ! Les derniers rayons du soleil pâlissant emportent avec eux l'ultime trace de chaleur. Il fait froid et une vilaine petite bise mordante s'insinuant entre mon bonnet et mon écharpe, mord le nez et mes oreilles frileuses.

Malgré leur face rougie par l'air glacial de ce matin de janvier, malgré le retour vers Poudlard leur lieu de travail, les élèves m'entourant sont joyeux. Leurs rires et œillades gardent une trace des fêtes. Toute la joie familiale a permis d'oublier les difficultés contre lesquelles Dumbledore nous a mis en garde. Tout a été oublié le temps d'une ou deux soirées.

J'attends aux côtés du professeur McGonagall qui, malgré mon état, a fini par accepté que je l'accompagne. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes arguments ou mon air de chien battu qui a été le plus efficace à la convaincre mais elle n'a pas eu à me le dire deux fois. Mme Pomfresh ne s'y est pas opposé, me conseillant juste aucune exagération. Elle peut être tranquille ! Je ne suis pas en état de faire des folies !

Sauf…non. Grâce aux quelques améliorations apportées à la potion Tue-Loup, ma transformation est plus supportable. Il faudra juste que je lui demande de faire quelque chose pour le goût car elle est vraiment dégueulasse à boire, il n'y a pas d'autres termes.

Si j'arrive à lui parler.

Tout à coup, j'aperçois une silhouette surmontée d'un bonnet rouge à bord blanc et pompon ridicule se précipiter dans ma direction. Elle ne freine qu'au tout dernier moment et, heureusement pour moi, renonce à me sauter dessus. A peine remis de ma pleine lune, je me serai écroulé et aurait atterri directement à la case infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh n'aurait pas été contente de m'y revoir.

Il faut que le phénomène me braille dans les oreilles en me serrant très fort contre lui pour que je comprenne que je n'ai pas à faire à un croisement du Yéti et du Père Noël.

– Mon Mumus ! Bonne année, bonne santé, et plein de bonnes pépées !

- Mr Black ! Veuillez vous tenir correctement et utiliser un autre langage en ma présence ! s'irrite McGonagall venant à la rescousse. Il faut dire que j'ai du mal à me dépêtrer des démonstrations d'affection de mon ami.

– Put…rée ! commence judicieusement James, tu n'en loupes pas une Sirius. Tu ne vois pas qu'il sort tout juste de la… de l'infirmerie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Remus ? Tu ne devrais pas y être encore ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir James, dis-je tout fort tandis que Sirius se met à tousser comme s'il avait des poils coincés dans le fond de la gorge. McGo croit l'aider en lui tapant dans le dos. Y'a pas à dire : ils sont futés mes potes ! Nous sommes loin d'être seuls, entourés d'élèves avec une préfète en vue. Comme si la chevelure flamboyante de Lily lui permettait habituellement de passer inaperçue. James a pourtant l'habitude de la repérer de loin depuis l'année dernière. A croire qu'on lui a greffé un radar automatique dans le cerveau… ou ailleurs.

- A l'infirmerie ? Tu étais à l'infirmerie ? s'inquiète la rousse préfète qui, suivant son troupeau, arrive près de sa directrice pour lui faire son rapport. Elle n'a pas perdu une miette des intellectuels échanges de mes amis, pas plus que Margareth et Jill qui la suivent à la trace. Comme d'habitude, les oreilles aussi longues que la langue. Les oreilles tendues pour les ragots et la langue, pour Sirius.

- Merci de vous inquiétez de lui Miss Evans, mais ce n'est rien, juste une indigestion due aux libations du Réveillon. Trop d'enthousiasme sur la bouteille. Je doute que vous sachiez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu Madame, s'empourpre la rousse fayotte. Au vin peut-être pas, mais je l'ai déjà vu après quelques bièraubeurres glousser sans retenue avec ses copines.

Et sans plus de façon notre professeur l'entraîne dans son sillage, la soumettant à un interrogatoire en forme. Grand bien lui fasse.

Peter nous rejoint. Les Maraudeurs sont au complet. Cette fois ci, mes trois grands nigauds de copains prennent le temps d'attendre que l'ensemble des élèves les dépassent pour me questionner tout en avançant.

– Tu ne devrais pas être encore à l'infirmerie ?

Décidément, quand James a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas au bout de son balai ; Lily en sait quelque chose la pauvre. Je la plains mentalement deux secondes. Même deux secondes et demie en pensant que nous avons en commun un don pour apprécier les obstinés, quelque soit leur maison.

– Pourquoi à l'infirmerie ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiète Peter avant de recevoir la taloche de Sirius sur ce qui sert souvent à rien entres ses deux oreilles. Ah eeuuuh ! Oui mais non ! Ça le fait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Peter, commence Sirius comme s'il s'adressait à un très jeune enfant, je te rappelle que tu parles à Remus, là…

– Chuis pas débile à ce point ! s'empourpre notre petit raton.

James lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- … et la nuit dernière, la lune était pleine. Or, Remus a un très léger petit problème lorsque la lune est aussi pleine que ton cerveau est vide.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner avec James. Peter fait la gueule. Dommage, Sirius va devoir embêter quelqu'un d'autre et je crains fort que ce ne soit moi. Evidemment, je n'y échappe pas.

- Comment se fait-il que Pomfresh ait accepté de te relâcher si tôt ?

C'est décidément la question du soir. Restons le plus vague possible.

– Pardi, parce que je vais bien.

– Après la pleine lune ?

Ce n'est pas un cri, c'est un cœur de puceaux effarés qui répond et si je n'avais pas tant à cacher à mes meilleurs amis, j'en rirais bien volontiers. A les voir tous trois là, plantés net par la stupeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser un fois de plus à un autre. Sa stupeur à lui était nettement moins amusante.

– Mais comment ça se fait ?

Tous les trois m'entourent, m'interdisant d'avancer tant qu'ils n'auront pas obtenu satisfaction. Jouons-la serrée.

– Dumbledore a lu qu'une potion diminuant les effets de … "mon état" a été inventé et il s'est arrangé pour me la procurer.

Je passe évidemment sous silence l'arrangement aux cheveux longs et sombres de Serpentard.  
Ils ne comprendraient pas. Trop de haine, de rancœur.

– Mais c'est super ça ma chouteeeeuuhh !

Et voilà que Sirius recommence son petit manège à vouloir me sauter dessus. Je suis certain que chez les Potter il n'a pas pu se transformer autant qu'il le voulait. Patmol lui manque. Il devient lourd à se comporter comme un jeune chien fou. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me mordille et me lèche !

- Et…ça te fait quoi cette potion ?

James, toujours pratique, toujours technique et ne lâchant toujours pas le morceau facilement.

– Elle ne m'évite pas la transformation mais en atténue les effets. De plus, je reste moi-même en grande partie, enfin, je reste conscient de mes actes et sans provocation imprévue, je ne suis plus agressif.

– C'est super ! recommence le sac à puces qui se comporte comme elles, sautant dans tous les sens, on va pouvoir s'éclater ensemble dans la Forêt Interdite !

Il en baverait presque. On voit bien qu'il ne subit pas sa transformation, lui.

– Oui, reprit-il goguenard, un tiers Nerfcalm, un tiers poils de chatte si tu vois ce que je veux dire et un tiers Whisky Old Fire : c'est la formule j'en suis sûr ! Y' a pas mieux à dire vrai. Si ce bon vieux Dumbledore peut en prévoir suffisamment pour tes copains, je suis preneur !

- Arrête de dec', espèce d'obsédé ! T'es lourd là. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il se rend intéressant. Rien n'arrive efficacement à l'arrêter. Seul auparavant un séjour à Grimmauld Square y parvenait. Mais maintenant que j'en ai eu un aperçu grâce à Severus, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée.

– Lourd ? Moi ! Jamais !

Et pour le prouver, il me saute par derrière sur le dos. Il me colle un bisou baveux en prime dans le cou. Manquait plus que ça ! sous l'assaut je me serais bien écroulé. Mais grâce à Merlin, James passe un bras sous mon aisselle et m'empêche de me rétamer sur le sol.

– Arrête tes conneries on te dit ! le sermonne-t-il.

– Mais euh ! C'est pour rireuh !

Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour chialer et pourtant le résultat est triste à pleurer de bêtises.

– Putain Siri ! Il est tout juste remis de … son séjour à l'infirmerie ! Tu tiens tellement à l'y renvoyer ?

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! T'es con toi ! C'est mon pote à moi aussi. N'est-ce pas mon Mumus ?

- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je te bouffe.

Je sais que ma menace accompagnée d'un sourire n'a pas de grande chance de le convaincre. D'ailleurs, il stoppe net sur le sentier de l'école dont j'aperçois déjà les tours, pour déclarer bras en croix :

- Si c'est toi, c'est quand tu veux ! Mais je choisis ce que tu m'bouffes.

Je crois que James et moi avons rougi en même temps. Seul Peter reste impassible. Mais a-t-il tout compris ? Si je ne savais pas que Sirius sort en ce moment avec Flavinia Summers de Poufsouffle, j'aurais des doutes sur les sous-entendus possibles de sa phrase. James ne semble pas loin de les partager.

- Ah ! Arrête Sirius ! C'est gerbant ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis mon pote. On dirait une pédale en train de draguer. Il y a certaines images mentales que j'aimerais mieux éviter quand je pense à mes copains. Tu voudrais pas que je fasse une attaque tout de même !

A ces mots, ce n'est pas une rougeur mais un incendie qui se propage des mes joues à l'ensemble de mon visage, jusque dans mon cou. Je le sens. Si James savait pour… s'il savait que… avec Snivellus en plus ! Le pire des facteurs aggravants. Non. Ils ne sauront jamais. Je tiens trop à eux.  
Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas dégoûté comme James ? D'accord, je m'en suis toujours plus ou moins foutu de qui va avec qui. Je ne me sentais pas concerné, je ne suis pas homo.  
Ces réflexions dérangeantes sont interrompues par les paroles de Peter.

– N'empêche que c'est vraiment génial pour toi cette histoire de potion, commence Peter qui a mis un certain temps pour connecter tous ses neurones. Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante tous les mois alors…

- Faut pas rêver, ce n'est pas efficace à ce point tout de même. Je juge utile d'éclairer leur Lumos avant qu'ils ne se bercent d'illusions. Et pourtant, si c'était vrai, j'en serais le premier heureux.

– Ah bin non alors ! s'esclaffe Patmol. Et nos sorties alors ? C'est que je les aime moi !

Je ralentis . Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Si nous étions deux jours plus tôt, je suspecterais que, comme Severus, il a abusé de l'alcool. Mais ce n'est ni chez les Potter, ni dans le Poudlard Express qu'on lui a servi un quelconque tord-boyaux.

Il s'aperçoit de mon ralentissement. Je ne sais s'il le confond avec une faiblesse. Toujours est-il qu'il ralentit lui aussi, attend que je sois à son niveau pour glisser un bras autour de ma taille. Décidément, c'est la période ! Croit-il vraiment que je sois si faible que cela ? Par un soubresaut je me dégage sous les regards amusés de nos amis à qui rien n'échappe, pas même Peter pour une fois.

– Et comment s'est passé votre réveillon ? Il me faut à tout prix noyer le calamar.

Leurs regards sous-entendus et ricanants me gênent et me rappellent beaucoup trop celui d'un certain Serpentard. S'ils savaient. Jamais ils ne doivent savoir.

– Super ! s'extasie Peter.

– Mouaif, enfin presque, relativise James. Certainement beaucoup moins bien qu'à Poudlard.

A ces quelques mots je comprends que le réveillon s'est encore déroulé dans une saine ambiance familiale, malgré le désir de mes amis de le passer dans une boîte de nuit de Londres. Les arguments ne devaient pas être assez convaincants pour Mme Potter. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : leur maturité ne plaide pas en leur faveur.

– Et toi, ma poule, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu nous as manqué tu sais …

Sirius revient à la charge avec la délicatesse d'un sombral atterrissant dans une serre de bonzaïs. Je sens que je n'arriverai pas à m'en dépêtrer de la soirée qui s'annonce longue. A voir l'air interrogateur des deux autres, je sens que je ne vais pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle. Et pourtant, que puis-je leur raconter ?

Super, Snivellus m'a roulé une pelle !

Le suicide par crise cardiaque existe-t-il ? Si je leur raconte par le menu ma soirée, c'est le choix qu'ils feront. Restons vague encore une fois… en m'évitant de rougir si possible ; je déteste mentir à mes amis.

– Rien de spécial. Cotillons, embrassades sous le gui mais j'ai loupé une partie de la soirée.

Je passe sous silence qui en est la cause.

– McGo nous a dit ça ! Héhé ! Si on m'avait dit que l'alcool coulait à flots à Poudlard, j'y serai sans doute resté. En plus, j'aurais eu mon Mumus pour moi tout seul !

S'il pouvait arrêter de baver dans le cou en me disant cela. En plus, il ne sait pas avec qui il aurait dû me partager. Pour sa santé mentale il vaut infiniment mieux qu'il continue à l'ignorer. Pour ma santé aussi. Mais par Morgane, que je suis content de retrouver mes copains !

* * *

Malgré la chaleur diffusée par les feux allumés sous les chaudrons, je crois que l'ambiance du cours de potions a rarement été plus glaciale qu'aujourd'hui. Premier jour de cours et pour marquer définitivement la fin des vacances, je débute mon après-midi avec celui d'étude des potions, sous la houlette de Slughorn. Nous sommes encore en doublette. Je suis encore avec Severus. Hormis pour me fusiller de ses yeux noirs, il n'a plus tourné son regard dans ma direction depuis les deux premières minutes. Le temps de me manifester son plaisir de me revoir certainement. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche non plus. Enfin si, juste une fois pour répondre à une question de Slug sur laquelle même Lily séchait. Réponse suivie d'aucune rodomontade pour revendiquer sa supériorité, contrairement à son habitude.

Il est pâle. Enfin, plus pâle que d'habitude et de grandes cernes mauves soulignent son regard baissé sur la découpe délicate de tiges fleuries et séchées d'armoise. Slugh nous a particulièrement gâtés pour un retour de vacances. Un ASPIC blanc. Pour voir si nous avions révisé et étions prêts pour l'examen prétend-il. Je pense plutôt qu'il a eu la flemme de préparer son cours et qu'il nous occupe en essayant de noyer le calamar comme il peut.

Lily a même osé lui adresser une de ses regards les plus flamboyant de reproches, elle, sa favorite, quand il a osé ajouter qu'il nous laissait notre partenaire pour nous faciliter la tâche. Je suis cependant celui qui le regrette le plus : les autres au moins ont un partenaire. Quant à moi, j'ai un mur de mutisme face à moi.

Prétendre qu'il est face à moi est même exagéré. Il me tourne le dos dès qu'il le peut. Je me sens embarrassé et inutile. Il m'a ignoré pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Il continue à m'ignorer en les débitant minutieusement avant de les peser, puis jeter certains en pluie dans l'eau frémissante du chaudron. Il est en mode automatique, en mode potion, mode passion. Mon aide lui est totalement inutile. Elle est même proscrite. Lors de la première préparation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant deux mois plus tôt, il n'avait que ricané silencieusement à certaines indications de notre prof. Je le voyais parfois griffonner quelques mots dans la marge de son livre. Son précieux et antique _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_. J'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus la première fois où, travaillant ensemble, je l'ai pris machinalement pour l'ouvrir à la page indiquée par Slughorn. Me sauter dessus…pas de la même façon que dans son dortoir. Non, pas de cette façon là.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?  
Bon, d'accord, il était totalement ivre. Il n'était certainement pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais comment son subconscient a-t-il pu lui souffler un tel geste ?

Durant la soirée il s'était déjà montré particulièrement amical, lui d'habitude si froid et distant. Pour ne pas dire agressif. J'ai eu tant de mal à établir un début de confiance dans notre relation.  
Notre relation !  
Voilà que je m'exprime comme un amoureux transi. Qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi également ? Je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Ou j'ai trop peur d'un peu trop bien comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Je n'ai guère dormi cette nuit-là. Et la hantise de la pleine lune n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci. Je crois que je n'y aie pas pensé un seul instant.  
Je n'ai pensé qu'à lui.  
A son baiser.  
A ce que j'ai ressenti.  
Ce que je ressens encore…

- Mr Lupin, quand vous aurez fini de rêver, vous pourriez aider votre équipier. Même s'il semble s'en sortir fort bien seul. J'attends une coopérations patente dans chacun des groupes. Ou je crains d'être obligé de diviser votre note par deux Mr Snape, tout en augmentant votre somme de retenues Mr Lupin.

La menace est immédiatement efficace. Je vois Severus suspendre son mouvement, couteau effilé suspendu dans les airs. Il le pose sèchement sur le plan de travail se raidissant et se redressant autant que le lui permet sa colonne vertébrale pour dévisager l'adulte qui ose crever sa bulle d'isolement. Slughorn ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il trottine déjà vers le chaudron d'Evans, s'inquiétant de la couleur terreuse des bulles apparaissant à la surface.

Toujours aussi méprisant, Severus se tourne vers moi, acceptant enfin de m'envisager. Le pâle sourire que j'arrive à lui adresser doit passer pour une grimace. Croyant sans doute que je me moque de lui, il jette son couteau, loupant de peu ma main droite posée bien à plat.

Des chuchotements s'élèvent. Certains pensent qu'il m'a loupé de peu. Je sais que c'est faux. Si tel avait été son désir, Lily serait en train de m'amener à l'infirmerie, un de mes doigts se promenant avec elle loin de ma main. La maladresse n'appartient ni au vocabulaire, ni aux habitudes de Severus. Pas même quand il embrasse.

De telles pensées sous le feu de son regard amènent une bouffée de chaleur sur mes joues. Il faut que je me concentre sur ce qui est à faire. Je le dois. Pour ne pas le mettre ne situation difficile. Pour éviter à mes hormones de prendre les commandes également. J'énumère à voix basse les ingrédients apportés par Severus pour reprendre le fil de la préparation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. J'indique les masses nécessaires pour chacun ainsi que leurs propriétés utiles. Severus, tel un prof revêche me toise bras croisés, écoutant ma lente énumération chuchotée. A défaut d'explications sur avant –hier, parlons de son sujet de prédilection puisque c'est la seul chose qu'il semble accepter.

– Prendre quinze grammes de sommités fleuries d'armoise semi-sèches qu'il faut débiter en morceaux d'un seizième d'inch. C'est la quantité nécessaire pour un gallion d'eau de pluie pure…

Pourquoi se met-il à arquer ainsi l'un de ses sourcils ? Ai-je commis une erreur ? Pourtant non, L'armoise est bien utilisée pour ses propriétés calmantes au niveau abdominales en infusion. Je le répète sur un ton interrogateur à mon mentor es potions qui semble vérifier des yeux sa propre préparation ainsi que poudres et émincés prêts à être ajoutés au moment propice. Le grand Severus Snape aurait-il commis une erreur ? Sans doute car il se détourne brusquement et marche ou plutôt se précipite vers l'armoire aux herbacées. Il manipule plusieurs flacons avant de revenir avec deux d'entre eux pour échanger l'armoise puis aller les ranger. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que mes yeux et la logique me disent : moi, Remus Lupin, quiche es potions, grand exploseur de chaudrons devant Merlin, j'ai permis au grand spécialiste dans cette matière d'éviter le plantage intégral. Je retiens le sourire montant aux coins de mes lèvres : il pourrait être mal interprété. Mais je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul car, à mon grand étonnement, Severus saisit la spatule et d'un geste très théâtral me la tend en articulant :

- Touille. A toi l'honneur.

Je me sens fier comme Godric dans sa première culotte de velours rouge… dont je dois avoir la couleur encore une fois. Je m'applique très consciencieusement, tirant même un peu la langue pendant l'effort. Je me concentre sur l'acte, interdisant à mes pensées de poursuivre le souvenir d'une séance avec explication de tenue de spatule beaucoup trop subjective. Ou de laisser mes pensées prendre le chemin de la toute dernière préparation commune dans la salle de bains des préfets et de sa scène finale.  
Trop dangereux…

Ma fierté monte encore un échelon sur l'échelle de ma jubilation quand j'aperçois par quelques coups d'œil rapides les résultats obtenus par les autres équipes. Il semblerait que seule l'explosion soit l'erreur non inventoriée par les groupes notre classe. Et encore ! Je ne suis pas certain que Slughorn ne soit pas intervenu d'un bon _Evanesco_ bien appliqué pour l'éviter au dernier moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard notre succès total se confirme. C'est dans une euphorie mal contenue que j'aide Severus à verser un peu de notre Goutte de Mort-Vivant dans l'éprouvette que je remets au prof.

– Quand vous arrivez à sortir de votre rêverie et à vous concentrer suffisamment Mr Lupin, associé à Mr Snape vous êtres capable d'un travail remarquable. Je crois que vous pouvez remercier ce dernier pour son aide précieuse. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez capable de bien meilleurs résultats, que vous cachiez votre véritable potentiel. Vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de cette classe aujourd'hui. Plus particulièrement vous, Monsieur.

Il s'était tourné vers Severus pour lui adresser ces deniers mots. La reconnaissance de son mérite. Glorifié devant tous.

Aux yeux des autres encore une fois, son attitude n'affiche pourtant que mépris et sur estimation. Du prof aussi peut-être. En effet, il demeure impassible comme si tout ceci était soit sans importance, soit amplement mérité.

Mais moi, j'ai bien vu que ses pommettes sont très légèrement rosées. J'ai bien vu le coup d'œil qu'il a lancé à Lily lorsqu'il s'est retourné. Je l'ai bien vu se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure pour s'éviter de sourire. Et à l'instant même, il n'arrive pas à éteindre le pétillement dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau. Je hoche simplement la tête en guise de remerciement. Je ne le crois pas capable d'en accepter davantage aujourd'hui. Il serait complètement horrifié par l'idée traversant brièvement mon cerveau. Celle où je lui adresse des remerciements particulièrement … chaleureux. Elle m'effraie moi-même.

Il devient absolument indispensable que nous ayons une explication. Pour ma santé mentale en premier. Que je cesse d'avoir de telles pensées. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai fantasmé sur un gars. Jamais ! Je suis bien sorti avec quelques filles mais tout devient tellement compliqué une fois par mois. Du coup, j'ai du mal à avoir une relation de plus d'une semaine ou deux. Je casse avant les explications et autres mensonges pénibles. Mais les gars… jamais ! Je n'ai jamais eu le début de l'envie ou même l'idée de… avec un mec. Je ricanais même souvent avec James et les autres sur ses blagues et réflexions sur les PD… contre les gays. Maintenant elles me mettent mal à l'aise. Elles me renvoient à mes sensations lorsque Severus m'a embrassé. Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour être plus exact.  
Bordel ! Comme si être un loup-garou n'était pas déjà suffisant ! Etre un loup-garou gay ? Et puis quoi encore !

Heureusement, demain après-midi nous avons une séance de rattrape dans les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal…  
Je serai plus qu'étonné qu'il considère ce baiser comme le souvenir heureux indispensable à la création de son _Patronus_.  
J'ai hâte d'être à demain….

* * *

_Ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre qui est fort long. Je me sens tout à coup un peu abasourdie et kek p'tites reviews me feraient le plus grand bien..__  
__Mais non ce n'est pas un pitoyable prétexte..._  
_Il n'a rien de pitoyable !_  
_...J'espère..._  
_Gros zoubis à vous et merci de m'avoir lue !_


	8. Un sourire de toi bis

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating** : M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic slash, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.

Merci à **Louve26** pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.

Rappel : nous sommes toujours au thème 7 ! En voici la suite...mais pas la fin encore !

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**8- Un sourire de toi (2°partie)**

" C'est pourquoi les Gobelins déterminèrent de former une classe à part dans le monde des créatures magiques. Leurs révoltes sanglantes du XVI et XVII° siècle ne leur ayant pas apportés la liberté à laquelle ils aspiraient."

Et voilà, j'ai fini mes deux rouleaux de parchemins pour Binns. Les rédiger était presque aussi somnifère que de l'écouter faire son cours. .. Qui se soucie encore de tous ces faits poussiéreux et sans rapport avec les problèmes agitant notre monde !

Je dois encore compléter le devoir pour Scrimgeour.

Je n'ai pas la tête à cela… Ma plume reste suspendue quelque part au-dessus du parchemin, quelques barbes de cette dernière venant caresser mon menton.

Il n'est pas venu.  
J'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure espérant que seul un quelconque retard l'empêchait de me rejoindre. J'ai rapidement dû abandonner tout espoir. Le cours de botanique venant juste après. Jamais il ne fut plus morne…

Ce soir, quand nous sommes entrés, mes copains et moi dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, j'ai bien vu ses coups d'œil furieux dans ma direction. Le dernier doute possible s'est envolé. Le cours de potions d'hier n'a rien changé à son opinion sur moi. Je vais avoir beaucoup de difficultés à lui faire accepter la reprise de nos séances. Pourtant il en a besoin tout autant que moi. Malgré la réussite d'hier je ne me fais encore guère d'illusions sur mon niveau en potions. Seul, j'aurais ajouté un chaudron explosé à la liste des erreurs commises. De son côté, son _Patronus_ laisse plus qu'à désirer. En cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, s'il a su présenter une maîtrise acceptable du _Bouclier_, il n'en était pas de même pour ce fichu _Patronus_. James et Sirius ne se sont pas privés de le lui faire remarquer. J'aurais pourtant cru que sa haine envers mes amis augmenterait son désir de progresser dans cette matière où il peine encore tant. ..

Mais non.  
Il n'est pas venu….

– Remus ! Encore en train de bosser ? Mais lâche un peu tes bouquins ! Crois-moi, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir.

– Sirius, laisse-le un peu tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il essaye de faire ses devoirs contrairement à toi.

– Mais j'ai déjà fait mon boulot, moi ! tente de se justifier Sirius.

- Tu veux dire que tu as fini de recopier le mien et de bâcler les autres, lui rétorque James.

– Même pô vrai euh ! Ce que tu peux être médisant ! C'est pas ma faute si tu es un traînard James.

– C'est sympa pour moi qui viens seulement de terminer, je juge bon d'ajouter. Mais j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de m'abstenir.

– Tu as fini ? Ça tombe impec'. Tu vas pouvoir nous accompagner, reprend Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux compères. Le demi-sourire de James ne me rassure pas du tout. Encore moins l'air sûr de lui de Peter.

– Super, enchaîne James. Figure-toi que ce matin, en métamorphoses, nous avons eu le début d'une idée…

Aïe aïe aïe ! Je vois un immense warning se mettre à clignoter juste au-dessus de sa tête. Je sens les pires emmerdes pointer le bout de leur nez…  
Il avait aussi eu le début d'une idée formidable lorsque nous avons tenté la _Potion de vieillissement_ pour pouvoir aller boire du whisky à la Tête de Sanglier. Le problème c'est que nous sommes vraiment parvenus à nos fins. Très mauvaise idée… Je ne parle pas de la difficulté de rentrer à Poudlard. Ni de la tête du professeur McGonagall que nous avons tenté d'éviter en vain en regagnant notre dortoir. Atterrir dans celui des filles de Poufsouffles n'a pas été la meilleure stratégie non plus. Quand nous avons fini de réaliser les corvées et autres retenues de notre directrice de maison, nous avons dû faire celles de Flitwick… sans parler du mal de crâne. Les cours du lendemain ont ressemblé à un long supplice, les remèdes de Mme Pomfresh nous étant interdits.

Et ce n'était qu'une fabuleuse idée de mes potes parmi tant d'autres… Je crois qu'à eux deux, ils détiennent le record de retenues et punitions du siècle. Pour ceux d'avant, je ne suis pas sûr…Mais possible.

Dire que je crains le résultat du bouillonnement de leur cerveau est aux quatrièmes catacombes de la réalité. Loup échaudé craint l'eau froide…

- … nous avons eu le début d'une idée géniale. Mais comme tu n'étais pas à côté de nous, on n'a pas pu en discuter ensemble. Nous avons profité du cours de soins aux créatures magiques et surtout de l'heure suivante libre où toi tu étais en botanique, pour mettre au point cette idée géniale. Mais pas question de te laisser de côté !

- Et on a besoin de toi, ajouta Peter.

Ça m'aurait étonné ! Je sentais James beaucoup trop solennel dans ses explications pour ne pas sentir le pet de troll foireux . Par Merlin que je crains leurs idées lumineusement foireuses ! Mais par Morgane, comme je les aime quand ils en ont. Eux seuls savent me faire oublier mon côté tristement raisonnable… par obligation envers ma double condition : de loup-garou et de préfet.

– Tu peux pas nous laisser tomber Remus, renchérit Sirius secondé par les hochements de tête frénétiques de Peter ; qu'il prenne garde, il va finir par la déboîter. Et puis, ça te changera les idées. Tu ne fais que bosser ces derniers temps. A croire que tu n'arrives pas à t'avancer durant les heures d'étude que tu as sans nous.

Je frémis en tâchant de ne laisser ni mon regard me trahir, ni le rouge qui caractérise si bien mes culpabilités me monter aux joues. Encore et toujours, noyer le calamar.

– En quoi consiste votre idée au juste ?

Les trois se penchent sur moi faisant barrière avec le monde extérieur.

– Nous avons décidé d'établir la carte de Poudlard, annonce pompeusement Peter.

– Mais pas n'importe quelle carte, ajoute précipitamment James devant mon air déçu… Il s'agit d'une carte inventoriant les passages secrets de Poudlard.

– Nous connaissons déjà celui qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, ajoute Sirius

- Ainsi que celui du quatrième étage derrière le grand miroir, poursuit James. Tu imagines si nous arrivions à découvrir des nouveaux passages ? Nous serions les maîtres de Poudlard ! . !. !

Je comprends une fois de plus la raison de ses cheveux en pétard : sa caboche enfle à tel point qu'elle a dû finir par exploser. Je lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Comme James est loin d'être le crétin que prétend Severus, il comprend ma mimique et tente de rectifier sa maladresse.

– Enfin, je veux dire que nous pourrions enfin circuler dans Poudlard la nuit, à notre convenance. Ton flair nous a permis d'éviter Picott et Smofdrib, son roquet hargneux. Pas idée d'appeler un chien d'un nom pareil ! Même si c'est une espèce de saucisson de veracrasse sur pattes… Mais n'empêche que tu n'es pas toujours disponible, trois jours dans le mois. Et quand nous partons pour te retrouver à la Cabane Hurlante, nous commençons à ne plus tenir tous les trois sous ma cape; le bas des jambes dépasse. Elle n'est pas prévue pour trois personnes, surtout de notre taille. Peter est obligé de se transformer pour nous suivre. T'imagine si nous croisions Smofdrib ?

- C'est que nous y tenons à not' p'tit raton !. !. !. ! s'enflamme Sirius en étreignant Peter de son bras droit. Pour une fois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et je sais que tu l'aimes toi aussi ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il prenne mal et qu'il finisse dans le ventre de cette sale bestiole de Smofdrib ? Il se ferait boulotter.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

J'en viens à reconsidérer ma première impression. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Je ne suis pas contre les retenues que cette carte pourrait nous éviter… Pourvu que nous n'en écopions pas d'une ou deux voire plus durant nos recherches pour la dessiner !

- Si jamais Picott ou pire, McGonagall met la main dessus ?

– Aucun problème ma poule ! reprend Sirius… lui et ses métaphores animalières… C'est là que mon génie intervient !

Des frissons dans le dos… Son génie…. A quelles extrémités ne nous a déjà conduits son génie ! Diverses retenues et autres punitions, devoirs supplémentaires, convocations dans le bureau du directeur, privation de sorties j'en passe et des meilleurs. J'évite de le regarder pour ne pas le vexer : le doute doit s'afficher dans mes yeux. Mais le simple fait de détourner mon regard a éveillé ses soupçons.

– T'inquièteeeuuhhh ! C'est pas une connerie pour une fois ! …

S'il en reconnaît la possibilité, il est en route vers la clairvoyance.

- … juste une utilisation pacifique et raisonnée de mes compétences en sortilège….

C'est vrai qu'il est doué le bougre. Plus d'une fois Flitwick l'a reconnu. Mais je suis étonné qu'il connaisse ce mot : raisonnée…. Tout comme raisonnable, inconnus au bataillon siriusien.

- … un petit tour de passe-passe, un bon sortilège dessus et regarde : « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.. »

Je vois des mouvements d'encre agiter la surface du vieux parchemin qu'il tient en mains, plié de façon informe. Des rectangles apparaissent, se mettent en place, s'imbriquent, se poussent et peu à peu je reconnais le plan des quartiers des Gryffondors. La surprise que je ne cherche même pas à dissimuler fait glousser Peter et illumine les visages de mes amis. Leur travail est remarquable et je n'ai pas besoin de le leur dire. Il le lise dans mon sourire.

– Pas question que cette merveille ne voit le jour sans moi ! Je suis votre homme, ou plutôt votre loup puisque c'est mon flair et mon ouïe dont vous avez besoin… pas de moi manifestement.

Je fais mine de bouder.  
J'aurais dû m'en abstenir. Je crois que je vais passer le reste de la soirée à me dépêtrer de Sirius et de ses effusions, des ricanements de Peter. Pour James, pas de problème… il vient d'apercevoir Lily et nous n'existons plus pour lui. Il est parti en quête d'un énième râteau…. Je me demande pourquoi il persiste et s'obstine. Il en devient ridicule. Il aurait dû comprendre depuis le temps ! Elle a pourtant exprimé son refus de bien des façons…

En fait, si. Je sais pourquoi il s'obstine ; je suis le dernier à avoir le moindre droit de me moquer de lui. J'irai à la pêche aux râteaux moi-même demain matin. Car double cours de potions ! Il faut absolument que j'arrive à lui faire changer d'avis. J'ai un peu plus de trois heures pour y parvenir. L'enthousiasme de mes copains est contagieux et ce soir, j'ai l'impression que rien ne me sera impossible !SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Tu as exactement dix minutes pour me prouver que je n'ai aucune raison de faire demi-tour.

Mouaif, l'ambiance n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais des plus détendues. J'aurais peut-être dû amener le thé et les sandwichs. Mais qu'espérais-je ? Tout de même pas qu'il me saute dessus à la manière de Sirius en me collant un gros baiser mouillé dans le cou… ou ailleurs.

Je dois m'interdire très rapidement, immédiatement même, ce genre de pensées débiles… et beaucoup trop tentantes…

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend encore ? On est là pour discuter, pour travailler aussi, pas pour se peloter. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement consentant, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Je suis encore tout retourné de l'avoir vu enfin franchir la porte de ce cachot. Je croyais attendre encore une fois pour rien.

Le double cours de potions n'a pas été des plus chaleureux entre nous. Pour clôturer le tout, la préparation était aujourd'hui individuelle. Pas moyen de lui parler directement. Pendant plus d'une heure, je n'ai aperçu que son dos ou le haut de son crâne quand il se penchait sur le chaudron. Et je n'avais pas le temps de le regarder. Pas vraiment. Cette fois-ci, personne pour m'aider. Je ne comptais pas sur une de mes explosions de chaudron pour pouvoir lui parler. La honte si c'était arrivé. Comme si ses cours de rattrapage ne m'avaient servi à rien. Il fallait à tout prix que je lui prouve le contraire et je m'y suis employé. J'étais plus concentré qu'un résidu de potion dans le fond d'un chaudron oublié sur le feu. Je suis même resté longtemps sans penser une seconde à lui, absorbé par la préparation. La confection de potions est après tout un bon remède contre les chagrins d'amour…

Chagrin d'amour ? Mais qu'est-ce que je déblatère encore ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse. J'ai Severus en face de moi qui fronce les sourcils et qui attend. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il patiente encore longtemps…

– Plus que neuf minutes, Lupin. Mais je peux également partir tout de suite si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter.

– Ce serait dommage pour toi. _Allons-y au bluff et la provoc', rentrons sur un terrain qu'il connaît bien afin qu'il s'y sente à l'aise et oublie de partir. _

– Pour moi ? Vraiment ! Tu ne manques pas d'air, me rétorque-t-il.

_Ces derniers temps, son baiser a été le seul moment où j'ai manqué d'air… mais je vais éviter de le lui rappeler._  
– Ce serait dommage pour toi sauf si tu apprécies beaucoup de servir de bouc émissaire à mes copains…. Comme hier pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu veux que je poursuive dans les explications ou tu vois à quoi je fais allusion ?

- Mouairfffff….

– Tu as pu te rendre compte encore aujourd'hui comme notre… entre aide m'a été profitable. _Après la moquerie, la flatterie… Qu'est-ce que je fous à Gryffondor ? C'est Serpentard qui m'aurait convenu…  
_  
- Etant donné le néant sidéral de tes compétences en potions, il n'était guère difficile pour toi de t'améliorer. L'exploit aurait été de faire pire !

S_crongneugneu, continue à débiter tes vacheries. Pendant ce temps là tu ne penses pas à partir….  
_– Même si je faisais exploser la moitié de la salle de classe en même temps que mon chaudron, je ne risquerais rien de plus qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie et un chapelet de retenues. Par contre, si tu loupes encore si lamentablement ton _Patronus_ la prochaine fois, tu vas donner le meilleur prétexte qui soit à mes amis pour te persécuter… _Je n'aime pas leur faire jouer ce sale rôle. Pourtant, je crois que je suis un poil en dessous de la réalité. Ils sont capables de se foutre de lui jusqu'à notre sortie de Poudlard. Remarque, ils le font déjà… Etant donné le regard aimable de Severus, je peux être certain qu'il pense la même chose. _

– J'ai réussi à faire rentrer dans la cavité qui devrait te servir de cerveau les rudiments nécessaires à ne pas me faire honte en cours de potions. J'en ai le talent nécessaire. Apprendre à un âne tel que toi était un défi que j'avais envie de relever.

_Je fais quoi ? Je lui éclate de rire au nez en lui rappelant la réalité ? Non, mauvais choix pour le garder… Continuons comme avant…  
_- Non, Severus. Pas à un âne, à un loup… Mais c'est vrai que tu es assez doué. Tu pourrais presque envisager une carrière dans l'enseignement après ta sortie de Poudlard. _Par Merlin que je plains les pauvres élèves qui l'auraient !_

- Pourquoi presque ?

_Ouh là ! Je dois faire gaffe ! J'ai failli le vexer.._  
– Parce que je suis certain que tu envisages une carrière plus intéressante. Malgré ce que tu m'as raconté il y a déjà quelques temps.  
_Il se trouble… Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le seul à l'être._

– Que proposes-tu ?

_BINGO ! Remus, en douceur, ne perds pas tout l'avantage que tu viens de gagner…  
_- Tout simplement de poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé tous les deux et qui nous est si bénéfique. Potions et _Patronus_. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu as réussi finalement à maîtriser les sortilèges d'_Apparition_. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y parviennes pas pour celui-ci… dès que tu te seras trouvé un souvenir heureux.  
_Ou que tu t'en seras fabriqué un…. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. Mais je serais très étonné que tu le reconnaisses. Je serasi heureux de t'aider à en créer un…. Et plus si affinités comme dit la Gazette…  
Il faut vraiment que je me calme et que j'arrête de laisser parler mes hormones, moi…  
En attendant, il réfléchit… et son regard me gêne. Comme s'il essayait de me percer à jour… très désagréable sensation. _

– Souvenir heureux… tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. Le prétexte pour ton incompétence à m'aider à progresser plutôt ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais ici. Je perds mon temps. Salut Lupin.

– Tu te charges donc de prévenir le directeur puisque tu prends la décision de rompre notre entre aide.

– Prévenir Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi le ferais-je par Merlin ? Quel besoin a-t-il d'être averti ?

- Tu oublies que c'est lui qui a insisté pour que nous poursuivions ces cours très particuliers. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera très content si nous lui cachons cette interruption.

– Tu veux dire leur arrêt définitif, Lupin. Je crois que tu es assez grand pour le faire seul.

– Comme tu voudras. Sympa de me laisser le choix de l'explication. Et pense que les recherches sur la Potion Tue-Loup sont finies aussi dans ce cas ; plus d'ingrédients si particuliers, plus de chaudron prototype, plus de passe-droit auprès de Slughorn et de sa réserve et bien sûr, plus de salle de bains des préfets.

_Et un coup bas ! Là, je sais que je viens de toucher l'individu malgré mon ton léger. Plonger en eau trouble dans les souvenirs…Je le vois blêmir. Il comprend parfaitement le sous-entendu.. Je joue gros. Lors du cours de potions de ce matin, seuls les oiseaux et boulettes de parchemin parlant de Dumbledore lui ont arraché la promesse de sa venue cet après-midi. Mais il a eu le temps de préparer sa défense contre cet argument. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à devoir faire face à ses sentiments.  
Il ne pensait vraiment pas que je ferais appel à CE souvenir précis. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…  
Que craint-il ? Que je lui fasse du chantage ? J'ai autant à perdre dans la révélation de notre secret que lui. Non. Il n'est pas question que j'en parle à qui que ce soit… surtout pas à mes amis. Mais le Severus que j'ai découvert au Nouvel An, le Severus qui révélait bien plus par ses cris et ses yeux que par toutes ses paroles samedi dernier, ce Severus-là est capable de sentiments. Bien qu'il le nie.  
Faire appel à ses sentiments… Poursuivons.  
De toute façon, il est déjà sur le départ ; je risque le tout pour le tout…  
_- Je suis prêt à mentir à Dumbledore, lui raconter n'importe quoi pour que nous puissions reprendre ces cours, pour que nous continuions à préparer la potion Tue-Loup, pour que nous nous rencontrions encore, Severus. _Je finis dans un murmure._

– Tu QUOOOIIII ?

_Tiens, la légendaire froideur vient de voler en éclats. Son teint rubicond est peut-être un poil trop prononcé à mon goût mais ces halètements de surprise sont…miam !  
– _Tu sais bien que nous avons tous deux d'importants progrès à réaliser… et dans plus d'un domaine… _Et hop ! J'en remets une deuxième couche pour la route ! _

Que va-t-il faire ? S'évanouir ? Hurler ? Retrouver son masque d'être froid et insensible ? M'écorcher vif ? Ou me tomber dans les bras ?

Faut pas rêver tout de même, mais prudemment je prends une position stratégique de repli, un pas en direction de la porte.

– Si tu crois Lupin que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement, parvient-il finalement à articuler en voyant ma piètre tentative.

D'un geste et d'une baguette n'ayant rien perdu de leur précision, il clôt magiquement la salle. Il a déjà retrouvé ses esprits. Son regard sombre n'augure rien de bon pour moi, j'en ai peur. Le temps semble s'étirer tandis qu'il m'observe sans un geste, pas même un cillement. J'essaye de faire de même mais je n'ai ni son entraînement ni sa nature pour cacher mes émotions et sentiments. A quoi est-il en train de réfléchir ?

Je songe que je suis meilleur que lui en sorts défensifs tandis que j'avale un peu trop difficilement ma salive. Il a vu ma glotte monter et redescendre.  
Un frémissement…. Dans mon dos. De crainte.  
Sur ses lèvres. D'amusement ?

- Je te laisse une dernière chance de m'apprendre à réaliser un _Patronus, _m'annonce-t-il finalement, manifestement très fier de son ton à nouveau acerbe.

– Tu sais très bien que nous n'y arriverons pas en une seule séance…. A cela comme au reste, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.  
_Prends ça dans les gencives Monsieur-Je-Me-Contrôle_…_ Il tique sous cette réplique qu'il n'attendait encore moins. Il va devoir s'y faire ; elles me plaisent beaucoup à moi… _

-Je m'en doute, marmonne-t-il sans préciser de quoi il parle au juste. Je veux parvenir à créer autre chose que ce ridicule ver, et tu as cette séance pour y parvenir.

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Je sais qu'il ne blague pas le bougre. Je dois absolument parvenir à l'aider.

Je marche de long en large, perdu dans mes réflexions. Je crois qu'il m'observe, narquois ; mais c'est maintenant le cadet de mes soucis.  
Un souvenir heureux… ne suffit pas. Que se passe-t-il avec, après ? J'essaie de comprendre les forces magiques et la technique se mettant en place pour transformer ce souvenir en _Patronus_.  
Que se passe-t-il en moi lorsque je le fais ? Pourquoi Severus n'en est-il pas capable ?  
Analysons… Et pour cela je m'immobilise, me concentre et annonce haut et fort "_Spero Patronum"_. Evidemment mon loup est de retour, ou plutôt la forme assagie de mon loup ; le _Patronus _est un sort de magie blanche. Mais là n'est pas la question pas plus que le regard ironique mais admiratif que je ne peux m'empêcher de capter alors que le sortilège se dissout dans l'air. Non. Je suis attentif à ce qui vient de se passer en moi… Mon souvenir….Mon souvenir heureux…. Mon père…. J'ai laissé ce souvenir m'envahir, comme si j'étais le souvenir et non plus comme si je me forçais à soutenir toute ma concentration sur ce souvenir. Cette pensée donc m'a envahi, puis submergé avant de déborder. Par l'incantation elle s'est concentrée dans ma baguette avant d'en sortir. Cette phrase est un simple catalyseur en somme. Tout comme la baguette.

Il faut choisir le souvenir et son sentiment de joie, se laisser envahir au lieu de vouloir le dominer. Enfin, et seulement à ce moment et à cette condition là, il peut jaillir de soi, de la baguette et protéger son invocateur.

Je comprends pourquoi Severus n'y arrive pas. Accepter de ne plus contrôler une pensée mais qu'au contraire, la pensée vous possède durant un bref instant, voilà qui est contraire à toutes ses habitudes j'en mettrais ma queue à couper… enfin celle du loup….

Je grogne en rougissant, une fois de plus. Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir ce genre d'idée ! A la niche les hormones ! On ne vous a pas appelées. Heureusement que je n'en ai que les pensées et pas la manifestation si peu discrète …

- Je pense que j'ai compris…

- Pas trop tôt Lupin ! Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'informer du contenu de tes réflexions ?

A entendre ses propos n'ayant rien perdu de leur mordant, je me dis que Severus plutôt que moi devrait être affublé d'un loup en guise de _Patronus_. A moins qu'un autre animal mordeur ne le caractérise… qui sait…. Un cobra ou un ours. Je trouve que l'ours serait parfaitement en accord avec son caractère. Je pouffe à cette idée ; ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire.

– Bien sûr Severus ! _Je m'empresse de lui répondre._ J'ai réussi à analyser ce qui se passait et pourquoi toi, tu n'arrivais à ri…. tu avais des difficultés. _Oups ! Gaffe évitée juste à temps… le Severus est un animal susceptible…ego à manipuler avec précaution…Le Serpentard est de retour en moi… Enfin, le côté Serpentard car pour celui qui est en face de moi…. Suffit la libido ! _

Malgré mes considérations parasites, me voilà parti à tenter d'expliquer au garçon renfrogné et dédaigneux assis en face de moi comment orienter ses pensées, ses techniques de maîtrise de l'influx magique. Peu à peu l'ironie et le mépris désertent son visage et seule une profonde attention y persiste. Il boit littéralement mes paroles.

- … et tu vois que c'est l'inversion du contrôle qui permet de créer ce flux magique défensif, je termine tandis qu'il hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Je… je crois…

Je marque une courte pause. Cet arrêt l'étonne, le surprend. Je reprends sous son regard interloqué. Je sais combien mes propos pourront le froisser et pourtant, ce sont les seuls qui puissent lui permettre de comprendre ce que j'attends de lui… sur un plan magique. Ou peut-être … Bref, je ne m'avance qu'à pattes de velours sur le chemin délicat de la mise en avant du souvenir heureux.

– En fait, il faut cesser de penser. C'est là ton problème. Il faut que tu acceptes de ne plus maîtriser ni ta réflexion, ni tes sentiments mais au contraire, les laisser t'envahir. Je sais que tu as déjà vécu cette sensation…_J'ai rougi ? Oui… Fais chier ! C'est vraiment pas le moment d'exprimer mon trouble. Le sien n'a pas besoin de cela en plus._ _Je continue, la voix bizarrement enrouée._ Il te faut l'accepter, profiter de cette sensation, la faire tienne. Et au moment où tu sens comme une boule de chaleur surgir du plus profond de toi-même, là, tu récites l'incantation. Vas-y, essaie.

Je me place sur le côté, légèrement derrière lui. Je vois son profil se durcir… Je suis certain qu'il se concentre encore trop. Il va encore échouer s'il poursuit ainsi. Je soupire et m'approche de lui, posant ma main sur son avant bras.

– Laisse-toi envahir par ton souvenir.

Je susurre ces mots, pas trop près de son oreille pour ne pas L'indisposer mais suffisamment près pour qu'il me sente proche, tout proche. Je dois le replacer dans les conditions idéales… et uniquement lui, de préférence. Celles où ses sentiments sont passés bien avant sa raison…

Je le vois se raidir. Le dos bien sûr ! Car pour le reste… je ne sais pas…

Sa bra….baguette se redresse. Heureusement que je suis maintenant derrière lui, ainsi il ne découvre pas le piquage de fard supplémentaire que je me paye… Il faudra un de ces jours que je lui demande s'il n'existe pas une potion contre les rougeurs intempestives.

Je retrouve tout mon sérieux lorsque j'aperçois une brume diffuse, légère et argentée s'échapper de sa baguette. Elle s'étale à la façon d'un éventail devant lui et persiste plusieurs secondes avant de s'évanouir.

Il a réussi !  
Il a enfin réussi !

Je me retiens au dernier moment de le serrer dans mes bras. Je me contente de faire le tour de mon élève pour découvrir avec fierté la joie qui l'habite devant cette victoire.

– Il n'a pas de forme, ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler.

– Severus Snape, Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en une nuit. Apprendre la patience te fera le plus grand bien. _Je prends mon ton le plus dumbledorien pour lui asséner ces quelques vérités._ En tout cas, ton _Patronus_ est plus important maintenant que celui de Peter.

– Tu parles d'un exploit, crache-t-il.

– Tu veux qu'on reparle de la longueur de ton lu….lombric ?

Encore une gaffe évitée de peu. Il me regarde d'un air étrange avant de soupirer.

- Il me semble que je doive te remercier Lupin.

– Y'a pas de quoi, je lui réponds un peu gêné ; ce n'est pas tous les jours que le sombre Severus Snape remercie quelqu'un, surtout un Maraudeur.

– Si. J'ai appris quelque chose grâce à toi.

– Moi aussi… mais sur moi, et grâce à toi, Severus.

Il me regarde surpris hésitant sur le sens de mes paroles, hausse les épaules, comme pour marquer son indifférence ou me saluer en se dirigeant vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

– Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous apprendre l'un l'autre, j'ajoute au dernier instant alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir le seuil.  
_  
_Il marque un temps d'arrêt, me présente son profil caractéristique avant de hocher brièvement la tête…. Et sort.

De quoi ai-je parlé, au juste ?


	9. Un sourire de toi ter

**REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE**

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin  
**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
**Rating** : M ou NC-17  
**Nombre de mots** : dans les 3 800 mots  
**Rappel** : ceci est une fic slash, c'est à dire abordant le thème de l'homosexualité. Donc, les homophobes, boutez-vous hors de cette fic ! Nous sommes toujours au thème 7 !!! En voici la fin.

Merci à Louve26 pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.

Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur.  
_Albert Camus

…

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS 

**8- Un sourire de toi (3°partie)  
**

La matinée du dimanche matin était la plupart du temps, un moment calme. L'alcool avait beau être interdit à l'intérieur de ces murs scolastiques, certains élèves parvenaient toujours à déjouer la surveillance de Piccot et à partager entre amis le fruit de leur fraude.

Leur tête du lendemain matin ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs activités libatoires post couvre-feu. Pas moyen de demander l'aide de la diligente Mme Pomfresh ; dès les premières salutations lancées, l'infirmière diplômée de Saint-Mangouste pouvait établir le diagnostic uniquement en humant l'haleine portée par les paroles… d'ivrognes. Et elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas garder pour elle ce genre de petits détails gênants pour les élèves. Elle en bavardait à table avec les directeurs de maison. Un simple regard de ces derniers et l'élève comprenait que son secret avait été plus vite éventé que les vapeurs d'alcool dans son cerveau.

Mais ce matin, rien de tout cela. Les mines étaient encore ensommeillées pour certains, mais non pâteuses. D'autres n'avaient même pas jugé utile de passer leur robe de sorcier et venaient déjeuner en tenues moldues. Les vêtements plus décontractés comme les peignoirs roses étaient autorisées uniquement pendant les vacances pour les élèves demeurant à Poudlard, aucunement durant le reste de l'année scolaire, pas même le week-end.

Un tel négligé ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de Severus qui lui, dédaignait comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte les jeans, pulls bariolés et moulants et autres articles de mode moldue. Quels déguisements ridicules ! Cette année encore la grande mode était à ces pantalons s'évasant sous le genou… pattedelfe semblait-on nommer cet accoutrement. Il put constater qu'une fois de plus, Sirius Black avait décidé de faire son intéressant : il en portait un. Sans parler du bonnet tricoté de couleurs criardes ressemblant à un entonnoir moulant muni de cache-oreilles au bout desquelles pendaient de ridicules pompons. Dommage que le ridicule ne tue pas ; vraiment dommage…

Il crut un instant que l'ennemi héréditaire avait capté ses pensées. Le Black de Gryffondor arrêta ses minauderies auprès de sa voisine de gauche, Jill Prewet gloussant comme une pintade, pour le dévisager d'un air subitement moins aimable. Sans quitter Severus des yeux, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Potter tout en désignant du menton la table des Serpentards et Snape en particulier. James ne saisit pas immédiatement le message en langage gestuel, d'autant plus qu'il avait quitté ses lunettes pour faire le beau auprès d'Evans. Le temps de les rechausser, Sirius en avait profité pour prévenir Remus et Peter que Snape les épiait. Peter se retourna pour ricaner. Pas Remus, trop occupé à se donner contenance et surtout, à éviter de s'empourprer une fois de plus.

Un jour, ce serait une fois de trop, craignait-il sans cesse. Mais Severus ne savait rien de ses pensées et crut qu'il l'ignorait devant ses amis. Il en ricana intérieurement. Pourtant son amusement n'avait pas la même saveur que d'habitude. Un peu d'aigreur s'y infiltrait.

Trois contre un, toujours aussi braves ! Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la joute visuelle avec le clan des Maraudeurs. Il était dit que son petit déjeuner serait pourri par les Black ce matin-là.

– Severus ! Regarde ! Le courrier arrive !

- Je ne suis pas myope moi, répondit-il en désignant Potter à son voisin. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une nouvelle. Tous les matins les chouettes et hiboux distribuent le courrier.

– Oui, insista Regulus, mais tu as une lettre. Regarde ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Voilà qui était plus surprenant. Non que Regulus ne reçoive du courrier. Sa famille était suffisamment vaste pour qu'il puisse recevoir chaque jour durant un mois, une lettre d'un parent différent. Par certains côtés Severus l'enviait, lui qui n'avait plus personne au monde. Mais il lui suffisait de se souvenir de son réveillon de Noël chez les Black pour perdre en grande partie ses regrets. Leurs jeunes vies leur avaient prouvé à tous deux que la famille pouvait tout aussi bien être une plaie que le réconfort. Et dans leur cas, plutôt une plaie béante.

Regulus arracha le ruban nouant le fin parchemin et entreprit de le lire avec avidité. Severus avait reconnu le mince morceau de tissu vert bordé d'un fil d'argent… une lettre de sa cousine, une lettre de Narcissa. Songeur, il en oubliait presque le hibou de l'école attendant patiemment que le destinataire du mince feuillet qu'il transportait veuille bien l'en débarrasser. Un léger hululement le ramena à la réalité. Il délesta le Minerve ailé de sa missive. Cette dernière n'indiquait que son nom et son prénom. L'écriture lui paraissait vaguement familière mais il était incapable de mettre un visage et un nom dessus, ce qui l'irrita fort. Avec agacement il la décacheta. Son contenu devait être pour le moins surprenant car il la parcourut trois fois de suite pour bien s'assurer d'avoir compris le message. Il n'entendit même pas le babillement presque ininterrompu de son habituelle mitraillette à paroles. Il se contenta de regarder les professeurs se lever, leur petit déjeuner achevé, pour prendre congé. Dumbledore lui adressa un simple hochement de tête tandis que le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé.

Seul un Gryffondor qui avait réussi finalement à canaliser ses émotions et s'était retourné, aperçut ce petit manège.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS 

Au onzième coup de l'horloge, Severus se présenta devant la gargouille dissimulant l'accès au bureau directorial et prononça le mot de passe indiqué dans la lettre reçue, "Galette des rois". Il était attendu. Parvenu en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte. Elle était déjà entrouverte lui livrant passage. Il y risqua le haut du corps, aperçut le directeur et le professeur McGonagall occupant deux des trois fauteuils placés près de la cheminée. Un grand feu y brûlait. Ce mois de janvier était particulièrement rude cette année. Comme ils discutaient à mi-voix, Severus ne put comprendre le sens de leurs paroles bourdonnantes. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Prestement Dumbledore rechaussa ses poulaines qu'il avait quittées afin de mieux chauffer ses pieds à la chaleur de l'âtre et se leva :

- Entrez mon garçon, entrez. Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous attendions.

– Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, les salua-t-il brièvement en entrant.

Ne sachant que faire ou que dire, il resta planté là, raide, muet et mal à l'aise à l'entrée du bureau. Sans son habituelle maîtrise il se serait mis à danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme l'élève intimidé qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, pas plus que le reste de ses émotions. Il y avait pourtant de quoi être impressionné. Il ne recevait pas tous les jours une invitation du Directeur à le rejoindre dans son bureau pour son anniversaire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

– Asseyez-vous mon garçon, ce fauteuil vous tend les bras, insista Dumbledore tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, saisissant derrière un étrange artefact, un coffret en bois placé haut sur une étagère. Nous vous attendions, reprit-il en soufflant la couche de poussière accumulée sur l'objet, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire tousser.

Sans dire un mot, Severus prit place sur le siège vaquant, sans laisser tomber un seul instant sa raideur et son masque d' indifférence.

– Bon anniversaire Mr Snape, l'accueillit le professeur McGonagall, ponctuant sa déclaration d'un léger sourire.

– Merci, Professeur, répondit-il sobrement, tentant de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été l'objet d'une telle amabilité de sa part. Il ne trouva pas. Mais au moins, songea-t-il, quelqu'un lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait souhaité qu'il avait oublié toutes ces sensations agréables.

– J'en oublie toutes les règles de la politesse ! Que Merlin me châtie… Bon anniversaire mon garçon, reprit le vieil homme. Et pas n'importe quel anniversaire, s'exclama-t-il tenant toujours serré contre lui le coffret. C'est votre dix-septième et, aux yeux de nos lois vous êtes un adulte maintenant.

Le sourire de McGonagall s'élargit. Severus trouvait la situation des plus étranges. Aucun des Serpentards ne s'était inquiété de son anniversaire, ne cherchant pas à en connaître la date. Même Regulus ne s'était jamais inquiété de ce détail de sa vie. Il ne lui aurait sans doute pas répondu, mais il pensa qu'il aurait dû lui demander s'il était l'ami qu'il prétendait être. Qu'un professeur n'étant même pas le directeur de sa maison et Dumbledore soient les deux seules personnes à s'en soucier était pour lui complètement irréel. Il se serait bien pincé pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le directeur ouvrit le coffret et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin entouré d'un ruban noir portant un sceau. Il le tendit au jeune homme. .. Et attendit car la surprise de Severus était telle qu'il ne réagit qu'avec retard. Etait-ce un cadeau ? Le directeur de Poudlard lui offrait-il à lui, simple élève, un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il comprit qu'à l'évidence, la feuille tendue par le directeur ne pouvait être pour personne d'autre que lui-même et qu'il devait la prendre.

Il s'exécuta mais sans penser à passer à l'étape suivante : décacheter et lire. Heureusement son professeur de métamorphoses réfléchit pour lui :

- Ouvrez-la Severus, et lisez. Elle est bien pour vous mon enfant.

Severus la dévisagea à son tour, complètement hagard. McGonagall lui parlait doucement, presque…. Comment dire ? Affectueusement ? Oui, c'était cela, avec affection. De plus, elle l'appelait par son prénom. Par son prénom ! Et elle l'appelait "mon enfant" ? L'esprit hautement perturbé de Severus par toutes ces attaques de gentillesses auxquelles il n'était pas préparé, imagina pendant deux secondes que le professeur McGonagall allait lui apprendre qu'elle était en réalité sa mère…. Un cauchemar !

Mais il secoua vite sa tête, au sens propre comme figuré et observa le cachet de cire avant de le rompre : les initiales E.P. y étaient gravées…

Par Salazar ! C'était …..

Et fébrilement il entreprit de briser le sceau, d'arracher le ruban pour lire fiévreusement le contenu du parchemin sous l'air attendri des deux professeurs l'observant silencieusement.

Il lut, relut même cette lettre. Dès la fin de la première lecture, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, ses paupières se levèrent et s'abaissèrent plus que nécessaire. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Mais ses yeux, bien que plus brillants, restèrent secs.

La lecture achevée, il roula le parchemin et le posa simplement sur ses genoux. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée. Il attendit.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit discrètement un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer le coin de l'œil tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait à nouveau le coffret de bois et en sortait une sorte de livre entouré de tissus grossiers. Il tendit le tout à Severus qui s'en saisit sans retard cette fois-ci. Il le posa sous son parchemin et plaça ses mains à plat sur l'ensemble, toujours aussi guindé, toujours aussi muet.

Il ne remercia même pas le directeur. Il avait trop peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Il dirigea son regard vers l'âtre, attendant. Dumbledore avait certainement compris le tumulte l'habitant ; il vint à son aide.

– Je vous conseille de le découvrir lorsque vous serez seul bien qu'elle ait apposé des protections rendant cet ouvrage sans intérêt pour tout autre que vous deux.

Severus cessa de contempler le feu pour darder son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

– En effet, je ne pouvais pas le lire, répondit-il à la question muette de son élève. De toute façon, je lui avais promis de ne jamais tenter de le faire. Ni moi, ni personne, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers sa subordonnée qui s'empourpra légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux.

– Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, prononça d'une voix hésitante Severus se levant pour prendre congé. Il salua simplement son professeur de métamorphoses d'un hochement de tête appuyé en passant devant elle.

– De rien mon garçon, je le lui avais promis. Mais j'aurais infiniment préféré que tu le reçoives de ses mains.

– Moi aussi Monsieur, répondit-il difficilement avant d'abaisser la poignée et de sortir, sans se détourner, sans les regarder et surtout, sans montrer son visage.

Il dévala plus l'escalier qu'il ne le descendit.  
C'était l'heure du déjeuner mais il n'en avait cure.  
Il n'avait qu'un seul désir : trouver un endroit où s'isoler et lire…. Relire… et relire encore.

Le cachot mis à disposition par Dumbledore pour les cours de rattrapage avec Lupin lui parut tout à fait indiqué. Il s'y précipita, courant à moitié, dissuadant quiconque par son attitude de lui adresser la parole. Les quelques Serpentards rencontrés ne se risquèrent pas à lui demander pourquoi il se dirigeait de si bon train à cette heure de repas dans la direction opposée à la grande salle.

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui et par mesure de précaution, il lança un sort de verrouillage. Enfin il put s'affaler dans le coin formé par deux murs, sous l'encadrement d'un soupirail diffusant la faible lueur du jour. Les torches allumées d'un _Lumos_ permirent d'ajouter la lumière nécessaire. Adossé contre le mur rugueux, Severus posa religieusement à côté de lui le "livre" toujours enveloppé de son étoffe grossière. Il le contempla, le caressant presque amoureusement d'une main tremblante. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il voulait lire à nouveau la lettre de sa mère. Il se promit de la lire autant de fois que nécessaire pour la connaître par cœur.

Une lettre de sa mère…  
La seule qu'il possédât.

Elle ne lui avait jamais écrit à Poudlard. Son état ne le lui permettait sans doute pas.  
Mais cette lettre-ci, à elle seule compensait toutes ces années de silence épistolaire.Severus, mon petit…

_Je suis navrée de devoir écrire cette lettre. Je le suis encore davantage que tu la reçoives. _

Si tu lis ces mots, je suis morte, t'abandonnant aux bons soins de Dumbledore. Oui, mon petit, j'ai bien écrit de Dumbledore et non de ton père.

Je ne suis pas… malade au point de ne pas me rendre compte de la réalité de la personnalité de ton père. Il n'est pas digne de ce titre. Il ne le fut jamais. Je suis à peine digne moi-même de celui de mère. J'aurais tant voulu faire pour toi ! Mais la vie a été contre moi et je profite d'un de mes trop rares moments de lucidité pour t'écrire.

Il a été ton tuteur légal jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. N'hésite pas à t'appuyer sur lui, mon fils. Il pourra t'aider, j'en suis certaine, malgré l'âge d'homme que tu as atteint aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de te remettre cette lettre ainsi que mon premier journal le jour anniversaire de ta dix-septième année, si je venais à mourir. Tu peux lui accorder toute ta confiance.

Pas à ton père. Mais tu ne le sais que trop bien. Tu es grand, tu as déjà beaucoup appris avec moi et loin de moi. Je suis certaine que tu as déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce que tu devais.  
J'ai confiance en toi, mon fils.

Lis mon petit, lis ce que j'ai écrit, lis mon journal, lis ma vie, découvre ta mère telle qu'elle n'a jamais pu te la raconter ? Garde pour toi tout ce que tu y découvriras.  
Ne fais confiance à personne.  
Garde toi de tes ennemis mais encore plus de tes amis.

Fasse que ces lignes écrites dans l'innocence de ma jeunesse te permettent d'éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Je t'ai préparé autant que j'ai pu, autant que la maladie me l'a permis, à ton destin.

Fasse que le nom que je te lègue puisse être porté avec fierté et qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'oubli mon petit Prince, le dernier de cette si noble lignée.

Dumbledore ne te remettra que le premier journal. Lis-le et relis-le encore jusqu'à percevoir entre les lignes tout ce que je n'ai pas su voir moi-même.

Pardonne-moi.

Malgré tout, sache que je t'aime et resterai à jamais ta mère….

_Eileen Prince_

Encore une fois, le parchemin trembla entre ses mains mais là, nulle personne à qui masquer ses larmes. Il ne les retint plus. Il laissa, pour une des trop rares fois de sa vie, ses émotions l'envahir, le submerger. Il laissa couler tous les pleurs retenus dans le bureau du directeur mais également ceux qu'il n'avait pas versés à l'enterrement de sa mère.

Il pleura, tout simplement.

Quand ses dettes aux émotions furent entièrement liquidées, il se moucha bruyamment dans sa manche, ne disposant de rien d'autre. Il saisit le journal de sa mère, le dévêtit amoureusement de sa gangue d'étoffe et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps mais les lettres n'avaient rien perdu de leur netteté ; le journal semblait écrit de la veille sur d'anciennes feuilles. Seul le ton prune foncé indiquait un autre temps, une autre époque…

_Journal d'Eilenn  
Le 15 octobre 1942_

_Cher journal._

_Il semblerait qu' étant bien ce que tu sembles être, je puisse écrire sur tes pages vierges. Fort bien.  
Connaissant ses capacités, j'ai lancé les plus forts sorts de désillusions que je connaisse et … autre chose …  
En premier lieu, je dois vérifier que mes protections sont efficaces. _

Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle donc offert ce journal ???

Journal d'Eileen  
Le 17 octobre 1942

_Cher journal_

_Tu es resté durant deux nuits dans la salle commune. D'après le sort de "Touchatout", presque tous les élèves de ma maison t'ont ouvert pour te lire. Aucun n'a pu voir ces lignes. Seulement ce qu'ils étaient censés y découvrir.  
J'ai réussi à ne pas rire quand la sale fouineuse de deuxième année m'a demandée quelle matière rendait obligatoire la lecture des grands classiques moldus. Mon encre si particulière semble fonctionner à merveille. Quelques gouttes de mon propre sang rendent lisibles pour moi seule les phrases écrites ici. Tous les autres découvrent des passages de Shakespeare, Poe ou Dickens. _

Les livres de Père sont décidément plein de ressources. Quelle idiotie de les interdire sous prétexte que c'est de la magie noire ! Je ne fais de mal à personne en empêchant la lecture de mon journal sans avoir à le cacher.

Il faudra tout de même que je pense à la remercier. Pourtant je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Mais elle ne pourra prétendre que les Prince n'ont aucune éducation.

Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle offert ?

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 21 octobre 1942_

_Cher journal_

_C'est bon, je me suis débarrassée de cette corvée. Je lui ai présenté mes plus sobres remerciements. Mais elle ne m'a donnée aucune explication. Je l'ai fait d'autant plus facilement que pour la première fois de l'année, j'ai réussi à avoir une meilleure note qu'elle en métamorphoses, sa plus forte matière . D'autant plus qu'elle ne m'a pas battue encore une seule fois en potions ! J'ai pris l'avantage d'une note par rapport à elle. _

Je te laisse, je dois travailler pour conserver cet avantage et permettre à ma maison de remporter la coupe cette année. Père et Mère seront fiers de moi !

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 3 novembre 1942_

_Cher Journal_

_Tu m'as manqué ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu prendrais autant d'importance dans ma vie, dans mes pensées. Il faut dire qu'en dehors de toi, je n'ai personne à qui raconter ma vie.  
Bien entendu elle manque d'intérêt. Mais surtout je n'ai pas une seule amie.  
Pour quoi faire d'abord ? Pour lui mentir ?  
Je ne pourrais pas lui raconter ce que je vis. Je ne pourrais pas lui parler de mes parents. De Père. De ce qu'il fait.  
Tu es le seul à qui je puisse me confier.  
C'est bizarre de parler toute seule par écrit, comme cela ; mais je dois bien l'avouer, ça me soulage. _

Mais je n'ai pas pu t'emporter pour ces vacances à la maison. Père est du même sang que moi. Lui aurait pu lire en toi sans aucun problème. C'est un grand sorcier. Il aurait déjoué tous mes sortilèges devenus peu efficaces car nous sommes du même sang. Tel que je le connais, il aurait exigé à chaque retour que je te présente à lui. Après avoir empoisonné ma vie, il aurait empoisonné mes pensées.  
Non merci.

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 15 novembre 1942_

_Cher journal_

_C'est bizarre…  
Pourquoi m'a-t-il glissé ce billet pour m'aider ?  
C'est vrai que je cherche depuis deux jours la quantité exacte de poudre de mandragore dans l'antidote contre les morsures d'Acromentula . Mais comment un élève de cinquième année seulement connaît-il la réponse ?  
Il faut que je me renseigne…_

La sensation du froid interrompit la lecture de Severus. Il se leva rapidement, battit des pieds pour lutter contre l'engourdissement, se frappa énergiquement les bras de ses mains et saisit enfin sa baguette pour se jeter un sort de réchauffement bienvenu. Il contempla le journal posé sur le sol. Ses pensées prirent le chemin de son enfance, se rappelant le visage de sa mère l'aidant à déchiffrer un grimoire, de ses gestes lents et las lorsqu'elle s'occupait du foyer, et d'autres souvenirs qu'il préféra écarter bien vite. Il avait souvent pensé à elle depuis son entrée à Poudlard, encore plus depuis son décès. Mais comme tout enfant, tout adolescent, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa propre mère avait eu le même âge que lui, avait été élève tout comme lui dans cette école, avait connu les mêmes joies et craintes, les mêmes désirs de réussite, mais n'avait pas eu davantage d'ami que lui. Pourtant, il était intrigué : quels étaient ces élèves l'une une rivale qui lui offre ce journal et l'autre plus jeune venant à son aide ? Il était avide de poursuivre sa lecture mais la voix de Slughorn dans le couloir l'en dissuada. Il lui faudrait patienter avant de découvrir la suite. Il sortit discrètement, salua machinalement son professeur avant de rejoindre sa salle commune, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il venait de se souvenir de sa mère lui chantant une berceuse le soir ; il venait de se souvenir d'un sourire d'elle…

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS 

Vous avez attendu ce chapitre ? Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs ?  
J'ai dû subir un sortilèges d'Oubliette pour autant tarder ce n'est pas possible !  
Je vous prie de m'en excuser et j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire celui-ci.

Nous avons enfin fini le thème 7 "Un sourire de toi".  
Le prochain est "potion" et devrait tenir en un chapitre.

Mici et gros zoubis  
Z


	10. Potions

REQUIEM FOR A WERELOVE 

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR… Persos, bénef…. Sauf mon grain de folie.  
Rating : M ou NC-17 Attention ceci est une fic slash, c'est à dire traitant de sentiments amoureux entre hommes (dans ce cas). Si vous y êtes allergique, au revoir ! A bientôt sur une autre fic.Merci à Louve26 pour son beta, ses conseils et son enthousiasme qui me boostent dans mon écriture.Encore ma p'tite citation….  
_Il faut toujours viser la lune, car même en cas d'échec, on atterrit dans les étoiles._**  
Oscar Wilde**

…

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**10- Potion**

- Tu devrais vraiment t'orienter dans cette discipline Severus, tu es vraiment doué ! affirma une fois encore Remus tandis qu'il parvenait, sous sa direction à réaliser la potion Anti-Brûlures pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Les potions sont faites pour toi ou tu es fait pour elles, c'est évident ! La preuve ! Tu as réussi à me faire progresser. Tu arrives à confectionner tous les mois la potion Tue-Loup, c'est évident.

– Et je me demande lequel de ces deux exploits est le plus remarquable, railla le sombre Serpentard tout en surveillant les derniers coups de cuillère de son "élève". La potion prenait enfin la belle couleur orange veloutée, preuve de réussite totale.

– Dans les deux cas, ce qui est le plus dur… enfin le plus difficile est accompli, se reprit le Gryffondor non sans éviter un de ses incontournables fards s'harmonisant avec sa potion. Après Poudlard il faut absolument que tu te diriges dans cette voie. Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? Il pourrait t'aider n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi lui en aurais-je parlé ? se renfrogna Severus. Et en quoi ça te regarde . Mêle toi de tes veracrasses Lupin, et laisse-moi tranquille avec Dumbledore.

– Si tu ne vas le voir pour lui demander son aide, de quoi pouvez-vous parlez chaque fois que tu te rends dans son bureau ? insista-t-il nullement démonté par le ton bourru du Serpentard.

-Que sais-tu de mes convocations ? Comment les connais-tu ? répliqua-t-il cessant d'observer le mélange fumant pour planter son regard dans celui de son trop curieux disciple.

Remus perdit encore davantage contenance durant un court instant. Malgré l'armistice qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que Severus progressait dans l'évocation et la maîtrise du _Patronus_, les confidences n'étaient pas de mise. Les rares aveux concédés n'avaient échappé que par inadvertance à leur propriétaire.

Il ne se voyait pas en train d'expliquer qu'il lui arrivait de le suivre en catimini, tapi dans l'ombre. Il profitait de son emploi du temps différent de celui de ses amis maraudeurs. Bien des fois, le sommeil le fuyait sous le flot d'interrogations : pourquoi se cachait-il si souvent dans leur salle de classe personnelle ? Où Severus partait-il parfois, fuyant Regulus ? Celui-ci était pourtant ce qui pouvait le plus ressembler à un copain officiel. Même ce dernier s'inquiétait souvent de son absence, demandant à tous s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Et pourquoi s'exilait-il du monde de l'école ? Que faisait-il de ce temps ? Qu'avait-il à en faire ? Il se questionnait chaque nuit d'insomnie, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Ses interrogations l'accaparaient tant qu'il en arrivait à ne plus entendre les ronflements divers et variés de Peter et Sirius, entre couinements pour le premier et grognements pour le second.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert les rendez-vous réguliers au bureau directorial. Près d'un par semaine, guère plus, après le repas du soir ou plus tard. Depuis bientôt un mois Remus se posait bien des questions sur le sombre Serpentard, beaucoup trop à son goût, beaucoup trop souvent, beaucoup trop intimes, beaucoup trop dérangeantes.

Mais nulle question, nul espionnage n'étaient nécessaires pour savoir sans hésitation que Severus n'avait qu'un amour : les potions, ses chères potions et rien d'autre. Il lui fallait une fois de plus éluder la question et le regard inquisiteur. Un seul moyen pour lui échapper, réveiller le Maraudeur au fond de lui, user de provocation et roublardise tout à la fois.

– J'ai surpris une vague discussion pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie . Mais je n'ai pas pu me retourner. Je ne sais donc pas qui parlait exactement… _un point pour la roublardise_ … mais tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, que je m'intéresse à toi …_et de deux pour la provocation_, pensa Remus en constatant le trouble subit de son interlocuteur.

– Fiche-moi la paix Lupin ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'occuper de ce que l'on peut penser de moi. Et encore davantage qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, surtout toi.

– Parle-moi plutôt des effets de la potion Tue-Loup lors de ta dernière transformation. Etait-elle toujours aussi efficace ? demanda Severus montrant sa rapidité à changer de sujet quand il le désirait.

– Pourquoi aurait-elle été moins efficace ? Tu y avais apporté des changements ?

- Non, aucun mais elle datait du mois passé. Je ne suis pas certain que ses vertus puissent se conserver dans le temps.

– C'est donc pour cela ! En fait, je ne me souviens de rien, preuve que le loup a pris entièrement le dessus, contrairement aux deux fois précédentes. Mais j'étais cependant moins épuisé qu'avant Je crains que le magicament ne se conserve pas malgré les foutues protections anti-lumière. Tu vas être obligé d'en préparer tous les mois. Il y aura quand même un effet positif.

– Je me demande bien lequel et ne crois pas qu'être obligé de supporter ton incompétence patente soit une quelconque compensation. Comment devoir supporter un incapable de Gryffondor pourrait l'être !

– Contrairement à toi je n'y avais même pas pensé un seul instant, le railla Remus. Non, en fait je réfléchissais que tu allais devenir expert dans une préparation que peu de sorciers maîtrisent. Belle carte de visite pour des études supérieures.

– Tu tiens tant que cela que je dévoile l'identité de mon cobaye ? Note bien que je n'y vois pour ma part aucun inconvénient.

- Pas vraiment, se renfrogna le Gryffondor. Et tu es vraiment obligé d'en parler ? s'enquit-il avec espoir.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont me croire sur ma bonne mine, eux ?

Remus évita tout commentaire. Il évita même de regarder son "ami" craignant à juste titre que son regard ne le trahisse. Depuis un certain temps, Severus avait mauvaise mine, ou pour être plus précis, avait plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint naturellement pâle était cireux et de larges cernes ombraient ses yeux. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur vivacité mais l'état général indiquait nettement que soucis et insomnie étaient le lot quotidien du Serpentard. Evidemment non, l'aspect de Severus ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur sauf si les responsables du recrutement affectionnaient le style gothique.

– J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, bougonna le sombre individu en guise de conclusion.

Il n'allait pas confier à Lupin que son idée lui plaisait. Il n'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit que la moindre parcelle émanant de Lupin puisse lui plaire. Ses hormones lui rappelèrent qu'il avait pensé tout autrement un certain soir de réveillon. L'amertume de l'angoisse et un profond dégoût l'étreignirent à ce souvenir.

– Du recrutement ou de la potion Tue-Loup ? insista Remus.

- Du recrutement. Il aura peut-être un conseil utile. Pour la potion, je reprendrai mes recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black aux prochaines vacances.

– Tu retournes chez les Black ? Tu t'y es donc tant plu ?

- Comme tu le dis… marmonna Severus repensant à sa matinée….

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Petit déjeuner rituel, rien à signaler.  
Ses condisciples l'ignoraient toujours ostensiblement ; grand bien leur fasse ! Et encore davantage à lui qui n'avait pas à supporter leur stupidité crasse ou leurs sarcasmes cruels. Comme d'habitude Regulus était le seul à lui adresser la parole, ou plutôt à le saouler de son verbiage incessant alignant questions et réponses sans discontinuer. Il était en mode automatique, le seul à entretenir la conversation, Severus se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de participation symbolique de temps à autre. Il se gardait bien de l'encourager.

Le flot de paroles fut stoppé par l'arrivée des chouettes et hiboux délivrant le courrier.  
Severus n'était pas surpris de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de Narcissa. Il l'avait reconnue aux couleur, ruban et sceau avant même d'avoir la missive en mains. Une correspondance aussi discrète que régulière s'était instaurée entre eux et personne à la table ne faisait de remarques déplacées en reconnaissant l'emblème des Black. L'influence de cette famille s'étendait jusqu'à Poudlard, surtout dans les rangs des verts et argent. Severus la rangea rapidement dans l'une de ses vastes poches.

– C'est de qui ? s'étonna Regulus. J'ai cru entrevoir notre sceau… C'est père ? Ce serait super que ce soit lui ! Tu sais qu'il veut t'inviter à nouveau pour les vacances ? Et Lucius viendra également ! Tu as vu la classe qu'il a mon futur cousin ! J'ai trop envie de le voir. J'espère qu'il passera à la maison avec Cissy. Comme ça nous pourr……

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, plongeant à nouveau son long nez dans son bol de thé. Le rideau de ses cheveux faisait écran à la curiosité.

Ainsi caché, il ne vit pas arriver la deuxième lettre.

– Hé Snape, c'est encore pour toi ! Heureusement que la Saint-Valentin n'est que dans une semaine ! Deux lettres rien que pour toi ce matin ? Mais tu bats ton record de l'année dernière ! Un vrai bourreau des cœurs, mais uniquement chez les borgnes, les aveugles et autres mochetées comme toi, se moqua Evan Rosier et tous purent profiter de son rire gras et stupide.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant d'arracher la lettre de ses doigts boudinés. Regulus, lui, ne put s'empêcher de l'injurier. Pourtant il ne faisait pas le poids face à la masse imposante de ce batteur de 7° année. Lui dire que sa blague à deux noises n'amusait que les dégénérés trollisés du cerveau et les résidus de fausse couche d'elfe de maison pouvait devenir mauvais pour sa santé. Tout en se contentant de ranger la deuxième missive à côté de la première sans quitter des yeux son passionnant petit déjeuner, Severus posa la main sur le poignet de Regulus :

- Arrête.

Un ton calme. Aucune animosité. Aucune chaleur non plus.  
L'effet fut instantané, comme si l'on avait stupéfixé le moulin à paroles assis à ses côtés.

Rosier grogna une vague menace avant de saisir ses livres pour partir en cours. Les tables se vidaient peu à peu. Severus n'avait aucune envie de se presser. Pourtant en ce mardi matin, pour son cours de métamorphoses le professeur McGonagall n'appréciait pas les retardataires. Si c'était Slughorn, le cas aurait été différent : il était régulièrement en retard lui-même, surtout en fin de semaine. Mais il voulait encore moins arriver en avance car, situation aggravante, c'était le cours commun aux Serpentards et Gryffondors. Tous les Gryffondors ! Le cours commun obligatoire pour tous, option ou pas. Il ne tenait nullement à se trouver dans la même pièce que ces raclures de Maraudeurs sans un professeur pour les empêcher de mettre en pratique leurs blagues de mauvais goûts dont il était la victime favorite. Dire que la présence de Lupin à elle toute seule le dérangeait était un euphémisme.

Il attendit patiemment la fin des cours de la matinée, préférant sauter un repas pour trouver un moment de libre. Malgré le temps glacial de début février il sortit en quête d'un petit coin tranquille, un banc isolé et non accaparé par des étudiants aux hormones débridées, pour lire. Soufflant régulièrement sur ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler de froid, il parcourut rapidement ses deux lettres.

_Cher Severus,_

_Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? As-tu enfin obtenu les notes que tu mérites et la reconnaissance du gros Slugh ? Il faut vraiment avoir de la bouse d'hippogriffe devant les yeux pour ne pas s'apercevoir de ta valeur en potions. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais faire appel à tes services dans peu de temps. Nous allons nous voir à nouveau chez ma tante Walburga, Regulus, toi, Lucius et moi ! Je m'en réjouis par avance ! Je te promets de ne pas t'assommer avec mes histoires de future épouse, de robe de mariée, de cartons d'invitation et autres réjouissances. Lucius seul subira ce pensum. Je ne t'accaparerai pas non plus. Tu pourras profiter autant que tu le veux des discussions avec mon oncle Cygnus, de son laboratoire et de sa bibliothèque. Je resterai avec mon cousin à le faire tourner en bourrique ! Si tu peux juste m'accorder quelques minutes chaque jour, j'en serais très heureuse._

_Je sais que Lucius veut s'entretenir de faits importants avec toi durant ton séjour mais chut, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Je suis trop heureuse de vous revoir tous car les journées avec mère… S'il n'y avait pas l'amusement de préparer ce grand mariage, les journées seraient d'un ennui mortel ! Je me dois de t'avouer que la vie trépidante de Poudlard me manque. Même les cours de Binns étaient plus folichons que certaines de mes journées ici. Tu te rends compte ! Ils ne me laissent même pas rendre visite à Lucius seule ? Je dois toujours être accompagnée d'un chaperon ! On ne se croirait pas en 1977 vraiment, mais un siècle en arrière !_

_Vivement les prochaines vacances !_

_Ton amie Cissy._

Un vague sourire n'éclairait pas le visage de Severus en repliant sa lettre, simplement par la faute du froid gerçant ses lèvres. La chaleur dégagée par sa joie intérieure lui permettait pourtant d'oublier quelques instants les rigueurs climatiques. Il rangea en soupirant cette première missive, se promettant de la placer avec les autres, cachée sous la latte défectueuse du plancher située sous son lit. Puis il passa aux choses sérieuses : la lettre de Lucius. Quels étaient donc "les faits importants" dont Lucius voulait l'entretenir ? Cette lettre lui apporterait-elle la réponse ? Une seule chose à faire : l'ouvrir et la parcourir.

_Cher Severus,_

_Ne sois pas étonné de recevoir une missive de ma part et non de celle de Cygnus Black lui-même pour t'inviter à passer les prochaines vacances 12 Square Grimmaurd dans l'illustre maison des Black. Il m'a demandé de le faire en son nom, trop accaparé par des affaires urgentes, pour t'en prier lui-même. Il te prie de l'excuser de cette incivilité qu'il ne peut mais. Tout comme moi il espère une réponse positive de ta part et se réjouit à l'idée des échanges passionnants sur votre domaine de prédilections à tous deux._

_Tout comme lui je suis soucieux de ton avenir au sortir de Poudlard. Nous pensons te présenter une proposition intéressante si les potions demeurent ton choix de carrière. Nous en parlerons plus longuement lors de ton séjour, en espérant qu'il t'agrée._

_Pourrais-tu apporter le livre reçu à Noël et tout autre ouvrage te paraissant utile ?_

_Je suis impatient de te voir à nouveau._

_Bien à toi, Malfoy._

Son avenir ? Ils s'en souciaient bien de son avenir ! De son avenir ou de Magie Noire ? A moins que les deux ne soient liés dans leur esprit… Ils ignoraient qu'elle était déjà liée à son passé, à sa vie.

Pourtant, Severus n'était accaparé que par le présent, par ces Maraudeurs qu'il avait réussi à moucher le week-end dernier. Il n'en était pas peu fier car habituellement, ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Pensées accaparées par le gros Slugh comme l'appelait si judicieusement Cissy et par la reconnaissance de son mérite. Et par ce foutu sort de _Patronus_ si difficile à apprivoiser !

Ses notes en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal progressaient enfin rapidement Il lui était difficile de le reconnaître le mérite de Lupin. Depuis qu'il avait assimilé la technique pour invoquer le _Patronus _en laissant la magie affluer, l'envahir sans chercher à la contrôler dans un premier temps, de nombreux sorts sur lesquels il buttait lui parurent d'une facilité déconcertante.

Lupin lui avait donné une clef. Et bien autre chose encore comme en témoignait ce malaise, ce dégoût qui le tenaillait lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Il s'interdisait de spéculer sur "l'incident du Réveillon", comme il se plaisait à le nommer… les très rares fois où il s'autorisait à y songer ! Mais que lui avait-il pris d'embrasser quelqu'un… que disait-il ! Un homme ! Et pas n'importe lequel : un Maraudeur. Encore une fois son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Le dégoût, la honte et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser ou plus exactement, qu'il ne voulait pas analyser, l'obsédaient. S'il s'était écouté, Dumbledore ou pas, il aurait envoyé Lupin se faire voir à Dumstrang.  
Seule la potion Tue-Loup l'avait retenu.

Une potion passionnante à préparer. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Lupin, pas même sous _Doloris._

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Tu peux conserver maintenant un flacon de ta préparation ou tout faire disparaître, conclut Severus après avoir longuement examiné la potion de Remus, sous le regard inquiet de ce dernier.

– C'est bon ?

- La potion Anti-Brûlures n'est pas faite pour être ingurgitée mais utilisée comme cataplasmes. Goûte-la si tu y tiens mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te préparer l'antidote. Tu peux toujours crever. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux en conserver ; je suis certain que Mme Pomfresh sera ravie de te fournir des cobayes parmi les élèves malades pour vérifier la qualité de ta préparation.

– En parlant de cobaye, tu vas en parler quand à Dumbledore de ton inscription pour les études supérieures de potions ? De ta recherche d'un maître d'études ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire, grogna Severus, laisse-moi tranquille avec ça.

– Tu m'as dit… oui. Mais tu ne me l'as pas promis !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne te dois rien Lupin, cracha-t-il.

– Faut pas t'énerver pour si peu. Moi, ce que j'en dis… N'empêche que tu devrais aussi tenter le coup du côté de Slughorn. Il semble avoir enfin remarqué qu'il n'avait pas un seul mais deux très bons éléments dans sa classe.

– C'est loin d'être une vérité absolue ! douta Severus.

– Tes notes sont quasiment les mêmes que Lily pourtant ? Tu devrais en être satisfait !

- Les mêmes ! M'en satisfaire ! Décidément, on voit bien que tu n'y connais rien en potions. Si tu observais un peu plus attentivement nos chaudrons respectifs au lieu de ricaner avec les sombres abrutis qui te servent d'amis, tu verrais que, en toute logique, mes notes devraient être supérieures à celle d'Evans !

Remus s'interdit de répondre. Il venait encore une fois de gaffer. Et jamais il n'oserait rétorquer au sombre Serpentard que les moments où son regard était happé par sa présence en classe, ce n'était pas pour contempler le contenu de son chaudron. Non, il lui valait mieux ne rien dire…

- Et d'ailleurs, poursuivait Severus, ce n'est pas moi qui suis invité au "Slughclub" du samedi soir, mais elle. Toujours tout pour les Gryffondors et sa chouchoute.

– Tu connais le surnom de ces soirées, toi ? s'étonna le Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est James qui l'a appelé le premier ainsi.

– En premier ? Ça reste à prouver. En quoi l'intéressent-elles ? Ce n'est pas avec son niveau lamentable en potions qu'il peut prétendre y participer.

– C'est sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas blablater bouquins de potions comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois à la fin du cours avec le prof. Mais il s'en fiche comme de son premier balai. Mais quand Lily s'y rend…. , commença-t-il sans vouloir dénigrer son ami devant le pire ennemi de ce dernier.

– … et il ne peut lui tourner autour et attendre en bavant le moment opportun pour lui sauter dessus ! J'ai compris. Ecœurant.

– Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de tenter sa chance.

– Absolument pas, j'éprouve un secret plaisir à le voir prendre veste sur veste. Il est pitoyable. Il ne réfléchit pas plus haut que l'élastique de son caleçon. Samedi après-midi en a été la parfaite illustration.

Remus se renfrogna. Que pouvait-il rétorquer ? Que sans les provocations du Serpentard, aucun de ses amis et lui-même n'aurait établi un tel record de nullité ? Dès le début il avait craint une telle réaction en chaîne. La réalité avait dépassé ses pires craintes. Pouvait-il pour autant dévoiler la vengeance préparée par les Maraudeurs ?

Pas question de trahir ses amis.  
Même pour lui.

De tout façon, Severus savait bien ce qu'il risquait en agissant ainsi, en les ridiculisant tous les quatre, trois jours auparavant. Bercé par la voix de son ami débitant la liste des ingrédients d'une nouvelle potion, ses pensées le ramenèrent ce samedi après-midi durant le premier cours de transplanage…

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Tous les élèves de sixième année étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Pour une des rares fois de l'année, ils purent admirer son plafond. Les voûtes gothiques en croisée d'ogives de pierres grises n'étaient masquées ni par les décorations de Noël, ni par le ciel étoilé du souper. La pièce était rendue à ses dimensions originelles afin de ne pas apporter un obstacle de plus durant le cours de transplanage. Les tables repoussées dans un coin de la salle, les élèves découvraient avec surprise le petit homme à moitié caché par la bedaine de Slughorn. Il discutait avec chacun des directeurs de maison présents.

Regroupés par affinités, les élèves attendaient plus ou moins calmement le début de leur leçon. Les plus téméraires étaient devant, prêts à en découdre avec ce sort et nullement apeurés par les risques de désartibulement. Mme Pomfresh était là pour veiller au grain et traiter les cas les plus graves ; les professeurs pallieraient aux autres. Certains Serdaigles répétaient en cœur les trois D "Destination, Détermination, Décision" appris de leurs aînés tandis que quelques Poufsouffles apeurées tentaient déjà de faire corps avec le mur. Sur un côté le groupe le plus bruyant n'avait pas besoin d'être nommé : les Maraudeurs sans aucun doute dont les rodomontades résonnaient sous la haute voûte.

- … c'est à ce moment que mon père a aperçu sa main agrippée à la barbe de Dumbledore pour éviter de tomber sur le sol, et pas moyen de lui faire lâcher prise ! s'esclaffait James.

– Tel père, tel fils conclut Remus sous les ricanements de Sirius.

– Mais c'est grave de perdre une main, on m'avait pas dit que je risquais de perdre une main ou autre chose en apprenant à transplaner ! s'apeurait Peter.

– Tu pourrais même perdre un bout plus…. compromettant, commença Sirius.

– Ou tous tes vêtements… Remarque, cette petite pédale de Dirk Cresswell pourrait être intéressée, poursuivit James.

– Cessez de le faire tourner en bourrique, notre petit rat-bout-gris, les gronda affectueusement Remus. Tu as rencontré le père de James cet été Peter, tu as bien vu qu'il avait ses deux mains. Ce n'était qu'un banal accident de transplanage de rien du tout.

– C'est sûr sinon il s'appellerait Hook maintenant, et toi tu serais Peter Pan !

Et tous trois de rire de la blague à deux noises de James. Peter se joignit rapidement à eux, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris la raison de ce nouveau surnom…

- Un peu de silence je vous prie jeunes gens ! entonna le professeur Slughorn, sa voix magiquement amplifiée par un sort d'_Amplificatum_ comme l'indiquait sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Laissez-moi vous présenter Mr Wilkie Tycross, votre moniteur de transplanage envoyé par le Ministère. C'est sa première année dans ce poste et j'attends de vous que vous l'aidiez par une attitude disciplinée et attentive, poursuivit-il, poussant devant lui le petit homme falot et précocement voûté.

Il n'était ni blond, ni roux, ses cheveux et sourcils masqués par de larges lunettes à montures en écailles étaient… indéfinissables. Interloqués, les élèves firent silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs chuchotements dans un brouhaha confus. Tycross prit cependant la parole pour leur apprendre les rudiments de ce sortilège complexe, leur demandant de s'écarter les uns des autres afin de ne pas se gêner mutuellement aussi bien dans les mouvements que dans les déplacements. Il leur indiqua dans la foulée les gestes adéquats. Tous l'imitèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

– Un coup de baguette dans l'œil ne m'aidera pas Peter ! grogna Sirius, fais attention à ce que tu fais.

- Chuttttt !

Tous les élèves présents avaient envie de réussir leur première séance et aucun n'était disposé à apprécier les pitreries des Maraudeurs. Tycross avait toute leur attention.

- Oui, mais non, j'l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa Peter, se grattant le bout du nez avec sa baguette.

– On s'en serait douté…

Remus n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir.

– C'est pas bientôt fini vos trolleries, s'emporta Nott qui avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer une occasion de faire punir ces Gryffondors détestés, on voudrait écouter le prof, nous !

Tout ragaillardi par cette flatteuse promotion ainsi que l'attention qu'il parvenait à susciter, Tycross enchaîna ses explications sur les dangers du transplanage.

- Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment déterminé, expliqua-t-il, vous devez continuellement vous concentrer sur le lieu où vous avez choisi d'apparaître. Dans cette salle donc. Pour une première séance, ce sera suffisant.

- D'autant que le temps ne se prête pas à un exercice extérieur, ajouta le professeur McGonagall bien inutilement ; les bourrasques de vent et la pluie mêlée de grésil n'avaient échappé à personne.

- Au moins, si un Serpentard se goure et transplane dehors, on aura vite fait de le remarquer lors de son retour, dégoulinant d'eau et à moitié transformé en glaçon, grogna Sirius.

- Ou de le sentir si c'est toi. Le chien mouillé, c'est pas terrible Patmol comme odeur. Je suis certain que Flavinia détestera.

– Parce que tu crois que Lily préfèrera ton odeur de bouc, James ? rétorqua son ami à moitié vexé.

- Les deux portent des cornes sur la tête mais toi tu devrais porter des lunettes si tu confonds ces deux bestioles et tu…..

- C'est pas bientôt fini ! s'emporta Lily qui s'était approchée d'eux. Vous dérangez tout le monde et vous n'écoutez pas les trois quarts des conseils qui sont donnés. Vous vous croyez assez forts pour vous passer d'explications ? Je serais curieuse de savoir dans quel état vous allez encore vous mettre avec toutes vos trolleries. En attendant, fermez-la !

Le moniteur continuait imperturbablement ses conseils. Il avait entrepris d'énumérer par le menu les règles établies par le Ministère sur les restrictions de transplanage. Aucune personne ici présente ne semblait intéressée par les risques en cas de grossesse, certainement pas le professeur Flitwick qui tentait de masquer le bâillement qui lui décrochait la mâchoire, pas davantage la directrice de Gryffondor qui fronçait des sourcils tout en lançant des regards noirs en direction du chahut de ses élèves.

- Si vous apercevez deux de vos camarades désartibulés l'un dans l'autre, appelez immédiatement l'infirmière qui viendra les aider à se regrouper correctement sans incident pour leur santé.

- Rhhhhaaaa ! Patmol ! Je veux me désartibuler dans Lilyyyyyy ! soupira Cornedrue, tandis que son ami pouffait fort peu discrètement.

- Cessez vos trolleries ! Certains souhaitent travailler ici, pas s'amuser !

Le ton glacial de la voix forte de Severus couvrant les ricanements des amis stoppa net les rires. Sirius allait rétorquer qu'il ne l'avait pas sonné quand James l'arrêta net. Lily revenait vers eux l'air furibond.

- Laisse tomber, il ne perd rien pour attendre, le réconforta son ami.

- Et toi Sirius, tu voudrais te désartibuler avec qui ? questionna Peter qui était resté très intéressé par la discussion précédente.

- Oh moi… tu sais… , ricana ce dernier en prenant bien garde à regarder droit devant lui.

- T'as le choix toi au moins. Y'a Jill et Margareth qui n'arrêtent pas de te reluquer. Et tout le monde sait qu'elles te courent après. Ça fait déjà deux mois que tu as laissé tomber Flavinia. C'est bizarre que…

- On ne pense pas tous à sortir avec des filles, ou à tenter de sortir avec, excuse-moi James, corrigea Remus que tout ce bavardage agaçait.

- Bin c'est sûr, toi, Remus, tu as trop le nez dans les bouquins, poursuivit Peter reconverti en organisateur de club de rencontres. Et pas moi non plus ; elles me veulent pas… quoique je pourrais p'têtre essayer avec Eillen Sanders de Poufsouffle : elle a rougi quand je l'ai croisée dans le couloir hier.

- C'est parce que tu avais la robe détachée et on voyait que tu avais la braguette ouverte.

- Ah non ! Mais oui…Mais euhhh ! Même sans ça, je suis sûr que je l'intéresse, rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter. Mais toi Remus, si tu relevais le nez de tes cours, tu verrais que tu n'as que l'embarras du choix. Presque autant que Sirius ! Je vois bien leurs regards et j'entends ce qu'elles chuchotent dans ton dos… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu attends… et toi Sirius ? Tu as qui en vue ? poursuivait–il sans prendre garde à la rougeur passagère de ce dernier, ni au fait que le professeur McGonagall avait quitté le groupe des professeurs.

- C'est vrai ça, mon vieux, quelle est ta prochaine victime ? Avec qui aimerais-tu tenter un mini-désartibulement ? le pressa James.

Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Remus. Heureusement, aucun de ses amis ne l'avait remarqué.

- Avec Jill ? insista Peter.

- Non, je sais, avec McGo ! explosa James.

- Ouarf, moi, tu sais, tant que ce n'est pas avec Snivellus, je suis prêt à toute les expériences, finit-il en haussant légèrement le ton tandis que Remus piquait son classique fard dès que le surnom de Severus était mis sur le tapis de façon impromptue.

- Toutes les expériences Monsieur Black ? Je suis contente de l'entendre ! le coupa le professeur McGonagall dont l'air furieux démentait les paroles. Tentez donc l'expérience suivante, vous et vos amis : le transplanage réussi sans explications. Je suis curieuse que vous nous montriez à tous de quoi vous êtes capable. Je suis certaine que les autres élèves sont aussi impatients que moi.

Elle avait suffisamment élevé la voix pour que tous, dans la salle l'entende. Tous s'étaient tus. Les fantômes étaient même venus jeter un œil, au sens figuré bien entendu. La première séance de transplanage était chaque année, un moment fort distrayant pour eux.

- Nous vous attendons messieurs ! ordonna sèchement leur directrice. Votre grande intelligence me dispense de vous répéter les instructions de base.

– Montrez de quoi vous êtes capables, lança Nott.

- Montrez ! Si vous êtes capables d'autre chose que de jouer les gros durs devant les filles, ajouta Snape.

– En effet. Montrez-nous je vous prie, coupa leur directrice avant que Sirius qui s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, ne puisse le faire.

Eux qui aimaient tant attirer les regards, s'en seraient bien passés pour une fois. Remus contemplait sa baguette sans la voir, remuant vaguement les lèvres comme s'il répétait la formule pour lui même. Il remerciait une fois de plus ses impulsifs amis : ils les avaient fourrés tous quatre dans les problèmes. Peter détaillait ses chaussures, menton et baguette se livrant combat pour le plus fort tremblement. James et Sirius, quant à eux, faisaient grise mine tout en bouillonnant intérieurement, tête rentrée dans les épaules, front bas et se jetant de brefs coups d'œils. Autant de SOS sans réponse. Les performances de Sirius en sortilèges ne lui étaient ici d'aucun secours, pas plus à lui qu'à ses amis.

Ils n'avaient pas écouté et se tenaient devant tous, piteusement, comme de jeunes enfants pris en faute. La directrice ne se laissa pas amadouer pour autant et son impatience se mesurait au rythme de son pied tapotant le sol. Il y avait urgence.

La mort dans l'âme, ils se décidèrent presque en même temps sous les ricanements à forte dominante vert et argent. Agitant passablement mollement leur baguette tant ils étaient peu sûrs du mouvement exact, ils articulèrent à peine la formule.

Dans un "plop" léger ils disparurent….

… et réapparurent dans un immense éclat de rire !

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent, sans l'avoir vraiment déterminé, derrière le groupe des adultes, corps emmêlés, membres attachés à d'autres endroits qu'à ceux prévus par la nature. Le peintre moldu Picasso se serait régalé d'une telle vision et l'aurait prestement croquée sur la toile.

Un peu plus loin, les rires montèrent à leur paroxysme. Peter avait réussi ce tour de force de désartibuler sa tête… sur le cou de Sir Nicholas dont la propre tête pendait piteusement sur le côté pour céder sa place à cet intrus malheureux.

- Enfin, jeune homme ! se lamentait Sir Nicholas oscillant entre hilarité et contrariété.

- Où est mon corps ? couinait Peter paniqué. Où est mon corps ?!

- J'avoue que c'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à pareille expérience, remarqua Tycross intéressé. Peut-être qu'un rapport au Service des Transports Magiques serait…

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ? grogna une voix furieuse.

James se tenait derrière deux Poufsouffles, les bras derrière le dos. Il ne paraissait pas avoir subi d'incidents de transplanage mais une inquiétude passablement ennuyée voilait ses yeux bruns.

- Aaaaahhhh !!!!!

Les hurlements provenaient de l'autre bout de la salle et tous les rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Brusquement, une jeune fille de Serdaigle traversa la pièce, furieuse et les joues rouges de honte.

- James Potter, pourrais-tu récupérer CECI ! Je savais que tu étais un pervers mais là !

D'un mouvement, la Serdaigle écarta les bras qu'elle tenait fermement croisés contre elle et… les fous rires reprirent de plus belle quand tous purent contempler les mains de James cramponnées à la généreuse poitrine de l'étudiante. Lily, elle, fulminait.

- Voici exactement l'exemple à ne pas suivre, conclut Wilkie Tycross lorsque les rires se furent un peu calmés. N'oubliez pas les trois D, "Destination, Détermination, Décision", rappela-t-il en indiquant à nouveau le mouvement adéquat de baguette tandis que Mme Pomfresh pestait après Sirius qui ne cessait de s'agiter, la gênant dans ses interventions.

Tous les autres élèves retrouvèrent suffisamment de sérieux pour ne pas se ridiculiser à leur tour et seuls des incidents mineurs survinrent. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, temps nécessaire pour résoudre les problèmes des Maraudeurs déconfits, les élèves s'entraînèrent supervisés par les directeurs passant dans leurs rangs, prodiguant conseils et encouragements. Le groupe de Gryffondor était à nouveau au complet. James voyait tous ses espoirs auprès de Lily fondre sous la noirceur des regards qu'elle lui lançait. Il avait beau lui adresser son sourire le plus charmeur, montrer toute son application pour corriger ses erreurs et s'ébouriffer négligemment les cheveux au passage, rien n'y faisait. Il arrêta sa grande démonstration de séduction lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

- Arrête de te rendre encore plus ridicule et regarde, lui chuchota-t-il en désignant du menton le groupe des Serpentards.

James remarqua ses mâchoires crispées et ses yeux semblables au temps extérieur, orageux. Il en comprit la cause en découvrant la scène. C'était l'effervescence chez les verts et argent. Slughorn rameutait le moniteur Tycross pour lui montrer la dextérité d'un élève de sa maison. En effet, il était capable de transplaner sans aucune hésitation, à la seconde près, au lieu que s'amusait à lui désigner de plus en plus rapidement l'instructeur. Il devint à son tour le centre d'intérêt. Ceux de sa maison s'arrêtèrent en premier pour admirer sa maîtrise suivis peu à peu par ceux des autres maisons et leur directeur. Quand la démonstration prit fin, son directeur fut le premier à l'applaudir. Mais les ovations restèrent bien maigres. La personnalité de ce brillant étudiant limitait sa popularité. De toute façon, Severus Snape s'en moquait bien. Il préféra, et de loin, les compliments des adultes et les regards assassins de trois Gryffondors. Pour le quatrième, seule l'admiration emplissait le sien.

- Voilà ce qui s'appelle transplaner, jeune homme ! Quarante points pour Serpentard. Que pensez-vous de _mes_ élèves ? demanda-t-il crânement aux autres adultes.

Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules tout en inclinant la tête. Elle savait reconnaître la défaite de sa maison et se garda de rétorquer qu'un seul élève était à féliciter.

- En effet, des transplanages parfaitement maîtrisés, confirma Tycross. Dommage qu'il vous faille attendre vos dix-sept ans pour obtenir votre autorisation. Sinon, seule une leçon pour vous tester en extérieur et sur de plus longues distances étaient nécessaires pour obtenir votre permis.

- J'ai atteint mes dix-sept ans le mois dernier monsieur, annonça froidement Severus.

- Fort bien. Vous avez donc toutes les chances d'être le premier diplômé en transplanage de l'année, lui certifia Wilkie Tycross avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle pour poursuivre. Après les contre-exemples qui ont débuté cette séance, je vous encourage à suivre l'exemple parfait de votre camarade et de ne pas hésiter à lui demander conseil.

Cette perspective ne souleva pas l'enthousiasme général, pas même dans les rangs des Serpentards qui se détournèrent rapidement. Seul Regulus sautait presque de joie autour de lui. Il avait profité du relâchement de la surveillance en cette fin de cours pour se glisser dans la grande salle et observer puisque la pratique lui était encore interdite Il était passé à nouveau en mode oral automatique, débitant questions et commentaires à foison sans même attendre les réponses. Severus ne l'écoutait même pas. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'autre Black, de l'autre côté de la salle, et se délectait de sa rage. Le regard vrillé sur son co-pire ennemi, il passa lentement son bras autour des épaules du jeune frère et l'attira amicalement, fraternellement contre lui tout en souriant d'un air mauvais. Il se détourna lentement et commença à répondre à Regulus tout en sortant.

Seule la poigne énergique de James et Remus posées sur ses épaules empêcha Sirius de se précipiter à sa poursuite.

- Il manque pas d'air le Snivellus, couina Peter.

- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi je vous dis ! J'ai deux mots à dire à la chauve-souris merdeuse !

- Pas question Sirius. Laisse-le tranquille. On s'est assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui. On a eu la chance de ne pas faire perdre de points à Gryffondor, ce qui est déjà extraordinaire, tenta de le calmer Remus.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, grogna-t-il en se débattant plus mollement.

- T'en fais pas, vieux frère, tu crois pas qu'on va le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. C'est une provocation de trop. Mais Lunard a raison : on s'est assez fait remarquer. Mais t'inquiète, on l'aura au tournant la chauve-souris graisseuse. Allez viens mon vieux Patmol, l'encouragea James, viens, on va se trouver un coin isolé pour discuter tranquillement entre nous.

- De quoi ? questionna Peter, toujours un train de retard.

Cette question idiote eut le mérite de dérider Sirius qui enclencha le mode chiquenaude-thérapie sans faire attention aux couinements de son ami.

- De la vengeance des Maraudeurs pardi ! lui répondit-il finalement sous l'œil inquiet de Remus.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama impulsivement Remus. Il avait failli dire "LUI faire ça" ; ils n'auraient pas compris ou plutôt si, beaucoup trop bien compris...

- Comment ça ma poule ? s'enquit Sirius.

- C'est trop…. C'est…. Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

- MÔÔÔnsieur le P.P. de McGo, tu comptes nous en empêcher comment ? rigola James.

- Le P.P. ?

- Et oui, le P.P. , le Préfet Préféré à sa McGo. Mais ma poule, ce n'est pas vraiment que tu joues ta p'tite préfète craintive qui me gêne. On a l'habitude. Non, c'est ce que tu as dit. Et surtout ce que tu ne fais plus.

- Euh, tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair Sirius car là, moi non plus j'ai pas compris, s'étonna James.

- Bin moi c'est pareil, jugea bon de rajouter Peter.

Le froncement de sourcils de Remus ne laissait pas de doute sur son incompréhension et sa réprobation. Jamais il n'avait autant craint les soi-disant bonnes idées de ses amis. Mais vraiment, vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire de spécial, et masquait son inquiétude du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Remus a dit, je te cite ma poule, reprit-il en lui envoyant un regard noir, "vous ne pouvez pas faire ça".

- Et alors ? se défendit-il tandis que James, yeux écarquillés et moue dubitative s'interrogeait tout autant.

- Vous…. Pourquoi "vous" ? Tu n'es plus avec "nous" Remus ? Tu ne te considères plus faisant partie de notre groupe ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on était copain, ami, à la vie à la mort…

Le ton doucereux de Sirius inquiéta davantage Remus que ses propos. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dorsale. Il s'interdit tout réaction visible, toute rougeur et parvint, par miracle, à conserver une apparence sereine mais désapprobatrice.

James était presque indigné par les paroles de son ami :

- Mais enfin, ça va pas la tête Siri ? C'est pas parce qu'il se prend la tête avec ses obligations de préfet qu'il ne veut plus de nous !

- N'empêche que je vois ce que je vois, ronchonna-t-il.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas beaucoup là pour nous aider avec la carte des Maraudeurs, remarqua fort justement Peter. La plus grande partie on s'est débrouillé sans toi et même que j'ai failli croiser le Smofdrib de Picott plus d'une fois.

– J'ai plus d'heures de cours que vous à cause de mes options et donc plus de devoirs. De plus, j'ai besoin de plus de temps de travail que vous pour y arriver.

- On te reproche pas ton sérieux dans le boulot, le rassura James, mais de passer moins de temps avec nous que les autres années ou même, qu'en début d'année. N'est-ce pas Patmol ?

- Mouaif, répondit ce dernier mettant nettement en avant qu'il n'était pas convaincu du tout. Le boulot, je peux comprendre même si j'y suis allergique. Mais bon sang Remus, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne participes pratiquement plus à nos blagues.

- Je suis là pour la plupart. J'ai bénéficié de presque autant de retenues que toi.

- Tu es là mais à contrecœur. Tu traînes des pieds, tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer les préfets et non, ne rétorques pas, beaucoup plus que l'année dernière. Tu nous suis, oui ; mais tu ne participes pas. Où est passée l'étincelle, le créateur de la touche artistique de nos blagues qui les rendaient uniques ? Qui a eu l'idée du sort de Pousspoils multicolores ou encore des bégaiements à l'envers ? J'ai cru que McGo allait nous étriper quand elle a dû supporter les plaintes hoquetantes de ces benêts de Serpentards. C'est pas toi peut-être ?

Peter et James se tournèrent vers Remus, l'interrogeant du regard. Les arguments de Sirius étaient irréfutables, il ne pouvait le nier.

- Pourquoi, Lunard ? Pourquoi ? poursuivit implacablement son ami. Ne nous joue pas le coup de la maturité, le " je suis au-dessus de vos petits jeux puérils" à la façon de Lily, pardonne-moi James. Ne me dis pas qu'elle déteint sur toi, je vois bien qu'elle t'agace aussi souvent que moi. Il faut être James pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Désolé James ,mais tu sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle.

Un silence gêné commença à s'installer.

- Et pourquoi, pourquoi depuis quelques mois, les blagues auxquelles tu refuses de participer pour une raison bidon, pourquoi ces blagues-là ont toute le même point commun ? Pourquoi, dis-moi !

Si le ton de Sirius avait été jusqu'à présent presque sourd, ces derniers propos étaient emprunts d'amertume et furent plus crachés que parlés. James et Peter se regardaient, interloqués, ne comprenant plus ce que voulait dire leur ami. Mais que reprochait-il exactement à Remus ou plutôt, de quoi l'accusait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas dupes du ton employé.

Remus, lui, avait compris en quelques secondes.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ridicule de penser cela. J'ai cru que tu avais compris.

- Mais de penser quoi ? De quoi vous parler tous les deux ? tenta de comprendre James.

- J'ai fermé ma gueule la dernière fois. J'étais largement fautif et je n'allais pas me fâcher avec toi en plus. Notre amitié est au-dessus des doutes que j'avais. Mais pour moi, ce ne sont plus des doutes maintenant.

- Des doutes de quoi ? Mais vous parler de quoi tous les deux ? On comprend rien, geignit Peter.

- Remus, reprit-il comme si les deux autres n'étaient plus dans la pièce avec eux, dis-moi, à combien de blagues anti-Snivellus as-tu participé depuis mon retour de chez _mes parents_, il éleva la voix sur ses derniers mots et toute bonne humeur avait déserté son visage tandis qu'il épiait celui de son vis à vis. Et ne t'y trompe pas, j'ai bien dit _participé_ et non pas simplement suivi à la traîne, trois yards en arrière de nous pour montrer combien tu désapprouvais notre attitude, combien tu te dissociais de nous. Mais à qui réservais-tu cette attitude ? A qui, dis-moi ! Sa voix était emportée par le courroux et la rancœur qui l'habitaient. Pas à MacGonagall ! Elle était toujours très loin.

- Ou supposée être très loin, précisa James qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait et se rangeait doucement mais certainement du côté de Sirius. Lui aussi voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Remus déglutit mais ne répondit rien.  
Pas encore.

- Lunard, reprit Sirius après quelques secondes d'attente dans un silence de plomb, si ce n'est pas à McGonagall, ni spécialement à nous, il ne reste plus qu'une personne pour qui ton attitude était visible à chaque fois, qu'une seule autre personne qui pouvait la comprendre… Remus, ma poule, mon poteau, mon Lunard, je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à Snivellus que tu voulais le montrer…

Remus déglutit à nouveau, plus difficilement, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était comme enrouée, rauque. Il paniquait :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce que vous croyez. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius, tu te fais des idées. C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu assez que vous… nous prenions toujours S…Snape comme bouc émissaire. Il n'est pas le seul Serpentard détestable. Nott mérite autant qu'on s'occupe de lui que Snape après ses réflexions en transplanage.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Remus, couina Peter toujours aussi lent à la détente avec les sous-entendus.

- Laisse tomber pour l'instant Peter, je t'expliquerai plus tard, le rassura James. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes pour les essuyer inutilement avec son pull. Il sentait les premières fêlures dans leur amitié. C'est qu'il y croyait en leur amitié ! Plus indestructible que le roc, plus sûre que le lever du soleil chaque matin. C'était son credo, son réconfort et voir ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il considérait plus que des frères s'étriper le cœur à cause de … de …. Snivellus ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire !  
Il se lança dans l'affrontement comme médiateur.

- D'accord Lunard, on fera un effort pour l'anti-Nott. Et toi, Remus, tu en feras pour nous ?

- Tu sais très bien que pour vous je ferai beaucoup plus que des efforts, se défendit Remus. Comment pourrais-je oublier tout ce que vous avez risqué, fait pour moi…

Le souffle lui manquait. Il se sentait tellement honteux de leur mentir ainsi qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il ne pouvait continuer, leur dire combien ils comptaient tous trois pour lui. Aurait-il pu le faire qu'aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort. Il tremblait intérieurement, culpabilisant, se maudissant pour ses mensonges par omission, pour sa faiblesse pour un Serpentard, ce Serpentard.

Et pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, moins il parvenait à choisir…

Le choix était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas plus trahir les uns que l'autre.

En agissant ainsi, il les trahissait pourtant tous.

Il en était maintenant conscient.

Tout comme il mesurait l'importance qu'avait pris Severus.

Sous le regard anxieux et interrogatif de ses amis il entreprit de les rassurer tout en se maudissant :

- OK, je vous promets de participer réellement au plan préparé, pas seulement d'y assister si ça peut te rassurer Sirius.

– Un peu mon neveu ! aboya gaiement son ami qui préférait le croire malgré tout. Tu vas voir ! Je te promets qu'on va bien se marrer. Et puis ça tombait bien, on aurait eu du mal à faire le coup sans toi. Un P.P. était indispensable.

– Tu m'as foutu les jetons pendant deux minutes tu sais, vieille branche. Ravi de te savoir encore des nôtres, ajouta James en lui tapant virilement dans le dos.

– Tu sais, j'ai toujours été là. Mais pourquoi tu veux que le "Préfet Parfait" rapplique ? Tu veux que j'invite McGo ?

- T'as rien compris mon Mumus ! Laisse-le à la niche ton Préfet Parfait. On veut son mister Hyde, on a besoin de Pervers Préfet en première ligne cette fois, s'esclaffa Sirius temporairement rassuré. J'ai hâte d'y être !

"_Merde…" _ fut la seule pensée constructive de Remus….

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Tu m'écoutes au moins Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? Répète-le.

Remus en était bien incapable. En fait, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait décroché, partant dans ses souvenirs et ses préoccupations. Une fois de plus, il rougit d'embarras en songeant au sale tour qu'il allait lui jouer, à contre cœur certes.

Severus le toisa dédaigneusement. Bien à tort, il attribuait la gêne du Gryffondor à son étourderie, ou son incompétence. Ses hormones lui soufflaient bien une autre cause possible mais il refusait de toutes ses forces de les écouter. Bref, il était à cent lieues de la vérité.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi sert tout le mal que je me donne pour toi si tu ne prends même pas la peine de faire le moindre effort, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement tout en se détournant pour ranger les ingrédients. Je perds mon temps.

– Il sert à te donner bonne conscience quand tu viens prendre tes leçons de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Egalement à tester tes capacités d'analyse dans la pédagogie des potions. Surtout, à avoir ainsi le droit de faire mumuse avec la potion Tue-Loup. Et par-dessus tout, à nous rencontrer !

De surprise, le Serpentard lâcha l'armoise. Son teint devint cireux. Remus nota qu'il évitait soigneusement de le regarder tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser.

- Bougre de bâtard d'hippogriffe en rut ! Regarde ce que tu me fais faire !

- Troublé, Severus ? Par laquelle de mes explications au juste ?

- Aucune. Je ne suis pas troublé mais atterré. Ta simple présence provoquerait le même effet à n'importe qui doté d'un peu de bon sens.

– N'importe qui, je m'en fous. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je suis ravi d'apprendre que ma seule présence te fait de l'effet !

Remus s'amusait beaucoup à provoquer ainsi son "ami", constater son trouble et sa mauvaise foi. Il en oubliait également ses remords à venir. Il badinait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse lui paraître, tandis que Severus finissait de ranger les derniers ustensiles dans le placard mural à porte XXXXX. Il rassembla ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, prit sa sombre cape rapiécée au vol et s'apprêtait à fuir ce lieu.

- Severus ! Tu oublies ce livre ! l'arrêta le lycanthrope.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Severus s'aperçut que Lupin tenait dans ses mains le journal de sa mère. Il ne craignait pas que l'autre le feuillète et en découvre le contenu. Non. Il était, plus de trente ans après, toujours protégé par le sortilège puissant lié au sang appliqué par sa mère. Lupin ne verrait que de la poésie moldue en le parcourant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser dans ses sales pattes griffues !

- Rends-le moi immédiatement.

– T'inquiète pas mon vieux, je ne vais pas le manger, pas même l'ouvrir. C'est le livre dont vous parliez avec Slughorn à la fin du dernier cours ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha-t-il en guise de réponse. La fureur contenue dans ses yeux tenta de dissuader Lupin d'aller plus avant. Mais en vain.

– Tu sais bien que maintenant, tout ce qui touche aux potions m'intéresse. Toi y compris, ajouta l'impertinent sans lâcher priser sur le livre. Alors, vous parliez de quoi au dernier cours ?

- D'un livre de potions.

– Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas le dernier Playwiz. Mais encore…

- Ça ne te regarde pas, articula Severus. D'un coup sec il parvint à récupérer son précieux ouvrage.

– Tu te répètes… Remarque, moi, ce que j'en dis. C'était juste une question de … confiance…

Severus se dandinait presque d'un pied sur l'autre. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Remus se demandait ce qui le retenait. De son côté, Severus se demandait bien pourquoi il faisait face à Lupin au lieu de prendre la porte et la lui claquer au nez. Pourquoi avait-il ce début d'envie de lui parler de son entretien avec Slughorn ? Parce que ce dernier l'avait surpris ? Non, pas surpris, effrayé…

- Puisque je n'aurais pas la paix tant que ton indiscrétion ne sera pas satisfaite, sache que je suis allé voir Slughorn pour savoir s'il pouvait m'indiquer un de ses collègues susceptible de devenir mon maître de recherches.

– Et …? relança Remus intéressé.

– Et il ne connaît personne.

– Dommage… mais après il montrait un des livres que tu avais en mains il m'a semblé.

– Rien d'important, une question sur les potions.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

– Ah bon… Tu paraissais pourtant bizarre en sortant, risqua une dernière fois Remus.

– Ou tu passes ton temps à m'épier ? Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non, non, s'empourpra-t-il une fois de plus en bafouillant.

Remus préféra laisser tomber. De toute façon, Severus lui tourna le dos et sortit sans plus attendre. Quand le Gryffondor quitta à son tour le cachot il n'aperçut qu'un vague tournoiement de cape loin devant lui.  
De toute façon, il devait se rendre aux serres pour son cours de botanique. Et même en se pressant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Un simple soupir lui échappa avant de courir.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Severus dut attendre le soir pour pouvoir parcourir à nouveau le journal de sa mère. Installé en tailleur sur son lit, les tentures du baldaquin tirées pour s'isoler, il posa religieusement le livre sur ses jambes croisées, l'ouvrit et se pencha pour lire. Protégé par le double rideau du lit et de ses cheveux, il oublia vite les bruits de ses compagnons de dortoir….

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 20 novembre 1942_

_Cher journal_

_Je l'ai surpris hier soir en train de te lire. Je n'ai pas aimé son regard narquois de connivence quand il t'a reposé en souriant doucement. Le sourire était sympathique et acidulé comme toujours ; mais ses yeux…_

_C'était vraiment une journée nullissime, il n'y a pas à dire. Elle a réussi à obtenir une aussi bonne note que moi à sa potion de Polynectar. Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a pas triché : je l'avais surveillée. Le Polynectar….  
Ma première fabrication de cette potion remonte à… je crois que Père m'a appris à la maîtriser pour mon entrée à Poudlard ; il faut dire que…  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'années il cherche à l'améliorer. Malheureusement pour moi, pas au niveau du goût. Non mais en durée de transformation et sur l'étendue de ses capacités.  
Je sais ce qu'il cherche, je le sais. Je le sens chaque fois qu'il me regarde de cette façon si particulière. Si lourdes de reproches._

_Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose moi !  
Pour ce que ça me rapporte d'être une fille.  
Je voudrais bien devenir ce fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, que Mère, après tant de fausses couches n'a jamais réussi à lui donner.  
Pour que le nom de Prince perdure  
Il va s'éteindre.  
Je suis la dernière de cette longue lignée de Sang-Pur.  
Je ne suis qu'une fille ; et accessoirement le cobaye de mon père._

_Journal d'Eileen_

_Le 15 décembre 1942_

_Cher Journal_

_Faisons le point :_

_Elle : métamorphoses (bien sûr), soins aux créatures magiques (dégoûtant !), arithmancie, histoire de la magie (Binns somnifère)_

_Moi : potions (malgré Slughorn), botanique (l'un ne va pas sans l'autre), astronomie, enchantements._

_Egalité : Défense contre les Forces du Mal, duel.  
Le quidditch a été annulé depuis le début de la guerre… Saloperie de moldus ! S'ils pouvaient tous s'entretuer comme dit si bien Père._

_Donc égalité. Pour l'instant.  
Ça ne va pas.  
Pas du tout !  
Il faut absolument que ma maison remporte la coupe des quatre maisons cette année… Oh, pas pour les abrutis qui y sont. Pas grand monde n'est intéressant ; dans ma promotion, personne. Par contre en cinquième année, il y a ce Riddle qui semble assez futé. Trop par moment. Qu'a-t-il pu lire de toi ? Je l'ignore toujours mais je finirai par le savoir.  
Il a beau être préfet, je ne le connais pas bien. En fait, je ne connais personne.  
Et je m'en fiche ! _

_Il me faut cette coupe.  
Il me la faut !.!.!.!  
Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux, JE LA VEUX !.!.!.!.!  
Pour battre cette f… sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor d'abord.  
Pour faire les pieds de cette baudruche de Slughorn ensuite._

_Et puis, pour montrer à Père.  
Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne vaux rien._

_  
_  
Il ne put continuer plus avant. L'obscurité s'était faite.

- _Lumos_ ! lança-t-il pour poursuivre sa lecture.

– Lumière ! râla-t-on de toute part autour de lui. Eteins ça Snape. On veut dormir. Fais pas chier.

Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais à Poudlard et le grand nombre d'abrutis dans chaque promotion en faisait partie.

Heureusement, la passion des potions y était immuable !

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Je vous prie de m'excuser de ce long moment sans publication. Celles qui suivent un peu les nouvelles sur mon LJ sauront pourquoi…

Mais sachez que le goût d'écrire est de retour !  
Mici de me suivre malgré tout ! Un gros zoubis à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !  
Profiter des reviews pour m'encourager à mettre à jour plus rapidement gros effet de pieds sous la table

25


	11. Une soirée de printemps part1

Pardonnez ce long retard dans les publications. Ma muse m'avait désertée, mes centres d'intérêt s'étaient quelque peu éparpillés et la real life m'avait bien épuisée.

Comme je me doute que les chapitres précédents doivent être particulièrement nébuleux, voici un résumé des épisodes précédents :  
Se pliant à la volonté de Dumbledore, Severus a repris les séances avec Remus, l'aidant en potions tandis que ce dernier le fait bénéficier de ses lumières en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Mais la tension entre eux demeure certaine. Malgré tout Severus commence à progresser dans la construction d'un Patronus. En effet, recevoir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa majorité le journal intime de sa mère lui a permis de trouver le début d'un souvenir heureux. Remus par contre, a quelques difficultés avec ses amis. Sirius se doute de quelque chose et le met au défi de participer activement à une farce punitive après le désastre de la leçon de transplanage : l'amitié des Maraudeurs est à ce prix...

Encore mille mici et plein de zoubis à ma beta d'amour, Louve26 !!!!!

La p'tite citation : _L'intuition, c'est l'intelligence qui commet un excès de vitesse. _**H. Bernstein**

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

11- Une soirée de printemps.(part1)

« - Fais gaffe, ça c'était mon pied, pas celui de l'armure !

- C'est vrai qu'au Moyen- Age ils avaient des petits pieds, pas des péniches comme toi James, glapit Sirius étouffant difficilement sa crise de fou rire.

- Si ça t'intéresse, mes mains aussi ne sont pas petites et tu vas t'en rendre vite compte en en prenant une dans la gueule si tu continues !

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux, les gronda Remus. On va finir par se faire repérer à cause de vous. La cape d'invisibilité ne masque que votre corps, pas vos voix. Et avec le raffut que vous faites depuis le début...

- Et toi, tu fais quoi exactement en ce moment ? Tu t'exprimes avec le langage des signes ? Je le trouve particulièrement sonore, s'énerva James.

Entre les pitreries exaspérantes de Sirius et l'excès de sérieux de Remus, James sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Le seul qui était aussi discret qu'une souris, et pour cause, c'était Peter. Sous sa forme animagus, il trottait en avant explorant tournants et recoins des méandres des couloirs de Poudlard afin de sécuriser l'avancée du trio bruyant. La cape d'invisibilité de James dissimulait mal un groupe de trois grands adolescents poussés en graine. Souvent chaussures et chevilles apparaissaient comme désincarnées.

Sirius fort occupé entre son hilarité et la lecture de la carte des Maraudeurs, ne pouvait aider à maintenir la cape. Ses deux amis s'en chargeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Cahin-caha, le petit groupe avançait se fiant à la vue d'un Peter rat-atiné et au flair et à l'ouïe de Remus développés par l'approche de la pleine Lune. Dans deux jours, ou plutôt dans deux nuits exactement. Sirius indiquait le chemin suivre pour arriver à la salle commune des Serpentards.

L'exubérant Gryffondor avait appris où se situait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Pour obtenir cette information, il avait donné de sa personne, il s'était sacrifié pour ses amis comme il le déclamait sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables. Les trois autres en ricanaient encore. Son grand sacrifice avait été de séduire Eileen Sanders, Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Elle était sortie avec Nervus Nott et venait d'être larguée de la plus rustre des façons. Si elle pouvait se venger de lui, nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas deux secondes. Confier où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards à l'un des Maraudeurs , c'était tout simplement parfait.

Atteindre l'objectif séduction de la cible avait pris exactement deux secondes à Sirius : le temps de lui dire bonjour à la fin du petit déjeuner en lui adressant son plus beau sourire et son charme avait déjà agi, la fille accrochée.

Sirius n'avait en fait aucun mérite. Elle lui tournait autour depuis deux ans et Nott n'avait été qu'un dérivatif. Elle... comme plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard n'attendait qu'un regard, qu'un signe de la part du Maraudeur ! Sa beauté sombre et son charisme en étaient la raison principale. Obtenir le précieux renseignement ne lui avait coûté que quelques rendez-vous, baisers mouillés et séances de pelotage en règle.

Remus avait rougi un peu aux descriptifs très détaillés que Sirius n'avait pas manqué de relater et s'était tu beaucoup. Il savait déjà où était cette entrée. Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer à ses amis comment il en avait eu connaissance. Et puis, Eileen l'avait débarrassé quelques temps de la présence de plus en plus collante de son ami.

Cahin-caha, pestant, bougonnant ou rigolant, ils parvinrent à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards sans avoir fait de mauvaises rencontres. Toujours groupés sous la cape d'invisibilité, rejoints par Peter conservant sa forme animagus, ils se tournèrent vers Remus :

- A toi de jouer ma poule, lança Sirius en appuyant son propos d'un clin d'oeil.

- C'est quand même bizarre que tu connaisses leur mot de passe... ronchonna James qui n'avait rien perdu de son air bougon.

- C'est pas bizarre, Cornedrue, c'est génial ! Et puis, pour une fois que son rôle de préfet nous sert à quelque chose, on ne va pas s'en priver ! Sans lui, notre plan tombait à l'eau, ou plutôt ne sortait pas des douves. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tournes du museau comme ça.

- Mouaif, bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas comment...

- Eh bin, l'interrompit Patmol, il te donnera des cours particuliers pour te faire comprendre. N'est-ce pas Mumus ? Et il ponctua sa question d'une vigoureuse claque entre les omoplates de ce dernier qui faillit se ramasser le museau dans la porte sous le choc et la surprise. Et il n'a pas eu à se sacrifier comme moi ! Pas de baiser mouillé, pas d'étreinte sauvage... Remarque, tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, finit-il appuyant ses paroles d'un autre clin d'oeil.

- Putain ! Sirius ! Tu n'en loupes vraiment pas une toi ! s'énerva encore plus James. Pendant que tu y es, tu veux pas envoyer un carton d'invitation par hibou express à Piccot et à son chien ?

Remus se félicitait pour la première fois de la soirée de l'humeur du binoclard. Il avait fait diversion. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient remarqué cette foutue rougeur qui avait pris possession de son visage, de la base du cou jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles à la façon des signaux indiens. Ou bien ils pensaient qu'elle était due à sa rencontre brutale avec la porte serpentarde. Si près de l'ouverture, murmurer « _Dignus est entrare _» suffit à ouvrir l'antre des Serpentards.

Peter, qui avait repris sa forme humaine, couina :

- Fais gaffe ! Ils sont peut-être dans leur salle commune !

- A cette heure de la nuit ? Tu rêves Peter ; qu'est que tu veux qu'ils y fassent ? Se moqua James.

- Bin pardi, la même chose que ce que tu rêves de faire à Lily, glapit Sirius.

- Putain ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ! siffla rageusement Remus entre ses dents. Une chose est sûre, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la salle, l'alerte serait déjà donnée avec tout le raffut que vous faites ! Bonjour la discrétion ! Dépêchons-nous et barrons-nous d'ici avant qu'il y en ait un qui descende du dortoir.

- Attends deux secondes ma poule. Je profite d'être dans le repaire de l'ennemi pour compléter la carte, marmonna Sirius une gomme dans la bouche, le crayon en main, la carte des Maraudeurs étalée devant lui sur la table où son frère et ses pairs finissaient leurs devoirs quelques heures avant. On n'aura sans doute pas de si tôt une aussi belle occasion. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont changer leur mot de passe après notre petite expédition punitive. T'as pas rencard tout de même pour être aussi pressé. Elle dort depuis longtemps ta dulcinée. Si t'en as une...

- Non, c'est juste un bon instinct de survie. James, ça y est ? Tu es parvenu à le fixer ?

- Ouais, impec mec ! Mais ce truc, qu'est que ça schl...

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! intima Remus.

Un claquement venait de retentir à l'un des étages supérieurs où se situaient les dortoirs. Garçons ou filles ? Pas moyen de le savoir, les escaliers en colimaçon y menant amplifiaient et déformaient le son. Les quatre amis retinrent leur souffle. Avant que le teint de Peter ne passe du gris au terreux cadavérique pour manque d'oxygénation, le bruit d'une chasse d'eau retentit : ce n'était qu'un pipi nocturne.

- Peter, commanda James, va voir si personne descend.

- Ca va pas la tête ? Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux !

- Va du côté des mecs et moi je couvre les dortoirs filles, précisa Sirius qui décidément, ne perdait jamais le nord pensa un préfet.

- Mais le toboggan ? Et l'alarme qui va avec ? s'inquiéta encore le peureux de service.

- Mais non mon petit ratounet ! Ils ne se déclenchent que si un mec monte, pas un chien, précisa-t-il avant de prendre sa forme animagus.

- Ah mais non, mais oui... n'empêche que, ça serait drôlement plus pratique si la carte indiquait si quelqu'un arrive, ronchonna Peter avant de se transformer à son tour.

- Magnez-vous ! Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi pour lancer le sort de dissimulation et le lien magique. Les tiens sont plus puissants. Ils tiendront sans problème plusieurs heures.

Seul un jappement joyeux lui répondit.

Remus était resté coi. Deux pas dans la salle commune des verts et argent. Pas un de plus. Il s'appuyait contre le mur, près de la tenture recouvrant la porte d'entrée. Sirius ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir participer activement à l'une de ses blagues de mauvais goût. Mais il en était malade par avance. Certes, il était parvenu à limiter les dégâts. Jamais Severus ne connaîtrait sa participation. Il aurait certainement des doutes mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne les découvre là, maintenant. La pleine lune était dans deux jours et il était accaparé par la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup. Toute cette nuit il tiendrait compagnie à son chaudron.

Par un heureux hasard, ses amis avaient insisté pour mettre en place cette nouvelle blague avant sa prochaine transformation, pour lui changer les idées...  
Changer les idées ? C'était réussi. Mais tout dépend de quel point de vue se placer ! Pour le plaisir de participer à cette merveille que devenait la carte des Maraudeurs certes. Pour la satisfaction d'avoir convaincu ses amis de changer le contenu de leur « blague » pour la rendre plus inoffensive sans perdre pour autant son potentiel comique, d'accord. Pour son « amitié », ou quel que soit le nom de ce sentiment, envers un certain ténébreux taciturne, c'était une autre paire de crocs...

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Jeunes gens ! Je vous prierais de vous calmer avant de pénétrer en classe. Vous n'êtes plus dans la Grande Salle et bien que nous soyons en fin de semaine, ceci est votre première heure de cours de la journée alors, par Merlin, du calme ! gronda Slughorn au troupeau d'élèves.

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient le cours commun de potions. Les quatre Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas, pour une fois, les plus turbulents. Tout au moins, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tous les rouges et or étaient agités. Certains ricanaient, se poussaient du coude, chuchotaient entre eux, désignant le groupe des verts et argent. Lily quant à elle, râlait, jouant la préfète avec zèle. Les quatre amis étaient manifestement le centre d'intérêt de leurs pairs. Leur mine tirée, leurs yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, les cheveux en pétard indiquaient clairement leur manque de sommeil. Et qui disait manque de sommeil disait sortie nocturne et par conséquence, expédition interdite... La lueur moqueuse nichée au fond de leur regard à moitié éteint indiquait qu'une nouvelle blague était en cours.

Slughorn avait toutes les raisons de les rappeler à l'ordre. Les élèves de sa maison ne l'étaient pas moins. Ils avaient rapidement compris la raison de l'agitation ambiante ; des bribes d'explications leur parvenaient et ils n'étaient pas quoiqu'en pense l'un d'entre eux, tous idiots. Nul doute que la cible était l'un d'entre eux. Mais qui exactement ? Encore Snape ? Et où ? Et quand ? Des paris s'ouvraient, des commentaires fusaient de part et d'autre.

Ils s'installèrent malgré tout, respectant une fois de plus les groupes inter-maisons fixés par Slughorn. Remus tentait de garder un air dégagé en s'installant à côté de Severus. Entre l'irritation manifeste de son « ami » et sa mauvaise conscience, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement détendu. Et son habileté dans sa matière était beaucoup trop récente pour qu'il puisse avoir confiance en lui.

- Un petit changement s'avère indispensable aujourd'hui. Vous me semblez bien inattentifs. Pour vous permettre de retrouver l'attitude qui sied à cette discipline délicate, nous allons bousculer un peu les vieilles habitudes. Nous allons modifier, pour ce cours seulement, les groupes. Associez-vous je vous prie, avec un élève de votre maison.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'ensuivit. Sans vouloir tenir compte un seul instant de son regard revêche, James se précipita littéralement sur Lily. Remus s'installait avec Sirius et Peter, bien décidés à rester tout trois ensemble. De toute façon, le nombre d'élèves de Gryffondor était impair. Il en était de même pour les Serpentards. Severus, une fois de plus, était seul. Il était mis à l'index par « les siens ». Mais il en avait l'habitude et préférait mille fois sa situation solitaire à la compagnie d'un, ou pire d'une, de ces dégénérés de sang-pur. Il installait d'ailleurs tranquillement ses affaires.

- Pour pimenter un peu le cours et stimuler votre réflexion, je vous propose ce matin un challenge. L'équipe qui réalisera la meilleure potion permettra à sa maison de gagner cinquante points, pas un de moins. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous avez une heure et dix minutes, déclara-t-il pompeusement tout en faisant apparaître la recette au tableau. Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires sur les paillasses ou étagères comme d'habitude.

Les Serpentards réagirent immédiatement et Lestrange prit la parole, poussé par ses camarades :

- Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les équipes ne sont pas équitables. Nous sommes désavantagés.

- Expliquez-vous Mr Lestrange.

- Les Gryffondors ont regroupé dans une même équipe leurs deux meilleurs éléments, commença-t-il en désignant du doigt Lily et James, alors que _lui_, il est tout seul.

Il aurait fallu le torturer pour qu'il accepte de nommer Snape comme le meilleur d'entre eux devant toute la classe.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, concéda Slughorn. Nous allons y remédier. Miss Demidoff, laissez donc votre amie pour vous joindre à Mr Snape.

- Professeur !

Dans un parfait accord le cri avait échappé à trois gorges pour des raisons fort différentes. Anastasia Demidoff refusait de délaisser son amie Emma Montague pour supporter les sarcasmes de la chauve-souris graisseuse de leur classe. Rabastens Lestrange trouvait l'arrangement inéquitable car Anastasia était loin d'être brillante en potions ; même lui en savait plus ! Quant à Snape, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait la supporter ; elle n'était pas une aide mais un boulet ! Il préférait encore Lupin, et pourtant... Rabastens sut choisir les mots pour exprimer ses pensées sans trop insulter qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Slughorn réfléchit, fronça ses sourcils broussailleux de vieux phoque, souffla dans sa moustache et se rangea à leur opinion déclenchant des sourires sarcastiques d'un côté et un brouhaha rageur de l'autre.

- Pour équilibrer davantage les maisons et les équipes, Mr Snape vous conservez Miss Demidoff comme co-équipière et Miss Evans, je vous adjoins Mr Lupin. Mr Potter et Miss Montague, vous compléterez une autre équipe.

Le demi-sourire de Snape s'éteignit aussitôt et furieux, il se mit au travail sans même tenir compte de sa partenaire. Si elle pouvait rester assise sans rien dire ni faire, voilà qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Remus lui, s'était approché de Lily une moue timide pour elle et un hochement d'épaules d'excuse pour James qui lui cédait la place en pestant. Lily l'accueillit d'un sourire réconfortant et prit le temps de lui expliquer comment elle pensait partager les tâches. Les bavardages cessèrent bientôt. Le professeur rédigeait une lettre qui semblait le combler d'aise et de suffisance. Les deux binômes respectaient scrupuleusement la préparation de cette potion délicate. Le reste des élèves touillaient vaguement le contenu de leur chaudron tout en épiant attentivement leurs champions et leur mélange. Peu importait la qualité du leur ; ils savaient que jamais ils ne parviendraient à égaler celui d'Evans ou de Snape. La note qu'ils pourraient obtenir passait au second plan. Plus que les points encore, le titre de champion en potions était à remporter. De plus les Serpentards devinaient qu'ils risquaient d'être encore les dindons d'une farce de l'ennemi héréditaire, même s'ils en ignoraient tout. Les Gryffondors souhaitaient que la défaite des Serpentards soit complète, aussi bien en classe qu'en dehors, au détour d'un couloir .

Tous savaient également que chaque champion avait un handicap pour pimenter le défi : cette gourde de Demidoff pour Snape bien qu'il ne lui laissât guère approcher son chaudron, et pour Evans le recordman d'explosions de chaudrons pour l'année, le préfet Lupin.

Les murmures remplacèrent rapidement le silence pesant sans que leur professeur n'intervienne. Les vapeurs s'échappant des chaudrons et la tension émanant des esprits surchauffaient l'atmosphère. A tel point que Slughorn sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour s'intéresser d'un peu plus près au combat qui était en train de se livrer. Il contourna Snape sans manifester la moindre émotion. Arrivé devant Lily Evans, un sourire apparut sous sa moustache. On grogna du côté des verts et argent au favoritisme manifeste. Severus toisa du regard pour la première fois de la séance l'adversaire et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil sarcastique à Lupin... Chacun avait le boulet qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier n'ignorait pas le rôle qui lui était dévolu et faisait tout son possible pour aider ou tout au moins, gêner le moins possible sa partenaire, encouragé par ses amis : clins d'oeil de James au point qu'il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas plutôt destinés à la jeune fille, propos rigolards de Sirius qui, au lieu de l'aider, le déconcentraient. Peter, par contre, avait la bonne idée de suivre leur progression dans la confection de la potion et les aidait notablement en apportant discrètement une partie des ingrédients nécessaires. Les pitreries de Sirius détournaient l'attention.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin de la séance et la tension était à son comble. Seuls quatre élèves continuaient assidûment ; en fait, trois seulement car Anastasia Demidoff avait renoncé depuis un certain temps à essuyer rebuffades sur dénigrements et avait réalisé le souhait de Snape : elle attendait boudeuse, assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets. Slughorn, à mi-distance entre les deux groupes, observait alternativement l'un et l'autre avec la même attention. Le moment était crucial. La réduction était une phase délicate car la potion y était particulièrement instable. Un écart de température, un mouvement de spatule inconsidéré, l'ajout intempestif d'ingrédients et tout échouait avec parfois, des conséquences dangereuses. Le poison et son remède ont souvent une frontière bien mince. Les deux potions avaient la bonne couleur, la bonne consistance, le bon nombre de bulles crevant délicatement la surface, les mêmes vapeurs doucereuses s'en échappant en longues traînées entêtantes. Remus se mit à rêver que chaque équipe allait réussir, que Slughorn ne parviendrait pas à les départager. Réconforté par cette pensée généreuse bien que non complètement désintéressée, il se détendit pour la première fois de la séance. Mal lui en prit. Son bras vint se placer au dessus du rebord du chaudron. Hélas, sa manche au poignet déboutonné trempa dans le mélange. Le coton ne provoque habituellement aucun effet particulier, sauf si le tissu en question ne s'était imprégné au préalable de diverses substances découpées ou broyées sur le plan de travail.

En moins de trois secondes, la couleur de la potion vira au carmin foncé, les bouillonnements cessèrent, les fumerolles s'épaissirent. Remus eut le temps d'adresser à Lily un regard empli de regrets avant que Slughorn ne se mette à vociférer :

- Reculez-vous immédiatement !

Pratiquement tous reculèrent en désordre vers la porte de sortie. Snape préféra protéger son précieux chaudron de son propre corps. Remus, les sens aiguisés par la pleine lune proche, se jeta au sol le plus loin possible. Lily resta tout simplement plantée devant sa potion, ahurie par l'enchaînement trop rapide des évènements. Durant une seconde, le mélange sembla se rétracter dans le fond avant de jaillir comme un geyser venimeux, urticant et corrosif.

Remus se releva pour aider Lily mais il avait été devancé par leur professeur ainsi que par James qui s'était empressé de faire demi-tour pour voler au secours de sa dulcinée. Elle était touchée à divers endroits mais ses vêtements l'avaient en partie protégée. Malgré la douleur, elle ne laissait échapper aucune plainte. Son visage était simplement plus pâle et ses lèvres davantage pincées. Severus avait été atteint dans le dos et la potion acide avait par endroit rongé les couches de tissu et irritait sa peau mis à nue.

- Mr Lupin, vous allez accompagner Miss Evans et Mr Snape à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible je vous prie. Mme Pomfresh a en réserve l'antidote apaisante et cicatrisante. Et surtout...

- J'y vais aussi, se précipita James, interrompant leur professeur ; sa chère Lily était blessée.

- Je ne crois pas Mr Potter. Je pense qu'il n'est pas très raisonnable de vous confier Miss Evans, mais complètement inconscient de vous laisser avec Mr Snape. Mr Lupin, malgré quelques incartades, est un préfet. Allez-y et ne traînez pas en route.

- N'oublie pas mon sac Lupin, commanda Severus en passant devant eux tête haute.

Il se pavanait, prenant Remus pour son boy. Après tout, sa potion, à lui, était parfaitement réussie. Il était le vainqueur, le champion des potions ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait assisté en direct à la déconfiture de Potter et Evans. Ce ne sont pas les quelques points douloureux dans son dos qui gâcheraient cet excellent moment. Pas d'avantage cette vague rumeur sur une énième connerie des Maraudeurs. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire ! Il sortit en se rengorgeant et malgré l'absence de sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux annonçait à tous sa victoire.

Remus, chargé comme un bourricot de son sac, de celui de Severus et de Lily, le suivait tenant la jeune fille par le coude, un des rares endroits épargnés par les projections. Elle grimaçait maintenant de douleur et repoussa le jeune préfet tandis que ce trio avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas vif, poursuivit par le brouhaha décroissant des élèves de leur maison.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lily. Je ne voulais pas que...

- Je m'en doute Remus. Même si tu as pour meilleurs amis les pires crétins de cette école, tu ne l'es pas trop toi même. Mais bon sang ! Tu ne pouvais pas te tenir loin du chaudron et me laisser tout simplement faire ! commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

Ni l'air dépité de Lupin ni le ricanement railleur de Snape ne la calmèrent. Bien au contraire !

- Oh toi ! Ça va ! hurla-t-elle à Snape en faisant volte face pour tendre un doigt rageur sous son grand nez. Je sais bien que tu as toutes les raisons de pavoiser ! Mais aie le triomphe immérité modeste au moins !

- Immérité ? Ma potion était parfaite.

- Parfaite car tu n'as pas respecté les règles. Espèce de sale tricheur.

- Tricheur ? Slughorn m'épiait au moins autant que toi sans compter la classe complète de tes crétins de Gryffondors. Ils auraient été bien trop contents de brailler si j'avais commis le moindre début de commencement de tricherie ! Comme si j'en avais besoin en plus !

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Nous avions tous les deux un handicap à gérer et toi tu l'as simplement évincé ! C'est pas du jeu !

- Un handicap ! s'étrangla presque Snape dans un coassement qui devait être un rire.

- Un handicap ? s'étouffa presque Lupin de dépit et d'orgueil blessé. Il savait qu'il avait encore des difficultés dans cette matière mais depuis les progrès réalisés grâce à Severus, il pensait ne plus mériter cette insulte. Et puis, c'était juste la faute à pas de chance cette fois-ci...

- Oh, ne joue pas à l'orgueil blessé avec moi Remus. Tu es doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais en potions, tu es particulièrement minable. Tu viens de le prouver encore aujourd'hui. Dès que tu n'es plus en équipe avec Snape qui est obligé de rattraper tes erreurs pour ne pas voir ses propres résultats baisser, tu vois ce que ça donne.

- J'ai pourtant réussi seul la dernière fois, tenta de se défendre le lycanthrope qui se sentait pâlir sous le ton condescendant de Lily et le regard narquois et les bras croisés de Severus.

- Arrête ton char Remus ! J'en rirais si je n'avais pas aussi mal. Ecoute, c'est pas compliqué, après les prochaines vacances je sais que j'aurai quelques heures de libres dans mon emploi du temps. Si tu veux, je peux t'en consacrer une ou deux par semaine pour te donner quelques leçons de rattrapage en potions. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Dire ? Il en était bien incapable ! Il restait bêtement planté là, la bouche entrouverte, regardant alternativement, la rouquine et Severus. Quand Severus éclata d'un rire moqueur, sa pâleur fit place à son fard habituel, fard qui ne diminua en rien lorsque, telle une furie, McGonagall sortit de la salle de classe devant laquelle ils étaient.

- Ce raffut pendant les heures de cours est inadmissible ! J'attends que vous m'expliquiez les raisons de votre présence ici. Et j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse.

Son air revêche n'avait rien d'engageant. Snape avait baissé la tête, non par honte mais pour dissimuler son expression derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs ; prudence est mère de sûreté. Ainsi, il pouvait d'autant mieux observer le professeur sans paraître insolent. Lily et Remus quant à eux, faisaient un concours de rougeur, que Lily gagna d'une courte longueur. Remus se jeta à l'eau :

- Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de conduire Evans et Snape à l'infirmerie, Madame.

- Par Rowena, que vous est-il donc arrivé, s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en s'approchant de la préfète.

- Simplement une potion qui a mal tourné, expliqua sobrement Remus.

- Ou plutôt qui a été mal tournée, précisa Severus.

- Est-ce grave ? Souffrez-vous mon enfant ? s'inquiéta encore le professeur en observant les dégâts causés aux vêtements de la jeune fille, oubliant totalement de prendre en considération le deuxième blessé.

- Non, enfin, pas trop, répondit-elle gênée et émue par tant de sollicitude.

- Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Attendez-moi deux minutes, ordonna-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa classe d'où s'échappait un joyeux brouhaha.

Elle en ressortit en moins de temps encore.

- Mr Lupin, vous restez avec ces deuxièmes années, reprit-elle en désignant les élèves de sa classe, et vous les surveillerez pendant le devoir écrit que je viens de leur donner. J'accompagnerai moi-même Miss Evans voir Mme Pomfresh... et Mr Snape aussi bien sûr.

Ce dernier nota le semi oubli. Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, le professeur McGonagall soutenant Lily qui n'en demandait pas tant, Severus s'interrogea... Minerva McGonagall ne lui semblait pas une femme, encore moins un professeur prêt à s'émouvoir facilement pour une élève blessée, pas même pour la préfète de sa maison. On ne lui connaissait aucun chouchou ; elle méprisait le favoritisme dont étaient coupables d'autres professeurs. Déjà elle avait montré une émotivité inappropriée dans le bureau du directeur, lorsqu'il avait reçu son cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans, le journal de sa mère. Là, à nouveau, elle était prise en flagrant délit d'émotivité. Décidément, la scène qu'il était en train de vivre demandait quelques explications. Sans réponses dans l'immédiat, Severus se promit de ne pas l'oublier...

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

L'avantage d'être à l'infirmerie, pensait Snape douillettement couché entre les draps frais d'un des lits blancs, est que personne hormis l'infirmière elle-même ne vient vous déranger. En toute confiance, il sortit le livre portant le titre _Morceaux de littérature moldues_ pour tout autre que lui même, l'ouvrit et poursuivit avec émotion la lecture du journal de sa mère...

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 16 décembre 1942  
Cher Journal_

_Par Merlin ! Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerveeeuuuuhhhh !  
Pourquoi c'est elle qui a le meilleur directeur de maison et pas moi ?  
Pourquoi en plus c'est le meilleur prof de tout Poudlard, je dois bien le reconnaître ? En métamorphoses, il serait capable d'apprendre à un âne à se transformer en génie. Et il a la matière pour s'entraîner parmi les élèves de cette école. Avec son enseignement, on ne peut que progresser._

_Et moi, j'ai le gros phoque… Il semble ENFIN reconnaître mes talents. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'être polie avec ce vieux machin que je suis une idiote. Mal polie, certes. Mais il ne m'inspire aucun respect.  
Son invitation au "Slughclub" ! J'en rirai bien si j'avais envie de quitter mon masque d'impassibilité…  
J'irai. Ne serait-ce que pour leur prouver.  
Et je l'écrirai à Père et à Mère._

_Journal d'Eileen  
Le 18 décembre 1942_

_Cher Journal_

_C'était chouette.  
D'autant plus qu'elle, elle n'y était pas invitée !  
Je n'aurais pas dû goûter au vin des Elfes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'alcool. Mais Tom m'a chuchoté : "Après tout ce n'est qu'une potion comme les autres…"  
N'empêche que j'ai gagné ! J'ai deviné tous les ingrédients entrant dans sa composition. Tom en avait oublié un.  
Par contre, après, je ne me souviens plus très bien. .._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle ce Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Il ne m'a pas quitté le reste de la soirée et commentait tout ce que nous voyions. Le gros Slugh en a pris pour son grade. Je crois que j'ai pouffé sans arrêt ; comme une bécasse. Il faut dire que voir les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick coiffé d'un ridicule chapeau emplumé discutant ensemble me faisaient irrésistiblement penser au Moine Gras parlant à un dindonneau._

_Plutôt mignon le Riddle. ..  
Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas en lui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il a pourtant été parfaitement correct avec moi. Même charmant. J'aurais été étonnée qu'il tente quoi que ce soit avec moi. J'ai un miroir en face de moi chaque matin. Je sais à quoi je ressemble…_

_Pour un élève de cinquième année, c'est formidable tout ce qu'il connaît déjà. Si Père ne s'était pas acharné à me faire travailler les potions dès mes huit ans, je n'aurais pas un tel niveau. Et pourtant, il en connaît presque autant que moi.  
Il est décidément très doué. Trop même.  
Surprenant._

Hélas, Mme Pomfresh vint trop rapidement retirer ses cataplasmes et après une collation permettant de remplacer le déjeuner qu'il avait manqué, le renvoya. En quittant l'infirmerie, il songeait à ce Riddle dont parlait sa mère. S'il était doué à ce point, y compris en potions, il était étonné de n'avoir entendu parlé de lui dans aucun livre ni dans aucune des revues scientisorcières qu'il lisait assidûment dans la bibliothèque.  
Il décida de s'y rendre pour se renseigner sur ce dernier après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

_Et je coupe sadiquement le chapitre en deux… et voui, encore un chapitre long ! Mais la suite est déjà bien entamée alors pas de panique, pas question de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps… _

_Et vous savez ce qui a toutes les chances de me stimuler… alors pas d'hésitation… un p'tit clic en bas à gauche…… _

_Mici beaucoup de m'avoir lue. _


	12. Une soirée de printemps part2

Cette fic est toujours de Rating M (comme Mince alors !!!) et est de type yaïo, c'est à dire romance entre deux garçons... Même si les scènes explicites ne sont pas pour demain, homophobes de tout crin, passez votre chemin.

Ne veniez pas dire que vous ne saviez pas...  
Par contre, plein de gros poutoux à ma Louve26 d'amour qui beta plus vite que son ombre !!!

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**12- Une soirée de printemps (part2)**

Le dîner achevé, après avoir remis de l'onguent sur quelques brûlures persistantes sur ses épaules, Snape se résigna à descendre dans la salle commune pour continuer ses devoirs. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce Riddle n'avaient apporté aucune réponse. Comme si « on » s'était acharné à effacer toute trace de ce brillant ancien élève.

-Tiens, le corbeau a quitté son nid et daigne nous rendre visite, se moqua Anastasia Demidoff qui n'avait pas digéré l'attitude de Snape durant le cours de potion. L'air hautain du sombre individu ne poussait pas à la camaraderie.

- A moins qu'il ait enfin réussi à décoincer le balai qu'il a d'emmanché dans le...

- La ferme Aubrey ! intervint Evan Rosier, élève de septième année. Grâce à lui Serpentard est repassé en tête pour la coupe des maisons et il a envoyé valdinguer la sang de bourbe de son piédestal malgré les ronds de jambes qu'il lui faisait pendant les premières années. Il a même payé de sa personne pour cela. Alors ce soir, foutez-lui la paix.

Les ricanements se turent et firent place à un lourd silence d'étonnement. Il était rare que Snape soit défendu par qui que ce soit hormis Regulus. Si en plus un des Serpentards les plus influents et les plus craints s'en donnait la peine, il valait mieux passer son chemin. Le ton cinglant employé éliminait tout doute : c'était un ordre. La plupart lui tournèrent simplement le dos pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Seul Regulus, installé en bout de table près du canapé où se bécotait un couple, afficha un grand sourire. Il était fier de son ami. Il lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il vienne s'installer à ses côtés, envoyant au diable son compagnon de classe Bertham Aubrey qui avait osé insulter son héros. Severus n'avait guère le choix. Presque toutes les places aux tables de travail étaient déjà occupées et les rares encore disponibles l'obligeaient à un voisinage qu'il préférait éviter : entre Berthus Goyle et Anastasia Demidoff, Regulus Black était un moindre mal. Soupirant, il se résigna à tenter de travailler à côté de la mitraillette à paroles qui lui collait aux capes.

- Salut Severus ! Super aujourd'hui ! Tu les as tous mouchés en beauté. Il paraît que tu as été blessé... J'espère que ce ...

C'était parti. Regulus était entré en mode « on » sans préciser où était le bouton d'arrêt.  
Pendant qu'il recopiait les notes de Barnabas Cuffe sur le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait manqué le matin, Severus parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire abstraction du bourdonnement incessant des paroles du jeune Black. C'était indispensable ! Son séjour à l'infirmerie ne lui avait pas permis d'assister au cours sur le Patronus. Malgré l'aide de Lupin, il avait encore des difficultés à l'invoquer à coup sûr. Le sien n'était pas toujours d'une consistance suffisante pour être vu sans loupe, Severus était bien obligé de le reconnaître.

Enfin, il se consolait avec les bons côtés : il avait évité les moqueries de Potter et de sa bande. Après l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à sa chérie, nul doute que le binoclard n'aurait négligé aucune occasion pour le rabaisser. Lupin l'aiderait à rattraper ce cours mardi après-midi prochain. Malgré tout il restait ennuyé. Le mardi matin se déroulerait le prochain cours commun de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il n'aurait pas encore bénéficié des conseils du lycanthrope. Et pas question de lui demander ce week-end ! La Cabane Hurlante abritant un loup-garou en pleine mutation n'était pas le lieu idéal pour travailler. Il avait le pressentiment que ce cours serait une longue descente aux enfers pour lui. En soupirant il se remit avec plus d'acharnement au travail ; même si l'étude des livres n'était pas suffisante pour réussir dans cette discipline, il n'en ferait pas pour autant l'économie.

- Severus, j'arrive pas à trouver toutes les contre-indications de l'emploi du taraxacum officinalis dans les potions de niveau un ? Tu veux pas me filer un coup de main ?

Severus pensa plutôt à un coup de pied bien placé ; allait-il lui foutre la paix, le laisser travailler en paix ? Il devait étudier pour comprendre puis maîtriser ce foutu sort de Patronus malgré les distractions de toute nature. Il plongea davantage dans les notes de Cuffe, faisant barrage de ses cheveux pendants. En vain.

- Tu les as vues, toi, en cinquième année les associations dangereuses ? Parce que je trouve rien dans mon livre de potions ni même dans le livre que tu m'as passé il y a quelques mois déjà.

Plonger davantage dans les notes n'était pas envisageable. On ne lit que très difficilement avec le nez, même le braille. Ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais de poser des questions ! Comment travailler avec lui dans le voisinage ! Il envia Aubrey que Regulus avait éjecté pour lui faire de la place. D'un rapide coup d'œil il vérifia que les places auprès de Goyle et Demidoff. Mais elles étaient maintenant occupées... Soupirant intérieurement, il se résigna à l'aider en espérant conserver un peu de temps pour ses propres études.

- As-tu cherché au moins à la bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est le deuxième lieu que j'ai fouillé après l'intérieur de mes bouquins de potions. Mais rien, ou presque. Que les trucs habituels qu'on a appris en troisième année. Rien sur les associations dangereuses. Et Slugh a promis des points pour ceux qui arriveraient à en trouver.

- Et pourquoi les « trucs » habituels ne peuvent-ils te suffire ? s'étonna Severus, le perfectionnisme n'étant pas la qualité première du jeune Serpentard.

Arf, c'est la faute à Rosier. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, mais depuis quelques temps il est sans cesse sur notre dos. Il faut qu'on rapporte des points coûte que coûte. Il veut qu'on batte le record établi en 74 par Croupton et Lestrange l'aîné. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce record à la con. Plus moyen de buller tranquille. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a appris ce que tu avais gagné cet après-midi ! A croire que Bertha Jorkins venait de lui ta...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, lui intima Snape peu aimablement car Evan Rosier était justement en train d'approcher d'eux.

- ça avance ce devoir Black ? interrogea-t-il menton relevé et air supérieur affiché avec la même amabilité que les retenues sur le tableau de Piccot.

- Ouais, Severus m'aide.

- Alors j'attends que la note crève le plafond et les points avec, intima-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Et moi j'espère que c'est ta sale caboche qui va crever tellement elle enfle, marmonna le jeune homme. Mais pour qui il se prend c'lui là ! J'ai assez de ma mère sur la cape… D'ailleurs elle ne sera pas là aux prochaines vacances. Elle part rendre visite à sa soeur. Si tu ne passes pas trop de temps avec Père, nous allons bien nous marrer ! Tu viens toujours ? N'est-ce pas ?

Severus n'acquiesça que par un grognement indistinct. Il avait ouvert les livres de Regulus et les feuilletait, recherchant le moindre indice sur le taraxacum dans les potions. Mais seuls les usages conseillés étaient indiqués et l'unique annotation sur les contre-indications était que certaines associations étaient interdites par la loi car appartenant au domaine de la magie noire. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur ce sujet et les noms de plusieurs potions lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire.

Devant la fébrilité des recherches de son aîné, les marmonnements lui échappant parfois, le jeune Black s'était enfin tu. Il avait confiance. Severus était parti en chasse. Il allait lui trouver ce qu'il fallait et il n'aurait plus qu'à le recopier.

En effet Severus s'était souvenu non seulement des potions et de leurs finalités, des associations du taraxacum et des autres ingrédients, mais également des livres où il pourrait vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Certes, la Réserve de la bibliothèque devait contenir ce type d'ouvrages mais il était prêt à parier un chaudron de Felix Felicis que ni Miss Pince, ni aucun professeur ne lui donnerait l'autorisation de les emprunter. Heureusement qu'il avait celui de sa mère toujours avec lui. Au besoin, il retournerait dans son dortoir prendre « _Anthologies des potions anciennes et oubliées de l'époque médiévale_ » qu'il avait reçu à Noël. Rosier voulait des points ? Il allait en avoir. Bûcher davantage encore les potions pour parvenir à ce résultat serait un bonus. Les Gryffondors seraient ridiculisés, perspective ô combien réjouissante. Il montrerait sa supériorité dans cette discipline sur la rouquine. Et cerise sur la potion, tous ces plaisirs lui permettraient d'obtenir davantage de paix et de tranquillité ! Oh oui ! Severus avait toutes les raisons de jubiler.

- C'est quoi ce bouquin moldu ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de lire « _Le livre de la Jungle_ » ? Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider, s'étonnait Regulus en découvrant le livre vert magiquement dissimulé pour tous ceux n'ayant pas le sang des Prince.

- Je…..

Le reste de la réponse de Severus se perdit dans le bruit des incantations tonitruantes clamées sous la voûte de leur salle commune. Il eut le temps de reconnaître en premier un sort de rematérialisation, un sort si complexe appris quelques mois plus tôt en cours de Métamorphoses, suivi immédiatement d'un sort d'apparition levant l'invisibilité d'un objet mou placé en lévitation au plafond ressemblant à une outre remplie de liquide. Par contre, seule la conviction qu'il connaissait ces voix l'effleura avant que le pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste apparu sous l'objet explose, libérant le contenu de l'énorme bombe à « eau » à retardement.

Les cris et exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts, principalement venant des élèves touchés par le liquide brunâtre visqueux. Mais ils s'amplifièrent encore quand les effluves pestilentiels se répandirent davantage, verdissant certains visages, provocant précipitations vers les fenêtres, portes, escaliers et toutes sortes de récipients. Si la consistance du liquide était particulièrement répugnante, son odeur était foncièrement putride et même les cœurs les plus insensibles étaient pris de nausées.

Evan Rosier avait réagi le premier, envoyant ses acolytes dans les dortoirs pour ramener les élèves y ayant trouvé refuge ou toilettes, puis avait placé des boucliers magiques sur la salle pour empêcher qui que ce soit de sortir. Il s'était protégé, lui ou les élèves dont la tête avait été épargnée d'un sort de « Tête-en-Bulle ». Narines protégées, ils pouvaient garder la tête froide pour gérer la situation chaotique régnant dans la salle commune.

- Il faut prévenir notre directeur de maison. Il faut prévenir tout de suite Slughorn ! lança un rescapé.

- Que personne ne sorte et taisez-vous ! hurla Rosier stoppant les commentaires, râleries et gémissements divers... Seuls quelques sons de régurgitations persistèrent. Gardons la tête froide !

- _Il en a des bonnes, pensa Severus en voyant les nauséabondes fumerolles s'envolant encore en délicates volutes au-dessus des têtes les plus atteintes._

Les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ça chlingue !

- J'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi atroce ! Même les vieilles chaussettes qui traînent dans les vestiaires de quidditch sentent la rose à côté !

- C'est dégueulasse ! C'est quoi cette merde ? se demandaient tous ceux qui étaient capables de parler sans vomir.

- Justement, c'est le mot juste, intervint Mulciber junior protégé des émanations par le sort. Ami de Rosier, il était connu pour exceller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, surtout si ces dernières étaient un tant soit peu inquiétantes, dangereuses ou mieux, maléfiques. C'est de la fiente, de la fiente de calamar géant. Mais pas n'importe laquelle...

Ce début d'explication eut le mérite d'imposer le silence. Tous étaient avides de savoir.

- Les calamars géants mâles, comme celui que nous avons dans le lac, ont la particularité de produire des excréments particulièrement odorants au moment des amours pour attirer les femelles...

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'une telle merde attire les femelles ? s'insurgea Regulus qui avait enfin fini de vomir ; il avait été particulièrement touché.

- Justement si, reprit imperturbablement Mulciber. N'oublie pas qu'ils évoluent en milieu aquatique. Pour que les odeurs ne se diluent pas au point de disparaître, elles doivent être particulièrement denses.

- Je parie que la période des amours pour ces bestioles est ...

- ... pile en ce moment, à la fin de l'hiver, confirma-t-il en finissant la phrase de Rosier.

- Mais on fait comment pour s'en débarrasser de cette merde ? demanda Anastasia accroupie devant son amie Emma toujours assise dans le canapé mais ne souhaitant plus embrasser que le seau tendu. Elle et son petit ami s'étaient trouvés juste sous la poche.

- Et surtout, comment se la procurer ? Comment la déposer à notre insu dans notre salle ? questionna Rosier avec insistance.

- Un sort de « Tête-En-Bulle » complété par un sort de réchauffage pour survivre aux températures encore glaciales du lac suffit pour aller la chercher. Mais il a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour en avoir une telle quantité ! Malgré sa taille, le calamar n'en produit que de toutes petites quantités à chaque fois. L'odeur y est assez concentrée.

- On avait remarqué, persifla Severus qui avait retiré sa veste et tentait de nettoyer avec son précieux livre, le livre de potions de sa mère. Qu'il soit lui-même maculé n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux. Et ce n'était jamais que la seconde fois de la journée.

- Pour vous débarrasser de l'odeur, faites comme Dame Nature : laissez l'eau remplir son office, secondée par du Saponiplus de la mère Grattesec et un gant de crin de centaure. Prévoyez également un baume pour votre peau. Elle sera à vif après ce traitement, détailla-t-il encore sous les ronchonnements avant de poursuivre ses directives. Mais pour vos affaires, vêtements, livres et parchemins, il n'y a aucune solution possible. Dites-leurs adieu.

En guise de démonstration, il ponctua cette sentence d'un simple _Evanesco_ sur les rouleaux du devoir de Regulus. Evan Rosier reprit la direction des opérations. Il ordonna à Anastasia de conduire toutes les filles dans leur dortoir en laissant tout sur place, puis de lancer _Evanesco_ sur tous les vêtements souillés tandis qu'elles seraient sous la douche. Mulciber agirait de même avec les garçons. Durant ce temps, lui et deux de ses amis resteraient dans la salle pour détruire tout objet maculé. Tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années devaient redescendre dans la salle commune au plus tard dans une heure. Des décisions étaient à prendre. Des actions à prévoir...

Pendant que certains prenaient sous leur aile les plus jeunes pour les réconforter en les menant vers leur dortoir, chacun abandonnait sur place ses affaires pour se diriger vers la douche libératrice de cette infecte odeur. Severus s'aidant du mouvement de ses camarades évoluant autour de la table saisit son livre qu'il dissimula dans sa veste. Il se dirigea innocemment noyé dans le groupe vers l'escalier. Il n'était plus qu'à trois pas quand :

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Son corps magiquement immobilisé chut en arrière. Sa tête heurta durement le sol malgré la présence du tapis. Aucune plainte ne franchit ses lèvres et pour cause.

- Snape, que tiens-tu caché là, interrogea Rosier en poussant du bout de sa baguette la veste éclaboussée masquant l'ouvrage. Un bouquin ? Comme je suis étonné, ricana-t-il. De potions je parie...

Poussé du pied, le livre tomba et s'ouvrit sur le sol, dévoilant les pages maculées de fiente nauséabonde.

- Mais on dirait une histoire moldue par Salazar ! se moqua Berthus Goyle, un des acolytes d'Evan. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux trucs moldus Snape ?

- Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé, surtout quand on est un Serpentard, Snape, renchérit le second, Minfus Crabbe.

- Faisons disparaître cette merde, condamna Rosier en pointant sa baguette.

- T'as raison, elle pue encore plus que celle du calamar, s'esclaffa Goyle tandis que Rosier lançait un _Incendio_ sans prendre en considération ni le tapis proche, ni les regards de Severus. Il affirmait ainsi son autorité et sa détermination.

- Il cache peut-être autre chose encore, suggéra Crabbe.

- Tu as raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent, acquiesça Rosier lançant un _Evanesco_ sur les vêtements de Snape, dévoilant sa nudité aux yeux des élèves qui s'étaient attardés pour voir le graisseux prendre une rouste. Puis il le libéra de ses liens magiques avant de poursuivre la destruction de tous les objets souillés de la salle, sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Severus, dans un premier temps, ne bougea pas.  
Est-il possible à l'âme de crier ? Nul ne le sait car personne ne l'a jamais entendue. Et pourtant celle de Severus hurlait son désespoir. Le livre de sa mère ! Le livre vert, le livre des potions de sa mère, l'un des deux seuls biens qui lui restaient d'elle... Parti en fumée. Détruit, irrémédiablement.  
Il se sentait vide, il avait froid.  
Il avait mal.  
Il n'entendait même pas les ricanements.  
La honte de sa nudité ne vint qu'après.  
Il se leva, machinalement, saisit une cape épargnée, s'en drapa, regarda autour de lui, hagard, comme s'il ignorait où il se trouvait. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres grimaçantes crispées ne laissaient échapper aucune plainte, aucun son. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas.  
Quand il sembla reconnaître les escaliers il s'y précipita dans une envolée de cape, bousculant au passage ceux ne s'écartant pas suffisamment vite.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

- Mais bon sang quelqu'un est bien entré dans notre salle commune pour fixer cette merde au plafond ! commençait à s'énerver Rosier. Elle n'est pas arrivée toute seule, déposée par le calamar en manque de partenaire !

- Bien sûr que non Evan. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Il n'y a pas de femelles de son espèce à Serpentard, s'étonna Crabbe prouvant ses hautes capacités intellectuelles.

- Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il fait apparaître un pétard mouillé pour crever la poche ? pousuivit Goyle démontrant qu'ils partageaient le même neurone oublié sur la table de nuit. Les calamars ne savent pas faire ça.

A les entendre, leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques aurait perdu sa dernière illusion d'être parvenu à leur apprendre quoi que ce soit. Tandis que certains ricanaient, mais le plus discrètement possible car on ne se moque pas impunément des gardes du corps de Rosier, Mulciber levait les yeux au ciel . Depuis vingt bonnes minutes tous les élèves les plus âgés des Serpentards étaient à nouveau réunis pour tenter d'élucider ce mystère, trouver les coupables et élaborer une vengeance à la hauteur de leur maison. Le dernier retardataire les rejoint tardivement. Un seul élève s'était inquiété de son absence, se déboîtant presque la tête pour l'apercevoir. Mais l'intérêt de la discussion l'avait rapidement accaparé. Regulus accueillit son sombre ami d'un grand sourire. Crabbe poussa Goyle du coude en ricanant, le désignant d'un hochement de tête.

Sans doute sortait-il seulement de la douche mais qu'ils soient mouillés ou pas, ses cheveux conservaient la même apparence graisseuse. Pourtant son teint était bien plus rosé.

- Alors on ne quitte plus sa cape ? se moqua Emma quand il passa près d'elle pour s'asseoir à l'arrière du groupe. On dirait que ça te plaît de jouer aux pervers.

- Il a tout de la chauve-souris maintenant, même les ailes, renchérit sa peste d'amie Anastasia. Et pervers avec ça ma chère.

- Pour ce qu'il a à montrer, pouffèrent-elles de concert.

- _La basse-cour __cancane__ ou plutôt glougloute, comme les dindes qu'elles sont. La vengeance est un plat qui se __mange__ froid et foi de Prince, vous y laisserez des plumes, se réconfortait Severus._

_- _Faut pas te gêner ! Rends-moi ma cape ! s'indigna Mulciber en la reconnaissant.

- Rêve.

Severus n'était nullement intimidé. Il le défiait et Rosier avait ordonné de le laisser tranquille...  
Il se contenta de s'asseoir à nouveau, abandonnant sa plus belle cape au graisseux.  
Ce dernier la fit tournoyer pour s'en draper et le narguer._  
_En fait, la rancœur l'étouffait, débordait. Il en voulait à la terre entière. A ces pintades, à Regulus qui ne le laissait jamais en paix, à Crabbe et Goyle et leur bêtise crasse, à Rosier et à son coup de baguette destructeur. Même à lui-même se reprochant son imprudence d'avoir sorti devant tous, sans aucune précaution, son précieux livre. Mais par-dessus tout, aux sombres individus responsables de cette farce puante.

Il avait eu le temps d'y penser et repenser sous la douche. La bonne mine de ses joues n'était due qu'à un usage intensif du gant de crin de centaure. Il avait frotté et frotté encore, sans relâche toutes les parties de son corps. A s'en faire saigner.  
La douleur est un bon palliatif au désespoir. Les traces laissées par le gant avaient masqué celles laissées par les larmes. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elles coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau de sa douche. Ce n'est qu'un découvrant le Saponiplus trembler dans ses mains, ses yeux et son nez le piquer qu'il comprit que son corps le trahissait, envahi par une vague de désespoir contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter.  
Il s'y était donc abandonné, accroupi sur le carrelage, son nez touchant ses genoux et ses mains enserrant sa tête comme s'il voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait étouffé ses gémissements autant qu'il le pouvait mais quelques hoquets plus bruyants lui avaient échappé. Sans conséquence. Personne ne s'intéressait au graisseux.  
Ils étaient pratiquement tous en bas en train d'écouter Rosier faire son coq de basse-cour.

Il avait frotté ensuite sans relâche chaque parcelle de son corps comme pour le punir de sa faiblesse et, tout en se mortifiant, il avait songé avec désespoir au livre, aux potions, à sa mère aussi ; surtout à sa mère...  
Mais également à l'enchaînement des évènements qui avaient détruit son bien si cher.  
Il était persuadé de connaître la voix, la voix des sortilèges.  
Ou plutôt les voix, car il lui semblait bien avoir perçu deux voix différentes. Deux voix différentes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Comment ne pas immédiatement penser à ces fichus troubles fêtes ambulants de Gryffondors ! Ces Maraudeurs ! D'autant plus qu'il les avait méchamment ridiculisés il y avait moins d'un mois déjà lors de l'initiation au Transplanage. Ce matin même encore, il avait envoyé l'un d'entre eux au tapis, même si c'était Remus... enfin Lupin.  
Foutre de troll ! ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre !  
Son esprit logique lui chuchotait qu'il pouvait avoir un léger manque d'objectivité quand il s'agissait d'eux. Toute honte bue, il avait donc décidé de changer son plan initial (s'enfermer derrière les courtines de son lit pour bouder superbement toute la nuit) et redescendre pour rejoindre ses condisciples.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu la question de Rosier à laquelle Regulus se faisait une joie de répondre.

- Si ! Moi ! Je l'ai reconnue !

- Et pourquoi es-tu si sûr de savoir à qui appartient cette voix ?

- Parce que c'est celle de mon frère. J'en suis sûr. Je la connais depuis quelques années, non ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que la sienne.

- J'ai eu moi aussi cette impression, affirma Severus sortant de son mutisme pour soutenir le jeune Black devant le brouhaha de doutes contre son ami. Je pense savoir à qui appartient cette deuxième voix.

- Et ... ? insista Rosier bien qu'il devinât la réponse.

- Potter.

- Encore ces pourris de Maraudeurs !

- Y font chier !

- Faut aller le dire à Slughorn !

- Non ! Faut leur casser la gueule !

- On va leur mettre la tête dans leur merde de calamar, y verront c'que ça fait !

- Taisez-vous ! Mais taisez-vous ! LA FEEERRRMMEE !!! hurla Rosier qui ne parvenait plus à se faire entendre depuis les déclarations fracassantes de Black et Snape. Il est hors de question de descendre à leur niveau. D'abord parce que nous sommes plus intelligents qu'eux. Ensuite, je ne tiens pas à être collé par McGo et Slug réunis jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Donc, interdit de leur taper dessus, imposa-t-il en regardant précisément Crabbe et Goyle qui grinçaient des dents à cette annonce.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Severus s'apprêtait à demander s'ils allaient s'en tirer à si bon compte lorsqu'il remarqua le début de sourire carnassier de Rosier. Ce dernier devait déjà avoir son idée. Il se garda bien d'intervenir, attendant la suite. D'autres par contre ne se gênèrent pas pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient :

- Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça quand même ?

- Tu veux pas non plus qu'on leur envoie une boîte de chocolats pour les remercier !

- _Levicorpus !_

L'imprudent suivit le reste du conseil de guerre la tête en bas et les pieds près de l'outre vidée qui pendait toujours au plafond. Il y a des limites aux reproches que le fier Serpentard pouvait accepter.

- Dans les jours à venir, vous allez tous vous comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas une menace, pas une insulte, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, pas même un mot, commença-t-il sans que personne n'ait le courage de demander si les bisous ou les fleurs étaient à prévoir. Je ne veux ni voir ni entendre parler que l'un d'entre vous ait eu le moindre geste contre eux ! Nous préviendrons les plus jeunes durant le petit déjeuner demain matin.

- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, tenta prudemment Mulciber. Tu penses à quoi en nous demandant d'agir ainsi ?

- Je veux que ces salauds de Maraudeurs aient l'impression que leur blague merdeuse a échoué. Tout simplement qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu afin qu'ils soient obligés de venir chercher le matériel en panne avant que nous le découvrions. Et là, retour à l'envoyeur ! Snape, es-tu capable de trouver et préparer une potion digne de faire passer la fiente de calamar pour du pipi de phénix ?

- Si tu ne m'as pas détruit tous mes livres de potions, oui.

- Ton sac était sous la table et n'a donc pas été touché. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ton livre moldu, le seul que j'ai détruit t'appartenant, pourrait t'aider dans la préparation des potions, ajouta Rosier mi étonné, mi moqueur.

- _Oups, songea Severus, bourde à ne pas renouveler._ De combien de temps je dispose ?

- Les vacances sont pour bientôt. Penses-tu pouvoir la réaliser à ce moment là ?

- Je pense que toutes les facilités seront réunies, affirma-t-il, s'interdisant de sourire ; Regulus le faisait suffisamment pour eux deux.

- Tu as carte blanche. Ne me déçois pas, compléta-t-il, l'offre et la menace étant proche dans le timbre de sa voix.

Mais Severus n'en avait cure. Il savait que toute la bibliothèque des Black et sans doute une grande partie du laboratoire de Cygnus serait à sa disposition. Sans oublier son aide ! Mais en supportant aussi le casse-pieds qui ne cesserait certainement pas de l'importuner, jappant sans cesse comme il commençait déjà à le faire, tout à la joie de la perspective de leurs vacances communes. Au point qu'il empêcha Severus d'entendre le début de la question de Mulciber :

- ... car il fallait quand même rentrer dans notre salle commune pour fixer l'outre.

- Tu es certain qu'on ne pouvait pas tout simplement la faire apparaître ici ? Comme le pétard. On l'a tous vu se matérialiser celui-là, affirma Rosier.

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y parvenir aussi facilement avec l'outre pleine. Le sort est complexe. Deux matières différentes, un corps solide entourant un corps liquide, ce n'est pas simple à gérer. Et de toute façon, pour matérialiser un objet à un endroit différent de son point de départ, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il faut bien connaître le lieu de destination, être capable de le visualiser dans son esprit. As-tu invité récemment un des Maraudeurs à découvrir notre salle Evan ?

- Pas plus que toi. D'après toi, il est impossible qu'ils soient parvenus à un tel résultat sans avoir mis les pieds ici, à un moment ou un autre ?

- Je persiste et signe.

- Dans ce cas là, soit ils connaissent notre mot de passe et je me demande bien comment, soit...

- ... il y a un traître parmi nous, acheva Mulciber.

- _Ou les deux... Je savais que j'aurais dû leur dire après le Nouvel An ! J'aurai dû... Lupin, sale menteur, je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

La rage et le désir de revanche le submergèrent tant qu'il oublia que pire était encore à venir : la Potion-Tue-Loup à finir de préparer pour le lendemain et les cours de mardi prochain...

Tous ses plaisirs, toutes ses joies avaient été balayés.  
Ses envies de meurtre et lui allèrent se coucher.  
Il avait pourtant passé une bonne journée...

Il ne souhaitait qu'à son pire ennemi une telle soirée de printemps.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Voici donc la fin du chapitre "Une soirée de printemps" et la blague des Maraudeurs qui a très mal tourné pour Severus...  
Prochain chapitre "Glace"... tout juste commencé cette nuit ! Mais avec enthousiasme !  
Quelques reviews ont toujours été un excellent booster pour moué !!!!!

Mici infiniment à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère...


	13. Glace part1

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Pour se venger d'avoir été ridiculisés pendant le premier cours de Transplanage, les Maraudeurs ont ourdi une farce détestable contre tous les Serpentards, obligeant Remus à y participer activement. Le jour venu, Severus en rajoute une couche en gagnant le challenge lancé par Slughorn en cours de potions, et en se réjouissant par la même occasion du séjour de Lily Evans à l'infirmerie à la suite d'une énième maladresse de Remus. Là-bas, il découvre en lisant le journal intime de sa mère, qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle tandis qu'elle mène toujours une lutte acharnée contre sa rivale pour prouver sa valeur à son père...  
Le soir venu, dans la salle commune des Serpentards la blague des Maraudeurs éclate au sens propre : une énorme boule puante explose déversant son contenu sur tout et tous... Tous les objets atteints doivent être détruits, dont l'inestimable livre de potions de la mère de Severus. Pour lui, cette blague de mauvais goût tourne à la tragédie.  
Les Serpentards décident de préparer une vengeance à leur façon et Snape est mandaté pour la confectionner...

Merci encore et toujours à ma Louve26 d'amoureuh qui me beta avec énergie et enthousiasme !!!!

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**13- Glace -part1...**

- ... sans compter qu'il est venu pas moins de sept fois à la maison !

- Neuf exactement, corrigea Severus.

- T'as vu la classe qu'il a ce mec n'empêche, continua imperturbablement Regulus, quand je pense qu'on va bientôt être cousin... En plus il est vachement sympa !

- Personnellement j'utiliserais un autre terme pour le définir.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ? Blond peut-être ?

Severus daigna ricaner. Blond était certes un qualificatif collant parfaitement à Lucius Malfoy. Racé, distingué également. Non, tout ceci était trop superficiel.

- Trop poli pour être honnête lui conviendrait mieux.

- C'est pas un mot mais... cinq Sev', précisa Regulus en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu triches !

- Exact, accorda son sombre ami sans même penser à le reprendre sur l'utilisation du diminutif.

Les deux semaines des vacances de Pâques avaient permis un net rapprochement entre les deux Serpentards. L'un collait toujours l'autre comme son ombre. L'autre tolérait de mieux en mieux sa présence car il avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que son ombre était capable de se taire. Ainsi lorsqu'il préparait une potion, il ne rompait le silence que pour d'intéressantes questions ou mieux, il le laissait lire des heures durant dans la bibliothèque familiale, son lieu de prédilection, sans troubler sa quiétude. Il en était parvenu à apprécier sa compagnie, même s'il le nierait avec la plus farouche énergie si on le lui demandait.

- Alors disons... intéressé, proposa-t-il.

- Intéressant plutôt ! Intéressé, il n'a pas besoin de l'être ! Il est riche comme Gringotts !

- Pas par l'argent Regulus, pas par l'argent. Quand arrivons-nous à Poudlard ?

- Dans moins d'une heure maintenant, mais pourquoi...

Regulus dut garder sa question pour lui. La porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express qu'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir pour eux tous seuls, venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Ceux qui s'étaient aventurés à vouloir y pénétrer au début du voyage, avaient rapidement fait demi-tour à la recherche d'une autre place. Les élèves des autres maisons ne tenaient guère à côtoyer des Serpentards, surtout depuis les dernières exactions et disparitions attribuées à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses Mangemorts narrées dans les journaux. Quant aux Verts et Argent, ils préféraient se tenir à distance du graisseux, toujours sous la protection de Rosier et sa clique. Mais justement ce dernier venait lui rendre visite, s'affalant aux côtés de Regulus sur la banquette, face à Severus. La mine patibulaire de ses deux cerbères de service se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte dissuadait quiconque de venir les déranger. Mulciber junior était là également.

- Black dégage. On a à parler, Snape et moi, commença Rosier en guise de salutations.

- Ravi de te voir également, Rosier, railla Regulus, le sourire crispé, sans bouger d'un poil malgré les grognements menaçants de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Snape et moi avons à parler de choses sérieuses loin des oreilles indiscrètes et surtout des langues trop bien pendues, expliqua froidement Evan, montrant une patience qui étonna les autres.

- Si c'est pour parler du "retour à l'envoyeur", il peut rester, intervint Severus. J'étais chez lui pendant les vacances et il m'a secondé dans mes recherches et la préparation. Son aide est indispensable à la réussite de notre plan.

Le regard ébloui de fierté et de reconnaissance de Regulus valait tous les remerciements du monde et il montra, une fois de plus, qu'il savait maintenant se taire quand il le fallait. Après une ou deux secondes d'étonnement passées à scruter le jeune élève, Rosier haussa les épaules.

- Raconte-moi tout. Qu'as-tu préparé ?

- J'ai longuement hésité, commença Severus bien décidé à profiter de l'attention du préfet en chef de Serpentard. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix dans les punitions. J'ai écarté rapidement les potions provoquant tortures et mutilations. Bien que très tentantes, le renvoi de Poudlard n'avait rien d'attrayant.

Rosier et Mulciber hochèrent la tête.

- Tout ce qui a été touché par la fiente du calamar a été irrémédiablement souillé, rappela Snape avec aigreur. Ils ont attaqué notre odorat, nos sens. Je brûlais d'envie de leur renvoyer dans les gencives. J'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de toucher la vue et l'ouïe. Qu'ils en vomissent de honte ! Et qu'on en crève de rire ! Mais il faut être certain qu'ils ne soient pas venus récupérer leur matériel. Est-ce que tout est resté en place pendant les vacances ?

- Pas de soucis de ce côté-là. La surveillance avant les vacances a été totalement efficace et aucun des Maraudeurs n'est resté à l'école pour Pâques. Par contre Eldred Worpel, de ta classe, était là pour faire le guet dans la salle.

Snape acquiesça. En effet il se souvenait fort bien de n'avoir lu le nom d'aucun des Maraudeurs sur la liste des élèves restant au sein de l'établissement. Il s'était surpris à chercher celui de Remus. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y restât. La pleine lune n'était que pour demain soir.

Durant les deux semaines avant les vacances, les Serpentards avaient organisé une surveillance soutenue de leur salle commune. Ils s'étaient assuré qu'à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, plusieurs élèves y soient présents. Sans éveiller les soupçons bien entendu ! Il ne fallait pas alerter l'ennemi sur leur intention punitive. Ainsi dans la journée, jamais les Serpentards n'avaient été aussi studieux. Un groupe d'élèves semblant étudier était toujours présent. Durant la nuit, deux couples étaient là, donnant l'illusion de flirter. Cette idée lumineuse venait d'Emma Montague, ravie de pouvoir retrouver son petit ami nuit après nuit avec la bénédiction de tous. Cependant, Mulciber avait trouvé plus prudent de ne jamais laisser un couple seul ; la tentation d'oublier leur mission pourrait devenir trop tentante. En effet, ils ne devaient surtout pas donner l'impression de la moindre surveillance. Baisers et caresses étaient conseillés, voire encouragés. Mais davantage, non. On devient beaucoup moins agiles avec chemises ou chemisiers pendant le long des bras, et beaucoup moins attentifs avec le pantalon baissé ou la jupe retroussée...  
Slughorn, lors de ses rondes, les avait régulièrement délogés... momentanément. Dès l'arrondi de sa bedaine disparu derrière les tentures, la surveillance reprenait de plus belle.

Grâce à cette attention constante, l'outre était toujours bien fixée au plafond, dissimulée par un sort.

- Quel est le rôle de Black ? reprit Rosier comme si le jeune homme n'était pas là.

- Tu connais ses résultats en Sortilège et Enchantement sans aucun doute, se dépêcha de répondre Severus, empêchant d'un coup d'œil Regulus d'invectiver le préfet. Et si tu les ignores, sache que Flitwick l'a complimenté, précisant que ses résultats étaient "dignes" de ceux de son frère, que les Black étaient manifestement doués pour cette matière.

- Mouais, on ne le sait que trop bien, maugréa Mulciber se souvenant des mauvais tours que Sirius avait joués à ceux de leur maison grâce à ses capacités.

- Si tu attends que l'outre s'ouvre toute seule, intervint Regulus qui s'était tu depuis trop longtemps à son goût, tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps !

- Imbécile ! C'est en la décrochant qu'elle va s'éventrer. Ils recevront tout sur la poire, lança Crabbe.

- Possible que oui, possible que non. Même si elle s'éventre comme ça, dans ce cas seul celui qui est en dessous va être atteint. Or, tous les quatre doivent l'être ! poursuivit le jeune homme avec passion. Et si Sirius utilise un _Accio_ particulièrement puissant, ils y échapperont peut-être...

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Un sort d'alarme... un sort très particulier qui permet de retarder le déclenchement tant que le nombre de personnes à proximité est insuffisant.

- Intéressant, consentit Rosier. Mais que se passe-t-il si l'une des quatre personnes n'est pas un Maraudeur ? Ou s'ils sont plus ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Crois-tu que Potter emmènerait Evans avec eux pour la faire participer au nettoyage de leur connerie ? Et dans ce cas, tant pis pour elle, répliqua Severus refusant d'écouter le léger pincement en lui.

- Où est la préparation ?

- Dans ma malle, sous sorts protecteurs.

- Vous nous donnerez plus de précisions ce soir, conclut Rosier tandis que le train entrait en gare et que les élèves se pressaient dans le couloir. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas chômé tous les deux.

-_ Quand c'est un tel plaisir, ce n'est plus du travail, _pensa Severus en se souvenant de ses vacances.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

"Bonsoir. Maître Black attend le jeune maître et son invité dans la bibliothèque. Laissez vos bagages dans l'entrée ; Kreattur les montera dans les chambres. "

Dès mon arrivée avec Regulus au 12 Square Grimmaurd, j'ai ressenti la différence entre mes deux séjours. Celui de Noël et celui-ci. Principalement due à l'absence de Mme Black ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Plus de regards lourds de sous-entendus, de reproches pas assez muets. Qui s'en plaindrait ? Pas moi en tout cas. Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Regulus en était particulièrement attristé.

Cygnus, son père et celui de mon pire ennemi m'accueillit d'une franche poignée de mains dans l'ambiance feutrée de _ma_ bibliothèque. Je ne pensais pas éprouver autant de joie, de plaisir à la retrouver, elle et tous ses livres captivants ainsi que la profonde bergère installée tout près du poêle en faïence en ce début de printemps glacial. Nous avons eu juste le temps d'installer nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives. Le dîner était déjà annoncé. Fort heureusement, la conversation fut supérieure aux mets. Eux, malheureusement, n'ont rien perdu de leur atrocité.

Ce fut sans doute mon seul moment de calme de toutes les vacances. Les journées se sont enchaînées à un rythme soutenu. Mr Black me fit l'honneur de me laisser l'accès à son laboratoire dans les caves de sa demeure. J'ai veillé à ne pas déranger ses propres travaux et me repliais sur la bibliothèque dès que je le voyais désireux de poursuivre ses expériences. Entre la lecture, les recherches pour ma vengeance, les potions et mes devoirs de vacances, je n'ai eu que peu de temps de loisirs. Même les moments des repas étaient prétexte à rencontres et discussions. Malgré ou plutôt grâce à l'absence de Mme Black, les convives se sont succédés sans relâche, principalement aux dîners. J'ai fait ainsi la connaissance de nombreux sorciers. Certains très illustres... mais pas toujours pour des raisons honorables. Très vite, je me suis aperçu que la fine fleur des Mangemorts trouvaient table mise ici. Souvent de longs entretiens préludaient aux repas auxquels je n'étais pas toujours convié. Ils s'enfermaient dans un salon ou dans ma chère bibliothèque. Je n'ai eu d'autres recours que de me replier dans ma chambre ou de partager la compagnie de Regulus.

Certes, dans un premier temps je dois reconnaître que j'ai cherché à le fuir le plus possible. Il me prend pour son ami. Sa naïveté ne l'a donc jamais poussé à se demander si je partage ce sentiment ? Certes il s'inquiète de mon avis, de ma santé, de mes envies, mais il me saoule surtout de ses questions et de son bavardage incessants.

Mais Regulus m'a surpris autant que l'accueil qui m'était réservé. Sans doute était-il mis en confiance par l'absence de sa mère, de son frère, ainsi que par l'absence des abrutis de la maison de Serpentard qui nous gâchent habituellement la vie. Je l'ai découvert sous un nouveau jour. Le turbulent et surtout bruyant moulin à paroles sait se taire, observer et s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux batailles de boules de neige ou au décolleté abyssal de Montague. Il n'avait pourtant, jusqu'à ce jour, montré aucune de ces capacités insoupçonnées.

Je pense que son père n'est pas étranger à ce changement. Il l'a purement envoyé au lit après l'avoir réprimandé lors d'un des premiers dîners, devant tous les invités présents. Quelle honte ! " Regulus, tu te conduis comme un enfant. Couper sans cesse la parole aux adultes et accaparer leur attention avec tes pitreries est intolérable à ton âge. File dans ta chambre et restes-y !" Et comme Regulus, inconscient de la tension que son attitude engendrait, s'est permis de répondre, grognant, râlant et traînant des pieds, son père furieux s'est dressé, avancé vers lui à grands pas nerveux, l'a saisi par le col et transplané hors de la pièce malgré ses protestations.

Je ne l'ai pas revu avant le lendemain soir. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles son père m'a demandé comme un service de ne pas tenter d'aller le voir. Comme si j'y avais même songé ! Vingt-quatre heures de répit, c'est toujours bon à prendre !

Je ne sais ce qu'il lui fit, ce qu'il lui dit ce soir là. A-t-il lui aussi un anneau scellé dans le mur ? Celui dans ma chambre a disparu. Toujours est-il que son attitude a changé très rapidement après cet incident.

Le soir, j'étais comme à mon habitude lorsqu'on m'en laissait le loisir, installé dans la bibliothèque. Une potion punitive était à préparer. Aucun risque que j'oublie la mission qui m'a été confiée et qui réjouit au plus haut point mon désir de vengeance. Salauds de "maraudeurs"... Saleté de lycanthrope, aussi faux jeton que ses copains !

"- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger," s'excusa Regulus faisant demi-tour en me surprenant plume à la main occupé à prendre des notes sur un manuel ancien que je venais de découvrir, une lecture fascinante. Des sorts permettant de mêler des sortilèges et d'en prolonger leurs effets très... amusants.

Je suis resté coi, peu habitué à cette marque d'égard et de discrétion venant de sa part. Venant de la part de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Quoique, si. Je connais quelqu'un d'autre... ou plutôt je connaissais quelqu'un d'autre. Que Merlin me foudroie si je passe encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule séance en sa compagnie ! A côtoyer ce déchet de la race sorcière. Rien à foutre de mon Patronus ! Cette enflure... Dumbledore pourra avancer tous les arguments qu'il voudra. Je ne poursuivrai pas ces foutues séances. De toute façon je connais maintenant la potion Tue-Loup par coeur. Il n'est pas question que je la lui prépare ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Même pour tenter une des nombreuses innovations que j'avais en tête. Qu'il souffre mois après mois. Je m'en fous. Mieux, je m'en réjouis. Ce ne sera que justice après ce qu'il m'a infligé. Et quand je pense que j'ai dû finir, le lendemain même de la perte du livre de potions de ma mère, la préparation de sa potion en sa présence comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas donner l'alerte ! Non, j'aime mieux ne plus y penser...

Bref, dès le deuxième jour les visiteurs ont envahi les lieux. La toute première fut Narcissa, accompagnée d'un elfe portant une malle. Elle avait décidé de rester quelques jours, une semaine en fait, soi-disant pour profiter de la présence de son cousin, comme annoncé dans une de ses lettres. Je crois pourtant qu'elle a passé plus de temps en ma compagnie qu'en la sienne.

Elle aussi n'a pas manqué de me surprendre. A l'image de la plupart des autres filles de ma classe ou même de celles de septième année, j'imaginais qu'en potions, seule la fabrication de crèmes et lotions de beauté ou autres futilités l'intéressait. J'attendais, ou plutôt je craignais qu'elle ne me demande des conseils dans ce domaine ; ou pire, de lui en préparer. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre !

Non, rien de tout cela.  
Mieux encore, elle ne m'a jamais dérangé lorsque Mr Black me prêtait son laboratoire pour mes essais. J'y ai perfectionné ma potion punitive grâce à mes lectures et à ses nombreux conseils. Les premiers tests sur Kreattur étaient satisfaisants. Parfois, Regulus et elle m'ont assisté lors des préparations longues, répétitives et astreignantes, débitant, broyant, mélangeant sans rechigner... A ce jour encore je me demande ce que le père Black a bien pu leur dire pour les convaincre d'adopter une telle attitude.

Regulus m'a laissé lire presque autant que je le désirais. Lorsqu'il a interrompu mon occupation favorite ce ne fut jamais sans une bonne raison ; souvent pour me parler de l'avancée de ma potion ou me demander conseils pour ses devoirs. Les seuls moments échappant à cette sérénité étaient l'heure du thé et avant le coucher. Narcissa nous décrivait par le menu les préparatifs de son mariage entre deux gorgées de thé. Elle semblait fière qu'il soit l'évènement de l'année du gotha sorcier et aidée de sa mère, ne « s'économise » pas pour mériter ce titre. Ses joues rosissaient et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle ne nous a épargné aucun détail : la longueur de la traîne, le nombre d'invités et leur lien de parenté, tout nous a été dévoilé, même le prénom du cousin du traiteur engagé. Bien plus que nous ne pouvions supporter et notre apparent intérêt s'est fissuré davantage à chacune des ses envolées nuptiales.

Quand ce n'était Narcissa au moment du thé, c'était Regulus. Profitant que je vienne parfois le saluer le soir dans sa chambre avant d'aller me coucher, il s'est cru obligé de me faire partager ses passions. Je ne l'y ai pourtant jamais encouragé. Ni dans mes paroles, ni dans mon attitude, bien au contraire !

Elles sont de deux natures : le Quidditch, que je hais, et le mentor de la plupart des convives de cette maison : Je-Sais-Qui et sa clique. Dans un grand cahier il conserve précieusement toutes les coupures de presse détaillant leurs "exploits" d'après lui, leurs attentats ou meurtres d'après les journalistes. Les Mangemorts capturés ou tués deviennent pour lui des martyres et il décore tout spécialement ces pages... Un autre cahier est entièrement consacré à ce sport de crétins. Il m'a avoué son rêve d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard. J'aurais bien vécu sans avoir l'honneur d'une telle confidence. Ou peut-être a-t-il le secret espoir de mettre officiellement une branlée à son frère... Mais là, il a du travail ! L'équipe des gryffondors conserve le trophée depuis déjà trois années dans la salle de McGo. Oui, il a bien du travail...

Quant à Narcissa...

Son attitude m'étonne...  
Elle si froide et indifférente quand elle était à Poudlard, pour ne pas dire méprisante...

Mais depuis mon précédent séjour où elle s'était montrée simplement réservée, elle est devenue de plus en plus amicale dans ses lettres. A plusieurs reprises elle m'a interrompu dans mes rêveries, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras d'un geste nonchalant. Elle s'est même collée une fois contre mon dos pour regarder par dessus mon épaule ce que je lisais. Ses cheveux sentent bon...  
A table, sous prétexte d'être entendue durant les repas animés, elle a chuchoté quelquefois à mon oreille. Tellement proche... Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et son parfum entêtant me montait aux narines. Sauf lorsque Lucius était là.

Je ne sais pas ce que cache cette attitude mais un changement naturel m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Certes, la belle et fière Narcissa, élève de Poudlard ne m'a jamais laissé totalement indifférent. Mais que pouvais-je espérer, moi, tout jeune élève, peu gâté par Mère Nature et déjà rejeté par tous. Merci les Maraudeurs pour avoir, à tout instant, facilité ma mise en quarantaine. De plus, Lucius l'avait déjà marquée comme sienne. Pas touche, chasse de sa seigneurie gardée. Même en troisième année, alors que Lucius avait quitté l'école, je n'étais pour elle qu'un veracrasse admirant une étoile.

Le jeudi, trois jours avant son départ, je commençais tout juste à améliorer la potion pour notre revanche. Elle était là, calme et attentive. Son attitude a subitement changé quand Regulus est parti demander un renseignement à son père. Ce dernier nous avait laissés seuls pour répondre à son courrier, régler ses affaires urgentes, et ni Regulus ni moi ne savions où étaient rangés les dards séchés de Billywigs. Ses mains sagement posées l'une sur l'autre sur la paillasse où je m'affairais, elle se tourna simplement vers moi pour me demander d'une voix soudainement assourdie :

- Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

- Je n'ai pas... je ne peux pas attendre, il va revenir.

A ces mots, surpris, je posais mon mortier et la regardais. Prenant ce geste pour l'encouragement qu'il était, elle a poursuivi.

- Je ne peux demander à personne d'autre que toi. J'ai besoin d'une potion.

- Une potion ? Je suis loin d'être le seul à savoir les préparer. Demande à ton oncle, c'est sa passion.

- Je ne peux pas, se lamenta-t-elle toujours à voix basse, sa main droite étreignant sa main gauche plaquée contre son ventre. C'est trop personnel. Je te le demande comme un service. Un service à une amie... Une très bonne amie, a-t-elle insisté face à mon mutisme.

- Raconte, ai-je répliqué le plus sobrement possible, interdisant à mes yeux de dévoiler la curiosité qui me rongeait.

- C'est très délicat. Très personnel...et...

- Et ?...

- Intime, a-t-elle soufflé en rougissant avant de se détourner.

- Bigre !

- Tu sais que je me marie cet été avec Lucius.

- Comment l'ignorer ! Tu n'as pas cessé de nous raconter les préparatifs en détails.

- Tu sais également que ce mariage a été arrangé par nos familles.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Il a dû lui en coûter pour l'avouer. Sa démarche n'en est devenue que plus intrigante.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un mariage arrangé et une potion peuvent avoir en commun ? Dis-moi.

Je ne connus jamais la réponse à ma question.

- Les dards de Billywigs sont juste derrière le pot de Livèche, c'est le pot au contenu bleu qui ne porte pas d'inscription, indiqua Regulus en entrant en trombe.

Narcissa s'éloigna.

Rapidement nous avons repris nos activités mais j'ai surpris, avant de me tourner vers ma potion une expression étrange qui m'était adressée. Un mélange de supplication et d'angoisse.  
Mais elle est partie, trois jours plus tard, sans me faire davantage de confidence.

Aucune, malgré sa présence plus soutenue dans _ma_ bibliothèque. Elle a fouillé, feuilleté, cherché sans relâche, m'adressant à peine la parole. Devant un tel mutisme délibéré j'ai su que toute tentative pour lui parler serait vaine.

A la fin de son séjour elle a finalement trouvé un livre lui convenant. Elle l'a emporté avec elle, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus depuis. Je me demande bien de quoi il pouvait traiter ; il m'a pourtant semblé reconnaître un livre de potions. Il se trouvait dans la section de la bibliothèque et la mise en page présentait bien, de loin, des recettes.  
Une nouvelle passion ? Voilà qui serait surprenant. Un net changement... un de plus.

Mais je m'interroge. Je m'interroge et...oui, je dois le reconnaître, loin de m'en réjouir, je suis inquiet.

Mais elle n'a pas été la seule, lors de ce séjour chez les Black, à me prodiguer des attentions que je n'oserais qualifier de désintéressées. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été le centre d'autant d'intérêts de toute ma vie.

Après avoir épluché la Gazette des sorciers et ses non-dits et quelques discussions avec Regulus et son fameux cahier, j'ai compris que la plupart des dîners ressemblaient plus à une assemblée de Mangemorts et sympathisants qu'à un dîner amical de la bonne société sorcière londonienne comme je l'ai cru au début. Les femmes n'étaient guère présentes, accompagnant rarement leur époux. Les hommes s'enfermaient à la fin du repas dans la bibliothèque pour discuter plus à leur aise tandis que les dames, s'il y en avait, passaient au salon pour bavarder des nouvelles familiales, des derniers commérages ou du prochain évènement phare de la saison : le mariage Malfoy/Black.

Très vite j'ai fui cette volée de pies jacasses. M'enfermer aussi rapidement dans ma chambre aurait fait preuve d'incorrection. Je suis réservé ou sarcastique mais impoli, non. Moi aussi j'ai reçu de l'éducation et certainement plus que certains convives que j'ai pu observer. Il me fallait choisir. Subir Narcissa rayonnante détaillant les derniers modèles de robes de mariée qu'elle avait découverts, leurs formes, tissus, qualités et défauts, sous l'air extasié de ces dames. Merlin sait combien elle peut être observatrice et pointilleuse dans ce domaine !  
Ou écouter des Mangemorts reconnus ou en puissance. Je n'ai rien de particulier à leur reprocher. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Encore moins à ma famille puisque je n'en ai plus. Leurs dogmes me séduiraient si je n'étais contrarié par leur haine farouche des Moldus. J'ai pourtant bien des raisons de la partager... Mais tous les moldus ne sont pas à mettre dans le même sac. Des Sang-de-Bourbe naissent parmi eux et certains ont beaucoup de talents... oui... beaucoup.

Certes, la plupart nous sont inférieurs. Mais est-ce une raison pour vouloir les exterminer comme j'ai entendu Mulciber le recommander ? Quelle absurdité ! Autant profiter de leur faiblesse pour les exploiter. Les dominer oui, les supprimer, non.

Mon choix fut d'autant plus facile qu'ils ont semblé très vite souhaiter ma présence. Soit disant pour s'inquiéter de mon avenir. Comme par hasard, par Serpentard ! A croire qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot ! Dumbledore, l'hybride de la pleine lune ou ces messieurs. Ils n'ont plus que ça à la bouche...

- Dites-moi jeune homme, savez-vous quel sera votre avenir dans un peu plus d'un an, après vos ASPIC ? a demandé l'un des invités en ouvrant le feu des questions entre deux plats.

- La divination n'est pas ma meilleure discipline monsieur. Je ne saurais vous répondre, ai-je prudemment rétorqué à Avery Senior tentant de m'intimider avec sa bedaine de juge du Magenmagot et sa lourde chevalière en or massif marqué du sceau de sa famille ; je sais d'où son fils tient sa suffisance.

- Notre hôte nous a certifié que vous excelliez en potion.

- Tu vois, mon oncle a parlé de toi à ses invités, m'a soufflé Narcissa à l'oreille. Il te tient en grande estime.

- J'apprécie cette matière. Quant à y exceller, c'est à mon professeur qu'il faut le demander, ai-je rétorqué non sans une certaine ironie ; Slughorn est tout à fait incompétent pour connaître le niveau de ses élèves en dehors des exploseurs de chaudrons. Pour eux, leur nullité crève les yeux, parfois au sens propre. Pour deviner le compte en banque des parents d'un élève, par contre, il a des talents manifestes.

- Si ! C'est vrai, c'est le meilleur en potions de tout Poudlard, est intervenu Regulus, défenseur de mes causes perdues et de mon honneur ; le travail ne va pas lui manquer. Lors du dernier concours, il a gagné haut la main.

Il a oublié de préciser que mon seul réel adversaire avait un handicap certain : un loup-garou empoté.

- Et comment comptez-vous utiliser de si intéressantes capacités dans l'avenir ? a enchaîné Rookwood. Les études supérieures de Potions vous tendent les bras mon jeune ami ! Avez-vous déjà une idée du maître d'études que vous allez choisir ?

- Rookwood travaille au Ministère. Il y est très influent. Il pourrait t'aider Severus pour ton avenir, a cru utile de m'informer ma voisine. Tu as besoin d'un Maître pour te former.

Se sont-ils donc tous donnés le mot ? Je serais pourtant étonné que Lupin ait ses entrées chez ces adeptes du culte du sang-pur.

- Non monsieur, pas encore.

- Il ne vous faut pas attendre plus ! Les meilleurs sont parfois sollicités des années à l'avance ! a-t-il insisté.

J'ai baissé la tête, contemplant le contenu de mon assiette... vide. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Que de m'y prendre dix ans à l'avance ou dix secondes n'allait rien changer à mon affaire. Pas d'argent. Tout au moins pas assez pour satisfaire l'appétit gourmand de ces beaux messieurs en toge bordée de pourpre. J'ai bien aperçu Regulus jetant un rapide regard désolé à son père. Il me voit tous les jours à Poudlard. Bien que nous n'ayons jamais abordé ce sujet, il sait certainement que je ne roule pas sur les gallions. Pas comme Lucius dont les têtes d'hermine bordant sa cape semblent me narguer. Pas comme cet enfoiré de Potter. C'est par contre mon seul point commun avec ses potes. Le seul...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Nous te trouverons une solution pour que tu puisses continuer à préparer tes chères potions, a chuchoté pour me rassurer ma voisine en voyant mon expression piteuse. Je suis certaine que Lucius peut trouver une solution. Il connaît du monde, tu sais. Du monde très important !

Kreattur a détourné heureusement la gêne que j'éprouvais à cette conversation en apportant la suite du repas : une coupe de fruits frais. Le seul plat réussi de toute la soirée et pour cause : rien à préparer. Alors que chacun se servait, Lucius a proposé :

- Et si nous continuions cette conversation dans la bibliothèque ? Ce serait moins formel qu'autour de cette vaste table, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Narcissa ma chère nièce, tu me sembles assez lasse et nous ne voulons pas t'obliger à supporter ces discussions davantage. Tu peux te retirer si tu le désires.

Ce qui, en langage courant veut dire : "Ta présence n'est pas souhaitée. Va dans ta chambre." Je l'ai compris à la mine déçue puis bougonne de cette dernière qui pourtant, a acquiescé simplement d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre congé. Aucune épouse n'était présente ce soir. La soirée était finie pour elle.

Nous sommes passés donc dans la bibliothèque, ces messieurs un verre de porto à la main. Les yeux de Regulus projetaient des étoiles tant il était fier d'être autorisé à suivre le groupe des hommes au lieu d'être renvoyé lui aussi dans sa chambre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a compris que de ne pas parler à tort et à travers pouvait avoir des avantages. Il avait eu, jusqu'à ce soir, bien du mal à suivre les conseils de son père et "Tiens compagnie à ta cousine " et autres variantes l'ont privé à chaque fois de la suite de la conversation.

- Lucius, je suis étonné de ne pas avoir bénéficié de la présence de Selwyn. Je l'avais pourtant convié à nos repas, questionna Mr Black.

- Il a été retenu par des obligations urgentes Monsieur. Je suis certain qu'il regrette de ne pouvoir accepter. Mais le devoir passe avant toute chose.

Rookwood a rentré la tête dans son cou en se raclant la gorge. Il a semblé mal à l'aise.

Qu'était-il arrivé au fameux Selwyn ? Il m'a semblé déconseiller de poser la moindre question. Aurors, Ministère, Azkaban ? Le sort qui lui est réservé ne semble pas propre à entretenir une atmosphère détendue. Ces messieurs ont semblé m'oublier rapidement. Il faut dire que j'ai pris la position stratégique que Mme Black m'avait conseillé lors de mon premier séjour : me confondre avec la tapisserie poussiéreuse, ou plus exactement avec mes chers livres étant donné le lieu où nous nous trouvions et me faire oublier... pour mieux observer !

Manifestement, le Dark Lord comme l'appellent ses disciples recrute. Ces messieurs ont rivalisé d'ardeur pour mettre en avant qui un cousin, qui un neveu ou un oncle. Rarement un fils, un frère ou un père ai-je pu noter et Mr Black a eu le plus grand mal à refreiner l'enthousiasme de son propre rejeton de regards lourds de menaces.

Charmante ambiance, charmante soirée...

Et elle ne fut qu'une parmi d'autres ; j'en sourirais si je n'avais pas cette brute de Rosier fils assis juste en face de moi dans ce wagon du Poudlard Express.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Merci encore pour votre patience ! Là, il n'est pas entièrement de ma faute car vous auriez dû avoir le chapitre 15 jours plus tôt mais l'ordi de ma beta est parti en soins intensifs… nous avons attendu son retour.

Le prochain chapitre est plus qu'à moitié écrit. Après le point de vue intérieur de Severus, vous aurez droit à celui de Remus...

Merci encore et de suivre cette fic et de prendre le temps de venir la lire.

Gros zoubis !


	14. Glace part2

Suite du chapitre 10 à l'origine sur 30... Tu te réveilles Zaza ou quoi ? Seulement un tiers de la fic d'écrite ?  
Encore et toujours un grand merci à ma beta Louve26 !

Délaissons un peu mon Severus (voui ! Il n'est rien qu'à moué ! Na !) et allons voir du côté des Maraudeurs pour changer... il y a bien longtemps que nous n'en avons pas entendu parler, au point de tourner vert de gris !!!!

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**14 - Glace (part 2)**

" - Attrape-le Sirius ! "braille James en lui envoyant le souaffle.

Un mini souaffle en fait, destiné à l'apprentissage du Quidditch pour les premières années, la balle étant à la dimension de leurs petites mains. James en profite pour ébouriffer à nouveau ses cheveux. J'en étais sûr : Lily en vue à trois heures. Même sans la voir, l'air savamment étudié de mon ami comme pour dire "Tu as vu comme je suis cool ?" me l'aurait signalé. La balle en main, Sirius s'est immobilisé à son tour pour regarder l'arrivée de la préfète, négligemment appuyé à l'un des poteaux de la gare, copie conforme de la "cool-attitude" de son copain. Il en profite pour tourner obstinément le dos à Eileen Sanders qui le relance depuis notre descente du Poudlard Express. Sirius était allé jusqu'à fermer magiquement la porte de notre compartiment pour qu'elle ne puisse y pénétrer. La pauvre ne comprend toujours pas avant qu'il ne lui dise méchamment "Casse-toi." qu'elle n'a été qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres pour Sirius de parvenir à ses fins. Pour obtenir la localisation de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et nous permettre de monter cette farce qui n'a jamais fonctionné. Elle a maintenant perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. En a-t-elle jamais eu ? Voyant son manège macho, Lily le fusille du regard.

" - Débile !" lance-t-elle à James en passant à côté de lui bientôt suivi d'un " Minable !" adressé sur le même ton sympathique à Sirius.

Décidément, son tempérament ne s'est pas calmé pendant les vacances et je comprends pourquoi Severus et elle s'appréciaient autant il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Même si maintenant ils s'ignorent superbement, leurs points communs sautent aux yeux...

Enfin... aux miens. Je dois être le seul à apprécier Lily pour les mêmes raisons que j'apprécie Severus.  
Enfin... presque les mêmes raisons. Elle n'a pas tenté de m'embrasser, elle, lors d'une soirée de beuverie. Je n'imagine que trop bien la tête de James si ça arrivait.  
Enfin... j'imagine très bien aussi la tête de James et des autres s'ils apprenaient pour Severus et moi.  
Enfin, Severus et moi c'est, à l'heure actuelle, vraiment beaucoup dire ! Est-ce que ça a seulement existé un jour ailleurs que dans mes rêves ?

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que Lily s'est immobilisée deux pas devant moi, levant le menton pour me toiser.

"- Alors, Remus, tu te décides ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?"

Mais de quoi me parle-t-elle ? J'ai dû louper une étape et sa question pourrait être mal interprétée par d'autres. J'ai la sale impression que c'est exactement ce que pense James à ce moment précis. Il l'a suivie comme son ombre et vient d'entendre ses paroles qui ne m'évoquent qu'un trop vague souvenir pour être compréhensibles. Par contre je ne comprends que trop bien les traits subitement tirés et les yeux lançant des éclairs de James, ainsi que l'air goguenard de Sirius. Mon teint tomate habituel dans ces moments de confusion rapplique à la vitesse d'un vol de sombral.

"- Mais tu parles de quoi au juste, Lily ? Tu sais que James va être jaloux si tu préfères Remus. Il va faire la gueule."

Je reconnais bien là toute la délicatesse de notre petit rat préféré : les quatre pattes dans le plat, et la queue avec si c'est possible...

Enfin, la queue du rat, pas celle... Ma rougeur ne s'améliore pas.

"- Des cours de rattrapage que je dois donner à Remus, lui explique Lily comme si cette réponse coulait de source.

- Bin voyons, mon cher, on se refuse rien. Une belle rousse en guise de professeur particulier, ricane Sirius en rajoutant une couche.

- Et on peut savoir dans quelle matière ? demande James qui, pour une fois ne la regarde pas mais ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son ton est froid, inhabituellement froid. Je le perçois presque comme menaçant.

- La confiance règne ! Je croyais que vous étiez ses copains ? ironise-t-elle. Rassure-toi, pas plus lui que toi n'aurez droit à des cours de "langue française" (1). A ton avis dans quelle matière Remus a-t-il des faiblesses ?

- Euh... En quidditch !

- Et puis en potions.

- Et en runes je crois aussi, tu le disais encore l'autre jour à tes copines à table !

- Et aussi en...

- Arrêtez le massacre ! J'ai compris ! Merci, n'en jetez plus ! "

Je finis par m'insurger en éclatant de rire... et de soulagement. Si je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien, à les entendre je pourrais penser qu'ils me prennent pour le plus débile de l'école, pire que Crabbe ou Goyle, les deux confondus. Mais le coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius me réconforte... enfin, façon de parler ! Finalement et malgré les cris de James ... "- Je suis nul aussi ! Aide-moi Lily !...- Ca, je le sais depuis longtemps, Potter..., nous convenons Lily et moi d'arriver un peu plus tôt à notre premier cours du lendemain et de confronter nos emplois du temps pour trouver un moment. Elle parle même de deux. Pas question que je lâche Severus et nos "cours", même s'il a été particulièrement froid au dernier, avant les vacances. Il a besoin des séances de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, son Patronus n'est encore qu'une vague brume. Et moi j'ai besoin de ses conseils en potions. Sans cette foutue manche trempant par mégarde dans la potion de Lily, nous avions toutes les chances d'arriver ex-aequo. Sans ses cours, il y a longtemps que notre chaudron aurait explosé alors que là...  
Il aura au moins attendu la fin...  
J'ai vraiment besoin de son aide.  
Et de le voir.

Tandis que Lily s'éloigne, nous suivons le flot des élèves rejoignant l'école après les vacances.

"- Putain, toujours les mêmes qu'ont de la chance ! " se lamente James.

Mais ses yeux pétillants me garantissent son amitié.

"- Il se débrouille bien notre Lunard pour obtenir des rencards avec les filles, ajoute Sirius en connaisseur. C'est ce qu'on appelle un fin stratège.

- C'est vrai qu'il est passé maître dans l'explosion de chaudrons en tout genre.

- Comme d'autres en farces loupées."

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur sortir. Plusieurs fois pendant le retour j'ai profité du compartiment clos pour remettre sur le tapis cette foutue blague qui n'a pas fonctionné et la preuve nous incriminant toujours suspendue dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Aucun de nous ne sait combien de temps le sort d'invisibilité lancé par Sirius va encore tenir le choc. Peut-être l'outre est-elle déjà visible et les élèves vont tous la découvrir en revenant de vacances, alerter leur directeur de maison qui se fera un plaisir d'en avertir McGo...

" - Pas la peine de hurler à la lune, elle n'est pas pleine, tente de me freiner Sirius avec son humour à deux noises. Il ne va rien nous arriver ma poule ! Dumbledore aurait déjà envoyé une beuglante chez les parents de James si notre petite surprise avait été découverte pendant les vacances. Tu penses bien que Picott qui rode partout aurait eu vite fait de l'avertir s'il avait vu quoique ce soit pouvant nous faire punir ou mieux pour lui, nous faire renvoyer.

- Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'on n'a rien pu faire avant les vacances, il y avait toujours du monde dans leur fichue salle. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot," grogna James à ce souvenir.

Sa cape d'invisibilité avait évité plus d'une catastrophe mais il avait attrapé quelques sueurs froides en étant frôlé lors de ses intrusions par un Serpentard noctambule.

"- Ne joue pas à ta préfète ma poule. Dès ce soir James et moi irons faire un tour si ça peut te rassurer."

Sirius est particulièrement doué pour tenir des propos qui ne me rassurent jamais.

" - Je vous accompagne.

- Moi aussi ! se propose immédiatement Peter.

- Pas question ma poule. Toi, tu vas te reposer pour être en forme pour ta mission potion avec Lily. Et Peter tu restes avec lui pour qu'il ne sente pas tout seul dans le dortoir.

- Ah oui...mais non ! C'est un grand garçon notre Remus, se moque Peter, il n'a pas peur du noir. Et pis avec Lily, ils vont juste discuter, comme deux bons petits préfets qu'ils sont.

- Tu parles Charles, elle va me faire bosser d'arrache pied ! Tu sais comment elle est quand elle bosse. Il n'y a pas de prof aussi sinistre et exigeante qu'elle dans tout Poudlard. Même Binns est un comique à côté. A croire qu'elle a quelque chose à prouver, ai-je débité sans m'interrompre et surtout sans me rendre de l'énormité que j'étais en train de dire.

- Juste prouver que toute Née-Moldue qu'elle soit, elle a sa place parmi nous, m'explique patiemment Sirius.

- Mais on le sait nous ! Elle a pas besoin d'en faire autant. Elle veut épater qui à ton avis ?"

James et Sirius grimacent un regard très explicite avant de répondre à Peter.

"- Toute la clique de Serpentards avec qui nous partageons certains cours pardi ! Elle a beau faire la gueule à Snivellus maintenant, je... on voit bien que ça la tracasse. Mais tu lui parleras de moi, Lunard ? Tu lui vanteras toutes mes qualités pour me rendre irrésistible à ses yeux, dis ?

- Tu ne perds pas le nord Cornedrue, lui reproche Peter qui lui en veut : la réponse a été encore une fois ponctuée à la sauce taloche. Et d'ailleurs il est où ? J'ai vu pas mal de Serpentards mais pas encore sa face de chauve-souris graisseuse.

- Quand on parle du loup... Désolé Remus ! Bouse à trois pas derrière nous," marmonne Sirius après avoir tourné la tête derrière lui en entendant une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien : celle de son frère. En effet, collant comme de coutume à la cape de Severus, les deux Serpentards nous dépassent bientôt à grandes enjambées.

"- Regarde Peter, un vol de corbeaux ! Je me demande ce qui peut les faire fuir ainsi, s'esclaffe à la cantonade James.

- L'odeur repoussante que nous venons de dépasser, lâche Regulus.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes habillés tout en noir ? Vous allez à un enterrement ? veut se moquer Peter.

- Bien sûr, à celui de votre dernier neurone à tous, paix à son âme, ne ricane même pas Severus. Car nos capes ne sont pas noires mais vert foncé, ignares que vous êtes.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! s'énerve Sirius serrant déjà les poings.

- Pourquoi Black ? Y a-t-il un mot qui échapperait à ton entendement ? Je ne crois pas qu'une deuxième audition t'éclairera davantage. Ton vocabulaire est bien trop réduit... Un peu comme le nombre de parents qui t'apprécient. "

Aidé par James, je retiens à grand peine Sirius alors qu'il allait se précipiter sur Severus pour lui expliquer manuellement son point de vue.

"- Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi je vous dis ! Je vais te régler ton compte, enfoiré de mes deux, connard de première !

- Non, moi je suis à Serpentard. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison Black. Et tu peux remercier tes deux toutous de service de te tenir en laisse. Pour ne pas vous servir, je ne vous salue pas.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Snivellus, marmonne James agrippant toujours son ami mais ayant, tout comme moi, aperçu le chapeau si caractéristique de McGo tout proche dans la foule qui se presse pour prendre les diligences.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier..."

Décidément, Severus aime cette expression. Il me l'avait justement sortie lors de la dernière préparation de potion Tue-Loup... à quel propos déjà ? J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir.

Alors que nous prenons place dans une diligence, je fouille ma mémoire à la recherche de cet instant...

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

" - Mais quand apprendras-tu à tenir correctement une spatule, espèce d'abr... de lycanthrope ! s'emporta Severus.

Bousculant Remus, il lui arracha littéralement la spatule des mains. Sourcils froncés il ne prononça plus un mot en reprenant les séquences finales de brassage de la potion Tue-Loup. Severus n'était pas particulièrement d'un naturel bavard. Il était habituellement muet comme une tombe pendant la préparation d'une quelconque potion. Encore davantage si la préparation était délicate comme celle-ci. Mais aujourd'hui il était aussi bavard que la porte de la cave des parents de Remus une nuit de pleine lune. Cette dernière avait résisté vaillamment à tous ses hurlements et coups de griffes. Contre vents et tempêtes elle avait résisté, stoïque, immuable, solide comme un roc... heureusement pour les occupants de la maison et le voisinage !

Severus, par contre, semblait prêt à exploser au premier murmure qu'il jugerait intempestif, c'est à dire au premier bourdonnement d'un vol de mouche... fusse-t-il dans le cachot voisin ! Pourtant nul trace d'un tel volatile et aucune mouche n'avait pu le piquer. Remus ne comprenait rien à son attitude irascible. Il aurait dû se réjouir et se pavaner devant lui. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui avait permis hier à Serpentard de gagner durant le dernier cours de potion. C'était grâce à lui que sa maison était repassée devant celle du Gryffondor dans la chasse aux points pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons. De quelques points seulement certes, mais devant tout de même.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait subi aussi peu de sarcasmes. Après tout, c'était à cause de sa maladresse que le Serpentard avait pu gagner. Mais rien. Presque rien... Si peu !

A peine un "Tâche de ne pas recommencer comme hier matin, sinon tu en subiras encore davantage les conséquences". Que du banal en somme. Et tout juste un début d'insulte à l'instant même. Non. Décidément non. Remus ne reconnaissait pas Snape.

Lui, si calme, si maître de ses réactions habituellement. Sauf quand il a trop bu lui souffla le diablotin dans sa conscience, amenant un début de coloration de ses pommettes. Pensée bien vite chassée par les ordres secs de Severus : " Donne-moi ce flacon. Dépêche-toi. Pas comme ça ! Empoté !" Bref, le train train habituel si le ton n'avait été plus froid, plus retenu, comme la glace qui craque et que l'on sent prête à rompre sous ses pas.

De plus, il n'était pas calme mais fébrile, comme sur ses gardes, voire agacé. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Non, c'est vrai, pas une mouche dans le cachot... pas dans un lieu où était préparée une aussi délicate potion.

Inquiet, Remus avait rapidement tenté de lui demander s'il n'avait pas eu des ennuis avec ses condisciples. Mais un "Mêle-toi de tes chaudrons ! pour ce que ça leur réussi ..." l'avait convaincu de ne pas en demander davantage.

Le rituel s'était poursuivi dans un silence réfrigérant qui n'était aucunement dû à la température fraîche du cachot, uniquement ponctué par les grognements accompagnant les rictus de Severus devant la maladresse maladive de Remus. Le feu éteint, le Serpentard prit le temps de griffonner quelques notes sur un livre avant de saisir le premier flacon pour le remplir. Ce n'était pas la première fois ce soir que Remus le voyait prendre ainsi des notes. Ce n'était pas davantage la première fois qu'il écrivait ainsi durant une préparation de potion Tue-Loup ; l'excellence de son ami en cette matière allait de pair avec des méthodes rigoureuses et une observation minutieuse de chaque étape, le tout noté systématiquement dans la marge d'un livre, ou sur ses dernières pages. Il avait cru lire sur la couverture le titre d'un roman moldu : "Le livre de la jungle" . Mais ce soir Severus ne l'utilisait pas. En s'approchant, curieux, Remus reconnut le manuel avancé de préparation de potions : leur livre de cours.

"- Slughorn va te tuer. Tu sais comme il déteste qu'on écrive sur les livres. Il va encore te sortir son couplet sur le respect des ouvrages et de toute oeuvre.

- Fiche-moi la paix Lupin ! Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires.

- C'est ce que je fais. Tu ferais mieux de prendre des notes sur autre chose. Et il est où d'ailleurs, l'espèce de cahier vert sur lequel tu écrivais les autres fois ? Tu as utilisé toutes les pages ? Tu l'as fini ? Parce que c'est drôlement plus pratique de garder toutes tes notes au même endroit, non ?"

Remus poursuivait inlassablement ses questions, totalement inconscient de la tempête qu'il déclenchait en son ami.

Depuis le début de la journée Severus réfrénait sa rage, sa rancoeur, son envie de vengeance ou plutôt de meurtre...  
Depuis qu'il s'était levé il se préparait à cette séance, à la confrontation avec l'un de ses bourreaux. Avec celui qui, à ses yeux, avaient les torts les plus impardonnables.

Il avait réussi à mettre sa haine et toutes ses émotions dans une bulle suspendue au fond de lui, en dehors de ces lieux et cette confrontation, en dehors du temps. Tout cela pour parvenir à finir cette foutue potion en SA présence sans commettre non seulement le moindre meurtre, mais également le moindre impair. Les recommandations teintées de menaces de Rosier n'y étaient strictement pour rien. Sa vengeance méritait bien plus qu'une simple confrontation, qu'une simple engueulade, déballage de sa haine, suivie d'un cassage de gueule qu'il n'était même pas certain de remporter.

Non, il valait mieux prendre sur soi, attendre le moment propice et ourdir des représailles à la mesure du vide qui s'était creusé en lui depuis la perte du recueil de potions de sa mère. Ce n'était qu'un sale moment à passer, s'exhortait-il sans cesse, rien qu'un sale moment, rien de plus... un de plus. Il ne devait pas compter... Il ne devrait pas...

Et là, Lupin piquait sa bulle avec ses insupportables questions, comme avec une aiguille. Elle menaçait de voler en éclats.

Oui il utilisait son livre de potions pour garder une trace sur les différents essais d'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup puisque toutes ses notes avaient disparu dans une horrible odeur de merde de calamar en rut. Et pas seulement pour la potion Tue-Loup !  
Oui, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, loin de l'agitation de certains cours, de la salle commune de sa propre maison, il retranscrivait toutes les recettes magiques que sa mère avait notées pour lui. Heureusement qu'il les avait toutes apprises par coeur !  
Oui un mauvais sort était si vite attrapé et un cerveau si vite détérioré.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de conserver toutes ces précieuses données en un seul lieu : sa mémoire.  
Et oui, quoi de plus anodin que des indications de potions justement placées dans un livre de potions, mêlées à quelques sortilèges ?

Non il ne devait pas se jeter à la gorge de Lupin ou lui plonger la tête dans le chaudron mais juste respirer calmement et penser à ne pas faire tomber une seule goutte en dehors du flacon malgré ses mains qui tremblaient.

- Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis, commençait à s'empêtrer Remus, c'est juste pour ...

- Juste pour quoi ? Pour me faire la conversation ? Dans "Fiche-moi la paix Lupin", quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas ? T'arrive-t-il même parfois de comprendre, de penser ? Car si tel était le cas, tu saurais que je suis à cent lieues de supporter ta présence ce soir... ou n'importe quel soir ! Fous le camp Lupin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour préparer cette potion. Pour préparer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Tu n'es qu'une gêne, une épine en train de pourrir dans mon pied. Casse-toi."

Il n'avait pas hurlé. Non, bien au contraire. Chaque mot avait été clairement articulé, sifflé rageusement entre des dents prêtes à mordre. Tout en assénant le centième de ses pensées à son "tortionnaire", Snape s'avançait lentement vers lui, spatule dans une main, flacon dans l'autre. Durant un bref instant Remus se demanda si Severus n'allait pas le frapper avec l'un de ses objets. Ou avec les deux. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à moins d'un pas l'un de l'autre et le sombre Serpentard, grandi par sa colère, semblait dominer de toute sa rage le lycanthrope qui courbait l'échine. Bien que troublé par la rage qu'il découvrait dansant dans le regard de son vis à vis, Remus se mit à pouffer nerveusement de rire. Simple réflexe d'auto-protection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Severus était aussi irascible ce soir, pourquoi il le rejetait avec autant de rancoeur. Il sentait bien que ce dernier se retenait, lui cachait une partie de sa colère. Mais pourquoi par Merlin ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il ne lui en voulait tout de même pas pour avoir reçu quelques projections la veille lors de l'explosion du chaudron de Lily ! Si encore la farce de ses amis avait fonctionné il comprendrait. Mais là, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison. Il riait donc. Par simple réflexe nerveux. Il riait car il ne pouvait rien dire, rien expliquer...

S'il avait su...

Bien entendu, Severus se méprit.

" Moque-toi autant que tu veux ce soir. Moque-toi tant que tu le peux. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, acheva-t-il sur ton glacial."

Il avait posé le flacon sur la table, sans un mot de plus, était parti à grands pas laissant la cape de Mulciber qu'il ne quittait plus, voler derrière lui. Il avait claqué la porte en sortant abandonnant Remus à ses interrogations.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Les bûches se consumaient lentement. Le phénix n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant pensa Snape en observant dans quel état décrépi il se trouvait. C'est tout juste s'il tenait sur son perchoir. Le directeur n'était toujours pas là ; il se faisait attendre. Severus tuait le temps en détaillant les étranges artefacts peuplant les étagères , confortablement installé dans l'une des deux vastes bergères disposées près du foyer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur un dimanche après-midi. C'était même devenu une habitude. Non que Severus ait multiplié les manquements au règlement de l'école. Simplement, Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas contenté de remettre au jeune homme le journal de sa mère. Depuis le mois de janvier, il lui avait présenté l'état de sa succession, les maigres biens légués par ses parents, son père surtout. Sa mère avait été déshéritée puis reniée par sa famille à la suite de sa mésalliance. Elle ne possédait rien en dehors de son immense talent qui, tout comme sa dot, s'étaient peu à peu dissous. Le géniteur du jeune homme était l'unique responsable dans les deux cas. Jamais Severus n'avait reconnu la qualité de "père" à Tobias. Et les actes de ce dernier lui avaient donné trop de fois raison. Maintenant, il n'était plus là pour l'obliger à lui répondre en mentionnant ce symbole de respect. _Père..._Comme il avait eu du mal à le dire... à chaque fois, à chaque coup... Mais c'était maintenant une histoire ancienne.

De bien maigres biens en effet. Un compte en banque chez Gringott aussi léger qu'une plume atteint d'un _Wingardium Leviosa,_ ainsi qu'une maison dans une ancienne banlieue ouvrière. Une masure délabrée plutôt, avait grincé Snape sans aucune retenue, interrompant le directeur. Ce dernier ne l'avait cependant pas repris sur son incorrection, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe de compassion. En plus de quelques meubles en mauvais état et de quelques fuites à son toit, ce logis abritait les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Bien loin de l'idée que l'on se fait habituellement d'une demeure familiale.

Dumbledore lui avait parlé également de sa mère, de la sombre et sèche sauvageonne qu'il avait découverte, appris à connaître, à apprivoiser durant toute la première année. Il lui racontait l'élève brillante, fierté de sa maison et passait sous silence les vexations et brimades dont elle était souvent l'objet. Bien trop souvent, y compris de ceux de sa maison. Eileen, pas plus que son fils n'avait été douée pour tisser des liens sociaux. Bref, Dumbledore tentait de rendre Eileen la plus humaine, la plus proche possible. Il complétait le journal d'Eileen, narrant ses années où elle n'avait pas encore laissé une trace de sa vie.

Habituellement Severus ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'écouter le vieil homme en fixant le feu. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait droit à une version expurgée, une vision euphorisante de la vie d'élève de sa mère. Il comblait les vides de lui-même.

Dès que Dumbledore était arrivé, après s'être excusé rapidement de son retard l'entretien avait commencé sans déroger aux habitudes. Peu à peu une partie de la discussion s'était orientée vers ses qualités, à lui, en comparaison de ceux de sa mère.

" Tu es aussi doué que ta mère dans cette matière, Severus. Dommage que l'équipe des Bavboules dont ta mère était capitaine ait été dissoute. Je t'y aurais inscrit."

Le jeune Serpentard hocha simplement la tête sans acquiescer ni rejeter l'idée. Sans montrer le fond de ses pensées, comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement Dumbledore de poursuivre.

"- En parlant d'inscription, as-tu songé depuis notre dernier entretien à ton avenir, à ce que tu feras après les ASPICS ?

- Non Monsieur, pas particulièrement, grogna-t-il. Ce sujet de discussion commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

- Ignorer ou sous-estimer tes capacités serait un tort. Ne pas en tenir compte dans tes choix d'avenir tout autant. Tu aimes les potions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il laconiquement, s'exhortant à la patience.

- Je pense même que c'est ta passion, tout comme ta mère, poursuivit-il rêveusement en se caressant la barbe. Mais contrairement à elle, tu peux envisager de poursuivre tes études dans cette matière.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ? ne put-il se défendre de demander.

- Son père, ton grand-père. A cette époque, peu de jeunes sorcières poursuivaient des études supérieures, surtout si elles étaient issues de familles de sang-pur. Leur avenir était tout tracé : un mariage permettant une alliance intéressante entre deux familles. Son père aurait refusé d'autant plus une idée aussi avant-gardiste qu'il avait besoin de sa fille pour ses propres recherches.

- De quelle nature étaient-elles ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira Dumbledore se carrant dans la bergère, le vieux filou est parvenu à garder son secret jusque dans sa tombe. Ta mère a toujours refusé d'en dire le moindre mot... tant qu'elle en a été capable. Après... Ses paroles étaient trop... Enfin, tu sais, finit-il tristement.

- Mieux que vous. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu l'aider ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?"

Encore une fois, le directeur ne releva pas l'impertinence, se contentant de la repousser d'un simple geste d'impuissance.

" - Tobias, ton père, Severus se raidit à ces simples mots, me l'interdisait. Quand ta mère m'a enfin appelé dans un des rares moments où elle était bien, j'ai accouru. C'était hélas trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Mais pas pour toi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a remis son journal et ses directives pour quand elle ne serait plus, qu'elle m'a nommé ton tuteur au cas où ton père viendrait à mourir avant ta dix-septième année.

- Vous avez accepté en vous donnant bonne conscience et vous l'avez abandonnée aux mains de ce ... , alors que vous saviez qu'elle n'avait aucun ami pouvant la sauver, acheva Severus qui n'avait plus aucune maîtrise ni de sa voix, ni de sa rancoeur.

- J'ai voulu mais elle a refusé. La loi est très claire : je ne pouvais rien faire sans son accord.

- Même pas le courage de passer outre, marmonna pour lui-même le jeune homme déglutissant avec difficulté."

Un silence témoin de la douleur, des regrets et de la gêne engendrée s'installa. Un bûche craqua et se rompit dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Finalement, Dumbledore brisa ce mutisme glacé :

"- Elle n'était pas sans ami. Elle en avait une, très chère, rencontrée durant ses années à Poudlard. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas encore lu dans son journal. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas passé sous silence cette partie de sa vie, un tel souvenir heureux...

-_ Elle a donc pu réaliser un Patronus. Elle en avait un au moins, elle, de souvenir heureux, songea Severus."_

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

De retour dans son dortoir, il se précipita sur son lit, ferma les baldaquins pour s'assurer toute l'intimité possible. Pourtant il ne craignait rien... Tous étaient partis au grand match de Quidditch de ce dimanche après-midi d'avant les vacances : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les deux équipes avaient toutes deux une chance de remporter la coupe cette année et aucune des deux n'avait envie de céder sa place à l'autre. Les rouges et or étaient acharnés à la lutte mais ils ignoraient à quel point l'esprit de revanche peut être exacerbée par un souvenir de fiente de calamar... Les deux poursuiveurs Potter et Black allaient être la cible des cognards plus souvent que les autres membres de leur équipe.

Malgré cette heureuse perspective, Severus préféra rester en tête à tête avec le souvenir de sa mère. Mais qu'avait donc bien pu sous entendre le directeur ? Il se mit à dévorer fiévreusement le journal intime de sa mère, survolant ses pensées sur les vacances de Noël qu'elle avait passées en famille. Son fils vérifia une fois de plus sa chance de ne pas avoir connu ses grands parents maternels, surtout son grand-père. Mais malgré les jours s'égrainant sur le papier, toujours aucune mention de la moindre amitié, bien au contraire !

Jusqu'à ce ...

_Journal d'Eileen_

_Le 10 janvier 1942_

_Cher journal…  
En duel, le professeur Dumbledore m'a associée à elle. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux était la plus furieuse de ce choix. …. Au début !_

_Etrange que le directeur Dippett confie les cours de duel au prof de métamorphoses…_

_En fait, on s'est bien amusé… grâce à la présence d'énormes coussins de part et d'autre de la zone d'entraînement. On ne s'est jamais fait mal. Nous sommes les deux meilleures en Expeliarmus. Même que les autres élèves ont arrêté leur combat pour nous regarder. Le prof n'a rien dit... au début. Il n'est intervenu que lorsqu'au lieu de viser l'autre, nous avons commencé à viser les coussins. Il neigeait des plumes et du duvet qui nous chatouillaient en retombant. C'était magnifique et tellement amusant ! _

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je piquerais un fou rire avec une Sang-de-Bourbe...  
Je n'aurais pas voulu le croire._

_J'espère que Père ne l'apprendra pas._

_Le 13 janvier 1942  
Cher journal...  
Il est tard et je devrais me coucher mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je le raconte.  
Minie et moi avions écopé d'une retenue à la suite du coup des coussins en duel. Pas de la part du professeur Dumbledore ! Il est super sympa, lui. Non, c'est cette vieille vache de directeur Dippet. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris. Mais celui qui a cafté n'a pas intérêt à ce que je le découvre. Je saurai me venger de lui.  
Mais pas trop méchamment non plus car, sans cette retenue, je n'aurais jamais appris à connaître Minie... et dire que je l'appelle Minie maintenant !  
Elle serait restée cette rivale, cette Gryffondor qui me talonne dans toutes les matières (même si, de son côté, elle dit la même chose de moi), cette infâme Sang-de-Bourbe comme dirait Père.  
Il en faut pas qu'il l'apprenne ! Surtout pas !  
Je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable et ne veut surtout pas le découvrir. Il faut que j'en parle à Mère.  
Nous devons être discrètes._

_Le 15 janvier 1942_

_Cher journal..._

_J'ai pu entraîner Minie à l'écart sans que personne ne nous voie et lui parler. Elle a très bien compris. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée ! d'autant mieux qu'elle-même dit que dans sa maison, personne ne comprendrait qu'elle fasse amie-amie avec une Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cloches !  
Remarque, je crois que personne à Serpentard n'accepterait non plus. La différence, c'est que moi, je m'en fiche complètement. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ils sont tous trop bêtes.  
A part Minie, bien sûr !  
Et peut-être Riddle._

Il clôt dans un claquement sec l'ouvrage en entendant les autres revenir bruyamment du match. Il avait été court. Victoire ou défaite ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait trop occupé à chercher qui pouvait être cette fameuse Minie... Voyons... Il n'avait jamais rencontré la moindre amie de sa mère. Il ignorait même qu'elle eut pu en avoir une. 1942, elles avaient toutes deux seize ans ce qui lui permit de savoir par un rapide calcul mental que maintenant, en 1978 cette fameuse Minie avait cinquante-deux ans. Connaissait-il une femme de cet âge ou paraissant cet âge pouvant répondre au surnom de Minie ? Mais les premiers élèves entrèrent. Il n'eut que le temps de dissimuler le journal dans sa cachette sous le lit à côté de l'_Anthologie des potions anciennes et oubliées de l'époque médiéval_ reçu à Noël.

Quand Regulus se précipita vers son ami pour lui parler du match absolument formidable, gigantesque, faramineux, le jeune Black resta figé d'étonnement, oubliant tous ses superlatifs et jusqu'à la raison même de son enthousiasme de jeune chien fou. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Severus Snape immobile au point de le croire figé dans de la glace, agenouillé au sol, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et un air de stupeur muette plaqué sur le visage.

Il venait de comprendre qui était "Minie"...

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

(1) cf le "french kiss"... Lily est certaine que James prendrait bien des cours de ce type avec elle... des cours de langues en somme...

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Pour une fois je n'ai pas trop tardé. Et j'espère en faire bientôt encore autant. Si ma super beta tient le choc !!! Sans compter que moi aussi j'ai du beta en souffrance...

Si vous voulez un peu mieux connaître la nature des recherches du père d'Eileen Prince, vous pouvez lire l'OS séquelle que vous trouverez dans mon recueil encore bien vide : Identité : Eileen Prince...

Pour la blague en retour, vous pourrez la découvrir dans le prochain chapitre dont le titre est un indice : Schtroumpf...

Enorme indice n'est-ce pas ? Mais attendez vous quand même à des surprises niéhéhé ... Et si j'étais vous, j'encouragerai l'autrice d'une petite review afin qu'elle écrive vite ce chap pour passer au suivant, le 16° qui s'appelle... Sex, baby sex...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dites le moi dans une review appel du pied très très prononcé


	15. Schtroumpfs part1

Un p'tit disclaimer pour la route, il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas indiqué...

Donc, aucun perso ne m'appartient ce qui est bien dommage. Le gros type au bonnet rouge ne vous apporte pas toujours ce que vous demandez... J'en prendrais plus soin que JKR...quoique, je les torture bien aussi un peu. Bref, je ne gagne pas un radis, ni même une carotte.

Pas davantage ma chère beta Louve26 sans qui je ne suis rien. Smarck !

C'est toujours une fic de rating M traitant d'une (future) liaison homosexuelle masculine. Homophobes, faites-moi plaisir, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

**Résumé **car depuis le temps, vous avez dû oublier toute l'histoire….

Il était une fois un petit Snape qui s'était reçu du caca de calamar plein la tronche et plein le livre de potions de sa chère môman. Livre définitivement perdu rancœur maximum. Quand ses condisciples le charge de fabriquer une potion qui leur permettra de se venger des maraudeurs, Snape est ravi. Il profite de ses vacances chez les Black pour mettre au point son plan. Durant son séjour, il devient le centre d'attention de messieurs trop polis pour être honnêtes, Regulus mûrit et Narcissa est … surprenante… Mais les vacances sont finies, retour à Poudlard.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

**15 - Les Schtroumpfs.**

Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant les cours. Il n'y avait pas de quoi jeter le calamar hors du lac et les élèves poursuivaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement dans un léger brouhaha. Théières, pots de café et de chocolat chaud circulaient à chaque table sans heurt. Le porridge, en ce jour de semaine, servait uniquement à caler les estomacs les plus affamés et aucunement de projectile. En semaine, la plupart des professeurs assistaient à ce repas matinal, contrairement à celui du dimanche qui prenait parfois des airs de champ de bataille. Mais pas ce mercredi. D'autant plus que le directeur siégeait à la longue table professorale. Ainsi, lorsque Remus apparut pour rejoindre ses amis, seuls ceux-ci s'agitèrent à son arrivée... ce qui passa complètement inaperçu. Les Maraudeurs s'agiter ? Quoi de plus normal ! Le contraire par contre, voilà qui aurait provoqué ragots de couloirs et rumeurs en tout genre. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient bien connus pour être les pires fauteurs de trouble de toute l'école d'après Picott, ce qui les rendait particulièrement populaires. Personne ne s'émut de voir Peter se dresser comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour accueillir Remus revenant de l'infirmerie.

Non, une journée tout à fait normale commençait. Sirius, malgré sa mine fatiguée était en grande discussion avec le décolleté de sa voisine. Il réussissait l'exploit de n'y faire tomber ni miettes ni marmelade du toast qu'il engouffrait tout en même temps. Personne ne s'étonna de voir James se précipiter derrière Peter avec un temps de retard ; il avait été distrait par l'étude détaillée de Lily Evans, activité matinale très coutumière pour lui. Il parvint cependant à chopper Queudver par le col et à le traîner malgré ses râleries jusqu'à leur banc. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de sauter sur Remus pour lui exprimer à haute et intelligible voix la joie qu'il avait de le voir de retour si peu de temps après la pleine lune.

" - Mais euh ! Lâche-moi t'as pas vu qui arrivait ?

- Si Peter aussi bien que toi. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses rentrer une info une bonne fois pour toute dans ton crâne de rongeur : on ne crie pas sur les toits où était Remus pour lui éviter les questions gênantes, soupira James en relâchant son ami.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais que veux-tu, quand je suis crevé j'oublie tout le temps ce genre de détail.

- Détail ? s'étrangla Sirius en manquant de peu le décolleté avec ses postillons.

- Détail de quoi Sirius chéri ? minauda la propriétaire du soutien-gorge taille quatre-vingt-dix D (estimation de son interlocuteur chaudement approuvée par son ami binoclard sous les couinements de rats du troisième et la rougeur du dernier)

- Détail de rien du tout Maggy. Pousse-toi un peu veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il courtoisement tout en l'écartant avec tant d'énergie qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse, pour faire de la place à Remus qui rejoignait ses amis. Malgré le regard lourd de reproches de Margareth Lear qui lui tourna aussitôt le dos pour se plaindre à Lily, il s'assit à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier se contenta de lui étreindre l'épaule pour lui marquer sa joie, Potter de hocher la tête et Peter de couiner une fois de plus. Tous avaient une mine de déterré. Une nuit de repos ne suffisait pas à compenser le manque total de sommeil de la nuit précédente. Les trois amis l'accompagnaient toujours lors de ses transformations mensuelles, maraudant durant toute la nuit sous leur forme animagus. Tandis que Remus regagnait le lendemain matin l'infirmerie pour se reposer, recouvrer ses forces et au besoin laisser Mme Pomfresh panser ses plaies, ses trois amis, eux, devaient retourner en classe comme si de rien n'était. La discrétion était de mise, les cernes également.

" - Est-ce que tu sais si l'équipe de Serpentard a trouvé un nouvel attrapeur, commença James pour détourner la curiosité du retour de Remus. On leur a mis le dernier hors d'état d'attraper quoi que ce soit hormis un bon rhume ou une retenue au dernier match avant les vacances.

- Non pas encore. Tu sais bien qu'ils ont leur entraînement en fin de semaine. Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de tester les candidats à ce moment là. On saura ce week-end qui sera l'heureux élu de nos cognards.

- Sirius, poursuivit Peter, j'ai entendu dire que ton frère voulait passer le test."

Il était dit que la météo matinale montrerait de fortes précipitations buccales. La moitié du toast que grignotait Sirius partit en postillons.

"- Mais il est taré ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est un Black tout simplement. Mais en fait c'est la même chose," ricana Margareth Lear qui, bien que leur tournant le dos, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation ; elle n'avait pas encore digéré la façon dont Sirius venait de la traiter. James garda pour lui l'insulte qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant le sourire railleur provoqué par ce trait sur les lèvres de Lily. Qu'il soit moqueur, il s'en foutait. Elle lui souriait et pour lui, c'était là l'essentiel. Que accessoirement elle sourit à tous ses amis n'avait en fait pas la moindre importance. Et pour être sûr qu'elle ne détourne pas son attention de lui, il enchaîna :

" - Vous avez convenu de quoi avec Remus lundi ?

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé directement ? Notre emploi du temps est fixé depuis deux jours déjà, s'étonna Lily.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vu Remus hier. Comment ça se fait, ajouta Margareth tandis que d'autres Gryffondors acquiesçaient de la tête, se mêlant à la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Remus ?

- T'étais malade ?

- Tu étais où ?

- Euh.. à l'infirmerie, répondit-il dans l'urgence ; il se serait bien passé de cette popularité. _Merci les copains pour la discrétion_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu étais malade ? insista Lily.

- Ouais, un peu, en quelque sorte.

- C'est vrai que lundi déjà, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

_Une lycanthropie déclarée ? Mon petit problème mensuel ? Non, mauvaises réponses_, paniqua Remus qui ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette avalanche de questions.

- Une gastro ! C'était une gastro-entérite, s'empressa de le secourir James lisant la panique naissante dans les yeux dorés.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une maladie moldue appelée aussi grippe intestinale, expliqua-t-il doctement ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, fier d'étaler sa science toute neuve qu'il tenait de la dernière discussion barbante sur le boulot de sa mère. Et s'il pouvait prouver par la même occasion à Lily qu'il n'était pas l'imbécile qu'elle croyait... enfin, pas totalement...

- Ah ?

- Et c'est grave ?

- C'est contagieux ?

- Ça fait quoi ?

- On l'attrape comment ?

- Ça se soigne comment ?

- Mais ils sont fous ces Moldus ! Pourquoi ils ne s'en protègent pas ? "

Loin de détourner l'attention de Remus, l'initiative avait renforcé le déluge de questions. Tous se tournaient vers lui attendant ses réponses. Encore une fois, après l'avoir mis dans l'embarras James vint à son secours faisant appel à sa mémoire... Si on peut appeler ce type de réponses secourir son ami...

" Et bien, dans le cas de Remus, à peine quarante-huit heures, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grave. Mais ça peut durer plus de deux semaines. Et oui, c'est très contagieux..."

Tous s'écartèrent de Remus, y compris Peter qui n'avait pas oublié que Remus n'avait jamais eu la gastro mais juste pour faire comme les autres.

" Mais c'est contagieux avant et pendant, pas après qu'on soit guéri, et il faut avoir été en contact prolongé", ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour rattraper sa bévue. Il s'octroya un léger soupir... Bien à tort.

Après une à deux secondes de réflexions, tous s'étaient maintenant éloignés des Maraudeurs mais également de Lily, les traitant comme des pestiférés, même les deux meilleures amies de cette dernière, Maggy et Jill.

"- Non, non ! Lily n'est pas contagieuse, s'empressa de corriger James. Si elle l'avait chopée, elle serait déjà malade. On le verrait bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on verrait au juste Potter ? insista Lily dont le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés indiquaient combien elle appréciait à sa juste valeur ce moment. Dis-moi quelles sont les manifestations de cette maladie.

- Bin, euh... tu aurais de la fièvre, expliqua-t-il laborieusement.

- Et quoi d'autre Potter ? Car figure-toi que je sens une certaine chaleur me monter au nez. Je brûle même, je brûle littéralement de l'envie de t'en coller une.

- Des vomissements et de la diarrhée, ajouta-t-il lamentablement.

- Charmant ! Absolument charmant. Si tu savais combien j'apprécie ton discours digne d'un dragueur de scrouts. Et chacun peut juger comme tu sais parler avec délicatesse aux filles de sujets qui ne peuvent que les séduire. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je n'ai pas les symptômes indiqués. Allez, finit-elle en se tournant vers ses amies qui ricanaient comme tant d'autres, laissons ce pauvre type. C'est bientôt l'heure du cours. Ne traînons pas. Contrairement à d'autres, je préfère arriver en avance qu'en retard en classe."

Elle s'éloigna suivie par de nombreux élèves, abandonnant James en déconfiture complète.

"- Bravo pour la discrétion James. Remarque, tu as réussi à détourner leur attention de mon absence finalement.

- En passant pour un abruti de première. Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Pas la gastro ? se moqua Sirius. Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit Remus quand tu as tes rendez-vous galants avec la belle rousse.

- Si tu crois que j'en ai eu le temps. Je n'ai aucun cours commun avec vous le lundi après-midi. En plus il a fallu demander l'autorisation à McGonagall d'utiliser une salle et aussi à Slughorn. Je ne l'ai su qu'après le repas. Après vous savez aussi bien que moi où j'étais. Je vais la voir deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le jeudi à partir de la semaine prochaine en fin d'après-midi.

- Bien sûr qu'on le sait ma poule ! On était avec toi. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression que tu te remets beaucoup plus vite qu'avant de tes... ton problème de santé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ? Comment ça se fait ? C'est la potion dont tu nous as parlé ? Celle fournie par Dumbledore ? insista Peter.

- Si vous croyez que c'est l'endroit et le moment d'en parler, marmonna Remus. Et on va finir par être en retard ; Lily n'aimera pas ça James.

- Pour sûr ! Ce soir, il faut qu'on se trouve un petit endroit bien calme et tranquille à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. On a à discuter.

- De quoi ? Aïe ! Arrête avec les taloches, j'en ai marre Sirius ! râla Peter en se levant pour aller lui aussi en cours tout comme ses amis.

- C'est pour stimuler tes neurones Queudver ! Réfléchis mon p'tit raton. Avant de partir, on a laissé quelque chose chez ces salopards de Serpentards, quelque chose de pendu au plafond. Pas moyen d'en approcher dimanche. Il va bien falloir trouver une idée pour aller le rechercher. Il ne restera pas invisible indéfiniment. Et puis, faut fêter le retour de Remus et la fin de sa gastro !

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Il s'était rendu à contre coeur dans cette salle, ce cachot. A son corps défendant. Certainement pas pour le plaisir de le revoir mais uniquement pour garantir le succès de son plan, se répétait-il en grognant. Il fallait qu'il fasse bonne figure. Interdit de lui sauter à la gorge malgré toute l'envie qu'il en aurait, qu'il en avait déjà et qu'il en avait eu durant la touche finale à la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup avant les vacances.

Foi de Prince ! Il se croyait parfaitement capable de juguler ses impulsions et ses réactions. Il l'avait montré à bien des occasions. Ses hormones et ses nerfs n'auraient pas le dernier mot. D'un geste mental, Severus balayait tous les souvenirs prouvant qu'il était capable du contraire : le jour où il avait reçu le journal de sa mère, le soir où il avait perdu à jamais le recueil de potions de celle-ci et surtout, ce réveillon du Jour de l'An sous l'influence de la boisson, ainsi que sa fuite du lendemain... Avoir une mémoire sélective pouvait avoir bien des avantages.

Son cauchemar était là devant lui en chair et en os. Plus d'os que de chair si on en jugeait d'après sa maigreur. Pour une fois il était à l'heure, voire même en avance. Severus pesta intérieurement. Il ne pourrait même pas se moquer de lui à ce sujet. Dommage...

" - La pleine Lune ne te réussit guère. N'avais-tu pas un os à te mettre sous la dent ? Tu es maigre comme un clou et tu en as même le teint.

- Bonjour à toi Severus, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

- Plaisir non partagé. Et je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Pourquoi ?"

Durant quelques secondes Severus fut décontenancé. Autant par la concision de la question que par l'air innocent affiché. Il profita du moment où il posait sa cape sur le dossier de l'une des chaises pour reprendre contenance.

"- Comme si ce n'était pas évident, railla-t-il, nous n'avons pas élevé les veracrasses ensemble que je sache.

- En effet car ni toi ni moi n'apprécions ces bestioles. Mais par contre, nous avons déjà partagé un paquet d'heures ensemble, de travail et aussi de ...

- Quand tu auras fini de jouer ton numéro de midinette, range tes violons et on pourra peut être se mettre au travail. Je suis une fois de plus obligé de te rappeler qu'on est là pour cela. J'espère que tu as révisé pendant les vacances. Sinon...

- Bin, j'ai bien revu les potions de quatrième et cinquième année mais...

- Laisse-moi deviner Lupin, soupira exagérément Severus, tu t'es contenté de revoir le plus facile sans faire le moindre effort pour le programme de cette année. Tu estimes sans doute que je vais t'aider pour tes beaux yeux ? Que tu aies déjà atteint un niveau qui te permette d'espérer ne pas faire exploser ton chaudron à chaque coup est quasi miraculeux. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te venir en aide pendant les cours. J'irai demander à Slughorn de me trouver un autre partenaire de TP, quitte à me farcir Crabbe ou Goyle.

- Un Crabbe farci ? Quelle bonne idée ! Mais fais gaffe, il pourrait te refiler James... ou pire ! Sirius !" se moqua gentiment Remus nullement intimidé par le ton sentencieux du Serpentard.

En fait, de ce long discours railleur il n'avait retenu qu'un seul élément : Severus trouvait qu'il avait des beaux yeux. D'accord, il l'avait dit pour se moquer de lui. Mais n'empêche que c'était cette expression là qu'il avait choisie et pas une autre. Severus aurait pu lui rappeler que leur moyenne à tous deux dépendait de la réussite de chacun. Qu'il devait traîner la médiocrité de Remus comme un bagnard traîne son détraqueur. Qu'il était un frein à sa réussite. Et pourtant Merlin sait combien la réussite scolaire avait de l'importance pour Severus ! Non, il avait parlé de ses yeux. Mieux, il les trouvait beaux. Pour un peu Remus en aurait rougi de plaisir mais seul un léger sourire contraint effleura son visage.

Évidemment Severus comprit une fois de plus de travers et le prit pour de la moquerie.

"- Si tu crois que montrer les crocs te permettra de réussir tes ASPICS ! Quitte plutôt ta cape et mettons-nous au travail. Le jour ne va pas tarder à tomber et la potion que je vais tenter de te faire préparer aujourd'hui nécessite la lumière du soleil, même diffuse. N'espère pas la finir demain ou la semaine prochaine. Nous n'allons pas encore prendre du retard à cause de ton incompétence décuplée par ton manque de sérieux.

- Et bien, justement, à propos de... , commença laborieusement Remus. Il ne savait pas trop comment annoncer à Severus que ses nouveaux cours avec Lily empièteraient sur les leurs.

- A propos de ta balourdise ou de ta fainéantise ? Des deux il y aurait de quoi écrire un roman. Allume le feu sans incendier le mobilier avec.

- Non, à propos de nos cours. Je... J'ai été obligé...

- Si tu pouvais t'obliger à finir tes phrases et de façon compréhensible ce serait une grande avancée face à tes essais désastreux de communication. Attrape plutôt le flacon à bouchon bleu.

- Lily Evans va me donner des cours de rattrapage en potions, j'ai été obligé d'accepter, parvint à finir d'une traite Remus. Je suis désolé.

Il l'était. Sincèrement. Lily serait un bon professeur, il en était certain. Là n'était pas le problème. Tout simplement elle n'était pas Severus. Il s'était retourné dans son lit la nuit de dimanche à lundi longtemps en espérant trouver un prétexte acceptable et plausible pour refuser l'aide de Lily, le lendemain. Mais le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper avant qu'il n'ait pu en trouver un. Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de commentaire de la part de Severus. Cessant de contempler la pointe de ses chaussures, il le dévisagea, étonné par sa pâleur et son mutisme, tous les deux nettement plus soutenus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Grand bien te fasse, marmonna Severus en guise de sarcasme tout en se détournant sous prétexte d'attraper le flacon à bouchon bleu demandé.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se mit à installer ingrédients et ustensiles sur le poste de travail et ajouta de l'eau dans le chaudron déjà chaud. Le silence s'appesantit entre eux.

- Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tu sais, avant les vacances, elle en avait parlé pendant que je vous accompagnais à l'infirmerie et elle a remis ça devant les autres en descendant du Poudlard Express. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'en prenais déjà, reprit Remus.

- Tu ne voulais surtout pas lui dire avec qui, ne me raconte pas de slughorneries, le reprit Severus sans pour autant se retourner.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous ?

- "Pour nous" ? Mais de quoi parles-tu au juste Lupin ? questionna-t-il sourdement.

Remus avait bien vu la raideur croissante du dos, des épaules et de la nuque du Serpentard sous ses paroles maladroites. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas retourné se contentant de poser les mains sur le bord du plan de travail. C'est aussi bien, songea-t-il en sentant la chaleur de ses pommettes ne pouvant indiquer qu'un joli teint coquelicot était de retour. Il avait tort. Le calme avant la tempête ne dura pas.

Severus se retourna tel un Basilic apercevant une proie.

- NOUS ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Depuis quand formons-_nous_ un couple Lupin ? Depuis quand ce "nous" existe-t-il ailleurs que dans ton imagination ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, merde ! Que me veux-tu ? Qu'attends-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'attendez-_vous_ ? Ta bande de copains et toi. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous s'est intéressé à moi ça a été pour se foutre de moi, me martyriser ou même me tabasser comme le pire des moldus. Quand ce n'était pas carrément pour faire en sorte que tu me bouffes. Qu'êtes-vous en train de préparer de nouveau contre moi ? Et qu'est-ce que Lily vient faire là-dedans... se calma-t-il pour réfléchir après avoir hurlé, buste penché comme s'il allait se jeter sur Remus. Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà assez foutu votre merde entre elle et moi, reprit-il plus amèrement. Si tu crois que je ne vous aie pas vus, toi et tes copains, tout faire pour l'éloigner de moi, tout faire pour qu'elle ne voit plus en moi que le "bâtard graisseux". Un moins que rien, trop laid pour plaire à qui que ce soit, trop amer pour ne pas être de la graine de Mangemort. C'était trop beau, trop provocant et contre-nature pour vous tous, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor amis. Vous avez tout fait pour que ça cesse. Tout. Et vous y êtes parvenus...

Sa voix se brisa un court instant.

- Et ça ne vous suffit toujours pas... Après Lily, après votre dernière bl ... tout le reste, qu'est-ce que vous me réservez encore, bande de lâches. A quatre contre un seul, il est beau le courage des Gryffondors ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour que je marche d'un pas tranquille vers le piège que vous me tendez, non, n'y compte pas un seul instant. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire de bonne grâce. Ça suffit. Que Lily se débrouille avec ta nullité en potions. J'en viendrais presque à la plaindre. Pour moi, c'est fini.

D'un large mouvement rageur du bras, il envoya toute la préparation pour la potion, ingrédients et ustensiles, s'écraser contre le mur. Saisissant sa cape et son sac au passage, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. En passant devant Remus atterré par la haine jaillie de ses paroles et par sa violence mal contenue, il dut s'arrêter. Lupin avait eu le réflexe de saisir sa manche au passage.

- Non, non. Je t'assure ! Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ils sont au courant de rien. C'est pas contre toi. Je t'assure ! Je te dis la vérité. Crois-moi, bafouillait-il, chiffonnant le tissu de la manche qu'il ne lâchait pas dans sa nervosité. Pas question que je te laisse tomber en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu... Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. Tu as besoin de moi ... _autant que j'ai besoin de toi, _finit-il pour lui-même.

Immobile, raide comme un manche de balai, ne lâchant pas des yeux la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait, Snape ne daigna pas poser son regard sur lui pour lui répondre d'une voix faussement doucereuse.

- Soit. Je viendrais mardi à treize heures trente comme d'habitude pour que tu m'aides pour mon _Patronus_. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes Lupin mais crois-moi, tu me diras tout. Et plus encore.

Un sourire mauvais avait tordu ses lèvres avant de disparaître.

- Maintenant, Lupin, lâche-moi. Maintenant ! cria-t-il en se dégageant d'une torsion brusque.

Et il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit, claquant la porte le plus fort possible. Comme pour sceller la distance qui le séparait enfin de Lupin. Pressé de trouver son calme et un refuge isolé dans une salle déserte, il parcourait rageusement les couloirs à grandes enjambées.

- Calme-toi, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Calme-toi, il va bientôt payer. Calme-toi, tu vas lui faire cracher toute la vérité et devant tous, à lui et à ses salopards de copains. Calme-toi, respire, récite la composition de l'_Elixir Ad Eternam_ et des variantes que tu y as apportées et ne pense plus à lui. Calme-toi et profite du temps libéré loin de lui pour aller lire dans un coin tranquille la lettre que tu viens de recevoir ce matin. Calme-toi et va voir ce que te raconte Narcissa...

Il mit, sans plus de façons, ses projets à exécution.

_Cher Severus_

_Une semaine est déjà passé depuis mon départ de chez mon oncle. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il y a déjà plus d'un mois. Le temps semble s'étirer à nouveau sans fin, mille et une tâches se répétant à l'infini : revoir la liste des invités, des fournisseurs, dresser le plan des tables, me rendre aux séances d'essayage pour ma robe… et j'en passe !_

_J'imagine ton sourcil qui se hausse à la lecture d'une liste de telles futilités. Tu n'as pas tort. Mais toutes ces futilités ont le mérite de meubler mon temps, bien vide sans elles et sans nos palpitantes séances à Square Grimmaurd. Je crois qu'en moins d'une semaine, j'en ai plus appris auprès de toi à t'observer, te seconder que durant toute une année sous le somnifère verbiage du gros Slugh._

_Je sais par Lucius (qu' »on »ne m'autorise toujours pas à voir seule) que mon Oncle et lui ont commencé à parler de toi à quelques personnes bien placées pour ton avenir. Ah, si tu pouvais trouver un Maître d'études dans la capitale et non perdu dans le fin fond d'une quelconque contrée glaciale, pluvieuse et venteuse, j'en serai la première ravie ! Nul besoin d'attendre les vacances pour nous rencontrer à nouveau. Sans pour autant déranger tes études, bien entendu. Une fois mariés, Lucius et moi ne séjournerons pas durant toute l'année dans le manoir du Wiltshire. Ses affaires l'appellent à Londres et je l'accompagnerai. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne jouerai pas à la Pénélope l'attendant en sa demeure surveillée par son père. Ses repoussants dragons apprécient plus la compagnie d'Abraxas que moi. Je ne leur donnerai aucune raison de me jalouser._

_Ne crois pas que cet espoir de ma part soit intéressé. Certes, je t'ai donné l'impression durant les vacances d'attendre ton aide. C'est vrai et aucun moment importun n'a permis que j'entre davantage dans la confidence. Je ne pense pas que mon courrier soit surveillé mais dans l'ignorance, je préfère m'abstenir de faire la moindre révélation ici. Qu'en est-il de ton côté ? As-tu toute liberté et toute confiance en tes missives, celles que tu reçois comme celles que tu envoies ?_

_Si tel n'est pas le cas, j'attendrai notre prochaine rencontre pour mettre ce sujet sur le tapis._

_Mais saches que je demeure ta Narcissa, empressée de mériter et d'espérer ton amitié._

_Cissy._

Severus contempla pensivement la lettre qu'il repliait soigneusement. La fiancée de Lucius était de plus en plus amicale avec lui, presque familière. L'était-elle davantage dans les lettres qu'elle écrivait à Regulus, son cousin ? Il était prêt à parier que non. Avec des confidences en plus. Pour lui.

Pourquoi ?

Son séjour lui avait permis de découvrir plus amplement ses qualités et son amitié. A ce souvenir il porta la lettre à son visage, le ruban vert bordé d'argent venant chatouiller son nez. Le même parfum délicat s'en exhalait, le même que celui porté par Narcissa le soir où elle s'était penché longuement sur lui, dans la bibliothèque, épiant sa lecture par-dessus son épaule et lui parlant doucement à l'oreille. Parfum envoutant, moment troublant.

Avait-elle également parfumé les anciennes missives ou était-ce l'une de ses nouvelles lubies ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ce soir, quand les autres seraient assoupis. Et en parlant des « autres », le temps passant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il était largement temps de rejoindre ses condisciples pour le repas du soir avant d'avoir à les supporter à nouveau dans leur salle commune.

Pourvu que Regulus lui ait gardé une place songea Severus en se mettant à courir à travers les couloirs.

SSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSSlr.o.rlSS

Je sais... le chapitre n'est toujours pas fini ! Mais l'écriture semble revenir après m'avoir fui trop longtemps... Croisez les doigts pour moi.

Je m'attaque aux reviews en retard dès demain, promis.

Page de pub : Vous voulez discuter avec Severus et Remus.

Vous pourrez demander à Sybille de vous tirer les cartes (mais ce sera à vos risques et périls...), vous pourrez draguer les jumeaux, vous pourrez demander l'adresse de son coiffeur à Lucius pour y aller et celle de son tailleur à Dolorès, pour éviter d'y aller...

Vous pourrez disserter longuement avec Molly des avantages du point mousse sur le point maille et monter des plans d'asservissement de l'espèce humaine avec Voldy!

Et si vous êtes sages, vous pourrez même demander à incarner un personnage...Et pour cela, il faut aller sur PapotusSempra ! (lien à mon profil)


End file.
